


The Ninja Turtles Meet The Huntress

by DonnaLeeGreene



Series: Ninja Turtles Meet The Huntress [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Epic Battles, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Growing Up, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 109,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLeeGreene/pseuds/DonnaLeeGreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ninja Turtles are all grown up and still fighting crime. They stop a robbery and take Gabby captive. They are in for one hell of a surprise.<br/>Can Gabby integrate the Turtles into her life or will their differences drive them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Gabby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work based of the 2014 movie turtles. I do not own them but the Were characters are of my own design. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so any feedback, good or bad, would be appreciated.

Ninja Turtle Meets Huntress  
The night was quiet in the industrial part of the city. It was well after closing hours on a holiday and the bitterly cold air had the inhabitants of the city bundled up warm with their families in their homes. A dark figure darted between buildings, on a mission. Though her figure hinted at no great athleticism, she kept up a fast pace, barely breaking a sweat. She stopped in front of a packaging plant. It was one she often visited. She picked the lock and entered the building as she had a hundred times before. This plant packaged meat to be shipped to supermarkets and she was hungry. What she didn’t know was that the superiors who ran the place had noticed her theft and installed silent alarms. The police were crashing through the doors before she knew what was happening. She had allowed her hunger to distract her sharp senses.  
She took off for the roof where she knew there would be no cameras to witness what she was about to do. They chased her up there. Ten officers surrounded her, guns raised.   
“Freeze!” They yelled.  
“Leave!” She yelled back. “If you want to live then get out of here!”  
The cops converged on her and she felt the animal within her rise, ready to take out the threatening men. Her teeth began to lengthen and fur began to sprout on her skin. It was too dark for the men to see her properly. She urged her wolf to hold back. She wanted to take care of this without fully transforming.   
“I warned you.” She growled and then she blurred into action. She moved so quickly that many of the officers didn’t have time to react. She threw herself at them, knocking them unconscious one by one. She snarled as bullets entered her flesh but she ignored the pain and quickly dispatched the officers. She swayed as the last one fell. She had been shot three times and healing those wounds was taking a lot of her energy. She resumed her full human form and sat beside the meat she had stolen. She couldn’t eat it raw unless she was in wolf form and she couldn’t cook it unless she got to a place with a stove or a fire. She decided to wait. Her wounds would heal in about an hour and she was confident she could make it back to her den before then. She rose to leave when an intoxicating smell reached her sharp senses. Her wolf rose inside her, eager to hunt down the source of the smell but the woman refused her, sensing someone behind her. She turned to see four hulking beings before her. She tensed, ready to fight.  
“We don’t like law breakers in our neighborhood.” Said the massive turtle in the blue mask.  
She gaped at the turtles for a minute before she found her voice. “I’m not a bad person.” She replied  
“You took out ten cops.” The largest one pointed out skeptically.  
“Easy, Red.” She replied, her shock at seeing the strange beings quickly fading as she tried to figure out a way out of this mess. “I could have killed each and every one of them but they’re all still breathing.”  
“We can’t let you go. You’re stealing.” Said the one with the orange mask.  
She sighed. She didn’t have the energy to shift to hybrid and if she shifted to wolf she would be too weak to keep her human half present. “Then take me wherever you’re going. Just make sure you bring my meat or I won’t be able to control her. I would hate to hurt one of you.”  
“Her?” Asked the one in the purple mask.  
“My wolf.” She replied.  
“I don’t see no wolf.” Said the one with the red mask.  
“Maybe it’s coming back for us.” Whispered the one in the orange mask.  
“She’s a part of me, my animal side. I’m a werewolf.”  
“Werewolves are a myth.” Said the one in the purple mask.  
“And so are talking turtles.” She shot back.  
“I want proof.” Red said.  
“Not a good Idea, Red.” She replied, gesturing around her. “Cops everywhere.”  
“My name’s not Red, its Raphael.”  
“Well, Raphael, say these cops wake up and see a giant wolf with four big ass turtles. What then?”  
“Leo?” Raphael asked, turning to the one in the blue mask.  
“We’ll bring her back with us. Sensei will know what to do.”  
“Don’t forget the meat.” The woman reminded them as they blindfolded her.  
Before long, the smell of sewers assaulted her nose and a little later she was put down in a room full of weapons and all kinds of gadgets. The four giant turtle guys stood before her and so did a big mutant rat. She sat where they had placed her, waiting.  
“She says she’s a werewolf.” Said Leo.  
“She doesn’t smell human.” The rat said. He turned to the woman.  
“My name is Master Splinter. These are my sons and this is my home. We won’t harm you. Tell me, what is your name?”  
“I go by two names. The packs call me Huntress. To my friends I am Gabby.”  
“And which would you have us call you?”  
“You can call me Gabby if you want.”  
“Gabby, you have already met my sons. They are Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello.”  
“Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie for short.” Mikey chimed in.  
“Did you bring the meat?” She asked them.  
“No.” Leo said. “It wasn’t yours to take.”  
A growl ripped from Gabby’s throat, the unhuman noise startling the turtles. “You need to get me meat NOW! I was wounded in the fight and my wolf demands the energy to heal and if I don’t eat soon I will lose control of her and I will hurt someone.”  
“Leo!” Master Splinter barked. “Go retrieve what you have left behind.”  
“Yes, master.” He replied and left.  
“He won’t be back soon enough.” Gabby said. She stood and approached the large turtles. She sized each of them up. “I’m going to shift into my wolf form. I won’t be myself. My wolf will take over completely. I’ll be dangerous. Your best chance would be to knock me out. If you can keep me unconscious then I won’t attack Leo when he comes back with my food.”  
The turtles looked at each other skeptically. She knew they weren’t taking her seriously, not that she blamed them. They had no idea what they were up against.   
“If my wolf recognizes one of you as dominant, she might submit. If I end up on my back, tail between my legs it means I give up, but you should keep me like that until Leo gets back because I might attack more than once.” A sharp cramp in her stomach made her gasp. “Werewolves heal extremely fast. Something that would kill a human in a heartbeat only hurts us for a day. If you have to beat the living shit out of me, do it.” Another cramp brought her to her knees as her wolf struggled to push forward.  
“She’s coming. I’ll try to slow the change to give Leo more time.” She yelped as she fought against the change and the turtles watched in wonder as the writhing woman in front of them slowly sprouted hair while her limbs reformed. Her clothes disappeared as she outgrew them, leaving only a pendant around her neck. After an agonizing five minutes of popping joints and yelps of pain, a huge wolf stood before them, as dark as her chocolaty brown hair in her human form. The wolf shook out and then looked around. She saw the awestruck turtles around her and began to growl. She needed food and they stood between her and the exit. The turtles drew their weapons and got into a ready stance. The wolf snarled menacingly and lunged for the nearest turtle.   
Mikey didn’t expect the ferocious speed at which the massive creature moved and so he took the full impact of her weight straight to his chest, sending him flying backwards. He was quickly replaced by Donnie, who didn’t hesitate to use his bow staff. He whirled and she dodged in a complicated dance of action and reaction but she was cunning and managed to trip him up. When he fell she leapt for him only to find arms of steel wrapped around her middle as she was bodily thrown across the room. Her eyes narrowed as she saw who had foiled her attempt to finish her opponent.  
The wolf stared into the green eyes of the biggest turtle. There was something in them that called to her, a fierceness that matched her own. She wanted to test him, to try and make him bleed. She circled him slowly, noticing that he kept his weapons in his belt. She stalked forward and he waited, tense. Finally, she charged at him and he surprised her by charging as well, using his weight to knock her back. She went rolling across the floor and by the time she had regained her footing, he was bearing down on her. She jumped at him, her claws screeching against his plastron plated torso as he held her snapping teeth inches from his face. The sheer strength he was exhibiting impressed her. He was a worthy opponent. He toppled her backwards again and she managed to fasten her jaws around his ankle. She heard a crack and then he began to rain blows down on her head and face. She quickly released him but he was injured and she knew it. She charged one last time. He threw his arm up just in time for her jaws to fasten around it but he surprised her by pinning her to him with his free arm and dropping to the floor, pinning her with his body weight. In her panic to regain her footing, she released the arm she held in her jaws and tried scrambling away. He managed to grab her by the scruff of the neck.  
“Get her on her back, son.” Master Splinter called, “Demand her submission.”  
Raph finally managed to flip her over and he held a hand to her throat, choking off her air supply.  
“Submit!” He said.  
She struggled violently, nearly squirming from beneath him so he put more weight on her. He pressed his hand harder into her throat. She would not hurt his family.  
“Submit or die.” He said quietly as her breath gurgled in her throat. She went still and lay her head back, exposing her throat.  
“Her tail’s between her legs, Raph.” Donnie said.  
Raph felt a searing pain in his mind. It was so painful that he released his hold on the she-wolf, but she seemed to be rolling around in agony too. Then, as suddenly as it came on, it was gone.  
“What was that?” Raph asked. His brothers looked at him, concern coloring their faces.  
“I believe answers will come when she becomes human once more.” Master Splinter said, not letting his concern shine through. He was used to having all of the answers but a myth was walking among them and he was as lost as his sons were.  
Raphael looked at the wolf beside him. She was no longer growling, no longer fighting. He wondered why. Her soft whines communicated nothing to him, though there was a strange feeling inside him that was setting him on edge, as though he was being spied on, but the thought was ridiculous. They had defeated their enemy years ago and had heard nothing to believe he would be returning. He attempted to stand and his breath hissed through his teeth as he put weight on his injured ankle. He had forgotten its dull throbbing pain in the aftermath of the pain in his head but it now came back full force. He hobbled to the couch and sat, the wolf following. She laid down at his feet and huffed as master splinter brought some ice and an ace bandage to wrap his ankle.  
“You must be strong to hurt my sons.” He said to the she wolf. “Their bones are much harder to break than any humans.” He administered his first aid and then crossed to his armchair to sit. The room fell into an awkward silence, no one daring to talk about what had just happened, as they didn’t know how much the wolf would understand or how she would react. There was a collective sigh of relief when Leo arrived a little over ten minutes later. He threw the packaged meat to Mikey who promptly set it on the ground and backed away quickly. He was lucky he had done so because the wolf was on the packages almost as soon as they landed. She tore into one pack which held three large racks of ribs. The first rack disappeared, bones and all, in less than a minute. The second she took a moment to taste and the third, she picked the meat from the bones with her scissor-like incisors. With a big huff, she licked her paws and muzzle clean and then stood and faced Raph.  
“I’m myself again.” She projected into their minds. While she hadn’t had control of herself before, she remembered all of it.  
Raphael about jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice echo in his mind. He knew she hadn’t spoken. How could she? She was a wolf.  
“What the hell is going on?” He demanded as his brothers ogled her.  
“I need sleep. I don’t have time or energy for this discussion tonight. If you have somewhere I could sleep and maybe get some water it would be appreciated. We will talk about all of this first thing in the morning. Please save the other packages of meat. I have others to feed.”  
The turtles gaped at her but Master Splinter had the tact to stand and get her a glass of water. She shifted and he noticed a pendant around her neck that glowed red as she changed forms in less than a second, returning to her human form dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing when she had shifted to wolf.  
“Thank you.” She said and drank deeply. Her eyes were drooping in exhaustion. “Is there a place I can sleep?”  
“Will the couch suffice?” Asked master Splinter.  
“It’s perfect.” She said. “And I won’t need any blankets. I run hot.” She walked over and fell gratefully onto the couch, despite Raph still being on it. Luckily it was a long couch and she could lay full out without even touching him on its other end. She was almost instantly asleep and the remaining occupants of the room looked at each other in disbelief. She had rocketed into their lives, tried to kill them, and was now sleeping peacefully on their couch.   
It was Master Splinter who broke the silence. “There is no point staying up all night.” He said. “You best be off to bed, My Sons. We will learn more tomorrow.” He turned and headed for his bedroom and the brothers disbanded shortly afterwards. It had been a trying night and they could feel that it was just the beginning.  
There was no sunrise for Gabby to wake up to but she felt safer than she had in months. That was how she knew she wasn’t trapped in his rooms. She inhaled deeply and the smell of bacon and eggs made her stomach rumble to life. She opened her eyes and stretched. She hadn’t heard anyone walking around her. She hadn’t even heard Raphael get off the couch she had been sleeping so hard. As her mind wandered to him she frowned. There was no mistaking what had happened the night before. The searing pain was something she had experienced once before. It only happened when an Alpha bond was forged. Somehow the turtle had become her Alpha.   
In the world of the Weres it would have made sense. If an Alpha had dominated her he would have won her wolfs submission and forged a bond but Raphael wasn’t a wolf and he should not have been capable of forging any kind of bond, much less an Alpha bond. Her heart stuttered at the implications. Her new Alpha would have no idea what it was to even be pack, mush less the leader of one, but there was a chance that he would be trustworthy and would be able to help them save the thousands of people who were under the thumb of a tyrant. She was unsure and for the moment she decided that caution was the best course.   
She rose from the couch and followed her nose into the kitchen where Master Splinter stood at the stove, stirring the eggs. A mound of bacon sat on the table where Donnie already sat. She moved into the room and sat beside him. She could sense him tensing as he realized who sat beside him.  
“Good morning.” Master Splinter Said. “I hope you are hungry.”  
“I don’t mean to be rude,” She answered, “but I can’t stay. My people will be worried.”  
“Other wolves?” Donnie asked her.  
“Yes. My family. I need to get back to them.”  
“Donatello, bring Gabby to her family.”  
“That won’t be necessary.” Gabby said.  
“Is the place close?” Master Splinter asked.  
“Close enough.” She lied.  
Splinter nodded. “Will you do me one small favor before you go?” He asked.  
“That depends.” She replied suspiciously.  
“Go wake my sons. Their breakfast will get cold otherwise.”  
Gabby relaxed a little bit. It was a simple enough request, and he had given her a place to sleep for the night. She nodded and stood.  
“They each have their own room.” Master Splinter said.  
“I’ll be able to find them.” Gabby cut in quickly. “I can follow their scent.”  
“Your sense of smell is that sensitive?” Donnie asked, impressed. Their sense of smell was better than a humans but tracking by scent wasn’t something they could really do.  
Gabby grinned. “I was the best tracker in the Midwest and even here on the east coast I haven’t found anyone better.” And with that she disappeared from the room.   
Gabby followed her nose and the first scent led her to Mikey’s room. She peaked her head in and saw a cluttered mess from which rose a cool entertainment station where there was a 46 inch TV and a PS4 and an Xbox 1. Shelves full of comics and movies lined the walls along with some very male oriented posters. To the side there was a night stand and next to that a bed where there was a large lump buried under the covers. She approached the bed and cautiously reached out to prod the lump. She knew how dangerous waking a sleeping person could be if they got startled, especially when they had reflexes like she knew these turtles had.  
Her finger made contact with hard shell and Mikey didn’t stir. She figured their shells must not be all that sensitive to touch and so she followed the line of his shell down and over the ridge where she felt skin. She poked him again and he muttered and rolled over. She poked him again. He groaned and stretched and settled back in.  
“Wake up.” She said as she jabbed him in the side.  
“Don’t wanna.” Mikey mumbled.  
Gabby pulled his covers down so she could see his head and shoulders. She let one of her sharp hybrid claws to grow and she stroked it firmly on his skin so he could feel its sharpness. “Don’t make me claw you.” She said.  
That got his attention. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the sharp black claw that quickly shrunk back into her finger. “Okay, okay.” He said. He quickly reached for his mask and tied it over his face.  
“Splinter says breakfast is ready.” She said and she left, heading for the next closest room. It was Leo’s room and she noticed that every bit of it was well maintained. The shelves were neat and orderly and he even had one of those mini Japanese sand garden things. He too slept under a pile of blankets and again she had to find a piece of skin to poke. Unlike Mikey though, he woke immediately, stretching and yawning.  
“Morning.” He said, as though a walking myth he hadn’t even known for 24 hours wasn’t standing before him.  
She smiled softly. “Splinter says breakfast is ready.” She said.   
Leo grabbed his mask and tied it around his head. “Alright. Thanks.” He said and she left to seek out the last of the brothers. His was the room furthest from the kitchen. She had passed Donnie’s room on her way there and couldn’t resist a peak into it. It had been organized chaos with electronics and books everywhere. It almost looked like some sort of science or tech lab. But she had moved on quickly, hoping to wake the last brother and say her goodbyes. When she reached Raph’s room, she hesitated. He was her new Alpha and he had no idea and she would keep him in the dark as long as she could but eventually he would find out. It rubbed her wrong to take advantage of his ignorance but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
She stepped into the room and looked around. It wasn’t as untidy as Mikey’s room and it wasn’t as tidy as Leo’s. There was some trash here and there and a few things on the floor. Those weren’t the things that drew her eye though. There were pictures all around her. They were on the walls, on the shelves and on the desk. Pictures of the New York skyline at sunrise, of the city lights, of flower boxes and the river and the trees and of animals. She wondered if he had taken them himself or if it was just images he found online that spoke to him. She looked at the mound of blankets and steeled her nerves. She walked over and sharply prodded his shell before she could lose her nerve.  
He jerked awake, quickly rolling and sitting up. “What the hell are you doin’ in here?” He growled, his eyes suspicious.  
His anger took her aback. “Your dad asked me to come get you.” She shot back.  
“Oh really?” He asked. “Not here to break my other ankle?”  
She couldn’t understand why he was being so hostile. “That was an accident. I wasn’t myself. If you want I can heal it for you.”  
Raph eyed her. He didn’t know her and therefore he didn’t trust her. “And how you gonna do that?” He asked.  
“My saliva has strong healing properties. I could shift and lick all over the break. It would probably heal in about a day.”  
“So you’re a werewolf with magic saliva?” He asked. He made it sound ridiculous and she was just fed up with the whole conversation.  
“Splinter says breakfast is ready.” She said and she walked away without looking back.  
She went back to the kitchen and saw Leo, Donnie, and Mikey piling eggs and bacon onto their plates. Her mouth watered at the smell but she forced herself to remain focused. She needed to get to her family. She needed to keep them same from him and his cronies. She cleared her throat.  
“I wanted to thank you for letting me crash here while I healed. I also wanted to apologize for any damage done.” She paused as Raph limped in behind her and took a seat, ignoring her as he filled his plate. “If there’s any way I could repay you all you have to do is ask.”  
“She could go get us some pizza for dinner.” Mikey said as he handed her the bag of meat that she had stolen the night before. “No risk of being seen that way.”  
Everyone looked at Master Splinter expectantly, like he was the Alpha of their little pack. He turned to Gabby. “We don’t often have a chance to entertain company.” He said, “Would you come have dinner with us? You could bring your family as well.”  
Gabby knew that bringing her family to the turtles’ home would be dangerous. They were still tied to her old Alpha, and he would have felt her bond break so he would be going after them soon to draw her back. If her family went to the turtles, he would track them.  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” She said, her body tense.  
“Why not?” Donnie asked.  
“I would be putting you in a lot of danger.” She said.  
“Are you in trouble?” Splinter asked concerned.  
“Not me, not really anyway.” She answered.  
“Your family then?” Splinter asked.  
“I need to get to them.” She said and she hurried from the room. She had been blindfolded on her way in but that didn’t matter. She just needed to find a man hole. Once she was on the surface she would know where she was.  
“Go, my sons.” Splinter said. “I fear she may need your help whether she wants it or not.”  
All of them rose except Raph who knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up on a broken ankle. He finished and hobbled to the couch, irritation at the little wolf for injuring him building. He felt agitated and put it down to the fact that he was unable to follow his brothers into danger.


	2. Becoming Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bond is forged.

Gabby managed to find a manhole and crawl out into the pale morning sun. She quickly covered the hole and headed for the first car she saw. She didn’t notice three shapes silently emerge from the manhole and melt into the shadows. She hotwired the car and sped off towards the industrial part of the city. The turtles followed discreetly in a van. Every minute brought her closer to her family just as every minute brought her old Alpha’s thugs closer to capturing them. She reached out with her mind, straining in her human form to reach that far. Mind communication wasn’t a common thing in human form but it was one of her talents.  
“Gracie?” She called to her younger sister.  
“Gabby! Are you okay? Where are you?”  
“I’m on my way. My bond to Aiden has been broken and he’ll be coming for you. Be alert and don’t let anyone in until I get there. Pack everything and get it ready to go. We’ll take the money too.”  
When Gracie had given her promise, Gabby cut off her link and focused on getting there quickly. After nearly half an hour of tense driving she pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. She quickly exited the car and made a sweep of the building. It was scent free so she approached the door, calling for the people inside. She missed the flash of the white van pulling into the next ally where the turtles exited and quickly climbed to the roof where they entered and made their way into the rafters of the large space. They saw Gabby talking to four people who were gathering up what little they had and setting it by the door. They moved closer so they could hear what was being said.  
“…….did it happen?” One woman asked. “Who is your new Alpha?”  
“His name is Raph but, Mom, he’s not a wolf.” The brothers looked at each other questioningly at the mention of their brother.  
“Not a wolf? Well what is he then? A panther? A Mustang?”  
“He’s not a Were.”  
“Not a Were?!? What is he, human?” The woman looked extremely agitated.  
“I don’t really know what they are. I didn’t have time to ask questions. I needed to get here. The cops came when I broke into the meat plant and I got shot a few times.” She explained. “Just after I knocked them all out these four huge turtles showed up and kidnapped me. I needed energy to heal and they didn’t bring my stolen meat and so I lost control of my wolf and she fought with them and it was Raph who finally subdued me. I forged a bond with him.”  
“You bonded to a Were-turtle.” Her mother said in disbelief.  
“They’re not Weres. I don’t know what they are but I know they’re not Weres.”  
“So what now?” Another, younger woman asked.  
“We need to go. I left the car running outside and if we can quickly get all of the bags in the car we could slip away before they found us.”  
“We can’t run forever.” Said the older blonde woman.  
“Well it’s the only option we have right now. Grab your stuff, let’s get to the car.”  
“Gabby.” Gracie said. “I can’t hear the car anymore.”  
Everyone froze in silence for a moment and then they bolted for the opposite exit. There was a pounding sound at the main entrance. It sounded three times and then a truck tore through where the door had been, sending the bags flying in all directions. The truck backed up and people swarmed in through the hole.  
“Stop!” Commanded a big man.  
Everyone but Gabby came to a halt. She ran a few steps before realizing her family had been commanded by her old Alpha’s second and lead Beta, Richard. She cursed and came forward, standing between her family and the handful of advancing men. The turtles got themselves into a position where they could help.  
“Thought you could get away from the Alpha did ya?” Richard sneered. “You should have known that he would draw you back to him. It looks like we didn’t have to wait long at all. Tell me little bitch, which Alpha stole you? Was it Thompson? We hear he’s been rallying to attack over the last couple of weeks. He would know what it would do to Aiden to have his prized bitch taken away. Tell me sweet, was it him?”  
Gabby didn’t answer but she did shift. The turtles watched in amazement as her usual 5’7” grew rapidly and hair and a tail sprouted from her form. In a split second she towered at nearly seven feet tall. Her head was mostly that of a wolf on a neck too thick to be entirely human. Claws topped each of her elongated hands and padded feet and a tail brushed against the back of her legs. She had shifted to her hybrid form and she loosed a ferocious snarl.  
“Very well, little one. If this is the game you wish to play, then…” He never finished his sentence. The turtles hurtled down on the five male wolves with a speed and fury that took the wolves completely by surprise. Each had knocked one of the wolves out before they knew what was going on. The other two charged in human form but Gabby flew in, claws swinging. Her sharp talons severed the spine of one, killing him instantly while Leo used his Katana to defend against the onslaught of the other. He was reluctant to use the sharp edge to end the man’s life but Gabby quickly took that decision away from him. She leapt onto him and fastened her jaws around his neck, quickly dispatching the threat. Then she turned to the others.  
“Wait.” Leo said. “You don’t have to kill them.”  
“I do.” She replied mentally. “They will tell Aiden what happened. They will reveal your existence and you will be hunted like we will be. They need to die. It will buy us time and a fraction of safety.”  
Leo frowned but he knew she would not be swayed so he watched as razor sharp claws made swift work of the unconscious men. When they were dead, she returned to human form, her face sour.  
“I take it you followed me?” She asked the turtles. They nodded and she sighed. “I lost my head. I wasn’t being careful enough. Still, I owe you guys one. You saved my life and my family’s lives.” She glanced at the bodies of the men and shuddered. “I don’t like killing,” She said, “but this is war. A war which they started.”  
“A war against who?” Mikey asked, “The five of you?” He looked at the other four wolves who stared at them with a mix of awe and fear.  
“We have no time. I just killed his second. He’ll be coming himself now and we need to be far, far away from here by the time that happens.”  
“He won’t be able to track you in the sewers will he?” Donnie asked.  
“I don’t think so. Your scents were masked by the smell of sewer down there. That plus the sewers would be the last place a wolf would look for a wolf. We’re not big fans of being underground for long.”  
“We can protect you.” Leo said. “Come back with us.”  
“It’s too dangerous.” She said.  
“Danger is our job.” Donnie said.  
“Yeah!” Mikey replied. “If you hadn’t noticed, we’re ninjas.”  
“We don’t have much of a choice.” The older woman said. Gabby sighed.  
“Alright. Gather all the bags. Let’s go.”  
They scrambled to gather everything and quickly hauled it out to the turtles’ van. They loaded up shortly after and headed for the turtles’ layer.  
There was an awkward silence in the van as Leo drove them through the back roads of New York. The turtles wanted to ask questions but they knew it would have to wait until Master Splinter and Raph could be there. What they had overheard in the warehouse was going to have to be discussed.  
Gabby was having a very busy ride back. She was recounting, in detail, everything that had happened overnight and what options they had.  
“The only reason we haven’t been commanded back yet is because he knows you don’t have to follow us back. He doesn’t care about us, he wants you. Your next heat will produce a pup if he breeds you and he knows it. He isn’t confident that you’ll come for us because of that. He’ll have to come find us but if he commands information from us we won’t be able to resist. Your Alpha needs to break our bonds as well or else all of this will have been for nothing.” Brandy, Gabby and Gracie’s mom was saying.  
“He doesn’t even know he’s my Alpha! Even if he did how do we know that he would want that? He doesn’t seem very sociable.” Gabby protested. “They aren’t Weres, they don’t have a pack or a herd or a pride mentality. Why would they even want to help us?”  
“They already have helped us. If it weren’t for them then we would all be dead or on our way to Aiden’s prison. They seem to have a strong family bond as well. We don’t know what they’re capable of. There is hope that this could work.” Brandy countered.  
“Well, like you said before, we don’t have much of a choice right now.” Gabby said. “I’m going to keep an eye on their thoughts either way. At least ‘til I know I can trust them.”  
“Caution is always good, but don’t abuse your gift. As soon as you feel you can trust them, leave their minds to themselves.” Brandy warned her daughter.  
“I know, Mom. Desperate times call for desperate measures but I won’t overstep myself. I’m not like him.”  
“I know you aren’t, honey.” Her mother sent her love down their familial bond which eased some of Gabby’s tension. She turned her attention to the minds of the turtles. She could sense no malice or harmful feelings in them but she could tell they were concerned and confused. Donnie was pondering the biology of the wolves, wondering what allowed them to shift forms like they did. In Leo’s mind she saw him planning for contingencies as far as other wolves finding them. He replayed the fight in his mind, analyzing how the wolves fought. In Mikey’s mind, a more basic thought was pressing on him. He found the younger women in the van attractive and wondered if their being animals themselves would make their strange appearance more attractive. Gabby smiled to herself. She looked at each of the turtles in turn, getting a smile from Leo when his eyes lifted and met hers. She supposed they could be attractive in their own way, if she were interested in pursuing any kind of relationship. There were way more important things to worry about though. The survival of her and her family were top priority, followed by finding a way to bring Aiden and hos followers down for good.  
When the van pulled into an empty parking ramp, everyone quickly exited and filed into the sewers via a manhole outside of the building. They took a winding approach designed to throw off any and all trackers. They even trekked through slimy, stinky piles of refuse to mask their scents. By the time they were back in the lair, they all stunk terribly.  
“We all need to clean up and then go have a talk with Raph and Master Splinter.” Leo said. Being the gentleman he was he directed the wolves to the two bathrooms they had. He and his brothers waited until they were done before cleaning up themselves.  
Finally, they all sat in the living area, Splinter sitting in his armchair. Gabby was keeping a close track on Leo’s thoughts as he ran through what he’d like to say first. When the issue of Raph being her alpha popped up she panicked. He couldn’t find out like this. Not in front of everyone. Not somewhere he could blow up, and it wasn’t something that should be just blurted out. She didn’t even think, she just reacted.  
“Master Splinter,” She said, “could I talk to you? It’s important and it’s kind of private.”  
“They overheard us talking about Raph being Alpha.” She explained to her family mentally. “He can’t find out like this and I need Splinter to help me reveal it in a way that it won’t cause such a big scene.”  
“Certainly.” Master Splinter replied. He stood and gestured toward the next room where he slid the homemade door shut. “What is it you wish to speak of child?”  
Gabby sighed. “I’m in a little bit of trouble here. A situation came up that I think will need to be handled delicately. You see, when my wolf took control last night and Raphael forced my submission I forged an Alpha bond with him.” She glanced up at Splinter whose confusion prompted her to explain further. “When a wolf is beaten in a fight with another wolf, it means the winning wolf is dominant. In most cases that’s not what forms an Alpha bond but for me it’s different. I come from strong Alpha bloodlines on both sides of my family. I will be the She-Alpha of a pack one day. A She-Alpha is the Alpha’s partner when it comes to running a pack and it’s rare for anything under an Alpha to be able to beat one. That’s why every time I am forced into submission, I will forge a new bond. It shouldn’t have been able to happen with Raph. He’s not a wolf, he’s not even a Were. I don’t understand it but it happened. That was why Raph’s head hurt when he beat me.”  
“And what does this Alpha bond entail?” Splinter asked.  
“He is the leader. Alphas can command things of their pack members and they are compelled to listen. I’m not sure how well he’ll be able to command. It’s an instinctual ability in Alphas but he isn’t a wolf. The biggest thing is that I am bonded to him. Where he is, I will be. What he does, I will do. I am his She-Alpha now and we are responsible for each other. My family has bonds with my old Alpha still and he will use those bonds to find them. If Raphael can fight my mom and my sister to break their bonds, then Renee and Ronnie will be able to choose where to place their loyalty. My mother was She-Alpha in all but title in Aiden’s pack. They can choose to remain loyal to her dominance rather than Aiden’s. I need your help convincing him to do so.”  
Splinter sighed and began to pace. He knew his son was ready to be a leader. He was a natural protector. He was smart and strong and many of his issues with his brothers had been worked through. He was, however, not very trusting of others and suddenly being forced into a position where he had to care for and protect a bunch of strangers would be a sure way to anger him but there was nothing for it now. Splinter would make him see reason.  
“I’m going to call him in and I will have a discussion with him. If you would shift into your wolf form, it would probably make things easier for you. He might not turn as much of his anger on you that way.” Splinter said.  
Gabby nodded and in an instant she was once again the big dark wolf. Splinter slid the door open a fraction.  
“Raphael, I need to speak with you.” He said.  
Raphael rose from the couch and hobbled into the room where he eyed the wolf suspiciously.  
“What do you want?” Raph asked.  
“A situation has come to light. You have taken on a very important role in these wolves’ lives.”  
“How? I don’t even know them.” He said.  
“Last night when you forced a submission from Gabby, she bonded with you.” Splinter said.  
“Bonded? What does that mean?” He asked frowning.  
“She is tied to you now. You have become her Alpha. It is your job now to protect and care for her as she will protect and care for you when she can.”  
“Whoa whoa whoa. I don’t want to be responsible for her. She can go find another Alpha.” Raph said, crossing his arms.  
“It’s not that simple, Raphael.” Splinter explained. “She is being hunted and her family as well. Her old Alpha could use her family’s bond to find them which would put us all in danger. Embrace this. Challenge Gabby’s mother and sister and take them into your pack so we can all be safe.”  
Raph looked at Splinter as if he were sprouting an extra head. “You want to saddle me with a bunch of wolves?” He asked “We don’t even know if we can trust them! We don’t know what they’re capable of!”  
“I feel that they mean us no harm.” Splinter said calmly.  
“We should have never brought you back.” Raph said to the wolf laying on the floor. “I can’t believe I’m getting stuck with you.”  
She growled at him and he pinned her with an angry glare. “Don’t you fuckin growl at me!” He practically snarled.   
Gabby was surprised when the command ripped down their bond without him even trying. She cringed and the angry noises flowing from her throat ceased immediately.  
“Raphael!” Splinter scolded. “You have gotten what you have always wanted, a roll of leadership. I’m not certain you realize what’s just happened. You have allowed this wolf to bond to you. You have absolute control over her.”  
“Big deal.” Raph said.  
“My son, it is a tremendous responsibility to become responsible for someone’s wellbeing. An Alpha is supposed to take care of his pack members. How will you provide for her? She needs food, she needs to be protected from other wolves.”  
Master splinter watched Raph stiffen as Gabby touched his mind with hers. “I’m sorry, Raph. I didn’t even know this was possible. I didn’t mean to bond to you but please give us a chance before you send me off to find another Alpha.”  
Raph started pacing, his agitation pouring off of him in waves.  
“Calm yourself, Raphael. She is in a vulnerable position and anger will settle nothing here.”  
“Please just listen to what I have to say.” Gabby began.  
“Just lay down and shut up!” Raph barked. The command was so strong in his voice that she collapsed under it falling to the floor in a heap, trembling but not making a single noise, physically or mentally. Raph’s eyes widened at the absolute obedience and he felt bad which just made him angrier. She shouldn’t have put him in this position.  
“You have to be careful, my son.” Splinter said. “When you command her you take away her freedom. Would you like to be a slave to anyone? Such is the burden all of her kind carry.”  
“That’s sick.” Raph said.  
“That is their nature. It is part of them just as much as your shell is a part of you. This is a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to be a good leader to her. You must learn to request when you can. Giving her a choice is what makes her more than an animal.”   
Raph looked at the cowering wolf. “This is your fault.” He growled.  
“Enough!” Splinter barked. “It is as much your fault as it is hers.”  
Raph looked taken aback. “But…”  
“Did you not force her submission?” Splinter asked.  
“Yeah, but I didn’t know.” Raph answered.  
“And nor did she! You and your brothers are utterly unique. How could she have known you would be able to forge an Alpha bond? Hmm?”  
“I don’t know.” Raph admitted.  
“This is new for everyone.” Splinter said. “You will not be alone in this. We will be here to help you and the wolves the whole way. Accept the others into your pack. Save them and in return I suspect you will win their love and their loyalty.”  
Raph’s anger cooled though he was still irritated. He looked at the wolf. “You can get up now.” He said. The wolf stopped trembling and rose to her feet.  
“Now, Gabby, please return to your human form. I believe we have a discussion to begin with the others.  
The three of them returned to the living room and took up their seats. Everything that had transpired was retold.  
“Now tell me more about your old pack.” Splinter said after the account of the attack on the warehouse had been told. “What is this war you spoke of?”  
“We were all a part of the Storm pack back in Minnesota about six years ago.” Brandy said. “It was a highly respected pack with some of the strongest bloodlines in the world. My mate and I ran the pack for a long time. There was plenty for everyone. When the fall came, a beta exiled from the neighboring pack came and challenged my mate for his position. He was smaller, slower, and weaker in every way possible except one. He had been born a telepath and used the powers of his mind to disable my mate and decapitate him.” Her voice quavered as tears filled her eyes. “More wolves came and he used his powers to force my submission as well, stealing the loyalty of the pack. He killed every male that might become a threat to him one day…… including my son.” A sob tore from her lips and Renee gathered her friend into her arms.  
“That was the start of the war.” Gabby said. “He is a vicious and cruel person who wants power and money. With his followers he has conquered every pack in the North East that he’s come across. His pack number in the tens of thousands. With his strong mind powers, he can defeat any enemy.”  
“Other than you.” Gracie said to Gabby.  
“He can’t break my mind but I can’t fight him mentally and physically at the same time. The last time I tried he broke into my mind. I will never forget the punishment for my insubordination that day.” She shuddered a little and the turtles looked at her in amazement.  
“So you’re telling us that a telepathic psychopath is out to enslave the entire were population of the United States.” Donnie said.  
“He will take his power as far as he can.” Gabby said.  
“And why is he so interested in you?” Raph asked.  
“He wants me as his mate.” Gabby said. “I have stronger bloodlines than even my mother. He knows I would never complete a true mating with him so he will settle for breeding me. It’s my offspring he really wants. That’s why he’s coming for my family and that’s why we need you to break their bonds.”  
“And how am I supposed to do that with this broken ankle?” He asked.  
“We can heal it for you.” She replied. “Aiden will take at least a day to mobilize. He will need to install a new second and then round up a tracking party and make sure his compound is secure before he leaves. I’d say we have about thirty two hours before we have to worry. Aiden isn’t one to come unprepared.”  
“Fine.” Raphael said. He reached down and unwrapped his swollen ankle. Gabby shifted and began to bathe the injury in her saliva. Raph felt it tingle and the rasp of her warm tongue against his cool skin was soothing. She continued to lick until he was covered in her saliva and then she shifted back to human.  
“Just keep it uncovered and it should be good as new around this time tomorrow.” Gabby said. He just grunted.  
“So now what?” Mikey asked.  
“So now we have Christmas.” Splinter said.   
“It isn’t!” a red eyed Brandy gasped.  
“It is.” He said. “We should celebrate our good fortune.”  
“Does that mean we get to open presents?” Mikey asked.  
“Go on, my sons. Retrieve your gifts and I will start on lunch.”  
The turtles scrambled off to get the gifts they had prepared for each other, and Splinter went to retrieve the presents he had gotten for his sons. This left the wolves together alone for the first time since the turtles had come crashing into their lives.


	3. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about their new family.

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Brandy said, hugging her two daughters close. “Gabby has a new Alpha and it looks like he will be taking us on too if he can beat us. We’re alive and safe and we’re all together. We have more to be thankful for this year than we’ve had in a long time.”  
“If only we’d had enough time to get presents!” Renee said. She glanced over at the pile of bags by the wall. “It’s not as if we don’t have enough money now.”  
“I’m just happy we’re safe.” Gracie said. “That’s enough of a gift for me.”  
“Yeah, Mom.” Gabby’s best friend Saffron said. “I’m just glad we can be here. Together and safe beats presents any day.”  
Renee pulled her daughter into a hug, kissing her pale blonde head. Splinter returned to the room, carrying his gifts. He sat in the armchair and his sons quickly reassembled in the room. Spirits flew as they tossed gifts wrapped in plastic bags and newspaper to each other. They tore into the packages, their excitement a tangible thing that put the wolves at ease. It didn’t seem to matter to the turtles that most of the stuff was made or worn out or second hand. They were just glad to have gifts at all.  
“I think it’s time I started lunch.” Splinter said once everyone had a chance to check out their new stuff. He rose from his armchair but was surprised when both Renee and Brandy rose with him.  
“We would love to help.” Brandy said. “We haven’t had a chance to actually cook a meal in a very long time.”  
“You’re our guests.” Splinter protested.  
“You would be doing us a favor.” Renee insisted. “Lead the way.”  
Splinter smiled softly. “Very well. Perhaps you can teach me a thing or two about Weres while we work.” He led them off to the kitchen.  
“What do you think they’re going to make?” Gracie asked, her eyes sparling with excitement. Their moms were great in the kitchen.  
“Anything would be perfect.” Gabby replied. “I’m starving.”  
“You’ve obviously never had Master Splinter’s vegetable rice.” Mikey said, pulling a face. “I’d rather starve. Just don’t tell him I said that.”  
“Your secret’s safe.” Gracie said, winking playfully. Mikey grinned. So did Leo and Donnie. Even Raph looked a little less grumpy at her light teasing. Not that Gabby was surprised. Her younger sister had always been a lighthearted, bubbly person with a unique talent of making everyone love her instantly.  
“So do you guys like gaming?” Mikey asked, holding up the new video game he had received from Donnie for Christmas.  
“I’m always down to try but its Ronnie who’s the big gamer. Or at least she was before.” Gabby said.  
“You wanna play?” Mikey tentatively asked the willowy blonde.  
“I’m a little rusty but I’ll give it a shot.” She replied.  
Mikey handed her a wireless remote and turned on the big TV in front of them. He put the disk into the gaming system and started the game. The whole time that the adults worked on dinner, the turtles and the younger wolves took turns playing and cheering each other on. All of the awkwardness that had been there before evaporated as they realized they weren’t all that different. Still, even as she cheered for her best friend, she couldn’t completely relax. They were still in danger as long as Aiden’s bond held.   
She looked over at her new Alpha who was watching the TV intently. She tested the bond between them, causing him to twitch unconsciously. It was a strong bond, almost as strong as her bond to her father had been. She wondered why. Usually loyalty strengthened a bond but she had no particular reason to be loyal to the turtle. All he had been was rude and surly since she first met him. She wanted to know what he was thinking but her mother’s warning resonated within her. She would only use her powers in delicate situations and this wasn’t a delicate situation any more. If Raph was thinking about his new role or what was to come, he deserved to be able to keep that knowledge to himself.  
They were called in to lunch and found the table laden with a veritable feast. There were burgers and French fries and pizza and Jell-O. Casserole and mushroom gravy sat by a pot of mashed potatoes and there were crusty rolls in a basket. Their mouths watered as the turtles sat down.  
“Does it matter where we sit?” She asked.  
“Why would it matter?” Raph asked.  
“It matters in a pack.” She said defensively.  
“You may sit wherever you like.” Master Splinter said.  
Gabby picked the spot next to Raph, who noticeably tensed, and began eating.  
“I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed Christmas.” Ronnie said randomly. All conversation ceased and they looked at her like she was crazy. “What?” She asked.  
“How could you not enjoy Christmas?” Donnie asked  
“My current pack doesn’t celebrate holidays.” She explained. “They’re the reason we all ended up in the city anyway. We were trying to find a way to escape.”  
“Isn’t your pack supposed to be like your family or something?” Donnie asked.  
“A wolf pack is supposed to be a family but some Alpha’s are bad.” Gabby explained. “They command obedience because of strength and fear instead of trust and loyalty. My last Alpha was that way. He killed my dad and enslaved us all.”  
“That sucks, man. I’m sorry.” Mikey said.  
“Yeah.” Gabby replied. “It’s not easy but I still have Saffron and Gracie. I have my mom and Saffron has hers. With Raph as our alpha we will make a nice little pack of six. At least I think so anyway.”  
“So is it like having split personalities then?” Donnie blurted. The table went silent and then Brandy chuckled. “Sometimes it’s like that. When the human half and the wolf half are at odds they can separate from each other. Like last night, Gabby wasn’t present. Her wolf was convinced she was in imminent danger and overpowered her will. It was like the human part of her was put to sleep. Usually though, we can’t tell where the woman ends and the wolf begins. Some people permanently put their other selves to sleep and can’t bring them back even if they wanted to. The human half that banishes their wolf turns human but stronger with better senses. They still have the genetics and usually end up alone because they know they can’t have a child with a human without possibly having some kind of were-hybrid and they wouldn’t fit in to a wolf pack. The wolves who banish their human half are what we call rogues. The human half holds reason and consciousness. Without it, the wolf half runs only on instinct and become dangerous to humans and werewolves alike. They are usually hunted and terminated by the alpha and his betas.”  
“You mean a wolf the size of you when you’re a wolf just runs around the forest with no sense of good and bad? Scary.” Mikey said.  
Gracie smiled. “Most of our kind aren’t like that. Going rogue is pretty rare. It takes a lot to split the person and the wolf.”  
“Like what?” Asked Donnie.  
Raph’s hazel-green eyes peered at Gabby through his mask. Her face was drawn as though in pain. For a minute she seemed almost as messed up as he sometimes felt. He frowned. He had his own issues and didn’t need her baggage on top of it.  
“Just stuff.” She said gently, meeting Donnie’s curious gaze. “Really bad stuff.”   
“The wolf’s strongest instinct is to protect.” Renee interjected. “When the human half feels unbearable pain, the wolf part can take over, cutting off the emotional part of us and acting only as a wild animal would act. They hunt, they feed, and they breed. A rogue is a danger to our secret, a danger to humans which it could hunt, and a danger to any female in heat.”  
“In heat?” Leo asked. “Your kind go into heat like a wolf?”  
“Oh god.” Ronnie groaned, blushing. “Do we really have to go through this?”  
“They need to know as much about us as they can.” Brandy reasoned.  
“I find it fascinating.” Donnie offered.  
“Of course you do.” Raph said. “You’re a giant nerd.”  
“Anyway.” Brandy interjected. “A werewolf starts going into heat somewhere between eighteen and twenty-five years old. The only time she can reproduce is when she’s in heat. It lasts for about a week depending on the wolf. She tends to be very territorial and will often den.”  
“Den?” Asked Mikey.  
“She’ll pick a room where she’s comfortable and rearrange the space to her liking. Often times, in a pack compound there are special rooms set aside for just that purpose. There are always extra pillows and blankets as well as some easily movable furniture. It’s kind of like a wolf digging herself a den for her and her pups. Obviously it isn’t used the same because we usually have our babies in human form, but it’s something that comforts the wolf side of us.”  
“So how often do you have these heats?” Donnie asked.  
“Usually around twice a year as long as no pregnancy occurs. In a pack, wolves in heat are highly protected. Because her hormones are in overdrive, her libido is usually through the roof which makes her an easy target for the males of the pack. The Alpha will often require either a mating or the consent of both partners before allowing a breeding.”  
“And mating and breeding are different?” Leo asked.  
“When two wolves decide to mate they mark each other and this creates a bond much like the Alpha bond except stronger…. Well, stronger isn’t really the right word. Deeper would be a better description of it. It bonds them for life where as a breeding requires no commitment and doesn’t create a bond.”  
“Does it hurt when you change?” Mikey blurted out randomly. Donnie was also interested.  
“Not really.” Renee replied. “It’s kind of like getting squished really hard for half of a second. The shift doesn’t take very long if we don’t resist it.”  
“How does your wolf side affect your human side?” Donnie asked.  
“The wolf part of our nature plays a big role in how we interact with the people around us. Wolves are very close knit in their families and crave to be touched and cuddled and played with. They crave the approval and attention of their alpha both in human and in wolf form. Hugging, cuddling and just a simple touch is a common occurrence in a pack. It calms us and helps keep our bonds strong.”  
“So you want all of us to be all cuddly and cute with you?” Mikey asked.  
“My wolf sees you as her Alpha’s family which makes you our family.” Gabby replied. “I’m not saying we want you to act like we’re in a relationship or anything but things like leaning on each other or touching our arms when we’re nervous or tense or even happy help keep our familial bonds strong. And if you catch us smelling you guys that’s normal. Wolves recognize their family by scent and it’s comforting to them. If we rub ourselves on you guys in wolf form it’s because we want your scent on our fur. It helps to mark us as part of your family.”  
“Any other questions?” Renee asked.  
“Do you mate for life?” Donnie asked. “I know wolves in the wild will stay with a mate for many years.”  
“We are more like humans in that aspect.” Ronnie said. “Our wolves can smell who’s most compatible biologically and we chose among those who are compatible. Most of us date and fall in love just like anyone else.”  
“You can smell compatibility?” Donnie asked.  
“Yes. The breeding instinct of a wolf is to pick the male that will genetically give her the strongest pups. A she-wolf would never choose her brother, for instance, or her father or any family. The chances of inbreeding weakening her pups is too high and therefore their scent isn’t attractive.”  
“We’re not compatible though...” Donnie said, “Right?”  
“You are.” Gabby said. She flushed as the turtles all turned to her in amazement.  
“We’re different species.” Donnie said. “Scientifically that should be impossible.”  
“Scientifically it should have been impossible for me to bond to Raph.” Gabby said. “We trust our instincts and our instincts say that your biology would father strong pups.”  
“So we could have kids with you guys?” Raph asked.  
“Technically, yes, but just because we find your scent appealing does not mean we want to fall in to bed with you and pop out little wolf-turtle hybrids. There is a whole world of Weres out there. Weres we can be compatible with and Weres that you can be compatible with. Like we said before, we date and fall in love just like anyone else.”  
“But how are we ever going to meet were-girls?” Mikey lamented, “We can hardly go above ground.”  
“One thing at a time, Mikey.” Gracie said. “We have to get Raph all healed up and get our Alpha bonds reformed first. Then we can decide where to go from there.”  
They finished their meal quickly after that and everyone headed for the living room for a movie, too full to do much else. Pendants flashed and everyone changed into their wolf forms. The turtles, of course, recognized Gabby as the chocolate brown wolf from the night before. A slightly smaller steel gray wolf stood next to her where Gracie had stood and next to them a Wolf with grey, black and a hint of cinnamon fur stood where Brandy had been. A few paces away, a tan and sandy yellow wolf licked at the face of her pale almost white daughter. The wolves converged and laid together in an organized heap. They were exhausted from the stress they had been under the last few days and slowly they drifted off one by one. As Gabby dozed off she touched Raph’s mind. Causing him to tense.  
“I know you didn’t ask for this but you will never know what you’ve done for us. Thank you.”  
Raph sighed, feeling the sincerity in her voice. He gave a small, tense nod and returned to watching the movie.  
The wolves dozed on and off for a few hours. After the movie had finished, the turtles went their separate ways, each taking up something that they liked to do. Mikey was immersed in his comic books, Donnie was tinkering with something off in the corner. Leo had his katana across his lap and was polishing the blade. Raph had disappeared, off to his room to be away from the pack, Gabby presumed. She got up and stretched, shaking her fur out. She began to wander through the lair, getting to know her new home. There was a kitchen and living room area as well as the bathrooms and a room for each turtle that she had already seen. She sniffed around and found Master Splinter’s room but she didn’t go in. For some reason the thought of entering his room seemed more an invasion of privacy than entering the turtles’ rooms.  
She found a room with walls full of various weapons used in martial arts. Some were obviously decorative while others were worn and well used. She padded back into the room where she had started and realized that there really wasn’t a whole lot of room down there and concern about where they would fit in rose in her mind. They would have to find some kind of solution. She glanced at the pile of bags still piled up by the door. With that kind of money, they could buy a nice big farm or ranch, build extra housing units, and have enough room for all of them. She frowned mentally. They wouldn’t be able to buy on Aiden’s territory. Too many wolves roamed through there that would happily bring them back to him. They couldn’t buy on any other wolf pack’s territory without their permission either. Those were grounds for permanent exile from the territory. She thought of what the dead Beta, Richard, had said. Was the Thompson Alpha really massing for an attack? He was the Alpha of the richest pack on the east coast. She knew he, among others in the states, had been paying tribute to Aiden to keep him from attacking their territories. She wondered what he would do if she went to him and offered her pack to his cause. Would he allow them to take their own little piece of his territory for themselves until Aiden could be defeated and she could return to Minnesota and claim her inherited territory? She huffed and went off to find Raphael. The more saliva his skin absorbed, the sooner he would heal.  
Raph sat in his room, gently handling the semi-carved piece of wood. His brothers would begin a bout of training soon, as they always did before dinner, but he wouldn’t be joining them on account of his broken ankle. He scowled darkly at the small and mostly shapeless chunk of wood in front of him. He was itching to do something but he couldn’t get a solid concept in his mind. Those damn wolves were preoccupying his attention. He put the block of wood down and switched on his computer. He mindlessly scrolled through webpages he really didn’t care about. Even deviantart.com didn’t hold his interest that day which was a rare thing. His mind kept drifting back to the conversations he’d had earlier that day. He would be an Alpha tomorrow, was an Alpha already. He wasn’t about to tell anyone, but he was feeling lost. He was a creature straight out of a science fiction novel and he had just been thrown in with a group of people straight out of a horror film. He had never been a fan of change and this was a huge curveball and he just didn’t know what to do. A scratch at his door drew him from his troubled thought. Before he could even get up to open his door, the handle turned and the large dark wolf he had come to recognize stood staring in at him with her liquid brown eyes.  
“What now?” He grumbled.  
“Your ankle.” She said.  
“Again?” He groused.  
“The more I lick it the faster it will heal.” She replied as she slowly came forward, as though worried he might lunge at her.  
With an exasperated sigh he stuck out his injured leg and she gently began to run her tongue over his less swollen ankle. Raph had to admit that it was a pleasant sensation. Her tongue was warm and wet and it the tingling sensation her saliva induced relieved some of his pain.  
“Doesn’t that gross you out?” He asked.  
“I am a wolf.” She replied, “It’s in a wolf’s nature to lick an injury, no matter where it is. Especially as a wolf, it’s easy to let go of human standards of gross and dirty and stuff like that. I often eat raw meat in this form.”  
Raph didn’t reply. The thought of eating raw meat kind of grossed him out. He wondered if he would be expected to do the same as their Alpha. The thought was chased from his mind when Gabby shifted and examined his ankle in human form. She ran her hands over the break gently.  
“You’re lucky your ankle wasn’t shattered.” She said as she gingerly felt for any protrusions or bone spurs. “A human would have required surgery and even then would have been lucky to be able to walk after. It feels like it wasn’t much more that a fracture and a sprain.”  
“Strong bones.” He said. He was a little distracted by the feel of her hands on him. The casual touch put him on edge. His family wasn’t the lovey sort and only Splinter or Donnie had ever attended to his injuries. Her invasion of his space so casually was something he was very unused to. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Her eyes flashed up to his and she released his leg, drawing herself to full height, which only had the desired effect because he was sitting.  
“I am your She-Alpha.” She said sternly. “Your wellbeing is as much my responsibility as mine is yours.”  
“You’re the one who broke my ankle!” He replied.  
“You weren’t my Alpha at that moment.” She said with a smug smile.  
“Wish I wasn’t now.” He muttered under his breath, forgetting about her superior hearing.  
In an instant she shifted into her hybrid form, knowing he had yet to see her in it. Instead of shrinking back in fear as she had hoped, he reacted to the threat by jumping to his feet so he stood toe to toe with her. In her hybrid form she stood eye to eye with him. “You do not disrespect your She-Alpha like that!” She snarled, her hybrid voice rough and guttural, the wolf mouth not made for speech.  
“I’ll do what I want. I’m the Alpha and you have to follow my orders.” Raph fumed.  
She struck out at him with her talons but he had moved just as fast as she and stopped her claws barely an inch from his chest. They both knew it would have been a harmless blow but it had still infuriated Raph.  
“Are you challenging me?” He asked, staring into her eyes.  
She glared at him for a moment before dropping her eyes in submission. She shifted again, her height drastically decreasing as she returned to her human form. “No, Alpha.” She replied.  
“Good. Now get out of my room.” He said.  
“You can’t just order me around like you own me.”  
“Get out!” He yelled, the command rippling down her bond. She snarled but she was compelled to turn and walk out of the door.  
Raph felt kind of sick ordering her around like that but the stupid wolf deserved it, coming into his space, disrespecting his boundaries, and forcing her wolf ways on him. He hadn’t asked for any of it. He sat back down and picked up the block of wood again. He worked at it until dinner time, slowly but surely shaping it into the likeness of the hybrid paw that had come so close to his chest.  
Dinner was also a meal to die for. Turkey and stuffing and cranberry sauce sat in the center of the table surrounded by biscuits and cornbread and candied yams and pumpkin and apple pie. Gabby sat as far from Raph as possible and he was just fine with that. Everyone else seemed to be in jovial spirits though and they chatted and jokes as though they were good friends.  
“I wish we could run.” Gracie said after everyone was stuffed.  
“That would be amazing.” Ronnie sighed.  
“We have no territory.” Gabby said.  
“We’re just wishing, Gab. No need to be so practical all the time.” Gracie rolled her eyes.  
“Someone has to be.” She shot back though she knew her sister had a point. She was overly practical at times. It hadn’t always been that way and she did have secret dreams and fantasies that were nowhere near practical but someone had to keep the group grounded and she was always the one worrying about the next move or what should or shouldn’t be done in any given situation.   
“But not 24 hours a day.” Ronnie teased.  
“I’m not even awake for 24 hours.” Gabby said.  
“I bet she even dreams practical things.” Gracie said and they busted out laughing, earning themselves a withering look from Gabby.  
“Oh lighten up.” Ronnie said.  
“You’re so annoying.” Gabby replied though she was smiling gently.  
“You love us.” Gracie said.  
“More than life.” Gabby replied, pulling on her sister’s light brown hair. Her sister could annoy her sometimes but there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her.  
“How many years apart are you two?” Master Splinter asked Gabby.  
“I was born three years before her and Grant.” Gabby said.  
“Your brother I presume.” Splinter said.  
“My twin.” Gracie said, her usually smiling face falling.  
“I am truly sorry for your loss.” Splinter said, looking around at all of them. “I know it is not the same but you may call us your family as long as you wish.”  
“Thank you.” Brandy said, “And that goes for you as well.”  
Splinter smiled. “I am curious to know what everyone’s age is.” He admitted.  
“Brandy is 59. I myself am a young 41 years old.” Renee said. “I met my mate fairly quickly and had children. Brandy wasn’t as fortunate but she got there eventually. Our husbands were best friends and in the years we ran in the same pack we became close too.”  
“Ah.” Splinter said. “And you girls?” He asked the younger ones.  
“I’m the eldest.” Gabby said. “I just turned twenty-two last month. Ronnie is twenty and Gracie is nineteen.”  
“How about you boys?” Renee asked the turtles.  
“Well we were made in a lab so we didn’t have a birth date.” Leo explained. “Master Splinter gave us each a birthday so even though we’re all technically the same age, we celebrate at different times of the year. We’re all twenty-three now.”  
“You were made in a lab?” Gracie asked, dumbstruck. “How much weirder can this get?”  
Donnie laughed. “We feel the same way about you guys.” He said.  
“So how old are you?” Gracie asked Splinter.  
“Technically I am also only twenty-three years old.” Splinter said. “But I was an adult rat when they began experimenting on me and so I have developed faster and grown older. The turtles were newly hatched when they first received the mutagen.”  
“And you guys have lived here your whole lives?” Gracie asked.  
“Yes.” Splinter replied. “We couldn’t go where people would see us. Staying below ground has kept us safe. My sons began to venture above ground when they were fifteen and they met a woman who often helps us when we need it. She is part of our family as well.”  
“And what do you guys do all day? I mean you can’t have jobs or anything.” Ronnie said.  
“Mostly we train like you saw before dinner.” Leo said. “When night falls we usually patrol the streets of new York. Donnie built a police scanner and a lot of the times we can get there before them.”  
“So you’re crime fighting ninjas?” Gracie asked.  
“Yep.” Mikey said. “Totally awesome, I know.”  
“How did you get all of your stuff?” Gabby asked.  
“You’d be surprised what people throw away.” Donnie said. “We scavenge a lot of our stuff. The stuff we need that we can’t find we buy online and have delivered to April who will bring it to us.”  
“Where do you get the money?” Renee asked.  
“Donnie runs an online computer service during the day. He can fix almost any computer problem from his station. He gets paid pretty well. And Raph sells his photography and sculptures online too. We scrape enough money together to buy food and other essentials. Donnie even sold a couple of his drawings.” Leo said. “He’s the one who did our tattoos and Raph’s brand.”   
“You have tattoo equipment down here?” Gracie asked, amazed.  
“Donnie can figure out how to make anything.” Mikey said.  
“I want a tattoo.” She said.  
“Absolutely not.” Brandy said.  
“Come on mom. I’m nineteen and legally an adult. I should be able to get a tattoo if I want one.” She complained.  
“I am still your She-Alpha and until such a time that is no longer true you’ll do as I say.” She said.  
“You realize you’re going to have to challenge Gabby for that position now, right?” She said.  
Brandy looked at her oldest daughter who looked a little shocked. She obviously hadn’t been thinking about what would happen when they were all in one pack again. Gabby was She-Alpha and that wouldn’t change until someone beat her in a fight. Brandy frowned. At twenty-two, her daughter was just coming in to her prime. At fifty-nine, Brandy was starting to fall from hers. Neither of her daughters had ever challenged her for dominance and looking at them, she wasn’t sure if her years of experience would be enough to beat either of them anymore. They had been fighting a lot lately and were gaining quite the arsenal of technique. It was a cloud that suddenly hung over them all.  
“We’ll get to that when it comes.” Brandy said. “If it’s time I stepped aside then I will support the new She-Alpha in any way I can.”  
The tension at the table eased and the meal resumed. Once they were all finished and everything had been cleared out, they went back to the living room.  
“I haven’t eaten that good in years.” Mikey groaned as he rubbed his stomach.  
“Me either.” Gracie sighed in contentment.  
“Our cooks did good.” Gabby agreed.  
“Best Christmas dinner in a long time.” Ronnie said. “I’m going to sleep so hard tonight.”  
“Speaking of sleeping,” Brandy said, “where are we going to sleep?”  
There was a silence as everyone realized there were five females in the lair now and nowhere to put them.  
“We could set up cots out here.” Donnie suggested. “At least until we can figure out more permanent arangments.”  
“That would be fine for now.” Brandy said. “We’d prefer to stay together for now anyway. Also, it’s been a while since we’ve had more than just a sponge bath. We don’t want to inconvenience anyone by using up all the hot water or by taking too much time, do you guys usually clean up in the morning or at night?”  
“We usually shower after our patrol.” Leo said. “So not until pretty early in the morning.”  
“We should clean up now then.” Brandy said to the wolves.   
“Me first!” Gracie said.  
“I don’t think so.” Brandy laughed and she went to the pile of bags in the corner and pulled a smaller one out. She gathered a pair of sweatpants, a lose t-shirt and a towel and headed for the bathroom. It wasn’t really a conventional bathroom but she was able to get the shower working without going for help and she stepped under the water and sighed in relief. She would have to go for some soap and shampoo for her and the girls soon. They hadn’t been able to bring much. As it were, she scrubbed herself down quickly and then shut the water off. She quickly dried and dressed in comfortable pajamas and turned the bathroom over to Renee, who in turned it over to Gabby and so on until they were all showered and dressed in pajamas. The turtles had gotten the cots set up and they were pushed up against the wall until they were needed.


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick together or split up?

As night began to fall, the turtles began to prepare for a nightly patrol. Raph disappeared off to his room again, unable to follow his brothers even though the swelling had mostly disappeared. Even though she was still upset with him, Gabby followed him back to administer her last saliva bath. He just stuck his leg out and she licked across the injury, taking her time and making sure to completely saturate the area. It was important that he was sound for the following day. Everything depended on him breaking the Alpha bond with her mother. Then the others would be able to choose their loyalty to their old she-alpha over their loyalty to Aiden. When she was sure she had covered the area she shifted to her human form and eyed her Alpha wearily.   
“Do you really think you’ll be able to beat my mom?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” He replied.  
“I need you to.” She said, her voice strained. “I can’t go back to him. I would rather die than give him a pup and my next heat isn’t that far off. I need you to understand that if you don’t beat her then I will die and Gracie is next in line to be his prized breeder. I think she would rather die too and that would send my mom rogue. The fate of my entire family rests in your hands. If you can’t save us it will be too late.”  
Raph’s usually guarded expression softened. “My brothers and I have always protected the people of this city.” He said. “I’ll do my best to do the same for you guys.”  
She was surprised that he hadn’t given her some tense or angry response as he had the entire day. She focused on the Alpha bond between them and sensed the protective side of his nature surfacing. He may not have liked the thought of being saddled with a bunch of wolves, but he really hated the thought of someone being able to hurt them while they were in his home. Maybe he wasn’t as big of a jerk as he seemed. She gave him a tense smile.  
“I’ll have Ronnie check out your ankle in the morning. She’s medically trained. Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” She said and she walked out, leaving Raph in a state of confused feelings of irritation at being told to go to bed and protectiveness for the little wolf. He sighed and headed for his bed, deciding that Gabby was right and it was best to be rested.  
Raph was once again jerked awake by the lightest touch on his skin. He sat bolt upright and took in the sight of Gabby, her face strained and circles under her bloodshot eyes as though she hadn’t slept in days.  
“Ronnie needs to check your ankle.” She said. “And then we need to get the Alpha bond reformed before Aiden demands answers. If we don’t do it now it may be too late.”  
With a sigh, he climbed out of bed, stretching his powerful muscles and grabbing for the various pieces that put his outfit together. For the first time, Gabby really noticed the silver duct tape that snaked across his shell. If she weren’t so concerned about the danger everyone was in, she would have asked him about it but instead she hurried him into the living room where all of the wolves and master splinter were awake and waiting.  
“Sit here and let me see your ankle.” Saffron said.  
Raph sat on the couch and she took his ankle into her hand, massaging the area and bending and rolling his foot to test his range.  
“Is there any pain at all?” She asked.  
“No. It feels great.” Raph said.  
“I can’t feel any evidence of the break or any sprain. Short of an X-ray there’s no other way to tell if it’s healed or not. I’m confident he’s healed though.”  
Brandy stood up and faced him. “Is there any particular place you want to do this?” She asked.  
“The training room.” He answered and led them into the space he and his brothers sparred. All of the wolves shifted into their wolf forms and lined the edge of the room.  
“She will end the fight in her hybrid form.” Gabby said. “It will be harder than when you fought me because she will be more conscious and less driven by instinct. Her talons are wicked sharp and you might want to use your weapons to defend yourself. Remember, you need to do whatever it takes to defeat her, even if it means almost killing her. Good luck.”   
Brandy stepped forward, stalking slowly around the largest turtle, looking for a place to punch through his defenses. He held his ground, waiting for her to make the first move. She leapt at him and he used a mix of his strength and her momentum to throw her halfway across the room. She quickly righted herself and they faced off again. Raph was determined. His years of fighting and training had taught him to read others extremely well and he again waited for her to attack. She charged at him again and he engaged her in combat.  
Gabby lay near the edge of the wall, watching each move the pair made. They were a flurry of motion, landing blows and dancing away. Her mother’s eye was swollen shut but Gabby knew that wouldn’t last long. Raph had a jagged scrape across his shoulder where her mother had managed to rake her teeth. Still the two fought. Brandy seemed to realize that her wolf would not be able to beat the turtle and so she shifted to hybrid in an instant. Gabby tensed. This was it, the final test. If Raph could get her to submit in this form, the Alpha bond would be forged instantly.  
Brandy attacked, her talons slicing through the air. They collided with Raphael’s twin Sai. He had finally drawn his weapons and Gabby knew he would use them on her if he needed. Her words had resonated with him and she knew now that if he had to nearly kill her he would. The fight intensified, both participants whirling in a graceful and deadly show of speed and strength. Raph was scoring Brandy’s flesh at regular intervals whereas Brandy was finding it difficult to find skin. The sound of talons on shell screeched out regularly. Finally, as Brandy lunged forward, Raph flipped landing behind her and kicking out her legs. He jumped on her back as she fell forward and pinned her down. He flipped her on her back and held the point of his Sai to the spot just under her ear. He let the point push into her skin, drawing blood.  
“Submit.” He growled.  
She bared her throat to him and her tail tucked between her legs and white hot pain lanced through both of their minds and spread to all of the wolves in the room as they forged an Alpha bond. When the pain subsided, Raph released Brandy and she shifted to her wolf form and brushed against his legs followed by Renee and then Ronnie and then Gracie as they all affirmed their status as his pack members. Then they each rubbed along Gabby, affirming her status as their She-Alpha. Then Gabby approached Raph. “If you kneel down I can clean up those cuts for you.” She said. He sat on the floor and her tongue began to flip over the ragged cuts in his skin. They slowly began to knit together until there was nothing but angry red scars. “Those should fade.” She promised. Then she turned and looked at her family as he stood up.  
“Tomorrow you’ll see a challenge among She-Alphas.” Gabby told him as they moved to the living room. “It’s a general rule that only one challenge may be fought a day to give the wolves in the challenge a chance to be at top health. My mother will challenge me for the right to the position of She-Alpha of this pack.” They all shifted back to human form and chatted excitedly, they were finally safe. Before Raph could answer her, Splinter called him into the other room.  
“What?” He asked, frowning.  
“I’m proud of you, my son.” Splinter said. “You have faced two wolves and you have won both of them. In doing so you have made them your family. You have made us stronger.”  
“I did what I had to.” Raph said. “I couldn’t just let them be hunted down and killed. I would have done it for anybody.”  
“Well they are no longer just anybody, my son. They are family and I want you to always treat them as such. I know you will grow to love them, and they you. Don’t look at them as a burden, they are a gift.”   
“I’ll try.” Raph promised his father.  
“That is all I can ask of you.” He smiled and they joined the rest of the family who was piled around the living room. Gabby, he noticed, had passed out on one of the cots still set up on the floor. He sat on the couch next to Gracie.  
“What’s her deal?” He asked, his eyes roaming over her prone form.   
“She didn’t sleep last night.” Gracie said. “As our Alpha I feel obliged to tell you she has a strong mental gift. She can manipulate minds. She spent the night making sure you got enough sound sleep to be ready for the challenge.”  
Raph went rigid with shock. She had mind powers? And she used them on him?!? “So she can get into my mind whenever she wants?” He asked tersely.  
“She can get into anyone’s mind. She doesn’t use them often enough to be as strong as Aiden though. If she would just practice with it as a weapon she might be able to beat him. She has a strong mind and a strong will. I know she could do it.” She saw the horrified look in her Alpha’s face and realized what that would sound like to someone who didn’t know her sister and had no idea that any of this stuff actually existed. She backpedaled quickly. “She would never use her powers unless she absolutely needed to.” She tried to reassure him. “She needed to last night. She needed you in top condition. To her, using her gifts without real need makes her no different than Him.” Her voice was full of venom at the mention of her old alpha.  
“He’s really that bad?” Raph asked.  
“He’s a monster.” She replied. “I’ve never seen a pack so disheveled and afraid. I’ve never seen so many twisted and sick dominants in one place. These people reveled in their control over us and He was the worst one. If it wasn’t for our blood status, we would have suffered like the rest of the pack. Luckily, he wanted to keep us pure so he could ruin us himself.”  
“Ruin you?” Raph asked.  
An uncharacteristically dark look entered the normally cheerful brunette’s eyes. “Do you think my sister would let him breed her? Do you think I would? He was going to rape her and if he didn’t get a pup out of her then he was going to move on to me. We have the strongest bloodlines in the States. If he could have raised a child that had his and my sister’s gift along with the strength of our bloodline, he could have founded a dynasty that could have spread even beyond the country.” Goosebumps rose across her skin at the thought.  
“So he wants to be Alpha of all of the packs and he wants heirs to take over his super pack?” Raph asked.  
“Yes.” Gracie replied. “And he has killed countless people and forced even more to submit to his will. There are packs that pay tribute to him to keep him from attacking him but they’re kidding themselves. They might be the last to fall to him but they will fall. When he has enough wolf power he will take them and then move on beyond the borders of the country.”  
“Is there any way to stop him?” Leo asked. He had been listening in on the conversation the whole time while the others had been chatting among themselves.  
“With his mental prowess I can’t see any way to stop him other than my sister. If we could just get her to use her powers more so she could really learn to focus them and amplify them I think she could at least incapacitate his powers long enough for a fighter to get in and kill him. Even if that were to happen though, there are some truly massive wolves with him and they would be just as eager to build on the dynasty he has started. Even you guys, with all of your training, would have trouble with some of these wolves.”  
“Well what if we had a whole pack of wolves?” Leo asked. “Would we be able to beat his army then?”  
“Maybe.” Said Gracie. “If we had enough. If we had the right people.” Her thoughts flashed to the Triplets.  
“Is there a way to recruit any?” Raph asked.  
“I don’t know.” Gracie said. “That’s a discussion that should wait for the She-Alpha and the elders of the pack.” She glanced at her sister. “But Gabby needs some rest. When she wakes up we can discuss our options.”  
Raph sighed. Sometimes he wondered what his life would be like if he hadn’t grown up the way he did. Maybe he wouldn’t feel the need to fight to protect everyone all the time. He hadn’t even known these wolves for a whole three days yet and they were living with him and he was trying to figure out ways to keep them safe and defeat their enemies. All he really wanted was some peace. He figured that once they had taken down the foot clan, they would be able to quit fighting so hard but here he was being dragged back in to another war. Gracie watched his face fall into his broody look and she wished she had Gabby’s gift so she could decipher what had caused his shift in mood.  
“What matters,” she continued, trying to distract him, “is that we are all safe. It wouldn’t be this way if it wasn’t for you.” She swooped in and he felt the warm press of soft lips against his cheek. Gracie’s laughter rippled through the room at the bashful look on her Alpha’s face.  
“Where’s my kiss?” Mikey teased from across the room. Gracie got up and walked over to him and dropped a kiss right on to his head.   
“Better?” She asked dropping onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in. She swiped the remote from him as he smiled up at her and turned the channel to HBO to watch reruns of The Big Bang Theory. She liked the humor and she knew Saffron loved the nerdier elements. She figured most of the people in the room would enjoy it. They watched it until Gabby woke up a couple hours later.  
Raph turned the TV off as Gabby joined him on the couch. “Tell us about your mental abilities.” He said, not being one to beat around the bush. Gabby shot a look at her goody good, suck up sister who grinned sheepishly.  
“I was born with them.” Gabby started. “I can hear what people are thinking. The voice in your head you hear when you’re thinking is what I hear. I can also sense emotions. I can’t force my will on anyone but I can knock someone unconscious or I can paralyze them just like Aiden did to my Dad.”  
“And you’ve used those powers on us?” He asked sternly.  
She paused for a minute considering lying to him but she threw the idea aside. She would not make excuses or try to shirk her responsibilities. “Yes.” She replied.  
“Unless you have to or you have express permission from someone to use your gift on them I don’t want you using it within this pack, got it?”  
“Yes.” She replied. It wasn’t an unreasonable request.  
“Good.” He replied. “Now Gracie thinks you can hold your old Alpha off in a mental battle. I want to know that you think of that.”  
“I’m not as strong as he is.” She said. “I don’t think I would be able to hold him off for more than a minute before he overwhelmed me.”   
“She tells me you could get better with practice.”  
“I don’t want to invade peoples’ minds unless necessary.”  
“You don’t think it’s justified if it helps bring down the Alpha?”  
Gabby chewed her lip nervously. “I guess.” She said.  
“If you can start using your powers more to strengthen them then I want you to do it. If you want to do it within the pack you gotta ask, but anyone outside of the pack is fair game. I also wondered what we could do to recruit more wolves to our cause.”  
“Our cause?” She asked, her eyebrows raised.  
“You guys are in my pack now. That makes your cause ours.” Raph said. His brothers nodded their agreement. “So where do you think we should go from here?”  
Gabby looked around at everyone who looked at her expectantly. She wasn’t used to orchestrating things in a group and it was making her a little self-conscious.   
“Just tell us what you’re thinking. We aren’t putting anything into action right now. We’re just throwing around ideas and thoughts.” Brandy reassured her daughter.  
“Well,” Gabby started a little uncertainly, “I’m betting Aiden will be looking for us for a good while. It’s not safe for us to go above ground in the city or anywhere in Aiden’s territory.   
If any of his pack scented us we would be turned over in a heartbeat. We also can’t stay here forever. There isn’t enough room for all of us as it is. If we started recruiting more wolves we would have to move.”  
“But where?” Ronnie asked. “I realize we have the money to buy our own place but we can’t buy on Aiden’s territory and we can’t buy on another Alpha’s territory. All of the territory that wasn’t taken around here is infested by Aiden’s army now. I don’t see another choice.”  
“Richard said something before he died that got me thinking.” Gabby said. “He told me that they had Intel that Carl Thompson was massing his pack for an attack.”  
“A smart move on his part.” Brandy said. “He’s a very powerful Alpha. One of the richest packs in the nation and he’s been paying tribute to Aiden for the last five years. He had to have been buying himself the necessary time to gather his forces and train them.”  
“If he’s going to do war he could use us.” Gabby said. “Who else had such intimate knowledge of him? Who else was forced to remain by his side for many hours a day? Who else knows every inch of that compound and every compound he’s taken over? The Thompson Alpha can use us and I think we should barter our knowledge for sanctuary.”  
“It makes sense for us.” Saffron said. “But what about the turtles?”  
“What about them?” Gabby asked.  
“We don’t know how the Thompson Pack will react to them. They have no connection to Aiden other than through us. If they have nothing useful to offer will he let them stay?”  
“They have something useful to offer.” Renee cut in. “They’re warriors. They can fight and they can teach others to fight.”  
“And do you think the Thompson Alpha will look past the fact that Raph is an Alpha? You know as well as anyone that two Alphas can’t share a territory.” Saffron persisted. “He’ll want them under his control.”  
“No one controls me but me.” Raphael said. The turtles nodded in agreement.  
“Well maybe just the wolves can go and the turtles can operate out of here.” Gracie suggested. “They would be closer to Aiden’s compound.”  
“They would be too far away.” Gabby said. “If something happened, how would we get a hold of them? How long would it take for them to get to us or vice versa? What if the Thompson Alpha decided he wanted us in his pack permanently and Raph wasn’t there to answer the challenge? He could steal us.”   
“Maybe that would be best.” Renee said. “We’re safe from Aiden’s bond now. Maybe the turtles would prefer we moved on to another pack.” She turned to the turtles. “You took us in. You saved us, fed us, provided shelter and Raph even bled for us. I would say we’ve asked enough from you. We would be fine in the other pack. We could have a mostly normal life I think. If you want, we could go to them soon and submit to Carl and leave you in peace.”  
Gabby tensed at the suggestion. Renee was right. They could live a normal life with the Thompson Pack. They could find mates, have families, run through the vast forests of the east, and when Aiden came for them they could fight and even die as part of the pack. Suddenly there was a strangely familiar presence in the room. It wasn’t something that could be seen but it could be felt, even by the turtles whose hands went to their weapons as they looked around nervously.  
“Reilley.” Gabby spoke. “I’m listening.” She opened up her mind, touching the presence with her unique powers.  
“I have seen.” The female presence spoke. “The turtles will tip the scales. Without them you won’t have the strength to complete your task.”  
“I won’t drag them into a war that isn’t theirs. The choice will go to the Alpha.” Gabby replied.  
“Fine.” The presence dissipated.  
“What was that?” Leo asked.  
“She’s something of an anomaly within the Were society. Her and her two brothers are something of royalty. They’re very powerful and very mysteriously disappeared over a year ago. We knew they were alive but it’s important that they remain hidden and so we never knew where they were.”  
“And what was she doing here or whatever that was?” Raph asked.  
Gabby looked at him. She tested their bond again, still marveling at the strength of it. It was drawing them all together. She reached inside her and studied her pack bonds closely, surprised to find a weak pack bond to all of Raph’s family as well. They were growing slowly which was unusual. She instinctively knew that the more they grew to like and even love each other the more the bonds would grow.  
Raph looked into the deep dark pools of her eyes, watching the flickers of emotion cross her face. He wasn’t sure how he knew it but as he watched her he knew she felt fear, sadness, and exhaustion. “She has shown me my future.” Gabby said heavily.  
Raph blinked, taken aback. The longer he was around these wolves the more strange stuff happened. “And you trust it?” He asked uncertainly. Nothing seemed impossible anymore.  
“She’s very powerful. I know she’s right.” Gabby confirmed.  
“And what is it that she told you?” Raph asked.  
“That is for me to know, Raphael. A person’s future is a very personal thing, and it’s not set in stone. If I take any action to try and change it, I could very well just be doing what it takes to create the seen future.”  
Raph frowned. “Well is there anything I can do?”  
“You need to make a choice.” Gabby said. “Do you want us to leave or do you want to be our Alpha. Do you want to fight with us or do you want to live in peace?”  
Raphael looked around the room, at each member of his pack who waited for his verdict. He thought about the last few days, of how they had taken away the relative peace of their life, of how they had caused him pain, aggravation, and had invaded his space and his very mind. Then he looked at his father. Splinter sat still and quiet in his chair, his face serene and his eyes soft as he looked at his son. Raph knew his father trusted him to make the right decision for everyone. He swallowed as his eyes returned to the somber eyes of his She-Alpha.   
“What do you want?” Raph asked her.  
“This isn’t a choice I can be a part of.” Gabby said. “It’s your decision. Do you want us or not?”  
“I’ve made my decision,” Raph said, “but I won’t keep you from a normal life with a normal pack if that’s what you want. If it’s best for you guys to be with them then I will turn you over to the Thompson Alpha without a fight.”  
He saw hope leap into Gabby’s eyes as the rest of the wolves gaped at him. Her smile was radiant. “You’ve won our loyalty already.” She said. “We want to stay.”   
“Sweet!” Mikey said. “So what are we going to do about this whole living in a small space with a lot of people thing?”  
“I believe it would be best to try to find a place with the Thompson Alpha.” Splinter spoke for the first time. “We have lived here in isolation and fear too long. I want you to have friends, my sons. I want you to find mates and be happy. The time for hiding is over.”  
Raph looked at Gabby. “Do you think you could pull it off?”  
Her brow furrowed as she thought quickly. “Getting there will be tricky. Their pack boundaries are a few hours south and it’s at least another hour and a half drive to their main compound from there. We’ll have to get there without being caught by Aiden’s crew and if he turns us away we’re screwed. I could call him I suppose but we all had to ditch our phones so we couldn’t be tracked and we can’t risk going above ground for a payphone.”  
“I can hack into the phone line.” Donnie said.  
“Can you find me his number?”  
“No problem.”  
“What do you want us to do?” Saffron asked.  
“We just need to lay low for a couple weeks. I’ll get in touch with the Thompson Alpha tomorrow morning after the challenge.”  
“There will be no challenge.” Brandy said. All of the wolves looked at her, stunned. “I’m tired.” She explained. “I’ve fought this battle for too long. I’ve been responsible for so many for too long. I will happily serve as my She-Alpha’s second but my time is over. I will not challenge my daughter for her position.”  
Gabby smiled at her mother. She was giving her blessing to Gabby and her confidence soared.  
“Does that mean I get a tattoo?” Gracie asked hopefully.  
“Why not?” Gabby said. “We can all get them.”  
“No one wants a brand?” Raph asked, smirking.  
“It takes more than a burn to scar us.” Saffron said. “We heal too fast for that.”  
“So it’s settled.” Brandy said. “We’ll lay low here. We can look for property in the Thompson territory while we wait. I’m sure that we’ll be able to work something out.”  
“In the meantime,” Raph said, “I want you to work on your mind stuff. We need you strong. We need you to know your limits. A lot rides on you.”  
Gabby nodded. “I’ll have to practice on you guys.” She warned. “I have a hard time working at a distance.”  
“Just warn us first.” Raph said.  
“No problem.” Gabby replied. “I should do some work with you too. You need to learn to communicate through your bonds.”  
“My what?” Raph asked.  
“You have a bond with every member of your pack. You use it when you command something but you can also use it to sense emotions and speak mentally. It’s useful to an Alpha. It helps keep things organized and it helps with understanding. We’ll start on it tomorrow.”  
He nodded and everyone relaxed into casual conversation. Donnie and Saffron went to his computer and began mapping escape routes and searching for properties that might be viable choices for a pack within a pack. Raph and Leo were engrossed in a conversation about how they would manage to get all of their stuff out of there and how to keep everyone safe. Mikey and Gracie were playing video games again and Gabby watched them all with equal interest. This was her pack. This was her family. She would do anything, be anything, to keep it safe. Aiden would never hurt them again. Not if she could help it.


	5. New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going somewhere safer

The next two weeks were hell, but the good kind. They were constantly doing something whether it was making arrangements with the Thompson Alpha, who was only accepting their proposed sanctuary because he personally knew Brandy and he wanted Aiden gone, or practicing with the turtles who needed to learn to fight against wolves, or learning to stretch their minds. They had discovered a property to settle on and to their delight it was already owned by the Thompson Pack and so they wouldn’t have to spend a bunch of time waiting around for the closing. They would just be handing the Thompson Alpha his part of the tribute money they had stolen. Gabby worked hard to expand her talents and she successfully taught Raph to recognize the bond and even differentiate between his pack members. He was stubborn and surly most of the time but he was proving to be a quick study in the way of the wolf.  
Gabby, however, was becoming restless. Her heat was due at any time and she was still in range of Aiden’s pack. She knew her wolf would want to run in the forest and she would want to den. She wondered if Raphael would be able to contain her. She was the She-Alpha now so there was no woman who could subdue her in her pack. She knew she would have to have a talk with Raphael about this but it seemed that every time she brought something new to him he just got irritated. So she put it off  
The time for the move to the Thompson pack grew closer. They packed their belongings and memorized routes and contingency plans and finally, the day came. Donnie brought the van to the nearest manhole in the dark of the night. Now a month after the wolves had disappeared, they hoped that Aiden had stopped the search for them. They quickly loaded what they could into the van. The turtle’s friend, April, had rented a Moving truck and she pulled up after the first van was loaded. They got all of their stuff packed and then loaded themselves into the truck. Brandy drove the turtle’s van. They knew they would be going through at least one toll on their way out of the city and the turtles couldn’t be seen. Renee, Saffron, Gabby, and Gracie all decided to keep the turtles company. They pulled out of the alley they had loaded up in and they headed south.  
Gabby kept close to Raph in the back of the truck. They had formed a tentative friendship over the month they had lived together. She had a better understanding of him now, especially because of all the time they had spent in each others minds during their practice time and training. She had come to be friends with all of the turtles but Raph was her Alpha and she felt safest with him. At the moment, that was very important because not only were they more exposed, but her heat was starting. She looked at her sister who was sitting with Mikey and her sister gave her a sympathetic look. Gracie could smell the faint traces of her pheromones.  
The drive was tense and quiet. Every stop light, every time April had to decelerate, hearts leapt into throats and stomachs dropped but April never called the alarm. Not until they were a mere mile from the borders of the Thompson Alpha’s territory. There was a sudden slam against the side of the truck which sent them spinning. As soon as they came to a standstill, Raph jumped in to action. Through his bond, he commanded Brandy continue on to the Thompson Territory and raise the Alarm. Hopefully they would have a border patrol that would be able to get to them quickly.  
The doors were ripped off of the van and they could hear April screaming. Leo and Renee went to her aid. Raph knew they were sitting ducks in the truck and so he quickly got them out only to run smack into a pack of thirty wolves, all in hybrid form, all staring at the tiny pack that had tumbled from the truck. Next to him, Saffron, Gracie, and Gabby had also shifted to hybrid form.   
“Gabby’s on heat.” Gracie told him through their bond. “We waited too long. If they catch her today she will be bred and she will find a way to end her life.”  
Fear shot through Raphael. There were too many to stand and fight. “It’s a mile to the Thompson Territory.” He said. “Do you think we can outrun them?”  
Before Gabby had a chance to respond, the thirty wolves parted and through them came the object of Gabby’s nightmares. Tall and thin with dark hair and wide blue eyes, Aiden struck a handsome figure but Gabby knew the ugliness inside of him. “We won’t outrun his mind.” Gabby said to Raph. “We’ll have to stall and hope for help to come.”  
“Well, well, well. Isn’t this a surprise?” Aiden gloated. “I expected a pack of wolves, not a couple of…of… well whatever you are.” He waved a dismissive hand at the turtles. The turtles just glared at him and his eyes moved on to the three wolves that were partially hidden behind the turtles. “I’m glad to see you are all well.” Aiden said, “Especially you, my pet.” Gabby snarled at him. He tutted at her. “Manners, manners, my dear. I will have to teach you some when you are once again safely under my control. I can’t have you teaching such bad behavior to our children can I?” He drew a deep breath in, scenting the air. He grinned in delight. “I see we will be able to start making our little family right away. I was hoping you would be near your heat. Now don’t be silly. Come to me willingly and I’ll let the rest of your little pack live.”  
“She ain’t going anywhere with you.” Raph said. He was bigger than Aiden and he was confident he could take him out if Gabby could keep his mind at bay. He glanced at her, knowing that in a high stress situation like this she would be keeping tabs on peoples’ thoughts.  
She shot him a quick glance in return. Fear shone in her eyes.   
“I’m on heat and he’ll know how to exploit that. I’m not confident that I can hold him off for long.” She said.  
“Just do your best.” He replied. “We won’t let anything happen to you as long as we’re able.”  
Aiden was laughing at the turtle and his defiant statement. “You really think you can stop me?” He laughed. “I have thirty Betas at my side and you have a measly eight people. I won’t even count the human.”  
Gabby glanced over to see that Leo and Renee had rejoined them, along with April. All of them had blood on them and she couldn’t tell if it was theirs or their captors but she didn’t have time to worry about it. She knew Aiden and she knew he was about finished with his theatrics.  
“If you won’t surrender her to me then I will have to make you.” He said.  
“Go ahead and try.” Raph snarled. He leapt forward, charging Aiden and his followers, his brothers and his pack right behind him. Aiden began to reach out with his mind only to find Gabby’s there.  
“Let me by, my pet.” He said. She refused to respond. She tried to block out the sounds of fighting all around her. She needed to focus. She surrounded his mind with hers, sealing off access to anyone else’s mind.  
“To ruin you would be a terrible waste.” He warned. “Especially at such a time as this. I can feel your need, love. I can feel how much you want a thick cock in you. You want to be bred. I could give you a pup. Release me and I will meet every need you ever had or will have.”  
Gabby’s mental shield weakened a little as her body reacted to his words but she took a deep breath and pushed harder, using her fear for her family to regain what power she had lost. He battled against her for a while, looking for any weak spots in her shield.  
“Maybe it’s not my pup you want.” He pushed, trying to break through her defenses. “Perhaps you believe your new Alpha is more worthy. Is he the one you want you little whore? I see how aggressive and strong he is. Perhaps you want him to pin you down and fuck you raw. I bet he has a huge cock. I bet he would stretch your little hole so tight around him. He would rut you like an animal until he filled you with his seed over and over again.”  
Images flashed through her mind and her arousal grew painful. Her shield began to dissipate and suddenly Aiden turned the tables. He surrounded her mind, cutting off access to anyone else. Raph knew when he could no longer feel her that she had lost the battle of the minds. Gracie had been subdued and Renee was unconscious. Saffron was going down under three Betas and he couldn’t see his brothers through the wolves. He cut his opponents down as fast as he could but suddenly there was a huge weight in his mind and it forced him to stand still. The wolves backed off as Aiden came forward, dragging a subdued Gabby in her human form with him.  
“This is mine.” He said, holding Gabby in front of him. He ran his hands up her body and cupped her breasts in a show of possession. Gabby gave a cry of protest but she was helpless beneath the weight of his mind. Raph’s heart was breaking. His friend, his She-Alpha, was being hurt and he could do nothing. He reached for Brandy urging her to hurry. “And now you will see the beginning of my dynasty before I kill you.” He quickly shredded her clothes from her body and shoved her to the icy, snowy ground. He knelt behind her and undid his pants, releasing a raging erection.  
“She’s nice and wet for me.” Aiden said as he ran the head of his cock up her slit. “I suppose I have you to thank, Alpha. I distracted her with thoughts of you breeding her and it aroused her enough for me to break her shield.” He positioned the tip at her tight hole. “But it doesn’t matter anymore. She’s mine now and always will be.”  
“NO!!!” Raph cried but it mingled with the roar of a werewolf and Aiden froze. The Thompson Alpha had come.  
When the Thompson Alpha’s roar tore through the air, Aiden leapt to his feet, shifting in an instant to his hybrid form. In his distraction, his mind lifted from Raph and his pack. Raph hurried to reach Gabby as she scrambled away from her distracted tormentor. He gathered her naked form against his chest. She was shaking.  
“It’s okay. I got you. We’re safe.” He reassured her as he hurried her away from the fight. She suddenly went limp in his arms. “Gabby?” he asked but her relief was so intense after all that feat that she couldn’t respond. She just blinked slowly at him. “Ronnie!” He called.  
Saffron hurried over, still in her hybrid form. She sniffed at the woman in his arms before shifting back to human form. She checked her eyes and her pulse. “I think she’s in shock.” She concluded. She should be fine. When they sort this mess out she’ll need to eat something. We need to get her somewhere safe.” She looked around at the mess of dead bodies. Some were from the Thompson pack but the majority were Aiden’s followers. They had fled when it was obvious that they had brought more wolves than even Aiden had the power to control.  
The other members of his pack walked up to them. He handed Gabby off to her Mother and sister and they quickly found some clothes for her from the damaged truck. All of the other wolves had retreated and the Thompson wolves were cleaning up what mess was left. Raph talked with each member of his pack to make sure they were okay before turning to his brothers and Master Splinter.  
“That was pretty intense.” Mikey said, his usual boyish exuberance extinguished by what he had witnessed. All of the brothers nursed small injuries, and Mikey held his arm in an awkward position. Donnie was looked it over.  
“Dislocated.” He said. “I’m going to pop it back in.” With a quick pull and a jerk of pain from Mikey, the joint slid back into place. “Maybe have one of the girls lick it later.” He advised and then turned to Raph. “That was more than I expected.” He sighed. “He’s been using his mind a lot longer than Gabby.”  
“I don’t ever want that guy near my pack again. Ever.” Raph practically growled.  
“We don’t either.” Leo told him. “We gotta get them somewhere safe and then we can talk about what we need to do to keep them that way.”  
“We should check and see if it’s okay to move forward.” Donnie said. “The sooner we have the protection from the full pack, the better.”  
They turned back and after a quick conversation with the Thompson Alpha, they piled back in to the dented and torn truck and were off. Gabby was regaining control of her adrenaline riddled body and was nibbling on some jerky. She was visibly shaken and her mother and sister parted as their Alpha came forward. He took her jaw in his hand and tilted her face up until her eyes met his.  
“You were very brave.” He said. “I’m proud of how long you were able to hold out and I’m sorry I couldn’t keep him away from you. We’re going somewhere he won’t be able to get you or anyone else in this pack and then we’re going to find his weakness and we’re going to take care of him. Alright?”  
She nodded her head and he released her. They crossed into the Thompson Territory and after about an hour and a half pulled into the driveway of their new home. It was an updated farm with a huge house and a big barn. Gabby was feeling monumentally better. Raph hadn’t left her side, sensing her need for his presence through the bond and he had allowed her to lean against him and take from his strength. It was the most physical contact he had ever had with anyone since he was a child and he used to love hugs from his father. Even so, Raph had always been a protector and those instincts were still in the forefront of his mind so soon after seeing someone he was responsible for almost got raped.  
They exited the van and truck and began unloading even as three more vehicles pulled up. Raph stood tense and ready but relaxed when he saw the man who had come to their rescue. He was only a couple inches shorter than Raph and had sandy hair and light blue eyes. He looked like he was maybe in his forties and looked very physically fit. He approached Raph and stuck a hand out.  
“I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk earlier but as you know, getting everyone back onto pack lands was more important. I’m glad to get the chance to finally meet you in person.”  
“Thanks.” Raph said. He had never really been one for words and he wasn’t sure how to respond to this man in any case. He wished Gabby was out here to guide him though wolf etiquette. The thought irritated him a bit. He didn’t like having to rely on anyone for anything.  
“If you want we can give you guys a tour and then help you move in. There should be plenty of space for everyone.”  
Raph nodded his consent and they walked towards the house where Brandy was standing with the keys. They caught up to them just as they were going inside. Falling into the end of the line, the Thompson Alpha let out a sharp growl.  
“Who’s on heat?” He demanded his eyes flashing.  
Everyone turned around in shock at the anger rolling off the Alpha. “It’s me.” Gabby admitted.  
“Why was I not told?” He demanded.  
“It only just started today.” Brandy cut in, concerned about the aggressive stance of the Alpha. Raph was reacting instinctively. He put himself between the Alpha and his pack, his arms crossed.  
“Back off.” He warned.  
“This is MY territory.” Carl growled. “I am responsible for every were life inside of it and that now includes your pack. Her heat puts her in danger.”  
“How?” Brandy asked, confused.  
“I assume by what I saw when I came to rescue you that Aiden knows?” He looked at Gabby who nodded. “He has about a seven day window to make his way past our defenses, find a way into your house, and take you back. You know his considerable powers. Even with security we can’t hope to hold him off that long, not from here anyway. We need to get her to the compound where I can assemble enough Weres to keep his mind powers at bay. We were lucky enough to surprise him this last time, and I was smart enough to bring a ludicrous number of wolves for a rescue mission. If he has time to strategize and you stay here you don’t stand a chance.”  
Raph felt for his bond with Brandy. “Is it true?” He asked. He felt her affirmation through the bond.  
“And my pack will be safe in your compound?” He asked.  
“A hell of a lot safer than they would be anywhere else.” The Alpha said. “Besides, I’m guessing you yourself don’t have a lot of experience with a wolf heat. She’ll want to den and we have denning rooms. She’ll want to run and we’ll have enough pack members to protect her while she does. I also think it would be good for them to be reintroduced to normal pack life. It’s been a long time since they’ve had anything close to that.” He turned his sympathetic gaze on to the females behind Raph. He knew there was no way they had any semblance of a normal pack life under Aiden and he knew how much a wolf needed a healthy pack life.  
Raph still stood tense before the Thompson Alpha. He wasn’t ready to just hand his trust over to the man and was suspicious of his motives. He knew a wolf heat was a big deal but he had no idea how safe she was around other males and she wasn’t about to have another almost rape situation on his hands. He wanted everyone to leave them be. He wanted to take his pack and lock them away until the danger was passed but he could feel the yearning coming down his alpha bonds. Each of the girls wanted to take the Thompson Alpha’s offer. They needed it and that was the one and only thing that made him give in.  
“I won’t be away from her side until her heats over.” He demanded.  
“I understand.” The Alpha replied. “We’ll introduce her to a denning room and you’ll be set up right outside her door if that’s what you want.”  
With a nod, Raphael relaxed a little bit. They hurriedly unloaded the vans into the house and grabbed what they would need for the compound, which wasn’t much seeing as the compound was fully furnished and had stashed of clothes, toiletries, and all kinds of entertainment. They left the van behind and April drove the truck back after the turtles vouched for April’s ability to keep a secret.   
Over the half hour drive home, Gabby was having a hard time controlling her instincts. She was seated next to Raph whose intoxicating scent made her insides tighten. She could also scent Leo across from her whose scent was only very slightly less appealing to her because he wasn’t an Alpha. Her hormones were building steam and her body started releasing faint trails of pheromones that would only get stronger as her heat progressed.  
Raph kept glancing down at the dark haired beauty beside him. He had always thought she was a looker but he hadn’t really thought about perusing her for a number of different reasons but the longer they sat in silence in the car, the less he could remember what those reasons were. Her light, sweet scent was intoxicating and the way she was fidgeting restlessly made him want to pin her down. He shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? This was his She-Alpha, his friend and he was supposed to be protecting her, not thinking about shoving his tongue down her throat, among other places. His mind flooded in embarrassment as he tightened his bonds with the pack so they wouldn’t be able to sense what he was feeling. Her eyes collided with his and he could see desire in them. He glared at her and then turned his gaze away, angry at himself for the direction of his thoughts. He wasn’t the only one.  
Leo was looking at Gabby like he had never seen her before either. Had she always smelled so sweet? Had her skin always been so glowing? Were her lips always that kissable? Leo’s eyes traveled the length of her body and he caught himself wondering what she wore beneath her usual jeans and sweatshirt. He shook his head and made himself look away. When had he become such an animal? He was the most centered of his brothers. He should have better control. He didn’t understand where all of these thoughts and feelings were coming from. The other wolves in the van knew though.  
Each and every wolf in that van was struggling to keep themselves in check. A She-Alpha in heat was something a lesser wolf wouldn’t be able to control himself around. The smell was intoxicating and all of them were thankful it was only the first day and they only had so far to go. Most of them, with the acceptation of the Alpha, were sporting painful erections. One of the younger betas began skootching closer, sniffing at her. She could scent his arousal and his scent was not as appealing as the rich scent of her Alpha or his brother and so she let out a low growl which immediately made Raph tense up and turn his hard eyes onto the beta who was pretty close to his age. The beta froze under the Alpha stare and then lowered his eyes and skootched back where he was. Gabby could have purred at the display of dominance but she shook her head and fidgeted some more. She was super restless. The Thompson Alpha was right. She wanted to den and as soon as it was ready she wanted to run with the pack. She wanted to test the males and pick one to breed with. Again she shook her head. “No breeding.” She told herself firmly.  
As soon as they arrived, the betas bailed out of the truck, shifting in an instant, shredding their clothes as they didn’t have the special amulets that the girls had. Luckily the turtles had been prepared for the nudity. They had been learning about pack life for the last month so they would be able to coexist with the wolves. The Thompson Alpha led them to the compound into a hallway in the far end of the left wing.  
“These are our denning rooms. They’re nearest to the female Beta training center so that they neither tempt the males with their scent nor sounds. Also, if the need arises, there’s always a female beta close by should a male become too pushy. Luckily we only have one unmated female on heat right now and she’s nearly done so you should have the quarters mostly to yourself.” He directed the last part to Gabby who was eagerly craning her neck to see into the rooms. “You may pick any but the second to the last room which Emmaline is currently using.”  
Gabby rushed forward peeking into each room. There were a total of fifteen, some large and expansive, some just big enough for a full bed and a nightstand. Gabby chose one on the smaller side. It had a deep brown color with tan carpeting. She dimmed the lights so it wasn’t so bright and then went to the bed. She growled and pushed it into the corner. Raph tried to go in and help but she turned and growled at him, her eyes flecked with amber.  
“Her wolf is in charge.” Saffron informed him. “The female makes the den and the male only provides materials.” She reached into her bag that was slung around her shoulder and pulled out a neatly folded blanket. “This is her denning blanket. For some reason she’s never satisfied with her den until it’s in there. Hand it to her but shake it out first. She won’t like it folded.”  
Raph took the fluffy blanket and sook it out. It was pretty big but it was thin and light. He approached her again and again she growled but he held it out to her and she stepped forward to take it. She was again caught by his scent and her wolf wanted his scent on that blanket and the only way she could think to make that happen was for him to be in her den. She fixed the pillows on the bed until they formed a nice even rise along the walls and then she covered them first with the comforter and then her blanket. Then she pinned her eyes on Raph.   
“Get in.” She demanded, using her command voice. He felt the power of it through their bond and while he didn’t feel the same compulsion to follow it as she would if the situation was reversed, it did convey how absolutely serious she was about it and that alone made him settle back onto the pillows.  
“I’ll set a cot up outside of the door. If the rest of you want, I can show you to your rooms.” The Thompson Alpha told the remaining pack.  
“Thank you, Alpha.” Brandy said.  
“Please, call me Carl.” He replied  
“Thank you, Carl.” She corrected herself. She turned back to Raph who was looking a bit lost as Gabby wrapped her blanket around him. “She’s throwing off pheromones.” She told him as Gabby ignored her. “When you’re thoughts and urges get to be too much, leave her in there and lock the door. She’ll be fine and we’ll come back to help out in a little while.”  
“Poor Raph.” Donnie said as he followed the rest of the pack back towards the main part of the compound.  
“Poor Raph?” Mikey asked. “He’s got a hot girl that wants to get laid all over him. Why couldn’t it be me???”  
“C’mon Mikey, he can’t do anything with her that would be breaking her trust. Besides, I’m not sure he sees her like that seeing as he’s responsible for her and all.” Leo reasoned.  
“If she’s throwing pheromones he’s going to be looking at her that way.” Donnie informed them. “That’s the whole point of pheromones. I just hope Raph knows his limits.”  
“You all have developed very strong discipline over the years.” Splinter said. “I trust him to know himself and the situation and react accordingly.”  
Carl took the odd pack and showed them to the guest wing where each of them chose a room. They were large, neat, and full of natural light and the turtles couldn’t help but love it, seeing as they had resided in sewers for twenty-three years. They deposited their things in their rooms and Carl, who was a busy man, introduced them to an Omega named Britta. She gave them a tour of the entire compound. She showed them where they could eat, where they could train and work out, where they could find games and movies and clothes. She showed them the pool and the jogging paths that disappeared off into the woods.  
“We have over 600 acres of private land.” She explained. “And that butts up to a ton of state land that not a lot of people have access to. Thompson wolves come from miles around to run and mate and give birth here because it’s safe.”  
She steered them towards the medical facilities and Saffron’s interest peaked. In a normal pack she would have trained to be a Beta, but Aiden had stunted her training and instead had her train for medical and that was fine with Saffron. She wanted to protect the pack as much as any Beta but her medical training was invaluable to her and it was something she enjoyed. Donnie was also interested because where the medical facility was, the lab was. There were a few labs actually with one set aside specifically for anyone in the pack who wanted to do any scientific exploration. Donnie drooled over all of the up to date, high tech equipment. He began to realize that there were more perks to joining this pack than just not having to hide anymore.


	6. The First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby's heat breaks

By the time they finished the tour of the expansive grounds and buildings, the sun had finally risen and breakfast was being served. Britta brought the pack into the dining hall and the wolves there stared openly at the turtles. Everyone was seated and Carl came in and introduced them as guests and asked that they be treated respectfully. Everyone dug in to the wonderful homemade meal. When the pack had finished, Leo and Mikey each loaded up a container for Raph and Gabby and they headed back to the denning rooms.  
When they walked into Gabby’s room, they couldn’t help but laugh. Gabby was exhausted after the long night of fear and adrenaline and now that she had her den completed and her Alpha’s scent saturated the room she had fallen asleep…. Right on him. Raph was at a loss. She had been acting so weird that he hadn’t known what to do and she had just crawled right on top of him, settled her small frame right on his chest, and promptly fell asleep. She hadn’t even changed into pajamas or anything.  
“Shut up.” Raph growled as Mikey practically howled with laughter at the uncomfortable look on his brother’s face.  
“You can move her.” Brandy chuckled. “She needs to wake up and eat before she naps again anyway.  
Raph unceremoniously shoved her off of him and she woke up with a growl. “They brought breakfast.” He said as Leo handed him his dish. Gabby snatched hers away from Mikey and ate ravenously. When she finished she crawled back into her bed and fell right back asleep. Raph exited the room and collapsed on his cot.   
“Wake me up when it’s time for lunch.” He said. He’d had enough of everything and just wanted to sleep.  
The rest of the pack left him in peace and headed back to their rooms to catch up on their own sleep. It had certainly been an interesting month and they wondered and worried what the next few weeks would bring.  
On the third day of Gabby’s heat, a call went out. Aiden’s men had breached the boarder and were heading for the compound. Gabby was at the peak of her heat for the next two days and if Aiden got a hold of her he would easily impregnate her. Raph was updated on the situation and he wanted to keep it from Gabby until he knew Aiden would be close enough to cause a serious threat. She had been moody and demanding and hard to contain. She wanted to run in the forest but with Aiden a real threat, she was kept inside much to her displeasure. She wouldn’t even talk to him at the moment. He sighed. He knew she needed to be kept updated about the Aiden situation. He walked into her denning room to find her naked, her hands running all over her body. He understood she needed to find some kind of release on her heat but it made him uncomfortable among other things. He averted his eyes.  
“Aiden’s men have broken through the front lines. They’re headed this way.” He told her without looking at her.  
She sat up and stared at him. “He’s coming here?”  
“That’s what I said.” He replied tersely.  
He saw watched her as her form changed in an instant and for the first time he saw a female were in her hybrid form without the special outfits that her amulet usually provided. Her lower half was more similar to a wolf, just like a male were. Her tail and legs pretty much hid her genitals but her torso was similar to a humans and he could still see her breasts through the thin covering of fur. He found her form enticing but he wasn’t sure if it was himself or her pheromones causing that reaction.  
“Let’s go.” She said.  
“No.” He replied.   
She looked at him, shocked. “We need to help them. If Aiden’s there they’re going to be killed like sheep. I’m the only one who can hold his mind back.”  
“I don’t think you can. You’re too easy to distract right now.” Raph said, his arms crossed. “We’ll stay here until we have no choice.”  
“I can do it!” Gabby growled in her rough hybrid voice. She was angry. Aiden was attacking another pack because of her. Aiden was using his powers to kill people and she was the only one in the world who rivaled his mind.  
“You think so?” Raph asked, smirking.  
“I KNOW so.” She replied.  
“Try it on me.” He said and she didn’t need to be asked twice. She drove her mind into his and he tensed but didn’t move. She was holding him still with her mind and so he did what Aiden had done to her a few days earlier. He began to imagine all of the things he had thought about doing to her the last few days. She whimpered as he drove her to distraction, using her heat against her. When her strength broke, he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Where she panted with need against him. She shifted back to human.  
“Fine.” She growled.  
He put her down and walked out of the room. Being near her was impossible at this time. He took up his post beside the door and wearily put his hand over his eyes. This was the longest week ever and he was only half done with it.  
Leo and Donnie came to check on him a little while later. Leo could tell Raph was going stir crazy but he wouldn’t leave until the danger had passed. They sat with him for an hour in silence before Brandy contacted Raph through their bond saying that Aiden’s wolves were defeated and that, upon further questioning, they discovered that Aiden hadn’t been in the group but had sent them as a test to discover what kind of response the Thompson Alpha would mount. Aiden wasn’t a stupid wolf. He wasn’t about to jump in blind.  
The three turtles relaxed a little bit, knowing that they were safe at least for another day or two while Aiden orchestrated his next move. Raph stood up and stretched. He could really use a round or two in the training room.  
“You know, Donnie can stay and keep an eye on Gabby. You and I could go a couple rounds.”  
It was the best idea anyone here had come up with since they got there. “You gonna be okay with her?” Raph asked Donnie.  
Donnie smiled at his brothers. “You guys go ahead. We’ll be fine. If it makes you feel better, send Ronnie to keep me company.”  
Raph figured it would be a good idea to have someone there with them that would be able to contact him if he was needed. He reached through his bond for Saffron. “Could you help Donnie keep an eye on Gabby?”  
“Yeah, no problem.” She answered.  
Satisfied, Raph headed off with his brother who had been free to explore the compound while he had been keeping an eye on Gabby. Leo led him to the other side of the compound and into a large room that had wrestling mats covering most of the floor. There was a wall with a large glass picture window that gave them a view into the weight room. Raph was impressed. There was plenty of space for them to train and keep up their strength. Leo led Raph to the center of the training room and they faced off. Raph smiled. He needed this.  
They had been training for over an hour by the time Raph was ready to be done. He rarely beat Leo but they’d had a good run together. As Raph belted his Sais, he realized that a fairly large group of guys had gathered around to watch them. He drew himself up and scowled at the new comers. He was sure they just wanted to watch them because they were different, like some side show in a circus. One of the younger guys broke from the crowd and came forward. He was pretty tall. Only an inch or so shy of his Alpha.   
“I’ll take a round with you if you don’t mind.” He said, his light eyes alive with excitement.  
“You’re gonna get your ass kicked.” Raph warned him.  
“Try me.” He said and he shifted to his hybrid form which made him grow even taller than Raph.  
Raph stood his ground. He had fought opponents larger than him on multiple occasions and had come out on top. He drew his Sais and waited for his opponent’s first move. He had learned quickly that a wolf wouldn’t wait to engage. They saw what they wanted and they went for it. Raph wasn’t disappointed when the huge wolf hybrid charged, his talons swinging. Raph deflected him and countered his attack. The sparring match was fairly short. Raph had fighting experience beyond anything the young wolf could cope with and he knew how to use his opponent’s size against him. The wolf tapped out and Raph helped him off of the mat. The Were returned to his human form and stuck out his hand to Raph. After a moment’s hesitation, Raph shook it.  
“I’m Jayden, Junior Beta of the Thompson Pack.”  
“Raph.” Raphael introduced himself.  
“Well Raph, I can tell a lot about a man by the way he fights. You were fair, you followed the rules, and you knew exactly what you were doing. I can respect that. You’re welcome at the Junior Beta House anytime you just want to hang out or have some fun or whatever.”  
“Uh, thanks.” Raph said. He kind of just wanted to get away from all of these people.  
“Why haven’t we seen you around?” Another, slightly smaller guy asked. “We’ve seen all of your brothers a few times.”  
“My She-Alpha’s on heat.” Raph said. “I’ve been guarding her.”  
“Oh I bet you have.” Said another, nudging at the guy standing next to him who laughed at the sexual innuendo.  
Raph caught it and stiffened, his jaw clenching in anger. Leo saw the imminent danger and cut in before Raph could punch someone in the face.  
“Come on, Raph. Let’s go get some food.” He said, though much to his surprise, the group of wolves began following them. They all ended up at the same table and chatter continued from the guys about a ton of different subjects but somehow the topic always ended up going back to Gabby being on heat and how each guy would take care of their she-alpha if they had one. Finally, Raph stood and slammed his Sai into the wooden table where it stuck threateningly.  
“Say one more thing about my She-Alpha.” He glared at each of them until they looked away. When Jayden stammered out an apology he pulled his Sai out of the table and sat down. He finished his meal quickly and stood and left. He wandered out on to the grounds to do some exploring of his own.  
Donnie smiled at Saffron as she walked up to him carrying a book. “Hey, Ronnie.” He said as she sat down beside him.  
“Hey, Donnie.” She replied. “I brought something for you.” She handed him the book that was in her arms. “It’s kind of a history book.” She said. “I thought you could learn a lot about us from it.”  
Donnie accepted the book. It was obviously old and had no markings on the leather binding. He opened it up and scanned the first page. “Sounds interesting.” He said eagerly as he set it aside. “I haven’t had much of a chance to talk to you these past couple of days.” He said. “Are you settling in alright?”  
Saffron smiled. “I was going to ask you the same question.” She said. “I’ve lived in a pack my whole life. It’s normal for me. You, on the other hand, have lived with a grand total of four people your entire life. Isn’t this whole pack thing kind of freaking you out?”  
“It’s different.” Donnie agreed. “Sometimes I feel like I’m a turtle out of water here but I think it’s good for us. If we’re all going to stick together as a family we should know how to be in a pack.”  
“And everyone seems to be okay? There haven’t been any confrontations or people being rude to you?” She asked.  
“No. Everyone’s been great. A group of guys come and watch us train when we go but they dissipate when we’re done. The only one who I have any concern for is Raph. He’s not very trusting in the best of circumstances. Not to mention he jumps to conclusions and he has no patience. I’m worried he’ll turn a whole lot of nothing into a whole lot of problems.” Donnie fidgeted nervously. Raph could get them into a whole lot of trouble, especially without Gabby there to keep him in check.  
“Don’t worry so much. Have a little faith.” Saffron said as she nudged him playfully. He smiled at her. Maybe she was right. Raph had grown up a lot since they were teenagers. Maybe he could keep it together on his own now.  
The rest of the week flew by without any sign of Aiden. Carl figured that he had reacted well enough to the first assault on their boarders that Aiden needed time to strategize. He wasn’t a stupid man. He wasn’t about to blow a war just to recover one female while she was on heat. There would be other heats and now he had another six months to figure out how to bring her home and defeat the Thompson Pack all in one. Gabby and Brandy agreed with Carl and they finally relaxed a little. Aiden would do a lot of research before he attacked again and Carl was sure they could keep his wolves out of range for a good while. So when Gabby’s heat finally broke and she finally abandoned her denning room, she eagerly shifted and bolted out the door into the fading evening with her joyous pack by her side. Raph couldn’t help but feel a little left out. He could keep up with them on two feet, even when they were in their hybrid form, but there was just no way for his two legs to keep up with their four. Sulking, he returned to the training room where he saw Jayden, the Junior Beta who seemed to like talking to him a lot, even though Raph hardly added to the conversation. Jayden seemed to have enough to say for the both of them and honestly he seemed to be a cool and genuine guy as long as he didn’t try to get too personal.  
“You ready to go?” Jayden called to Raph as he walked in. He seemed to have some weird enjoyment about getting his ass handed to him by the turtle, though Raph had picked up subtle adjustments over the last few days that told him the wolf was learning a thing or two.  
Raph didn’t say anything to the wolf, he just beckoned with a finger and a cocky grin. Jayden jumped at him and they rolled across the floor. They wrestled in human form for a while until Raph pinned him and then he shifted and used his strength to throw Raph. Raph landed on his feet in a crouch and then again beckoned to the wolf. Again they clashed and Raph spun around him and locked him into a chokehold until he tapped out.  
“I don’t know how you do it.” Jayden said as he returned to his human form. He rubbed his neck where Raph’s arm had bruised him.  
“I been trainin’ since I was a kid.” He replied. “Every single day.”  
“Yeah, well I haven’t exactly been a couch potato. I’m a Beta for cripes sake. I’m the most dominant male in the Junior Beta class. I think you should start training us in your fighting style. It would be a huge advantage in the war that’s coming.”  
“What do you know about it?” Asked Raph scowling.  
“All I know is that you guys coming here started something. Rumors about Aiden have been circulating for years and a bunch of packs have always whispered about standing up to him but before this all started, the Storm pack was the strongest pack on the Continent with the strongest Alpha and She-Alpha. When Aiden came and annihilated them like they were nothing that really scared everyone. Everyone thought he must be a really powerful wolf to do that. Now that the Storm pack is free again the truth about how they fell has come out. The remaining packs are outraged. They want justice and Alpha Thompson is using that outrage to rally for support. He knows now that he took you guys under his protection that his pack will be next on Aiden’s list. He’s planning for war and losing is not an option.” Jayden said, his lively demeanor falling under the seriousness of the topic.  
“We can teach you.” Raph said. “I think that the real master should do the teaching though.”  
Splinter stepped forward. He had taken to watching those who did combat in the training room. Unknown to everyone else, he was devising his own plans to adjust the fighting style of the wolves. To teach them Ninjutsu would take too long, especially with the extent of wolf fighting they had already learned. It would be better for them to combine the two into something they could understand that would give them an advantage against wolves trained in the traditional way.  
“I will take you on as my students. Any who wish to learn, I will teach.” He said.

I wanted to thank any readers that have made it to this point. If you are writers you know how much readers mean to you. If you're not a writer then I would like to inform you that us writers wouldn't have anything without you. I would love if you would give kudos or any feedback at all. I'm trying to improve as a writer. Critiques are welcome as well as what you think of the characters and plot. I don't bite i promise! ;) Again I wanted to thank you for reading. I love writing this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


	7. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Gabby's heat is over and the threat of Aiden is no longer imminent, the turtles and the wolves can relax..... and then some.

Gabby ran through the forest. Her heat was over and she was feeling herself at last. She relished the snow beneath her paws and the sounds of the steady heartbeats of her sister, her mother, her best friend, and her best friend’s mother as they tore through the forest, testing the boundaries of their own speed and endurance. There was endless forest. There was plentiful game. None of them could even remember the last time they had been on a hunt or even the last time they had free reign of their own lives. They were finally free of Aiden. Though he was still a threat, he was no longer hanging on the edge of every thought and every action. They could finally breathe. Gabby slowed to a halt and her pack followed her lead.  
“I wish Dad and Grant could be here.” She said to her pack.  
“They would be proud of us, of you.” Brandy said, nuzzling her daughter.  
Gabby reached out to touch her Alpha’s mind with her bond. It was a gentle brush, just enough to know he was sitting in the male training room watching Master Splinter begin training his new subjects. Gabby couldn’t help but smile and she sent a surge of fondness down her growing bond to Master Splinter who had taken on the role of a father to her in the last month. She could feel his fondness in return.  
“We owe them so much.” Renee said as she looked back the way they came. “Without them none of this would have happened. We would still be stuck under a psychotic Alpha and our girls…..” She trailed off but she didn’t need to finish her sentence for everyone to know what she was saying. She took a breath and her powerful jaws parted and a long mournful howl echoed through the trees. Saffron and Gracie took up the call, and then Brandy. Gabby joined last, howling for their lost pack and for all they had suffered but never been allowed to mourn. Again and again they lifted their voices to the sky, until they had given voice to all of their loss. The echoes of their mournful cries faded into the forest and they all crowded around each other, taking in the scent of family and friend. Finally Gabby stepped forward.  
“I will hunt for our new Alpha tonight. I will bring him my kill and feed him with my own skill. This is the start of a new life, let’s celebrate.” She ran off into the wind, searching for a prize to bring their leader.  
It was well after sunset and Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were all seated in the entertainment room. They were taking turns playing COD on Xbox and they were more relaxed than they had been since the girls had tumbled into their lives. Leo could tell Raph was calmer than he had been in weeks.  
“You look like you’re in a good mood.” Leo said.  
“Yeah, well it helps that Gabby isn’t on her heat anymore. That was brutal.” Raph replied as he focused on the screen. “Not to mention actually starting to train the wolves to fight different. Makes me feel useful, like we’re getting’ somewhere, ya know?”  
“Yeah.” Leo said. “I bet it’s weird, bein’ their Alpha and all.”  
“It’s somethin’ alright.” Raph responded.  
“But you get to boss them around and scare all the other wolves. Isn’t that cool?” Mikey asked as he slammed his thumbs over his remote, trying to kill Raph and failing.  
“No, dingus, it ain’t cool. And I don’t boss them around.” Raph growled. He shot Mikey and laughed. “Gotcha!”  
“If I could make people listen to me I would never have to get out of my chair again, except to go to the bathroom.” Mikey mused. “I would have them bring me food and drinks and everything. I would be King Mikey!”  
“I don’t think that’s how the whole thing works, Mikey.” Donnie said as he looked up from the pages of the book Saffron had given him. “According to this book, Alpha’s that lord their power over the pack end horribly.”  
“Yeah, well what does that book know?” Mikey groused.  
“Quite a lot, actually.” Donnie replied. “It’s an extensive pack history dating back to just before America gained its independence. Packs were just starting to form in the forests. It sounds like there were no Weres in the Americas before the settlers came. I wonder why. Maybe their species originated after the land bridge closed and so they couldn’t migrate over until sailing was invented.”  
“Who cares?” Mikey said. “That stuff happened a million years ago.”  
“It’s just interesting.” Donnie said. “Besides, knowing things can help you understand the world you live in. Knowing the history of this pack might help us live here with them.”  
“Donnie’s got a point.” Leo said.  
“Well I’ll let you do the reading and you can report back to me, okay?” Raph said.  
“You might be an Alpha, but I’m a turtle. You’re not my Alpha.” Donnie replied dryly.  
Raph just shrugged. “Im sure Gabby will tell me about anything I need to know.”  
Donnie huffed and was about to lecture his two brothers for the millionth time about the importance of educating yourself when the omega they had met their first day came into the room.  
“Alpha Storm, your pack has a surprise for you.” She said.  
“Can it wait?” Mikey asked. “The round is almost over.”  
Raph turned it off. “C’mon, Mikey. Don’t be such a whiner.” He got up and headed for the door. Mikey made a face behind his back but got up and followed his brothers out. Britta led them into the spacious back yard of the compound where there were three fires blazing and a multitude of wolves gathered. They were led to seats that had been set up between two of the bonfires, lending them the warmth they needed. Master Splinter had already been seated. Raph noticed there were two smaller pits off to the left that had red embers in them and he wondered what was going on. Suddenly the wolves that were present parted and all noise ceased except for the slight crunch of snow as a group of wolves slowly emerged from the shadows. As they stepped into the light, the brothers recognized the wolves of their pack but they had blood on them and they were moving strangely. Raph almost leapt from his seat in concern but then he saw why they were moving so strangely. Each dragged a dead deer in their mouths and were trying to move in a way that wouldn’t cause them to trip over the carcasses. Raph held still until the pack deposited each kill at his feet, Gabby coming last. Her amber wolf eyes bore into his.  
“A gift for a worthy Alpha.” She said.  
“You did this for me?” He asked.  
“To celebrate our new life.” She replied. He nodded to her, accepting her offer. She lifted her blood stained muzzle to the sky and howled long and victorious and the pack took up her cry.  
“I don’t have to eat its heart or anything, do I?” Raph asked nervously. Laughter echoed down his bond, sparking his ire. He didn’t like to be laughed at, ever.  
“No, silly. Though, someday we’ll have to find a way for you to join the hunt like a proper Alpha. No, they are coming to take the kill away and prepare it for us to eat.” Gabby said. “As Alphas, you and I are meant to relax while the Omegas do the work.” She walked forward and laid on the blanket that had been laid so the turtles wouldn’t’ have to keep their feet in the snow. She let her warm fur cover Raph’s feet, knowing the fires probably weren’t enough to keep all of winter’s chill away. Saffron did the same for Donnie. Gracie crawled right up into Mikey’s lap like a dog and Gabby couldn’t help but be thankful that the turtles were made of tougher stuff than any human. An Alpha blooded wolf was no light thing. She probably would have suffocated a human. Renee laid on Leo’s feet, hoping to keep him warm, and Brandy Laid on Mikey’s since her daughter was being ridiculous and curling up in his lap.  
They all sat out in the starry night, basking in the glow of the fire. It was easy to forget the threat of a war. It was easy to forget that the turtles were out of their element. It was easy to forget that they had lost so much. Carl and his mate and She-Alpha Anne pulled up seats with the turtles and the pack circled around them continuously, some brushing against them in wolf form, some speaking to them in human form. Conversations were pleasant and whenever Gabby caught a female eyeing up Raph with interest, she let out a threatening growl. The fourth time she scared off an attractive young woman Raph glared at her.  
“Why are you doing that?” He asked.  
“It’s all about dominance.” She replied. She lifted her head and eyed him suspiciously. “Why, are you interested?”  
“Does it matter?” He asked. “You’re scaring people.”  
She rolled her eyes and put her head on her paws. “This is how it is. You wanna talk to pretty girls? Do it when I’m not around.”  
Raph just shook his head and nodded at a passerby. Was he interested in the girls here? He didn’t know. He hadn’t had the time to think about it. He had only been able to think about her since her heat started and that just made him uncomfortable. Now that her pheromones had disappeared and he was out with the pack he was starting to notice the other pretty girls. He wondered if it would be okay to date them or whatever he did. Did they date? His mind jumbled up and he scowled. He was so out of his element. His eyes collided with Jaden’s on the other side of the fire and an idea struck. Jaden was always chatty. Maybe he could ask him how to approach the females in the pack if he ever wanted to. Even better, he’d say he was asking for Mikey. Mikey was all about the girls but would be just as lost and nervous as he was when it came to it. Mikey would think he was a hero for getting that information. Raph smirked. That’s what he would do.  
Jaden approached where they were seated. He nodded respectfully to his alpha and then grinned cheekily at Raph. “Alpha Storm.” He greeted. “Your girls are top notch, bringing home a haul like that. Can I have one?” He joked.  
“Fat chance.” He replied with a grin. He had gotten used to Jaden’s often inappropriate jokes.  
“Listen.” Jaden said moving closer. “The guys and I want to throw a nice little party to welcome you now that She-Alpha Storm is over her heat. It won’t be as formal as all this. Tomorrow at our place after sunset. You in?”  
“Sure.” Raph said. It would be the perfect time to ask Jaden about the girl thing.  
The night wore on and it was well after midnight and the fires were burned to embers when the pack finally began to disperse. Some headed for the compound and some headed for the forest. When Carl stood and took his mates hand, Gabby rose from Raph’s feet and went and stuck her cold, wet nose in a snoring Gracie’s ear. She leapt out of Mikey’s lap and shook her head violently. The turtles all laughed their asses off as the other wolves also stood and shook out their fur. The turtles stood and followed the Thompson Alphas into the warmth of the compound. They headed for the guest quarters and split off to their own rooms. Gabby sighed happily as she settled into her new bed in her new room and drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of the forests and lakes of Minnesota.  
The next day, the guys were once again to be found down in the entertainment center trying to finish their game of COD. Saffron, Gracie, and Gabby strolled in after a big lunch and settled in around the turtles.  
“You guys play COD?” Donnie asked.  
“I can’t.” Gabby said. “Ronnie’s pretty good though.”  
“Not as good as Donnie.” Leo said. “He’s a genius.”  
“So am I.” Said Saffron with a grin  
“I think he’s challenging you, Ronnie.” Gabby said. “You should probably play him.”  
She gave Gabby her best stink eye. “Oh I will play him. When I kick his ass I’m playing you next.”  
“Ha! Good luck with that.” Mikey said as the game finished. “None of us can beat him.”  
“Watch and learn boys.” Saffron said, swiping the control from Mikey.  
A new game started and Donnie was impressed by how well Saffron played.  
“Take that!” Saffron said as she mowed down the enemy left and right. Her stats were better than Donnie’s.  
“Oh I’m just getting warmed up.” Donnie said as he went on a kill spree. His stats beat out Saffron’s. “Booyah!” He said. “Back on top.”  
“Oh you’d like to be on top wouldn’t you?” Saffron said. She sot a wink at Gabby as Donnie kind of blanked at hearing the dirty joke from the hot girl next to him. His lapse in concentration caused him a death. He swore.  
“Language, language.” She teased. “What would Master Splinter say?” She was having so much fun teasing him that she lost focus and died. It was her turn to swear violently.  
“And you thought I was bad?” Donnie poked fun.  
It went on like that for the rest of the game where Donnie narrowly beat her stats.  
“You cheated.” She said. “I want a rematch.”  
“I don’t cheat.” Donnie said. “I won fair and square but if you want to go again I’m ready.”  
They played each other for a long time. Finally, Saffron called it quits. “I need a workout.” She said and she left to hit the gym, followed by Gabby.  
“She’s good.” Leo said.  
“Yeah.” Donnie said. “She’s really smart too, and funny.”  
“Donnie and Ronnie sittin’ in a tree…” Mikey said.  
“I don’t think so, Mikey. I just met the girl a month ago.” Donnie said.  
“But you think she’s hot.” Mikey pressed.  
“So do you.” Donnie retorted though he was blushing.  
“Uh, yeah.” Mikey said. “All three of them are smoking.”  
“Seriously guys?” Leo asked. “There’s more to them than their looks. Plus there are a lot of other pretty girls here too.”  
“Hope there’s a bunch at the party tonight.” Mikey said eagerly.  
“I’m sure there will be.” Donnie said. “Jaden seems like a popular person. I’m not sure I want to see any of the other girls though. What do you guys think?”  
“About what?” Raph asked.  
“Dating.” Donnie replied.  
“I wanna try it!” Mikey eagerly volunteered.  
“If I met the right girl maybe.” Raph said.  
“Yeah, maybe.” Leo said. “I’d like to make some friends before we hop right into the whole girl thing.”  
“That’s probably a good strategy.” Donnie said.  
They all fell silent for a while. Each of them had faced down the foot clan and the shredder but the thought of approaching a girl left them terrified. Raph hoped the party wouldn’t be a complete disaster.  
Raph and the turtles showed up at the Junior Beta house just after the sun set. The door opened and Jaden welcomed them in.  
“Where are the girls?” Jayden asked as the four turtles filed in. The house was spacious and the floor was vibrating with music that came from downstairs.  
“They said they’d meet us here.” Raph said.  
“Girls.” Jayden said. “Always late.”  
“If you say so.” He replied as he followed him down the steps. Loud music blared and people were already moving on the dancefloor as lights flashed and drinks were served at the bar.  
“This place is like a club.” Mikey said above the music.  
“Like you’ve ever been to one of those.” Leo said sarcastically.  
“It looks fun.” Donnie said a little uncertainly.  
They got settled in on a huge couch against the wall and were supplied with beer. It wasn’t the best thing ever but they could stomach it and everyone else seemed to expect them to drink it. There were a lot of girls there and Raph leaned over to talk to Jaden.  
“So what’s the deal with dating around here?” Raph asked.  
“What do you mean?” Jaden asked.  
“Do you just ask one out or what?” He asked.  
“Yeah, pretty much. The girls here are pretty straight forward. If they aren’t interested, they’ll just give it to you straight. Some of them might even ask you out if they’re interested. Weres are pretty forward about that kind of stuff.”  
“Sweet.” Mikey said.  
Someone came and whispered something to Jaden. “More guests.” He smiled and left the turtles for a little bit.  
Raph looked around the room for a little while and then saw a smoking hot brunette coming his way. She was in a short glittery silver dress that hugged her curves deliciously. She was headed right for him and he couldn’t help but smirk knowing what Jaden had just said to him. His jaw dropped when he realized it was Gabby he was staring at. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders and her makeup was done to perfection. He couldn’t get over how different she looked. Then he noticed Donnie gaping at something and he noticed Saffron coming behind Gabby and he was shocked all over again. Her black strapless dress accentuated her willowy figure and made her legs look miles long. Her blue eyes sparkled fiercely and a smile graced her glossed lips. Behind them, Gracie was bouncing in a red micro mini and the highest high heels he had ever seen. Her gold sequined top sparkled in the flashing lights and her hair was pulled into a messy side pony that gave her a wild and fun look. All three of them were transformed from the girls they knew.  
“Hey Guys.” Gracie called. “I really need to dance but I think shots are in order first!” She dragged her sister off to the bar and Saffron followed. The turtles looked at each other, dumbstruck.  
“No way.” Mikey said.  
“Did you see Ronnie?” Donnie said. “Did you see her legs?!?”  
“You guys are lucky.” Jaden said. “You have prime girls in your pack.”  
“Jesus, look at them.” Leo said. The three girls had taken shots and then immediately hit the dance floor. Raph sat back and watched in awe as the girls swayed to the beat of the music. The other turtles were equally transfixed.  
“That’s it.” Mikey said and he hurried over to them. He grabbed Gracie and twirled her away from the other girls. Raph could see Gabby and Saffron laughing at their antics. Raph practically growled when two Thompson wolves quickly came up and pressed up against the backs of the two remaining Storm girls. He watched them lean into the large males, swaying their hips and arching their backs in the most erotic display of movement he had ever seen. He watched until a few songs had passed and they came and sat for a second, slamming more shots.  
“You into those guys?” He asked Saffron who had sat between him and Donnie. It was less scary than asking Gabby who might lecture him.  
“This is just fun, Raph. Parties like this are all about rubbing up on other people. You could do it to any girl here and she wouldn’t care. It’s when two people go off alone together that you have to keep an eye on things. On the dance floor though, there’s no personal space and there’s no rules really as long as you aren’t shoving hands in and around private areas if you catch my drift.”  
Raph grunted and slammed his beer. He crushed the can and tossed it into the bin. A platinum blonde came up to him and grabbed his hand. Before he knew it, he was on the dance floor with the hot, petite blonde writhing against him. Everything about this party was so intense and he decided to lose himself in it. He looked over and saw Donnie in the same predicament but with their very own Ronnie. He grinned. Donnie was crazy about her and it was obvious. He wondered if Saffron knew. The blonde turned around and with surprising strength pulle him down and pressed her lips against his. He froze for a second but she had pulled away before he could even react. That’s when he noticed the song was over and she was walking away.  
“Wait! What’s your name?” He called after her.  
“Emmaline” She replied. “But everyone calls me Em.” She twirled off to the bar and he staggered back to the couch.  
“A girl kissed me.” He said in shock.  
Mikey was sitting on the couch alone, waiting for Gracie to get back from the bathroom. A girl had come and grabbed Leo and he was out on the floor dancing more seductively than he thought Leo could ever manage. Everyone was starting to get tipsy. They were losing their fear.  
“Was it good?” Mikey asked, totally riveted.  
“It was quick.” Raph replied.  
“Would you do it again?” Mikey asked.  
“Definitely.” Raph grinned.  
As the night wore on, Saffron danced exclusively with Donnie. She loved the feel of his hard body on her back and his strong hands circling her hips or brushing up her thigh or over her shoulder. She was exciting him and she knew it. Her plan was working. She had known the first week she had lived with the turtles that Donnie was it for her. She also knew he would be a tough nut to crack. He was shy and way more inexperienced than she was. He was used to a solitary life. He wouldn’t know to recognize flirting or subtle hints so she was trying to show him how she felt without scaring him to pieces. It seemed to be working so far. He hadn’t left her alone since their first dance except when she had to use the bathroom. She could have sworn she had even felt his hard length pressed against her a few times. She wanted to get him really drunk so she could at least kiss him before the night was done. Luckily he hadn’t worn all of his gear to the party tonight. It made it easier to touch and be near him.  
“Donnie couldn’t believe his luck. Tall and willowy, Saffron had just the type of body he was crazy about. Add her super smarts, her slightly nerdy personality, and her fierce wolf, she was practically his wet dream. She was the source of all of his fantasies and here he was, her toned ass to his groin and her bare shoulders brushing against his chest now and again. He was fighting an erection every time she moved and he failed miserably. With the alcohol and the music he just didn’t care anymore though. He wanted to put his lips at the slope where her neck and shoulders met. Part of him wanted to bite her there, to hold her skin between his teeth and taste her sweat. Her ass brushed his erection hard and he moaned. He wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept doing that. To his immense relief, the song ended and with barely a look at him, she dragged him to the bar for more drinks.  
Gabby was having the time of her life. She hadn’t had these party years. She had been stuck under Aiden’s thumb and she was going to make up for lost time. She had kissed about ten guys and danced with countless more. One of her favorite songs came on and she locked eyes with Raph who sat on the couch with yet another beer. He raised an eyebrow and she pushed away the guy who was grinding on her. She began to move to the music, her hands moved through her thick tresses and her body rolled and contorted. Her eyes never left Raph’s. He leaned forward to watch. She was putting on this display for him. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe she liked him, maybe she was just in the moment, or maybe she was all hot and bothered and knew she could get attention from the only Alpha in the room. Whatever the reason it didn’t matter. His eyes tracked her every move, like a predator watches his prey. She knew she had his undivided attention. In an act of both lust and submission, she bared her throat to him, taking her eyes off of him for five seconds. Suddenly she felt him grab her and pull her against him. They swayed together to the music, her body tight to his, his thigh pushing between her legs, rubbing against parts of her that only she and Aiden had ever touched. Every sway brought little flashes of pleasure and every once in a while his grip would tighten and she would give a breathy moan. She could feel he was hard as a rock against her and she was afraid that she would soak through her silk panties and smear her juices on his leg before this was over. The music slowed and stopped and she stood looking into his eyes, panting, sweating. Maybe what she wanted from him during her heat hadn’t been all hormones.  
“Gabby!” Mikey rushed over and grabbed her much to Raph’s displeasure. He dragged her over to the bar and Raph followed. The other girls and the rest of his brothers were there. They had shots lined up.   
“One. Two. Three!” Mikey counted down and they all slammed the shots.  
“Let’s go running!” Someone shouted and there were howls of approval and half of the people filed out including Gabby which irritated Raph. Gracie had gone so Mikey grabbed a different girl and hit the floor with her. Leo was having a conversation with Jaden and Donnie was off in a corner with Saffron. She was examining his plastron and he was running his fingers through her hair. Raph smiled. If something didn’t happen between them tonight he would swallow his Sai. Em, The blonde that had kissed him earlier, walked up to him.  
“Ready for another dance, Big Boy?” She asked. He just followed her out, this time dancing with her the same way he had danced with Gabby. She seemed so tiny, like he could break her with one hand. He eyes were a pale green though and sparkled with mischief. He wanted to try that kissing thing again. He bent down and his lips met hers. He figured out how to move them against hers and then he felt her tongue in his mouth. He touched his tongue with hers experimentally and she drew away with a smug smile.  
“I was your first kiss wasn’t I?” She asked.  
He just grinned at her. He was too drunk and having too much fun to be embarrassed. She laughed and kissed him again.  
The group of wolves that were running didn’t stay out long. They did a few laps around the house and headed back in for more drinks. Gabby was still so turned on and the scent of her arousal was drawing males to her like flies. Gracie was experiencing the same issue and she wanted to get back to the guys to keep the males off of them. When she walked down the stairs, however, she saw a petite blonde with her tongue down his throat. And he was kissing her back! Her wolf rose to the surface as she stomped over and forcefully removed the blonde.  
“Back off, Theta.” She snarled.  
Emmeline knew that the She-Alpha was not only pulling her rank, but Raph’s as well. Alphas didn’t mate with Thetas. Thetas weren’t powerful enough to handle an Alpha. A Theta couldn’t make a good She-Alpha. A Theta was too passive when it came to butting heads with the Alpha. It made the pair weaker and the pack weaker but Emmaline knew Raph was no normal Alpha. Maybe in his pack rank wouldn’t matter so much.  
“What the hell Gabby?” Raph asked getting between her and the blonde.  
“She’s a Theta. She doesn’t belong sticking her tongue down your throat.” Gabby said.  
“I don’t see how it’s your business.” Raph growled.  
“I’m your She-Alpha….”Gabby began but he cut her off.  
“That doesn’t make you my girlfriend or my mate or whatever you call it.” He practically yelled. “I’m free to kiss who I want, when I want.  
“You don’t know anything.” She seethed.  
“Either behave or go back to your room.” He demanded.  
“Or what?” She glared at him.  
“Or I’ll command it.” He threatened. That shut her up. A growl ripped from her throat and she twirled so fast that her hair whipped only a centimeter away from his face. Her sweet scent made him grit his teeth as she stormed off. She would rather go to bed than be around him or the blonde whore a minute longer. Em grabbed Raph and returned his attention to dancing. Leo sighed and followed the stumbling She-Alpha. Someone had to make sure she got into bed okay since her Alpha wasn’t being very Alpha-ish at the moment.


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you piss a She-Alpha off.

Saffron had noted the exchange between the Alpha and She-Alpha and didn’t want any anger or tension fouling things up with Donnie so she grabbed his hand and led him upstairs and then into a separate room where she herded him to a couch. He collapsed onto it, his legs unsteady from the drinking. She climbed into his lap and his hand came to rest on her ass to steady her.  
“W-What are you doing?” He asked.  
“Don’t you trust me, Donnie?” She cooed.  
“Yeah. Of co-.” His voice cut of as she settles against him. Her legs were around his waist, pressing against the hard edges of his shell and her crotch was pressed tight to his.   
“Ronnie…” He started uncertainly.  
“Don’t you like me, Donnie?” She asked, leaning in closer.  
“Well, yeah, but I-.” He was cut off by her lips pressing against his. He gave up trying to make sense of things and just let her lips run over his. He moved them against hers, finding a rhythm. When her tongue entered his mouth, he boldly met it and the kiss deepened until she moaned. He withdrew and put his forehead against hers.  
“Can we do this a different day, Ronnie? Someday when I’m not drunk off my ass?”  
Ronnie laughed. “Come put me to bed and I’ll leave you alone for now.” She promised. She climbed off of his lap and he followed her back to the compound where he tucked her into bed and then returned to his own room. His head buzzed pleasantly and he was still sporting a major hard on. He closed his hand around it and began to stroke it, thinking of burying himself in the sweet blonde a few rooms down.  
Raph followed Em back to her room. He had stayed a few more hours than the rest of them and he was beyond drunk. They had been making out all night and his dick had been hard for so long that he was almost bent over from the pain. He needed relief and Em was offering it. She let him into her room and pushed him to the bed where he sat. She unzipped her red dress that had a zipper from her cleavage to the hem, exposing her lean body inch by delicious inch. His cock throbbed as she stood naked before him. He undid his belt and pulled off his boxers, releasing the erection that had been trapped for so long. She gasped as she looked at it. It wasn’t quite human looking. The tip was more tapered and it had more ridges and it was huge but otherwise it seemed normal. She was aware that this was his first time and so she decided the foreplay they had on the dancefloor was enough. She climbed on top of him and guided him into her.  
Raph woke to the sound of the door crashing open. He sat bolt upright and winced. His head hurt and his mouth was fuzzy. He could feel rage through his bond and all of a sudden a huge chocolate colored wolf was tearing at a white wolf he realized must be Em. It looked like she was going to tear her to pieces. The snarling was unbelievable and made his head hurt.  
“ENOUGH!” He roared. The command was so strong that Gabby collapsed beneath it. The smaller white wolf scrambled away as the dark wolf’s amber eyes glared daggers at her.  
“Get out!” He commanded and she slunk off, growling.  
“Sorry.” Raph said. “You hurt?”  
Emmaline shifted human. “I’m fine. You should probably go have a talk with her though.”  
“She’s gonna get it.” He fumed as he pulled on his clothes. “I’ll talk to you later.” He gave her nude form one last appreciative look before exiting the room only to see Gabby disappearing around the corner. She was heading for the guys training room and that was a perfect place to have it out. He followed her there and she whipped around to face him, her eyes glowing amber.  
“What the hell was that?!?” He yelled.  
“I could ask you the same question.” She yelled back. “You haven’t even known that bitch for twenty-four hours and you slept with her?! What kind of asshole are you?!”  
“ME??? At least I don’t go beating up people for no damn reason!” He yelled in her face.  
“Oh I had a reason.” Gabby replied. “That bitch needed to know her place. She’s using you to gain status.”  
“What are you even talking about? We’re not in the same pack!”  
“If you ever mated you would be! Not only that, but she would become She-Alpha!” Gabby seethed. “I won’t be second to a Theta.”  
“Doesn’t she have to beat you to be She-Alpha?” Raph asked.  
“Mated pairs are Alphas.” Gabby said. “Would you ever let someone beat the living tar out of the woman you loved to the end of the earth? You didn’t even let me beat up your one night stand. You asked why I growled at every woman who got too close the other night. They’re a threat to me and my dominance. If you were to ever choose one to mate with I automatically become her second.”  
“You’re talking crazy.” Raph defended. “I hardly even know the girl. I’m not going to mate with her.”  
“You’re stupid, and disgusting.” She fired at him.  
“You didn’t seem to think so last night.” He smirked, remembering her curves against him.   
She hit him square in the face and he reeled backwards. It had been so unexpected. She jumped at him and he began defending himself. She shifted hybrid and he drew his Sai. They clashed in a brutal and terrifying fight. Every ounce of anger was exploding in every twist, turn, and strike. Blood flowed freely from each of them but Gabby wouldn’t back down. Finally Raph landed a hard kick to her shin and everyone heard the sickening crunch before the blood curdling shriek came from her hybrid throat. She shifted human and fell to the ground, her face white. She clutched at her very obviously broken leg. Raph quickly swooped down, all of his anger gone in the moment he had hear her shriek of pain.  
“Gabby! Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break your leg.”  
“Get away from me!” She snarled, though the effect was less powerful with tears sliding down her cheek.   
Her words hurt his feelings but she would never let her know that. He called for Saffron to come quickly and sat just out of her reach on the mat. He thought she might try to claw him if he sat too close but he wasn’t just going to leave her. This fight had been stupid. He didn’t understand what the big deal was. Gabby just glared at anyone who dared look at her while she waited for Saffron. She was humiliated. She felt disgraced as a She-Alpha. Saffron finally came in and examined her leg.  
“I want X-rays before we set it to make sure it isn’t shattered. You must have hit her pretty hard. Our bones don’t break easily.” Saffron said.  
“I thought you guys healed almost instantly.” Raph said concerned.  
“Can’t heal if the bone isn’t in line.” Gabby said between gritted teeth.  
“You’ll have to carry her Raph.” Saffron said as she tied the leg in a splint. Gabby bit her lip so hard trying not to cry out that she bit into it. Blood dripped down her chin before the cut sealed over.  
Raph bent over and scooped her up bridal style. She growled at him the whole time, her tears slowing. He tried to ignore it and he followed Saffron to the medical center and laid her on the X-ray table. Saffron got the images she needed and found out it was a clean break.  
“I just have to set the bone properly and then it will just need a splint for two or three days.” She said. She had Gabby lie down on the table. “Hold on to her Raph. This is going to hurt.”  
Raph went to restrain her and she growled at him again until Saffron began manipulating her leg until it was set right. The pain made her back arch and a deep, tortured moan escaped between clenched teeth. Saffron secured the splint and Gabby laid there, pale and sweating, her breath heaving in and out.  
“Gabby.” Raph said but she cut him off.  
“Leave.” She said.  
“But-.”   
“Go!” She yelled.  
He stormed out. Gabby lay back, the pain lessening as her bone formed a weak patch job that would grow over the next two days into solid bone.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Saffron asked.  
“No.” Gabby replied grumpily. She opened her bond to Saffron so she could see what had happened.  
“He doesn’t understand why.” Ronnie tried to reason.  
“Don’t you dare defend him.” Gabby said.  
“Maybe you should have him apprentice under Carl, you now, like a Junior Alpha. He could learn a lot about Were hierarchy and the strengths and weaknesses of each tier from him. Plus, he needs to learn the real meaning of running a pack.”  
“You know, Ronnie, that’s not a bad idea.” Gabby said. “I’ll talk to Carl tomorrow.”  
Saffron dug up a pair of crutches and handed them to Gabby. They walked together back to the compound and headed for Gabby’s spacious room. Gabby tipped over on her bed and laid there looking at the ceiling as Saffron climbed in as well. Gracie wandered in a few moments later.  
“So he did break your leg.” Gracie said. “That fight spread like wild fire. The whole Thompson pack is talking about it. Em is getting more attention than anyone in this pack has ever gotten I think.”  
“That’s what happens when an Alpha sleeps with a Theta.” Gabby groused.  
“Well, everyone was really impressed with your fighting. They know how good Raph is and you really cut him up good. Renee is seeing to him right now. You had to have gotten your talons in a dozen times!”  
“He deserved it.” Gabby replied darkly. “He made me look like an idiot. He’s always sending me away like some naughty child. I am a She- Alpha. And what does he know about a pack? I’m sending him to Carl. He needs to learn some things.”  
“Is that really why you’re so upset?” Saffron asked timidly.  
“Why else would I be?” She asked.  
“I saw the way you two were dancing. I could smell the both of you twenty yards away. I don’t think that was just dancing.” Ronnie pointed out.  
Gabby scowled at her. “What do you know? You were off in a corner with Donnie.”  
“No. Ronnie has a point.” Gracie said. “You didn’t dance like that for anyone else.”  
“I was drunk. I just got off my heat and his scent was the only one I smelled the whole week. If I was being a little ridiculous with him it was probably the combination of those things.” Gabby tried to defend herself.  
“Do you think he’s attractive?” Gracie asked.  
“He’s a turtle.” Gabby said.  
“I kissed Donnie.” Saffron said to counter her argument. “I find him attractive and fully intend to mate with him eventually.”  
Gracie and Gabby both stared at their friend. “What did Donnie do?” Gracie asked.  
Saffron blushed. “He asked if we could wait to do it again. He didn’t want to be drunk.” She let out a nervous laugh.  
“And now that you’re not drunk are you going to kiss him again?” Gabby asked.  
“I think I need to have a talk with him about feelings first.” She said. “I think you need to have a good look at your own.” She gave Gabby a meaningful look.  
“What about you and Mikey?” Gabby asked Gracie.  
“What? Eww. He’s like a brother. Ish. No.” Gracie said. “I have my eye on a certain Junior Beta.”   
“Jayden??” They asked and she grinned.   
“He’s sexy, what can I say?”  
The girls all looked at each other and started laughing. This was great. This was normal. It was amazing to just be able to be normal girls who talked about crushes and drama and dreams.  
“I love you guys.” Gabby said. “No matter what happens or where we all end up, I will always love you.”  
The girls wrapped up into a group hug, relishing these moments that they had never even knew they missed.  
When Raph had stormed out of the medical center, he headed right back to the training room and started taking out his frustrations on a punching bag. Pretty much everyone left him alone until his brothers came strolling in.  
“What’s up, Raph?” Mikey asked, a sly look on his face.  
“Shut it, Mikey.” He scowled.  
“We heard some interesting rumors.” Leo said.  
“Yeah.” Raph said, not denying anything.  
“Is Gabby okay?” Leo asked.  
“Her bone will heal in like three days.” Raph said. “I don’t know what the big deal was!” He punched the bag again for good measure. “If I want to sleep with someone I should be able to.”  
The brothers couldn’t believe what they just heard. “You slept with Em?” Donnie asked. Raph nodded.  
“Isn’t she a Theta?” Donnie asked.  
“I guess. Whatever that means.” Raph replied. “I don’t see why it matters either way.”  
Donnie rolled his eyes. “Do you even know what a Theta is?”  
Raph shrugged, hating to admit his lack of understanding of the wolf society he had been thrust into.  
“Raph, you’re an Alpha. It’s your responsibility to know this stuff. Pick up a book or talk to some elders. Sheesh.”  
“Enough with the lectures, Donnie, just tell me what I need to know.” Raph snapped.  
“In a pack there’s a hierarchy of wolves. At the top, obviously, are the two Alphas. They oversee the running and defense of the pack. They make big decisions and see to the general welfare of everyone. Below them are the Beta ranks who are warriors and have a natural drive to defend and protect in any way that they can including emotionally. The third rank is the Thetas. They make up the majority of the pack. They’re like the human middle class. They tend to own small businesses and have typical human jobs. Most of the medical staff comes from Theta rank as well as accountants, construction, design and other jobs. They bring in a lot of the packs money supply and keep the pack healthy and up to date with the outside world. The last rank is Omega. They’re the cooks and the housekeepers. They love to help and they tend to be pretty meek. They don’t enjoy fighting but they do love to care for the pack. They run the daycare facility and help the medical staff. Omegas make good personal assistants as they’re very detail oriented and they make good secretaries and receptionists so some get out into the outside world too. Now in my book, I read that an Alpha wont mate below a Beta rank because the personality isn’t strong enough to keep up with an Alpha. The She-Alpha is supposed to be strong enough to bring an opposing view to the situation and argue it out with the Alpha. In anything below a Beta, the need to submit would overpower any valid ideas the She-Alpha would bring to the table. Some Alphas have tried mating with Thetas and Omegas but their pack histories are littered with bankruptcy and challenges and all kinds of misfortune. I think that’s what Gabby is mad about. You’re not setting your sights high enough.”  
Raph was still scowling. “I’m not trying to mate with Em.”  
“Do you plan on seeing her again?” Leo asked.  
“Well, yeah.” Raph said.  
“Gabby’s worried you’ll fall in love with her.” Donnie said. “You can’t really plan that kind of thing. It just happens. That’s why she doesn’t want other girls around you. She’s trying to protect the stability of her pack.”  
“She’s interfering in my life is what she’s doing.” Raph said.  
“Well, you can think about it however you want.” Donnie said. He knew trying to convince Raph was pointless. He’s just have to get there on his own.  
“So you really slept with her?” Mikey asked in awe of his older brother.  
“Yeah.” Raph replied.  
“Dude, you gotta tell me how it was.” Mikey said.  
“It was amazing.” Raph said. “Everything you ever thought it would be times ten.”  
“Damn, bro. I gotta find me a girl.” Mikey said.  
“Ronnie kissed me last night.” Donnie blurted. Leo punched his shoulder in congratulations.  
“Saw that one coming from a mile away.” Raph said.  
“Really?” Donnie asked.  
“Yeah. It was totally obvious.” Mikey said. “She digs you man!”  
“You think so?” Donnie asked uncertainly.  
“She kissed you Donnie.” Leo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Donnie smiled. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. So what do I do then? Do I ask her to be my girlfriend?”  
“If that’s what you want I’d say go for it.” Leo said. “I don’t think she’d have any problem with that at all.”  
“My geek brother is getting a girlfriend before me.” Raph said with a grin. “What the hell’s the matter with this picture?”  
“I’m going to go find her. Any idea where she is, Raph?” Donnie asked.  
Raph touched Saffron’s mind with his. “She’s in Gabby’s room.” He said. “I’m going to go find Em and apologize again for putting her in that situation.” The turtles separated, going their own ways. A lot had happened the night before and Donnie was determined to get to the bottom of things with Saffron.


	9. Taking Responsibilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk

Donnie popped his head into Gabby’s bedroom to see the three girls all piled on Gabby’s bed. He couldn’t help but smile at the bond they shared. He knew it to be as close a bond as he shared with his brothers.  
“Can I come in?” He asked.  
“Of course, Donnie.” Gabby said. “You’re not a complete asshat like your brother.”  
Donnie entered the room. “How’s the leg?” He asked.  
“It aches a little bit but our bodies heal pretty quickly so it’s a lot better than it was a couple hours ago.” She replied, but her leg and her out of line Alpha was wasn’t something she wanted to talk about. “So did you have fun at the party last night?” She asked. The way she was arching her eyebrow suggested Saffron had told them all about it. He grinned sheepishly.  
“It was the best night of my life so far.” He admitted. A quick glance at Ronnie told him he had definitely said the right thing. Her eyes were shining and a big grin was plastered all over her face. “I was just headed for the library.” He continued. “For an Alpha, Raph is entirely too uneducated in the life of a Were. I’m going to force feed him books until he knows better. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me Ronnie.” He looked at her expectantly.  
She hopped off of the bed. “Lead the way!” They exited the room together to the excited whispers of the sisters.  
“So have you seen Raph since it all happened?” She asked. She assumed that he knew what she was talking about since he hadn’t seemed surprised by Gabby’s leg.  
“Yeah. We had a talk with him but you know how impossible he is. Nothing is ever his fault and he’s always right. At least Gabby knows how to shame him into admitting when he’s messed up. He plans on seeing Em again.”  
“Well of course he does.” Ronnie said. “She took his virginity, it’s natural for him to feel close to her after sharing an experience like that. I’ve asked around about her though and you know what? I don’t think he’s going to be into her for very long.”  
“Why?” Asked Donnie.  
“She’s an interior design specialist here. She dislikes fighting. She doesn’t even like doing outdoors stuff unless she’s running or hunting with the pack. She seems too dull for Raph.” Saffron said.  
“I hope so.” Donnie said. “I see Gabby’s reasoning for flying off the handle about this. I don’t want his relationship to her to be a detriment to the pack.” They walked into the library and Saffron led him to a few different sections where they collected books on wolf biology, pack politics, and a couple wolf history books. Saffron picked the one she had given to Donnie, as well as a world history one that involved the big situations from packs around the world.  
“These should do.” She said as she stacked the last one in Donnie’s arms. He set them down on a nearby table and turned to face her.  
“About last night.” He said. She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Was he going to reject her? “I just….well….” He was flustered, like he couldn’t find the words so instead he stepped closer. He put his hand along her jawline, tipping her face upward and brought his lips down to hers. He was slow and gentle, giving her ample opportunity to pull away from him if she wanted, but she didn’t. Dear god the last thing she wanted to do was pull away right then. As a matter of fact, she was contemplating dragging him to the reading couch a few yards away and having her way with him but she figured that would be a little too much a little too soon. He interrupted her thoughts by pulling away from her, eyeing her uncertainly. She realized that he wanted to know how she felt about the two of them and he was scared to ask.  
“I like you, Donnie.” She said. “I want to be your girlfriend.”  
He chuckled a little as his tension eased. “Since you asked so nicely.” He teased. He swooped in again and pressed his lips to hers in a much more demanding kiss. One that stole her breath and pressed her entire body against his. She was practically panting when he pulled away again.  
“You got really good at that overnight.” She said breathlessly.  
“I had a good teacher.” He grinned.  
They gathered up the books and went and deposited them in Raph’s room and then decided to watch a movie. They decided on The Hobbit and Saffron climbed into Donnie’s lap, cuddling in to his chest. His fingers trailed over her skin as they watched, marveling at the softness and the warmth of it. He was so happy. He had wanted her for weeks and now she was his.  
Back in Gabby’s room, Gracie was braiding her hair. With a broken leg, Gabby couldn’t go anywhere so Gracie had made it her personal mission to keep her occupied for the next couple of days.  
“You know what I think.” Gracie said to her sister.  
“What?” Gabby asked. She was still grumpy over the whole situation.  
“I think that Raph is secretly into you.” She replied.  
“He slept with another girl last night. I don’t see how you’re going to argue your case here.” Gabby pointed out.  
“He’s closest to you out of all of us.” Gracie said.  
“Yeah, because I’m his She-Alpha and I’m the one who’s spent the most time with him. I needed to teach him to control and manipulate his bonds. I needed to show him how a Were is trained to fight so he would know what to look for in a challenge. Those were my responsibilities and so I ended up with him more than anyone.”  
“It’s not that.” Gracie said. “It’s the way he looks to you. It’s how he feels like he needs you to make a decision. Like he wants to make sure you’re happy about it.”  
“That’s because he’s a giant idiot and doesn’t go out of his way to learn about the way things are done in a pack.” Gabby retorted. “Without me guiding him he would crash and burn.”  
Gracie just smiled smugly behind her sister. “Think what you want. I think he likes you. Even better, I think you like him.”  
“I don’t do the whole liking people thing.” Gabby said. “There’s too much going on for me to get involved.”  
“Why?” Gracie asked. “Ronnie’s over there getting involved with Donnie right now.”  
“Yeah, well Ronnie isn’t under threat of being captured and raped now is she?” Gabby said.  
“Don’t do that.” Gracie scolded her older sister for once. “Don’t bring him into this place unless you absolutely have to.”  
Gabby sagged a little. “I’m sorry. It’s just so hard. Everything he’s done. Everything he’s taken away. I thought it would be better here and it is, but he still keeps me from being able to live my life. I know I’m going to face him again and I don’t want to drag anyone else down with me if it comes to that.” Gracie continued to braid her sister’s hair in silence. Her sister rarely opened up and let people in. She rarely shared the burden she fought so hard to carry alone. “I want to date and fall in love.” Gabby continued. “I want a mate and pups and a pack. I want to go back to Minnesota and run through the forest and hunt and be free, but I can’t even let myself hope that because if he were to take me, then I would be broken. All of my dreams would be shattered and I think I would go Rogue and that’s one thing I promised myself he would never do to me. He could take my freedom and my body and my pack but he would never take my humanity and I can’t let him break my dreams so I just decide to not dream. I tell myself every day that I will never be free and I will never have children or a loving mate or a territory of my own.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. “I don’t mean to be so negative all of the time or so hard on everybody but it’s hard when he’s looming in my every thought.”  
Gracie’s arms wrapped around her sister and she held her close, rocking her. “It’s okay Gabby. I understand where you’re coming from. I didn’t make those promises to myself though so I’ll tell you what. I’ll do the dreaming for you, and when Aiden is dead and gone I’ll tell you every dream we could dream up and how we’re going to do them. Okay?”  
“What if you die?” Gabby asked. “What if Mom dies or Ronnie dies? What if Leo or Raph or Mikey or Donnie dies? There’s no way we’re going to escape this war without casualties.”  
“Well then I’ll write your dreams down in a book and if I die then you can read them out of there, and if anyone else dies then I’ll be here with you. I’ll hold you together when you feel like coming apart. But honestly Gabby, you need to let those fears go until they actually mean something. If you hold on to them now, you’re going to miss out on a lot of fun and happy times. We’re in a pack. We’re protected. Carl and Aiden are going to be scouting each other for months before the war happens. Try to take some time to live a normal life.”  
Gabby sniffed as her tears slowed to a stop. “You’re right, Gracie. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She squeezed her sister in a tight hug.  
“You’d live or I’d come back and haunt you.” She teased. Gabby gave a wet laugh and pulled away.   
“I really just love you sometimes.” She said. “Except when you steal my clothes. I want that top back by the way.”  
Gracie laughed. “Fine, but I want my shoes back.”  
The sisters laughed together and fell back into doing each other’s hair. “I still can’t believe he slept with her.” Gabby said. “And then broke my leg!”  
“Well even though I don’t agree with him, I can’t say I blame him.” Gracie said.  
“WHAT?!?” Gabby barked as she whipped around to face her sister.  
“Raph is being stupid, yes, but did you even take a minute to try and tell him why in a calm and collected manor?” Gracie asked.  
Gabby stuttered over that one. Honestly she hadn’t. She had just been yelling at him since she first saw them together. “Well, no, but he should know better. He’s been with us for a month and a half, there’s really no excuse for his complete ignorance to the way we work.”  
“I’m not saying he’s in the right here but you aren’t either. You’re supposed to be a She-Alpha. You’re supposed to be able to diffuse a situation and act calmly and responsibly. Raph may need to make a few changes if he wants to smooth things over with you but you have some changing of your own to figure out.”  
Gabby wanted to defend herself but she tried taking on her sister’s advice and calmed herself down and tried looking objectively at the facts. She had flown off the wall and been over aggressive to both Em and Raph. She was projecting her messed up life and her messed up emotions onto her pack which was detrimental. She handled the situation badly. She sighed. “Just when did you get so smart and grown up?” Gabby asked.  
Gracie smiled. “I haven’t been a kid for a long time. I’ve seen the same stuff you have. I’ve been through it. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn’t let it become who I am though. I stay true to myself and my hopes and dreams and that keeps me who I am. Just cuz I act all fun and bouncy doesn’t mean I can’t be grown up and serious. Now go find Raph and apologize for your behavior and have a civil and grown up conversation.”  
Gabby grabbed for her crutches and brushed her mind against Raph’s he tried to close her out but she forced her way in much to his displeasure.  
“What do you want? I’m busy.” He said. She could tell he was with Em.  
Will you come to the guest lounge? I want to talk to you.” She said.  
“No.” He replied.  
“Raphael.” She used his full name. She didn’t scold and she didn’t yell, but she put enough emphasis on it that he would know it was important. “I’m asking you. Please.”  
She felt a hint of worry pass through his thoughts. She didn’t speak to him like that very often.  
“Fine. Be there in five.” He replied.  
She hobbled to the guest lounge and plopped onto a couch. She adjusted her leg so it was comfortable and waited. Raph made his entrance after a few minutes, a scowl plastered on his face. He saw her leg on the couch and he was filled with guilt. He looked at her. She was still in her pajamas like she had been this morning but her hair was neatly braided into two French braid pigtails, and her eyes looked puffy and red like she had been crying. She looked so young and with a sigh, he dropped into a chair opposite of her and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. His hand covered his eyes in an uncharacteristic display of exhaustion. He realized that although Gabby knew a lot of things and took her role as leader seriously, she was really just a kid in some ways. They all were. Even him and his brothers. They were all too young to be caught up in all of this war stuff. None of them had ever really had the chance to be irresponsible teenagers as it was and now they had a pack to care for and a bad Alpha to kill. Didn’t they have enough problems without laying into each other?  
“I don’t want to fight.” Raph said tiredly.  
“I know.” Gabby said. “Me either. That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I have to say some things and you might not like to hear them but I don’t want you to interrupt me until I’m done talking, okay? Even if I say something completely uncalled for. Can you do that for me?”  
“Yeah. I’ll listen.” Raph promised.  
Gabby took a deep breath and let it out slowly, collecting her thoughts. “I wanted to start with an apology.” She said. “The way I was behaved was completely out of line. It was not very Alpha-ish of me and it wasn’t how the situation should have been handled. This,” She said gesturing at her leg, “was my fault. I wouldn’t back down and you forced my submission as any Alpha would. I’m sorry I’ve been projecting all of my life’s frustrations onto you. I’m going to work on myself. I’m going to try and do better. That being said, I need you to do better Raph.” His scowl returned and he opened his mouth to say something. She held up her hand. “Just listen.” She said. “You aren’t the only one to blame that you don’t know enough about wolves to function in our society. I’ve been more focused on keeping all of us alive than I have been about teaching you what it is to be an Alpha, but you’ve been with us for a month and a half now and other than the first night you found out you were my Alpha you haven’t asked any questions about what that might mean. You haven’t picked up a book or even bothered to try and find out what you were walking into. You’ve relied on me and Donnie to supply you with the knowledge you need and that’s not very Alpha-ish of you. You need to do better Raph. We both do. We owe it to our pack and to ourselves. We’re supposed to be a team. Now I can understand if you’re angry about the stuff I said. If that’s the case and you don’t feel like you can have a calm conversation about it then just give yourself a couple of days to figure it out and we can talk again then. Alright?”  
Raph looked at his She-Alpha with guarded eyes. Was he mad? Maybe a little but it was more with himself than anything. He hadn’t realized that he would have to put effort into being an Alpha. He didn’t even know what it really entailed. He sighed again.  
“I’ll do better.” He promised.  
“Good.” Gabby said, relaxing a little. “Ronnie and Donnie picked you up some books from the library. They’ll be helpful in learning about Were culture and history I’m sure. Also, I’m going to talk to Carl tomorrow to see if he’ll take you on as an apprentice of sorts, like a Junior Alpha. If anyone can show you what it is to be an Alpha in the short amount of time that we have, it will be him. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah.” He replied.  
“Thank you, Raph. It means a lot to me.” Gabby said. “You can go back to Em now if you want. I won’t interfere in that anymore. I just want you to know that if you do fall in love with her, it will weaken the entire pack. A pack needs strong leadership and a Theta won’t provide that.”  
“Noted.” Raph said as he stood. Gabby swung her leg off of the couch and reached for her crutches. She stood and followed Raph out of the lounge.


	10. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph starts to try doing better.

Over the next three days, not a lot happened. Gabby was not able to use her leg until it healed so she pretty much just hung around with Gracie in her room with the occasional visit from Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Saffron. Her mom even came in to scold her about the whole fiasco. Gabby had run her idea about Raph apprenticing under Carl by her mom and she had agreed to speak to Carl. Three days after her leg was broken, she was healed and leading Raph to his first meeting with the Thompson Alpha.  
“Is it going to be hard?” Raph asked nervously.  
“I’m sure Carl will put you through your paces.” Gabby replied. “I don’t know him well so I’m not really sure what his teaching strategy is.”  
They walked up to the Alpha’s study door and knocked. “Come in.” Carl called through the door.  
The two of them entered the spacious and very masculine office. He motioned for them to take a seat across from him. They both sat and Gabby kept her bond with Raph strong, trying to reassure him. She knew how nervous about this he was.  
“I assume you know a few things about being an Alpha.” Carl began without preamble. “What you know about your status is irrelevant at the moment. In order to be an Alpha, you have to know what it is to be a wolf, so that’s where we’ll start. You’ll train with my Junior Betas for a week. You’ll live with them, you’ll eat with them, you’ll run with them, and you’ll hunt with them.” He motioned to a case on the ground. “You’ll learn to shoot this. Go ahead and open it.” Raph picked up the plastic case and undid the latches. When he lifted the lid a beautiful compound bow was revealed. “I’ll have someone teach you how to use it properly and I expect you to join in on the next hunt. This will be a good exercise for my Betas as well. Learning speed and stealth on two legs is important. Now, I’ll give you a week to practice with the bow and then your training with my Betas will begin. I would enjoy what free time you have because after this week you’ll be too busy to do much of anything.”  
Raph closed up the bow case and thanked the Alpha. They quickly headed to the training room where a man was waiting with a target against a bunch of foam blocks that had been set up along the wall. Gabby watched as the man showed Raph first how to care for his bow, then how to knock an arrow, then how to shoot. He corrected his form a few times before he told Raph to just keep practicing. Raph did just that. He practiced shooting for nearly three hours before calling it quits. He packed up his bow and Gabby followed him out and back to the guest wing where he stored his bow in his room.  
“You want to go watch a movie?” She asked.  
“I’m going to go hang out with Em.” He replied walking passed her. She placed a hand on his arms stopping him in his tracks. He tensed up like he was expecting a lecture.  
“Just remember, you have a pack that needs your time and attention too.” She said.  
His body relaxed a little and he nodded. Gabby let him pass and he headed down the hallway to see the little Theta that had captured his attention. It was hard letting him go. Knowing he wouldn’t be around them much in just a week had her wanting him to stay close. For all the time that they had spent together over the last month and a half or so, she didn’t really know much about him other than the fact that he was stubborn and had a bit of a temper. She wanted to know who he really was, not just the scowling, angry front he put up to protect himself.  
The next day, Gabby, Saffron, and Gracie all headed to the male training room to check the progress of the new training they were receiving. All of the turtles were there helping master Splinter by sparing with the wolves. A hush fell over the Betas there as Gabby walked in and Raph looked up from his pinned opponent. Their eyes met and she smiled gently. He stood up and helped the Beta to his feet. He walked over to the group of girls.  
“What are you guys doing here?” He asked.  
“Came to see how training was progressing.” Gabby replied. She looked around. “I haven’t had a good fight in a few days. You want to go again?”  
Raph actually laughed which she had actually never heard before. She grinned and shifted to hybrid. She dove for him while he was still chuckling. They fought as ferociously as ever but there were no wounds this time. There was no blood or anger, just skill against skill. They moved in a deadly dance, landing blows and then dancing away. Coming together and apart and back together again with a speed that wasn’t human. Gabby had been paying attention to her own training though and in a move that was completely unexpected, she hooked one of Raph’s legs and sent him tumbling backwards. On his way down, he grabbed her and she tumbled down with him, originally landing on top of him but he quickly rolled her under him pinning her arms above her head so she couldn’t use her talons on him. She shifted back to human, breathing hard. Her body was pressed tight to his sending little sparks of desire through her but right at that moment she sneezed, right into his face. He scrambled off of her and she rolled around on the mat dying of laughter. She laughed until tears were streaming from her eyes.  
“Very nice.” Raph said sarcastically as he wiped off his face. He pulled her to her feet, still chuckling.  
“I’m sorry.” She said between bouts of chuckles. “I couldn’t cover my mouth, you had my hands.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Raph said, but he was smiling.  
He went back to training with the Betas for another hour before he headed back to his rooms to get cleaned up. He thought of heading over to see Em but he remembered what Gabby had said the day before about spending time with his own pack. He headed to the entertainment room where he could usually find most of his pack. He walked in to see Donnie and Mikey engaged in a particularly exciting game of Air hockey. Leo and the girls were gathered around cheering on one player or the other. Mikey scored a goal on Donnie and fist bumped Gracie who was next to him. Raph couldn’t help but smile. His family was happy and that made him happy.   
A few more goals on each side and the game was over. Mikey was the winner by a long shot but Donnie was a good sport about it. They put away the air hockey supplies and looked around at each other.  
“Now what?” Mikey asked.  
“We could play some COD.” Mikey said.  
“That’s all we ever play.” Gracie complained. “Can’t we try Left for Dead or Game of War or really anything else?”   
“Fine.” Mikey pouted. “You go find something then.”  
Gabby stuck her tongue out at him and went over to the shelving that held the video games. As she began to browse through them, the others settled on the couch. Leo and Raph started in on how well the Betas were doing in Master Splinters training and how they hoped it would make a difference when the time came.   
“I wish the time would never come.” Saffron said quietly. “People are going to die. Packs are going to suffer.” Donnie pulled her close, trying to comfort her.  
“Packs have already suffered.” Gabby said, her face an emotionless mask. “People have already died. If I have to, I’ll die to end that.”  
“No one’s going to die.” Raph said firmly. “Besides, that’s a long way off yet and we shouldn’t be worrying about it.”  
“Raph is right.” Gracie said from the shelf. “No point in getting all worked up over it. It’s like Dad always used to say, ‘what will come, will come.’ There’s nothing we can do about it so why worry.”  
“Your dad was always right.” Saffron said.  
“Yeah.” Gabby said wistfully. “He was the best. Do you remember that time when I was twelve that I wanted to decorate my own room and so I painted everything brown?”  
Gracie laughed. “I remember that. Grant and I made fun of you. We told you it looked like a turd and you were so sad because brown was your favorite color. Dad told you it was awesome and looked like a wolf den. He always knew what to say.”  
“That’s how he got to be such good friends with Ben.” Came a voice behind them. They all turned to see Brandy and Renee in the doorway. They came in and found seats. “Your dad was the biggest troublemaker.” Brandy said, looking at Saffron. “He was always starting fights and being argumentative. He had a strong Beta personality, that’s for sure. Tom always knew just what to say to calm him down.”  
“I remember one time, before Brandy came to the pack, when Ben and I were dating. He and I had a huge fight one night and Ben was about ready to give up on us. We didn’t talk for weeks and Tom ended up tricking us into meeting up. Ben was so mad at him but he managed to make him see that it was a good thing. Gabby has that talent. It’ll be useful when we have our whole pack back.” She looked at Raph. “I don’t know if anyone has talked to you, but once this is all said and done and if any of us are still standing, we would like to go reclaim our territory in Minnesota. I know you don’t have any connections there but think about moving there okay? There’s still a lot of time to decide.”  
Raph nodded though he was secretly shocked. He hadn’t really considered leaving the east coast where he had been born and raised. He hadn’t considered that his pack had everything stolen from them and might want it back once the threat was removed. It was understandable but he wasn’t sure what he and his brothers would want to do about it.  
“I miss the lakes.” Ronnie said. “There’s nothing in the world like a midnight swim after a hot day.”  
“I miss the hills by the North Shore.” Gabby said. “Climbing to the top was always a challenge but you could see forever it seemed.”  
“I miss the people.” Gracie said. “I’d give it all up to have them back.”  
“We all would, Gracie.” Gabby agreed. “Remember Uncle Jim? He taught us how to fish.”  
Gracie laughed. “I fell in the first time and never wanted to do it again.”  
“He had to bribe you with ice cream the next time he wanted to take you.” Brandy smiled.  
Gracie sat next to her mom, the search for a game to play quite forgotten. She snuggled close, enjoying the comfort and the closeness. “Someday we’ll go back there and we’ll have a pack of our own and we’ll have kids and they’ll have aunts and uncles to teach them how to fish and climb trees and hills.” She said.  
“And a grandma to spoil them rotten.” Brandy said.  
“Do you boys ever think about having kids?” Renee asked them.  
“We never had to think about it before you guys showed up.” Leo said. “We’re the only ones of our species. We had no reason to believe we could ever have kids.”  
“And now?” Brandy asked.  
“I could have kids.” Donnie said.  
“Me too.” Leo said. “If I found the right girl.”  
They looked at Raph who looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know.” He said. “I’ve never been around them before.”  
“Well you will be now that Carl has a hold of you. I’m sure he’ll assign you to the daycare center for a week or two during your training.”  
“What?” Raph looked panicked.  
“Children are an important part of the pack. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” Brandy said. Her reassurances didn’t seem to calm his fears.  
“I’ll be around for that stuff, Raph.” Gabby said. “I wouldn’t let you go through it alone.”  
Raph looked relieved at the thought of having her there with him. He gave her one of his rare smiles. Gabby was practically humming with contentment as she looked around at her pack. They were all conversing and laughing and just being a normal pack. She lived for these moments, and she knew she would die for them if it came to it.   
Five days later, as gabby was getting ready for bed, she heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” She called.  
Raph entered the room, a worn book in his hands. He saw Gabby running a brush through her dark tresses and he stood transfixed for a second. He didn’t see her hair down often and watching her brush it into perfect long loose curls seemed endlessly fascinating to him, though he wasn’t sure why.  
“Did you need something or did you just want to hang out?” She asked as she stowed her brush away in a drawer.  
“I had a question.” He answered lifting the book a little.  
“Just let me brush my teeth then I’ll answer it. Just make yourself comfortable.” She disappeared into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran a wet washcloth over her face. When she exited the bathroom she saw Raph cross-legged on her bed, scowling down into the book he was reading. She climbed in next to him, trying to see what he was reading about.  
“So what are you wondering about?” She asked.  
“Bonding.” He answered. “It says in here that bonds are forged through challenges. How could you have bonded to me if it wasn’t a challenge?” He asked.  
“Well, since you’re a turtle I shouldn’t have bonded with you at all, even if it had been a formal challenge. What bonded us was the nature of our fight though. I needed food to survive, and you needed me to submit to save anyone from being harmed by me. It wasn’t a fight where I would just tap out and it wasn’t a fight where you would just stand aside. Submission by one or the other of us was the only way that fight would end. It was my wolf’s submission to you and the way you completely and utterly dominated her that made the bond possible. At least that’s what I think. This stuff isn’t always a science. There are always special cases and freak incidences.”  
Raph nodded and looked at her. “I read that when an Alpha is beaten in a challenge, the winner becomes the new Alpha. Some packs have even absorbed other packs like that.”  
“That’s how Aiden takes over packs.” She said.  
“So if I were to kill Aiden I would run his pack?” Raph asked.  
“Yeah.” Gabby replied. “And if I killed him, I would win his pack and through me you would become their Alpha. If Carl killed him, he would absorb Aiden’s pack.”  
“What if one of Carl’s Betas killed him?” Raph asked.  
“Then a choice would have to be made. The Beta who killed Aiden would either leave the pack, or challenge Carl. If the Beta is loyal to Carl and doesn’t want to leave the pack, he can challenge or be challenged and if he loses then the pack bonds go to Carl. If the Beta isn’t that loyal to Carl, he can leave the pack to run the one he took over. Make sense?”  
“I think so.” Raph said. He closed the book and climbed off of her bed. “Thanks.” He said before he turned around. The silver duct tape across his shell flashed and she just had to know.  
“Raph.” She called, causing him to turn around. “What’s the deal with the tape on your shell?”  
The brooding look came back to his face. “It’s cracked.” He said.  
She was shocked. That was a lot of duct tape. She wondered if it hurt. “Does your shell heal?” She asked.  
“It takes a lot of years.” He said.  
“I could try and fix it up for you.” She suggested.  
He eyed her speculatively. Could she get his shell to mend? She had worked miracles on his ankle but that injury hadn’t been that bad. “Do you think it will work?” He asked.  
“Couldn’t hurt to try.” She replied. He shrugged.  
“I’ll put this book back and we can do it.” He said. He went to his room and she followed. He set the book on his night stand and turned to her. “How do you wanna do this?” He asked.  
“Just lay on your stomach. I’m going to have to pull all of the tape off. You’re shoulder strap is going to have to go too. Pretty much anything touching your shell.”  
With a cocky grin, he undid his belt which wrapped around the bottom of his shell, leaving him in only his favorite red boxers. He wasn’t shy, that was for sure. He climbed onto his bed and lay face down. Gabby went to work peeling the tape off of his back. It left behind a sticky residue that she really didn’t want to lick so she ran for a cloth and some rubbing alcohol. She got most of it off and then rinsed the areas with water so she wouldn’t have to taste the alcohol as much.  
“Can you feel this?” She asked as she dried off his shell.  
“Kind of.” Raph said. “I don’t feel as much in my shell as I do in my skin but I can feel it.”  
“Huh. Well I’m going to shift and start licking now. Hopefully this works.” She said. She shifted to her wolf form and hopped up into his bed. Her tongue began lapping over the cracks in his shell. She stopped when she felt him tense.   
“Does it hurt?” She asked concerned. She opened their bond more so she could feel what he was feeling. There were little sparks of pain flashing from the cracks she had started licking.  
“I’m fine.” He replied. “They always hurt a little anyway.”  
Gabby continued to lick but she kept her mind in contact with his, sensing when the pressure from her tongue was too strong. It took her a while but she finally covered all of the cracks in her saliva. She inspected it one last time and then plopped down on the bed beside him, still as a wolf.  
“It’s itchy.” He complained.  
She shifted and lay beside him, just looking at him as he looked at her.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Do you miss the lair?” She asked. Her question took him by surprise.  
“Sometimes, I guess.” He replied. “I grew up there.”  
“Yeah.” She agreed and she just stared at him for another minute.  
“You okay?” He asked uncertainly. She was acting weird.  
“Yeah. Just feeling a little nostalgic I guess. I miss my home a lot.” She said.  
“You mean back in Minnesota?” He asked. She nodded. “What was it like?” He asked.  
“It was every wolf’s dream.” Gabby said, her eyes peering past him as though she could see her home before her. “We had thousands and thousands of acres to run and so many landscapes. There were plains and hills and forests and beaches. You could practically smell water in the air it would get so humid in the summertime. The days in the summer were hot and the nights were nice and cool. There was always so much green and in the fall the trees turned all kinds of reds and yellows and oranges. In the winter the snow would pile up and we would run through it. There’s nothing in the world like the full moon on fresh snow. It makes the world so bright. It was beautiful.” She sighed and looked back at him. His eyes searched hers and his heart filled with understanding and with sympathy for the little wolf.  
“I don’t know if we’ll move back there, but I promise we’ll at least go back to see this when it’s all over.”  
“We might not be alive when this is all over.” She pointed out.  
“We will be.” He said. He had to trust in that. He couldn’t bear to think of losing any one of them. They were his family now. They belonged to him and he belonged to them. As long as he was able, he would never let anything happen to them.  
“Can I ask you somethin’?” He asked.  
“Sure.” She replied.  
“Why stay with us?” He asked. “Carl would be a better Alpha. At least he knows what he’s doin’. Your life would be a lot easier and mine probably would be too.”  
“It’s not about what’s easy, Raph. It’s about what’s right. You and your family saved us. You followed us out of your home and you defended us when there was no hope of winning. You stayed by my side through my entire heat even though I know that must have been torture. You may not be a man of many words, but your actions speak for you. You care about us. You’re loyal to us. And we love you for it.”  
“You guys love me?” He asked.  
“It’s an easy thing to do when you’re a good Alpha to us.”  
A warm little bubble grew in his chest at her words. He was a good Alpha, despite his lack of knowledge on the point. His pack loved him and he loved them. He had never felt more hopeful for the future. He shifted his weight to the side and tugged on her hair in an affectionate gesture.  
“I wouldn’t be anywhere if you weren’t here to help.” He said.  
Before Gabby could respond, Em came barging into the room. She saw Gabby laying on the bed with Raph and went rigid. Then she turned around and stormed out. Gabby was looking over the edge of Raph’s shell with a mildly interested look on her face.  
“If that were me I would have screamed at you.” She said with a shrug as he sat up.  
“You’re no help.” He growled at her as he put his belt back on.  
“I told you I was going to stay out of it.” She smirked. “It’s not my fault your fuck buddy has a problem with you spending time with your She-Alpha. Though you wearing nothing but your boxers does make it look bad.”  
“I would’ve been wearing more if it wasn’t for you.” He groused as he settled his shoulder strap.  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” She said, rolling back onto his pillow and examining her nails. She was smiling though. “I hope she doesn’t try to break up with you.”  
“You could at least try not enjoying this so much.” He scowled at her.  
“Oh come on, Raph. Would it be so bad if she didn’t want to hook up anymore?”  
“Yes.” He said.  
“You could find another girl to hook up with.” She pointed out.  
“I like her.” He said.  
“You don’t even know her.” She said.   
“Yeah I do.” He defended.  
“What’s her favorite color?” She asked skeptically.  
“I don’t know.” He said. She raised her eyebrows as though she had proven a point.  
“I know you don’t know her Raph. You don’t bother asking questions, especially when you’ve only known someone for like a week.”  
“I know your favorite color.” He said, trying to counter her argument.  
“Oh yeah? What?” She challenged.  
“It’s brown.” He said. She looked at him for a moment, caught off guard. “I was right wasn’t I?” He gloated.  
“Whatever.” She said. “You better go talk to Em if you want to keep friendly.”  
Raph left the room grumbling and she laid back on the pillow again. His scent was in the room and she enjoyed it. She looked around again and sighed. She felt like she was getting to know Raph better but he was such a complex person that it was hard to tell what was him and what was his defenses and his insecurities. She hoped Alpha training would bring out the real him. The him that drew her family and his together.


	11. Stronger Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are all these emotions coming from?

The day for Raph’s training to begin came only two days later. He had practiced every day with his bow and was confident enough that he could kill something as long as it was calm out. His brothers helped him pack up what little he had in his room and move it over to the Beta house where he would be staying for a week. Carl knew that Beta training was something Raph could keep up with. He already knew how to fight and had enough protective instincts to keep the pack safe. What he needed to learn was how to socialize and how to relate. The Junior Betas could help with that.  
Jaden welcomed Raph and his brothers to the house. Carl had decided that it might be good for the other turtles to start training with his Junior Betas as well so they could learn what it was to be a Beta. Everyone just assumed that was the role they would play in the pack. Luckily, the three brothers weren’t required to live with the Junior Betas as Raph was. They just reported for Duty every morning except on Saturday and Sunday, which was Beta relaxation time.  
Raph was given a room upstairs. It wasn’t very big and it was a little dim but he could handle that. They put his stuff down and then followed Jaden down to the main level which had a spacious living area and kitchen.  
“Don’t worry man, you’re going to have fun here.” Jaden promised.  
He didn’t lie. Raph had already been getting used to the way the Junior Betas acted. Over the next week, he learned to joke the way they did, and all the way too personal comments and completely obscene conversations started being funny instead of rude. He came to learn that they talked like this because they cared and were involved in each other’s lives, and they expected to be treated like that in return. He formed quite a few friendships in those short seven days and also learned a lot about hunting. They had been teaching him to track as well as how to play the wind. They taught him pack hunting formations as well as how a pack responds together to face a threat. The end of the week came and a big hunt was to be held, led by him as a final test.  
Raph stalked through the underbrush quietly, his arrow already knocked. His sense of smell wasn’t as sharp as his wolf friends and he was at a disadvantage there. They kept him true though, surrounding a lone buck who was cautiously making his way through the forest. Raph could see him moving and tried to ease his pounding heart. He crept closer and the buck lifted his head, looking for the source of some small noise Raph had made. Raph was thankful for his knew found knowledge of wind direction as he stilled and waited for the bucks head to swivel away. He moved when the deer did, creeping well into his desired range. He drew back his bow and waited. The deer stepped forward. He released his arrow at the same time as he exhaled and the arrow flew swift and true. It disappeared into the deer which immediately ran off into the woods.  
“Did I get it?” Raph asked Jaden who stood a few paces behind him.  
“Yeah. I can smell its blood.” He said. “Let’s go find it.”  
Raph led the pack of Betas into the woods. He found the blood trail and followed it to where the deer lay, it kicked a few times and then went still, its breath leaving its body.  
“Congratulations on your first kill.” Jaden said, punching his shoulder.  
“Thanks.” Raph grinned. “Don’t you guys have some kills to make?”  
Jaden grinned. “Your She-Alpha will be waiting for yours. You head back and we’ll catch up.”  
Raph nodded as he shouldered the deer. There was a celebration tonight in honor of his first hunt and he was expected to return with his kill and lay it at his She-Alpha’s feet the way she had done the night they had hunted to celebrate their new life. It was a symbol of his skills as a provider and a protector. By his own hands would he feed his pack and that gave him a little thrill of pride. He began to walk back to the compound. They had gone a couple miles out to find a deer for him and walking would give the other Betas a chance to kill something and catch up to him. When he finally made it back to the compound, each of the seven Betas he had chosen to hunt with had returned with kills of their own.   
Raph nodded at Jaden and then walked out of the forest and into the glowing light of the fire. His eyes connected with Gabby’s and they shone with pride and excitement. He walked through the crowd of wolves and laid the freshly killed deer at her feet. She nodded to him, accepting his gift and then in a fit of happiness she got out of her chair and threw herself at him. Her arms came around his neck as she clung to him in a fierce hug. He was startled at first but then squeezed her back, letting her pride wash over him. She released him and sat back down gesturing to the chair saved for him which was close to the fire. She knew he would be cold after spending so much time out in the winter night.  
“Tell me everything.” She said and he didn’t need to be told twice. He gave her a blow by blow of the entire hunt.   
“It’s great isn’t it?” She asked after he finished.  
“Yeah. It was really cool. I never seen a wild animal up so close. It was like seein’ right into its life. It was really somethin’.”  
“That’s what it is to be a wolf. It’s to see into the lives of the animals around you and see the beauty in it. To see the way of the wild and to love it and live it. A lot of humans out there think hunting is a cruel thing but it’s the most natural thing in the world. It’s being able to read an animal so well, you know where it will be, when, and how to bring it down without it catching on to you. It’s about pitting your own instincts and skills against theirs. It’s about respecting their lives and giving them a dignified death. Hunting draws us closer as a pack and as a family. It’s why we use hunts to celebrate things like mating and births and deaths.”  
“It makes sense.” Raph replied. He couldn’t help but smile softly. He hadn’t had a chance to hang out with Gabby in a few days. He had only seen her a couple times over the last week and even then it was only in passing. He was surprised to find he missed her company. He missed hanging out with all of his pack.  
“So what did you do while I was busy?” He asked.  
“I’ve been talking a lot with Carl.” Gabby replied. “I’ve been giving him intel on Aiden’s pack and current compound. The more he knows about it, the better chance we have of infiltrating the place or scouting it. When I’m not doing that, I’m usually just chilling in my room with Gracie. She likes to listen to me play while she writes.”  
“Play what?” He asked, his mind flashed to video games but that didn’t make any sense. Gabby was a terrible gamer and why would Gracie want to listen to her play video games anyway?  
“Guitar.” She replied. “I had to leave my old acoustic at Aiden’s compound but I found one here that I borrowed.”  
“I didn’t know you played guitar.” Raph said, impressed. He didn’t have much for musical talent. His creativity leaned toward the visual spectrum.  
“I have since I was young.” She said. “My brother Grant used to play with me.”  
“I couldn’t imagine losing a brother.” He said. “Did you feel it?” He asked. He wanted to hit himself as soon as the question left his lips. He had read about bonding. He knew that siblings shared a family bond that was similar to an Alpha bond. She must have felt that bond disappear.  
“Yes.” She answered softly. “He was there one minute and the next he was gone. It was just empty where he was supposed to be.”  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve asked.” He said, embarrassed with himself.  
“It’s okay, Raph.” She said softly. “The more you know, the better. You might have to deal with a bond dying someday.”  
He gazed up into the star studded sky. She was right. They were going to war. What if he walked out of a fight with one less bond in his collection? He didn’t even want to think about it. Luckily he was distracted by the rest of his pack joining him and Gabby. They all chattered excitedly about the hunt, wanting to know exactly what happened and what it was like. He was lost in his retelling and in being surrounded by his family and friends. No more melancholy thoughts crossed his mind the rest of the night.  
The celebration had ended well past midnight, but not everyone had headed to bed. Leo had climbed to the flat roof of the Compound and looked up into the sky. He was a little unsettled. Flashes of emotion had been coursing through him over the last few hours. He knew himself well enough to know the emotions weren’t originating from him. It made him nervous. What if Aiden was somehow manipulating his mind? What if Aiden had some sinister plan to use him to get to Gabby? He didn’t know what to do for once. He had actually felt a little lost since the girls had bonded to Raph. Leo was used to leading his brothers. He was always the one they had looked at to make the right decision, but now the girls looked to Raph for that and Leo was feeling a little left out. Was this how Raph had always felt? Was this why Raph had always had such a hard time taking orders from him? Leo’s brothers and his father knew that Leo was the better option for a leader because Raph’s passionate emotions often clouded his judgment in their younger years. He had changed as he had aged and the girls and the pack were changing him further still. Leo saw the potential for Raph to be every bit the strong leader that he had always been. Where would that leave Leo? What would Leo’s role be? He wondered if Raph had wondered at his place among his brothers the way Leo was wondering now. The thought stressed him out. Maybe they didn’t need him anymore. Maybe, now that their world was growing, he was no longer useful.  
Gabby was dozing off in her room but little fits of stress kept hitting her. The first time, she ignored it, the second time, it blended into her half dream, but the third time, it pulled her from her doze and she focused on her bonds. Someone was having a problem and she needed to know who. Raph was off with Em. She regretted touching his bond immediately. The pleasure radiating out of it was enough to make her stomach drop. She quickly closed the bond and searched through her family’s bonds. Her sister and her mom were sleeping as were Saffron and Renee. Her next check was her faint bond with Leo. It was growing stronger all of the time, the fact that he had projected his emotions to her proved that. She climbed out of bed and wondered if Raph had a bond with his brother or if it was just a wolf to turtle thing.   
Gabby couldn’t connect the bond with Leo well enough to get an idea where he was yet so she decided on some good old fashioned tracking. He wasn’t in his room so she went outside, downwind and began sniffing around. She found his trail and followed it to the side of the building. He had climbed up, jumping on windowsills and balconies. Gabby realized he must be on the roof. She quickly made her way up. She climbed over the edge and stood looking around. Leo was a few yards down and he didn’t turn to look at her even though she knew he knew she was there. She went and stood beside him for a second, surveying the area.  
“Why are you worried?” She finally asked.   
“How do you know I’m worried?” He asked, still not looking at her. It occurred to her in that moment that he might not realize they were forming a bond. She had just assumed when the bond was strong enough, he would know like a wolf would. It was hard to remember that they didn’t know all of this sometimes.  
“Our bond's grown strong enough for you to project it to me.” She answered. He looked at her sharply.  
“Our bond?” He asked.  
“I have a growing bond with you and all of your brothers.” She answered. “I think the rest of the pack does too. Our bond is an Alpha bond because I’m a She-Alpha. I think everyone else’s bond to you is just a pack bond. I also suspect that Raph might have bonded to you but I’m really not sure about that. Everything with you turtles is so different.”  
“So, say I’ve been feeling weird flashes of emotions and stuff like that. Is that from this bond?”  
“Most likely.” Gabby said. “I’ll have to work with you on finding and manipulating your bonds just like I did with Raph.”  
He relaxed a little but she could still feel tension coming from him and his face still wasn’t quite clear.  
“Is that’s all that’s bothering you?” She asked. He remained silent for a while before he let out a sigh.  
“Before you came along, I was the Alpha, so to speak. Now that you and the rest of the pack look to Raph, I’m feeling a little lost. Raph will be a good leader. I won’t be needed anymore.”  
Gabby reached up and turned Leo’s face towards her. Brown eyes collided with blue. “Your brothers love you, Leo.” She said. “Even Raph. Especially Raph. He needs you to be there for him. Running a pack of nine isn’t too hard. Wait until his pack numbers in the thousands. He will need you then. He will need your calm and collected manor and your good judgment. He will need you to stand in his place sometimes. I haven’t talked to him about it yet because he doesn’t understand the importance of it but he needs to choose a second and I have no doubt in my mind who that will be.”  
Leo gave her a gentle smile and brought his large, cold hand up to cover her small warm one. “You’re as beautiful on the inside as you are on the out.” He told her as he brought her hand down. He released it with a squeeze and turned to look over the grounds again. “I guess I’m just feeling a little lost right now. I’m used to leading my brothers out into the world to take down criminals and keep people safe. I’ve never had this much down time or lack of responsibilities in my entire life.”  
“Carl is planning to start scouting missions into Aiden’s territory soon. I have accurate and current intel that he needs to use before they start changing things. I know stealth is your thing. Maybe you can offer your services to him.”  
“I can’t keep up with the wolves on foot.” He said.  
“What do you think they’re going to do, run the whole way there?” Gabby laughed. “They’ll drive. Plus, they don’t know your scent. Only Aiden and a few Betas survived that trap they set for us. You could sneak all over there and not raise one red flag based on your scent.”  
Leo looked down on the pretty brunette. Her warm chocolate eyes were smiling up at him and he couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Thanks, Gabby.” He said.  
“Here to help.” She replied. “Now can we go to bed?”  
He laughed at that one, only just noticing she was in shorts and a spaghetti strap. He must have drawn her from her bed. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the edge of the roof.  
“Want a ride down?” He asked. It sounded fun so she nodded. He lifted her with one arm and she put her arms around his neck, clinging to him. As any guy would, he enjoyed the press of her curves against his body. With a grin, he swung himself down, level after level until they were safe on the snowy ground.  
Gabby was laughing by the time they hit the ground. Swinging around like that had been fun alright. Leo was chuckling along with her as they headed back into the compound. Leo hugged her when they got to her door and they said their good nights. He watched her close her door and sighed. He wondered if Raph would get mad if he tried to date her. She was attractive, that’s for sure, and he admired her strength and her kindness. Ever since she had her heat he couldn’t help but think of her like that. He wanted her. He walked away from her door shaking his head. There was more important stuff to focus on at the moment. Carl needed some stealth missions? He was the guy to talk to.  
Raph’s next step in training was a lesson in patience and manners. Carl sent him to George in the kitchens. Raph walked into the kitchen, his face scowling as it always seemed to be when he was put into a new situation. Gabby stood beside him, determined to help him transition into his role as an Alpha in any way that she could. Raph knew she felt she needed to be there in case he did something stupid and he couldn’t help but hate it. He was a grown ass man. He shouldn’t have to be babysat.  
A dark skinned man in a Chef Coat and hat came up to them. “Hey. I’m George. I’m the Chef around here. It’s my job to make sure the couple hundred people here get fed three meals a day. If you didn’t know, that’s a shit ton of work so while you’re here you do it my way or you get the fuck out. Got it?” George said, staring Raph down.  
Raph wasn’t happy about being talked to that way but he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. “Got it.” He said.  
“Good.” George said. He called out a name and a tall, lean guy came over. He had big ears and a long nose. “This is my man Ryker. He’s one of the head servers here. I want you to stick with him for the next few days.” Raph nodded and his eyes turned to Gabby. “They only told me they were sending the turtle. Guess I got lucky.” His eyes raked over her figure even though she was mostly covered up in a baggy sweatshirt. “Damn I wouldn’t mind takin’ you out.”  
Raph clenched his fists at the blatant flirting and his knuckles popped. Gabby just laughed it off. “I’m Gabby, Raph’s She-Alpha.” She said holding out a hand. He took it and scanned her neck.   
“Not his mate though?” He asked, finding no mating mark.  
She laughed again. “Not mated.” She confirmed, “And not interested.”  
With a chuckle, the chef released her hand. “You can’t blame a guy for tryin’.” He said. “If you wanna just hang around and watch you can. An Alpha in the kitchen? Shit.”  
Raph quickly discovered why the thought was so amusing. So much effort went into feeding that many people that the place was chaos. Orders had to be followed quickly and accurately just to keep on schedule and that wasn’t counting all of the disasters that seemed to happen. Raph didn’t like orders. He had a hard time following them and a hard time not punching people out every time they were short or rude with him. Every time he thought he just might do it, gabby would fire a warning off in his mind which just made him madder that he was being babysat like a child. By the end of the day he was in a very bad mood.  
Raph was walking back to his room and Em came bounding up to him like a rambunctious puppy. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it in a hug. “Hey Big Guy.” She said, “You wanna go sit by the fire?” She asked.  
“I’m beat.” He replied shortly. “I wanna go in my room and unwind.”  
“I could help with that.” She said suggestively.  
He sighed. He just wanted to be alone right now. He had been around people all day. Gabby had understood that. She had praised him for his restraint during the day and then with barely another look, she had shifted and run off into the woods. He had been jealous. He wished he could grow a nice warm fur coat and take of at lightning speed into the miles and miles of wilderness around him. Instead he had come back and the girl he liked wanted to hang out with him and then some.  
“Not tonight Em.” He said. “I need some space.”  
“Are you breaking up with me?” She asked, her lip quivering as her eyes filled with tears.  
“No. I just want to be alone tonight.” He said sharply, his voice rising. He had been keeping his emotions in check all day and they were boiling under the surface. He didn’t mean to take it out on Em but he couldn’t really help it.  
“I’m sorry.” She said in a small voice and she took off. He rolled his eyes and walked into his room, slamming his door.  
Raph needed an outlet so he picked up a semi-carved block of wood. It had the rough shape of a wolf but no features. He took his carving tools and began to shave away the wood, forming it and shaping it. He worked well into the night on it until it was completed. He looked at it. It was a wolf alright. It was sitting down, its eyes staring up at him. His thoughts flashed to Em and how he had been rude to her. He wanted to make up for it. He got up to head for her room and intersected Gabby on her way back in.  
“You were out there forever.” Raph said, surprised.  
Gabby shrugged. “I ran hard.” She said. “I need to get back in shape.”  
“Your shape is fine.” Raph said. He blushed as he realized how that came out. “I mean you’re in shape already.”  
“Not like I used to be.” She said. “Aiden wouldn’t let me and Gracie run. He didn’t want us to be able to outrun him or to fight him or really to be able to do anything except breed. I need to work on my endurance again. When the fighting starts, I’ll be happy I did.”  
“I guess.” Raph said.  
“Where are you going this late?” she asked him.  
“I was rude to Em earlier when she came to see me.” He admitted with a little embarrassment. He was supposed to be learning patience and manners and being rude to Em didn’t really look good, especially after Gabby had praised him for keeping his cool earlier. “I decided to bring this to her.” He said showing her the carving.  
She took the wolf in her hands and examined it closely. “I can’t believe this.” She said as she turned it in her hands. “It’s beautiful. I didn’t know you were so good at that.” She handed the piece back to him. “Will you do one for me?”  
The question took him aback. No one had ever asked him for one before. He usually just made whatever inspired him and then sold it online. “I guess I could. You want the same thing?” He asked.  
“No. I want an original.” She smiled. “Whatever you want to make, I’m sure I’ll like it.”  
“I’ll figure something out.” He promised.  
“Awesome.” Gabby said. “I’m wore out from that run though. I think I’m going to hop in my Jacuzzi bath before I head to bed. Have fun with Em. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said and she walked past him.  
He smiled down at the little wolf in his hands. She liked his work. She was proud of him. More than anything that night, that lifted his mood and he headed off to see Em with a better outlook on the night.  
Donnie was dreaming. He was on four legs and a growl was tearing from between his bared teeth. There was a hybrid wolf in front of him. Tall and silvery, the hybrid was scaring him but he knew he couldn’t back down. This wolf had killed his friends. Gabby stood next to him, already in hybrid form, a similar growl echoing from her throat. Donnie couldn’t help but noticed Gabby looked thinner and her ears seemed a little too big for her head. The wolf in front of them hadn’t even done anything but suddenly they couldn’t move. Their growls died and the wolf advanced on them. He walked right between them to their She-Alpha who stood paralyzed next to them. The wolf flipped her onto her back and dug his talons into her throat before returning her free will.  
“Submit to me or I will kill you and your remaining children and the rest of your pack.” Came the male’s harsh, guttural hybrid voice.   
Brandy bared her neck, her tail tucked between her legs and Donnie felt the Alpha bond shift to Aiden. Brandy howled in despair as he released her. With an order, the entire compound stilled and Aiden wandered among them, cutting down each Beta that wouldn’t support him. Donnie saw him approach his father. Terror washed through him and then pain rocketed through him as talons plunged into his father’s chest.  
Donnie jolted awake. The fear and the pain was still in him. He could feel it and he didn’t understand where it was coming from. He left his room and walked a few doors down, knocking on Saffron’s door. When there was no answer, he opened it and peered into the darkness.   
“Ronnie?” He called gently as he made his way in. She was thrashing and whimpering in her bed. He quickly went to her and shook her awake. She bolted upright, her eyes wild, looking around. Her eyes rested on Donnie and then she dissolve into tears.  
“It’s okay.” Donnie said as he sat on the bed next to her and gathered her into his arms. “I’m here.” She slowly calmed down, her sobs receding into irregular breathing.  
“I was dreaming.” She explained. “It was the day my dad died.” A light clicked in Donnie’s mind.  
“I think I had the same dream.” He said. She looked at him funny.  
“What?” She asked.  
Donnie launched into the explanation of the dream and ended with how the fear and pain didn’t fade until he had woken her up.  
“But how….” She trailed off. “Unless….”  
Donnie waited patiently for her to come to whatever conclusion she was making. She closed her eyes and felt her pack bonds. Everyone was there. Even Leo, Mikey, and Donnie. She opened her eyes and looked at Donnie in disbelief.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“We’re bonded.” She said.  
“Like I’m your Alpha?” He asked, confused.  
“No, like a pack bond. It’s not fully formed yet.” She said. “I’ve never heard of that happening before.”  
“That would make sense.” Donnie said. “That would explain me seeing into your dream. The more intense the emotion, the more you project.”  
“It was the worst night of my life.” Saffron admitted.   
Donnie turned away from the scientific side of the whole thing and just focused on his girlfriend. He rubbed a hand up and down her back.  
“I’m sorry.” He said. “If there’s any way I could change things I would. I don’t like to see you hurting.”  
“I know.” She said she scooted closer and he laid back so she could cuddle up against his chest. She tucked her head into his neck, breathing in his comforting scent. “Will you stay?” She asked.  
“Of course.” Donnie replied. “Try to get some sleep.” He continued to stroke her back until he felt her whole body relax. Her breathing deepened and after a while she began to snore softly. He almost laughed. He hadn’t known she snored. He grabbed another pillow so he would be more comfortable on his back and then he closed his eyes, listening to the breathing of the smart, sexy girl laying on top of him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph makes progress and is rewarded

Another week went by. It was hellish for Raph. He didn’t like the kitchens. He didn’t like taking orders, and he felt like he was getting nowhere. He had yelled at several people and even stormed off once. Every day was more and more frustrating and his relationships were suffering. Gabby was giving him the cold shoulder and every time he talked to Em she ended up almost in tears. Even speaking with his brothers was rough because all he wanted to do was vent. One day, Gabby didn’t show up to see him in the kitchens and he was so preoccupied with the fact that she wasn’t there to support him that the day went entirely smoothly. His mind was too distracted to worry about who was talking to him how and he just went on autopilot, doing what he was told when he was told. By the time he was done working he was nervous and all of the kitchen staff was finally being nice to him again. Gabby wouldn’t even let him in through their bond and that’s what worried him the most. Even when she was angry she never did that to him. That’s why he was surprised when he walked out of the dining hall to see her waiting for him. She was clad in nothing but a doubled up sports bra and super tight pants that ended just passed her knees and a pair of tennis shoes.  
“Alright, Grumpy. Let’s go.” She said. She held her arms crossed, her hips cocked, and an expression that brooked no argument.  
“Where?” He asked, just relieved that she wasn’t plotting his murder. Or was she? He got nervous for a second. It didn’t help that her clothes left little to the imagination.  
“We’re going running.” She said.  
“I can’t keep up with you.” He said.  
“I’m just as capable at running on two legs as I am at running on four.” She said. “You can keep up with me in this form. Your legs are way longer.”  
She didn’t even give him the chance to reply. She headed for the front door. He was left staring after her and what he saw made him cringe.  
Gabby was walking determinedly out of the front door, knowing he would follow. She felt his hands on her upper arms though, stilling her and she realized what he was staring at.  
“Jesus, Gabby.” He said. “What happened?”  
“You’re not the only one with scars, Raphael.” She said, almost bitterly.  
“Who did this to you?” He asked.  
“Take a guess.” She replied.  
“I’m going to break every bone in his body, one by one, until he’s drowning in his own blood.” Raph said softly, his finger tracing one of her bigger scars. It was scarier than it would have been if he had shouted and raged. The quiet conviction in his promise made it obvious to her just how attached he was to her and obviously the rest of the pack.  
“Come on.” She said, moving away from his touch. He followed her out to the paths that wound off into the woods and she took off running. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and then took off after her. She was right, it wasn’t too hard to keep up with her. As a matter of fact, he started pulling ahead of her after a couple of miles which caused her to push herself harder which sparked his competitive side. By the end of their six mile loop, they were in a sprinting race. Gabby was quick, that was for sure, but Raph managed to beat her to the house by a good hundred feet. He turned around with a cocky grin to see her, arms behind her head, breathing hard. She was sweating and her skin glistened in the glow of the flood lights. His stomach dropped a little at the gorgeous sight and he had to shake his head a little bit. This was Gabby. This was his friend. Besides, he had a girlfriend inside.  
“Next time, Big Guy.” She panted as she passed him. He caught sight of her scars again and his good mood turned dark just like that. Gabby sensed the change in his mood and turned around. “You can take your revenge on Aiden in the battle field.” She told him. “I don’t want you bringing it here to our family and our pack and our friends. The skin is healed, the pain is gone and they’re just marks. They’re battle wounds. They made me stronger and they’re as much a part of me as yours are of you.”  
“I got mine defending my brothers.” Raph argued.  
“And I got mine defending my family.” She interjected. “When we did stuff wrong, Aiden dished out harsh punishment. The number of times I challenged him when he went to hurt my family was countless. I bore his punishments so they wouldn’t have to.”  
This conversation was making Raph sick. His Gabby was so brave and strong and amazing. She was so good and that monster had ripped her open. Then a thought struck him.  
“I’ve never seen you scar before.” He said.  
“Minor scrapes don’t scar. Bigger injuries do.” She pointed to a couple fairly small round patches on her torso where bullet holes had healed over. “These were from the night we met. The cops shot me. Three holes. If they had pierced my lungs I could have died by drowning in my own body fluids.”  
“You can’t hardly tell they’re there.” He said. “Your other scars…”  
“Were really bad injuries. They took me weeks to recover from. I was almost dead. Aiden knows how to walk that fine line between what a wolf can and can’t return from. That is the kind of wolf he is. He was horrible and I lived with him dragging me down long enough. I don’t need anyone bringing him into this place. Gracie pointed that out to me a couple of weeks ago and I’m trying to embrace it. Let it go for now Raph.”  
He eyed her carefully, reading her. He gave a nod and again she turned to head back into the compound. He followed her quietly, mulling over everything she said to him. They headed for their separate rooms and Raph hopped into the shower, cleaning the sweat from his skin. The water made the cracks in his shell sting. They hadn’t healed all of the way yet even though Em had been licking them every night that he could stand to be in her presence, but it wasn’t Em he wanted to be with right now. He wanted to be around Gabby. Their conversation had unsettled him and despite liking his independence, he just wanted her strong and steady demeanor. It anchored him. He quickly finished up and slipped on a pair of big basketball shorts instead of his usual clothes. He tied on his bandana and left. He headed for her room and knocked.  
“Come in.” She called. He entered only to see her reclining in her Jacuzzi bath, her hair in a bun on top of her head and the swirling water obscuring everything below her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she was practically moaning in contentment. The sensual noise made his cock twitch a little bit.  
“You should really try this sometime.” Gabby said, turning her head so she could look at him. “It does wonders and let’s be honest, you could use a little relaxation.”  
Raph rolled his eyes and went and sat on her bed. “You gonna come lick my shell?” He asked.  
“Still not healed?” She asked.  
“Em’s been trying but she hasn’t wanted to be around me lately.” He admitted.  
“Can’t say I blame her.” Gabby muttered.  
“Thanks.” Raph said sarcastically.  
“Why does it bother you so much?” She asked. “The whole taking orders thing.”  
“I can do things myself. I don’t need to be told.” Raph said.  
“Yes you do.” She said.  
“What?” He growled.  
“You telling me you can run that kitchen better than anyone in the world Raph?” She asked.  
“No, but…”  
“No buts.” Gabby interrupted. She had been doing that a lot today. He huffed but she continued. “As an Alpha you need to recognize when someone knows how to do something better than you. You have to be open to learning to do things someone else’s way. Just because you are taking orders from someone else doesn’t mean you don’t know anything or you’re not in charge. It just means you’re open to learning a better and maybe more efficient way of doing things. If you just focus on the helping people part of the situation and less on the ‘people are bossing me’ part, things will be a lot easier.”  
Gabby was making sense. She usually did as long as she kept her cool. Raph hated it sometimes cuz it made him feel like a big bag of stupid. Sometimes, even when he knew she was right, he wouldn’t admit it just because it bothered him.  
“Will you just get out here and do my shell.” He said. “It’s bothering me.”  
Gabby sighed. “You’re really going to make me leave this deliciously warm and relaxing bath? Why don’t you just come in here so I don’t have to get out?” She joked as she rose out of the bath. Water cascaded from her body and he looked away, but not before he had the image burned permanently in his brain.  
“Dammit, Gabby.” He said. “Warn me.”  
“Not like you haven’t seen me naked.” She huffed as she wrapped herself in a towel.  
“Whatever. Just get dressed.” He said.  
She went to her drawers and pulled out some shorts and a baggy T-shirt. She quickly got dressed in the bathroom and then returned to the bedroom.   
“Alright, let’s do this.” She said. Raph was already laying down, shell up and so she shifted and began the licking again. She tried to force as much of her saliva into the cracks as possible. Their saliva was doing some good at least. There wasn’t nearly as much pain as there was the first time she had licked the cracks. She shifted back to human.  
“That should do.” She said but he didn’t respond. He was breathing deep and even. She had been so focused on his cracks that she hadn’t even noticed he had fallen asleep. She went and shut off the lights and shifted into her wolf form she hopped up on the bed next to her Alpha and lay beside him. She huffed a little as she got comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Gabby woke to the sound of the birds in the trees. The sun was just rising and they were rising with it. Her ears were more sensitive in her wolf form and so she shifted back human. That’s when the arm around her flexed, pulling her tight to the hard body behind her. That woke her up. She held still as the arm relaxed but she was pressed so close to Raph that she could feel his morning wood against her ass. As the sleep left her she tried to think logically. Raph was a male. Morning wood was normal. He had fallen asleep in her room last night and he had no covers since he had passed out on top of them. He had to be using her body as a heat source. That’s why he had pinned her against him so thoroughly. She didn’t know what to do other than sneak into his mind and keep him unconscious as she wiggled out from underneath his arm. He grunted a little in his sleep when her movements pressed her ass firmly into his groin but she managed to slip away without breaking her concentration. Then she exited his mind, allowing him to finish his sleep cycle naturally. She, on the other hand, quickly dressed and headed for breakfast.   
When she left the bedroom, she almost immediately ran into Gracie and Mikey who were laughing together over some joke or another. Gabby couldn’t help but smiling at the youngest brother and the youngest of the pack. They were very close, almost as close as she and Gracie were as sisters. She had a feeling that Mikey understood Gracie in ways no one ever had. They were kindred spirits. She joined them as they walked.  
“Good morning.” She said as she fell in next to them.  
“Oh hey.” Mikey said with a grin. “You sleep okay last night?” Gracie looked like she was about to bust. She was trying hard not to laugh.  
“Fine. Why?” She asked suspiciously.  
“Well, sometimes Raph snores.” Mikey said and both he and Gracie burst into laughter.  
Gabby gave them the stink eye. How did they know Raph had slept in her room? Gracie had probably gotten up at the ass-crack of dawn to come steal some of her clothes before she woke up.  
“He fell asleep when I was licking his shell last night. He’s had a tough week and I didn’t want to wake him up.” Gabby defended.  
“Oh girl, you like him!” Mikey teased.  
“I don’t like anybody, Mikey.” She said. “Don’t you have better things to do than play matchmaker anyway?”  
“Well you’re off with Raph all the time and Ronnie and Donnie are always hangin’ out. Leo went off to help scout and let’s get real, I’m not much help when it comes to serious stuff like that. That just leaves me here so I go to Beta training and I hang out with Gracie and I help Master Splinter with his stuff.” He shrugged. “I keep busy.”  
Gabby couldn’t help but feel bad. Mikey was right. All of his brothers were off doing something or another and while she was sure he saw Donnie at Beta training, he wasn’t seeing much of his other brothers at all. She was going to have to rectify this. She would talk to Carl about giving Raph at least one day off a week to spend time with his pack, and most importantly his brothers.  
After that day, Gabby and Raph fell into a routine. Every day after working in the kitchens, Gabby would show up in her running attire and they would run. Then they would get home and bathe and then Gabby would lick his shell, which was healing a lot faster now that it was getting attention every night. When Sunday rolled around, Raph got up to go work in the kitchens but when he walked out of his room, Gabby was there in her running gear, waiting for him.  
“I thought we do that after.” Raph said.  
“Not today we don’t.” She said. “I got Carl to let me have you on Sundays. Think of it as a reward for you doing so well this last week.”  
Raph gave her his little half smirk. He has done well that week. He had shifted his focus from what other people said to what needed to be done and who he was helping as Gabby had suggested and all of the turbulence he had experienced the week before had slowly fallen away. The kitchen staff was even starting to like him and he learned that the kitchen was the raunchiest, strangest and most embarrassing place to work ever. The sheer quantity of sexual jokes and double meanings was staggering and people were somehow able to get their work done and put people in headlocks at the same time. It was like working with a bunch of nine year olds. Fingers were always in everyone else’s space as they tickled or poked or pinched. He couldn’t believe the amount of roughhousing that went on around the place, and the ribbings people got for various mistakes. It was all in good nature and he had even started joining in. He was learning to stop looking at everyone else as an enemy and start taking new people for who and what they were. He deserved a day off after the nearly two weeks of straight working.  
They ran, they bathed, they worked on his shell, and then Gabby told him to wait in his room and she would come get him for his surprise. He worked on his carving that he was making for her while she was away, keeping tabs on her to make sure she wouldn’t just pop in before he was ready for her to see it. Gabby was too busy to be keeping her mind on him though. She was running around, gathering all of the brothers and getting them to the Entertainment room. She knew Leo was going to be home that day so she had planned it extra special. When she was ready, she went and grabbed Raph. She busted into his room and grabbed his hand, trying to yank him from the chair. He stood up and allowed her to drag him to the entertainment room.  
“You haven’t had any alone time with your brothers for two months now.” She said. “Go hang out with them for a few hours and we girls will have a special surprise for you at the end of the day okay? Oh, and you guys give Mikey some special attention. We haven’t really figured out a place for him in the pack yet. He’s feeling a little lost without you guys there.”  
Raph frowned a little as he mulled that one over. His youngest brother had a lot of charm. He was good at making people see things his way and a lot of his clumsiness had faded as he had grown but he wasn’t serious enough for anything. He was always cracking jokes and getting excited about stuff but where in a pack would that be useful? He shook his head as he walked into the room and was loudly greeted by his three brothers.  
“Raph!” Mikey yelled the loudest. “What’s up, Bruh?”  
Raph couldn’t help but smile.   
“Yeah. How you been?” Donnie asked. “We haven’t seen you in forever.”  
Raph went and took a seat among his brothers and listened as Leo gave a recap of his last scouting mission and how Aiden’s men were trying to ship people in from further west to have enough people to attack the Thompson Territory. Raph told them how his work in the kitchens was going and how they acted and what he was learning about the people of the Thompson pack. Then he turned to Mikey.   
“You wanna come give it a try next week? I’m sure I could get George to find a place for you.”  
Mikey’s eyes brightened. “That would be sweet!” He said. Working with his older brother and a bunch of hilarious people? Sounded like a lot of fun.  
“So what do you think the girls have planned for tonight?” Leo asked. He hadn’t been able to spend any time with the Pack at all since he was behind enemy lines and though he returned usually every night or once every two nights, all he had been able to do was to get some guidance from Gabby on how to control his pack bond which he was still learning to master. He was excited to be able to have a little bit of down time to see his brothers and visit with his pack.  
“Gracie wouldn’t tell me.” Mikey answered. “Any hints from Ronnie?”  
Donnie shook his head. “She’s been as tight lipped as Gabby.” He replied.  
“I bet it’s gonna be good.” Mikey said as he picked up a remote and started a game of COD with Donnie.  
“So they tell me you slept in Gabby’s room the other night.” Leo said to Raph.  
“I fell asleep when she was licking my shell and by the time I woke up, she was gone.” Raph defended himself.  
“So there’s nothing there?” Leo asked.  
“I have a girlfriend.” Raph said.  
“Yeah, and how’s that going for ya?” Mikey asked.  
Raph sighed. “We haven’t seen much of each other since I started in the kitchens.” Raph said  
“I know, dude.” Mikey said. “Em’s been at Gracie. Tryin to get her to tell her when you’ll be around and when she can see you.”  
“She’s asked Ronnie the same thing.” Donnie said.  
“She knows I’m busy.” Raph said.  
“Not too busy to hang out with Gabby.” Leo said.  
“It’s not really hanging out.” Raph said. “We run, we come back and clean up, she works on my shell, and then we go to bed.”  
“Yeah, together.” Mikey teased.   
“It happened once!” Raph said.  
“So if I wanted to ask Gabby out you wouldn’t be mad?” Leo asked. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at their eldest brother.  
“You like Gabby?” Mikey asked.  
“What’s not to like?” Leo said. “She’s smoking hot. She’s a good leader. She’s always nice.” Raph made a noise of disagreement on the last point.   
“Well, she’s nice to people who deserve it.” Leo amended. “I like her. I think I’m going to ask her out.”  
“And when are you going to spend time with her?” Raph asked. “You’re gone all of the time.”  
“We’ll figure it out.” Leo said. “Do you have a problem with that?”  
“No.” Raph said. “Why would I?” But something about it didn’t sit right. Leo wasn’t right for Gabby. He just knew it. Or at least he thought he did.  
While he mulled it over, his brothers had moved on to Donnie.  
“So have you guys done it yet?” Mikey was asking him.  
“I don’t see how our sex life is any of your concern.” Donnie said.  
“Come on, Bruh. You two have been together for weeks now. You can’t tell me you haven’t gotten any.” Mikey said in disbelief.  
“We’re taking things slow.” Donnie tried to defend.  
“You sure you’re not just scared?” Raph teased, coming back to the conversation.  
“You guys are annoying.” He replied but Raph could tell he had hit a nerve.  
“You should just talk about it with her like an adult.” Leo said. “I’m sure she wants you just as much as you want her.”  
“The girls around here are good at teaching.” Raph promised with a grin. “And it’s totally worth it.”  
The game ended and Donnie tossed his remote to Raph. “Maybe you should focus on your own relationship.” Donnie said.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Raph said.  
“C’mon Raph. You’re only in it for the tail, man.” Mikey said. “What do you guys even do besides have sex?”  
“We talk.” Raph replied lamely.  
“More like she talks. We all know you’re not much of a talker, Raph.” Donnie said.  
Raph didn’t respond but his mind was going a million miles an hour. His brothers were right. He and Em had sex pretty much every time they met up and then she would ramble on about this and that. She never wanted to train or play video games. She just wanted to watch chic flicks and do crafty stuff. She bored him most of the time, just not when they were in bed. Was that a real relationship? He still didn’t even know her favorite color.  
The brothers hung out in the entertainment room for a good while before heading to the training room and sparring. It felt good to train with each other properly. They hadn’t been able to in over a week. Splinter even watched them, calling out tips and corrections when he saw something. It was like they were back in the Lair all over again. It went on for more than two hours before everyone was too wore out to do any more. They went and cleaned up and got a late lunch and then decided to go watch a few movies until the sun was sinking behind the trees. That’s when Gabby came and got them. She led them out to a small enclosed area where a bright fire was lit. There were marshmallows and graham crackers and chocolate and Gracie was strumming quietly on a guitar. The guys quickly dispersed, settling into the chairs provided for them. There was a little space heater behind them so the turtles wouldn’t get too cold.  
Mikey sat next to Gracie and was about to take the guitar when Gabby snatched it away with a grin. Donnie had saffron in his lap already and was whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. Gaby settled into the last chair between Raph and Leo and began picking at her guitar in a beautiful, quiet melody. It was just enough to be relaxing and not too loud to discourage conversation. They talked among themselves for a while as the sun set and the stars came out, then Gabby began to pick out another tune and Suddenly Gracie’s sweet voice caught everyone’s attention.  
“I had a dream about a burning’ house.” She sang. “You were stuck inside I couldn’t get you out.”  
Gabby joined her sister in the next verse, their voices in perfect harmony.  
“I laid beside you and I pulled you close  
And the two of us went up in smoke.  
Love isn’t all that it seems, I did you wrong  
I’ll stay here with you ‘til this dream is gone.

I been sleepwalkin’. I been wanderin’ all night  
Tryin’ to take what’s lost and broke and make it right  
I been sleepwalkin’ to close to the fire   
cuz it’s the only place that I can hold you tight.  
In this burnin’ house

I see you at a party and you look the same  
I could take you back but people don’t ever change.  
I wish that we could go back in time.  
And I’d be the one you thought you’d find

Love isn’t all that it seems I did you wrong  
I’ll stay here with you ‘til this dream is gone  
I been sleepwalkin’ I been wanderin’ all night  
Tryin to take what’s lost and broke and make it right  
I been sleep walking too close to the fire  
But it’s the only place that I can hold you tight  
In this burnin’ house

The flames are getting bigger now  
In this burnin’ house  
I can hold on to you somehow  
In this burnin’ house  
Oh and I don’t wanna wake up  
In this burnin’ house

I been sleepwalkin’ I been wanderin’ all night  
Tryin’ to take what’s lost and broke and make it right  
I been sleep walking, too close to the fire  
But it’s the only place that I can hold you tight  
In this burnin house.

Gabby played the last few bars and the music faded into the night. Raph looked at the serene look on his She-Alpha’s face, as though the music gave her some deep peace and he wanted to reach out and touch her.  
“That was beautiful” Leo said, breaking the silence. “I’ve never heard that song before.”  
“It’s a country song.” Gabby said.  
“I didn’t know you liked country.” Leo replied.  
Raph knew that. The number of times it had been on her radio when he had gone to have her do his shell was enough for him to know it was the music she preferred. He wasn’t exactly partial to it but he didn’t really mind it either.  
“I’ve listened to it since I was young. Gracie and I learned a lot of songs by heart. It was one of the few things Aiden didn’t mind us doing.” She said as she absentmindedly started picking yet another soft melody.  
Leo couldn’t help but smile as she turned her attention back to the guitar. She obviously enjoyed it so much. A soft smile graced her lips as her fingers moved seamlessly through the chords. That day had been such a good day. He had been able to hang out with his brothers all day the way they used to back in the Lair and now he got to sit next to the most beautiful girl in the compound and listen to her play music. He was more than content. Then, a noise made everyone start and turn to the pathway that led into the little area they were in.  
Em stood on the path, bathed in the light of the fire. Without so much as an explanation she made a bee line for Raph. Before she could even get to him, Gabby stood up and handed her guitar to Leo. She stepped in front of Em, cutting her off from Raph.  
“Carl asked that we be left alone this today.” She said, her eyes hard.  
“Raph is my boyfriend, I should be able to hang out with him if I want.” Em protested.  
“This is pack time and you are not a part of this pack.” Gabby said, her patience wearing thin.  
“Not yet.” Em said. It sounded like a threat.  
“It’ll be a cold day in hell before you ever take my place in this pack.” Gabby growled. “Do yourself a favor and turn back the way you came. I won’t have a spoiled brat like yourself ruining my time with my pack.”  
“Raph?” Em asked, knowing he was Alpha and could order Gabby to back down.  
Raph looked at the blonde. She was out of line coming here when she wasn’t invited. She was being annoying and petty. “I think you should listen to Gabby.” He replied.  
Her face went from shock to hurt to anger inn about ten seconds. “Fine.” She said. “But don’t bother coming around ever again. I’m done with this.” She whipped around, leaving the pack in silence before Gabby burst into a fit of laughter.  
“Did you see her face??” She laughed. “She couldn’t believe it.”  
The others chuckled along with her but Raph felt bad. Em wasn’t a bad person. She was just not right for him.  
“That ain’t nice.” He told Gabby as her laughter died. She looked at him and realized that was his first ever break up. It was a sobering though.  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just really did not like her.” Gabby said.  
“Yeah.” Raph replied. “It was pretty obvious.” He looked at her with a grin. “You just admitted I was right though.”  
Gabby laughed. “I figured I owed you one after all the times I’ve been right.”  
Raph just shook his head but he was smiling. He had known for a while now that he and Em weren’t going to last. Now he was free to explore other options.  
The night wore on, filled with stories and music and s’mores. The pack was content. Even Brandy and Renee joined them for a little while to see how Raph’s training was going and how Leo was doing. After chatting for a while, they headed in to go to sleep. Donnie and Saffron stood up not long after.  
“We’re heading to bed.” Donnie said.  
“Thanks for the party, Gabby.” Saffron said, winking.  
“You guys have a good night.” Gabby replied with a knowing grin. The way those two hadn’t been able to separate the whole night left her no doubt in her mind what was next on Saffron’s agenda.


	13. Different Shades of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some love, some make love, and some refuse to love.

Donnie walked with Saffron back to the compound…. If you could call it walking. All of the teasing touches that night had his interest peaked and every so often he would drag her to him and press a heated kiss to her lips. He wanted her so bad that he didn’t even know what to do. When they finally made it back to Saffron’s room, he hesitated for a moment, nervous. Saffron didn’t give him any time to think though. She pulled him into her room and he allowed her to push him onto the bed where she climbed into his lap and latched her lips onto a special spot she had found just below his jaw. She scraped her teeth against his cool skin, causing him to shudder as his cock hardened painfully. His hands wandered from the curve of her toned ass, to her tight waist, and up to tangle with her hair so he could pull her back and kiss her with an urgency that surprised him. God he wished he knew what he was doing. He knew the process of reproduction and he had seen enough porn to kind of know what girls liked but he wished he knew exactly what to do to her to make her wild.  
Saffron, however, was focused on one thing. Get his clothes off and get him inside of her. His scent was surrounding her, rich with his arousal. She wasn’t expecting a lot out of him his first time. No one was ever good their first time. She knew that, but she didn’t care. This was Donnie. Her Donnie. She knew he would over think this so her goal was not to let him think at all. She disengaged from him and stood before him, her blue eyes sparling. She slowly unzipped her sweatshirt and let it fall to the floor. Her shoes and socks followed. She lifted her shirt over her head, leaving only her black lacey bra. Donnie couldn’t look away as she slowly undid the button and fly of her jeans, revealing matching lace panties and then creamy thighs an inch at a time. His heart was pounding as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She slid it down her arms. Donnie couldn’t believe this was happening. She had beautiful perky B cup breasts with small nipples, erect in the cool air. She turned around for him and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her thong. She dragged it down and bent as she did, revealing her shaved pussy as the cloth came away. Dannie had to close his eyes for a second. He couldn’t handle it.  
“Clothes.” Saffron said to him. He undressed faster than he had ever undressed in his life. She looked him over, taking in every contour. Her eyes stopped on his throbbing erection and she couldn’t help the way her breath caught in her throat. It was the biggest she had ever seen. Her eyes shot up back to Donnie’s and she moved closer. She put out a hand. “Your mask.” She said.  
Donnie reached up and untied his mask without question. He handed it to her. She respectfully folded it and placed it on the night stand. She climbed in his lap again and kissed him as she ground her wet center against his cock. His breath hitched and he let out a hard grunt as he pulled her hips tight to his. If she kept moving like that, he wasn’t going to make it. Saffron wasn’t having any of that though. She wanted him inside of her and she was going to get her way. Whit a passionate kiss, she pushed him backwards. She lifted herself and grabbed his cock, positioning it at her entrance.  
“Ronnie” Donnie said uncertainly but she began to sink down on him, driving all thought from his mind. His hands went to her hips as she lowered herself on him, until he had stretched her to her limit. She was seated on him, moaning, his cock pulsing inside of her. She didn’t move, knowing he would lose it if she did.  
His eyes were closed, his brows furrowed in concentration. He was trying so hard not to lose it. She was so tight and so hot around him. It was like nothing he had ever imagined. His wildest dreams could have never prepared him for this.  
“Donnie?” He heard his name. His eyes opened to see the lithe body of his girlfriend. His cock twitched hard and he heard her gasp. She shifted her hips instinctively, grinding against him and that was all it took. His world exploded and he thrust hard up into her, shooting spurt after spurt of cum deep into her body. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He opened his eyes again and realized what had happened.  
“Sorry, Ronnie.” He said.   
She laughed and bent forward, covering his lips with hers. Wordlessly she let him know that all was well. Her free hand stroked over his plastron and traced where the edges met skin. His hands began to mimic hers, tracing the lines of her body and learning her curves. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently and pulling at it with his teeth. He felt her walls contract around his length which was already hardening again. He focused on her breasts, which made her gasp and moan. Her nipples were obviously sensitive. She began to grind on him again, but he was ready for round two and this time he wanted to be a more active participant. Without much effort, he rolled them so he was pinning her beneath him. He began to thrust slowly and rhythmically into her, watching her face as she took his length slowly at first, and then more vigorously. He sat back on his heels, watching her pussy take his entire length as he slammed it hard into her. Her hand went between her legs, rubbing the hard nub of flesh there. Donnie was transfixed. He watched her slowly massage the little button and as her tempo increased so did his. He watched her face, her eyes closed, her muscles tensed.  
“Oh god.” She said “Fuck me hard Donnie.”   
He didn’t need to be told twice. He acted on pure instinct, driving as deep and as hard as he could. Her whole body locked, her back arched, her head thrown back and panting little cries of pleasure tore from between her lips. Donnie grunted as he exploded inside of her for the second time that night.   
Donnie pulled out of his girlfriend slowly as she lay limp beneath him. He could feel her walls pulsing still but he wanted to get a washcloth to clean up with. He kissed her soundly and headed into the bathroom. He wetted a washcloth and returned to his girlfriend. He wiped down her thighs which had been coated in his semen and then moved on to her pussy. He gently wiped her clean, concerned she might be sore, before he then cleaned himself. He drew back the covers and she climbed in, knowing if he didn’t have them on he would be too cold to sleep. She didn’t mind, his cool skin kept her from overheating.   
Donnie climbed under the covers after Saffron and she immediately backed into him, pressing her back against his plastron and her ass into his groin.   
“Let’s do that again in the morning.” She yawned.  
Donnie couldn’t help but chuckle a little. She sure knew how to make a turtle feel good about himself. He kissed her shoulder once more and then settled in for the night. He was falling for the brainy wolf that was for sure.  
After Donnie and Saffron had left, Gracie and Mikey did too, leaving only Gabby, Leo, and Raph. Gabby rose and began clearing up the leftover s’mores stuff and turning off the heater. When the guys rose to help she shooed them away.  
“Whoever hosts the party has to clean up.” She said. “There isn’t much. You guys head in and I’ll catch up.”  
They tried to protest but she wouldn’t budge and so they headed off to their rooms. Raph was just opening the door to his room when Gabby finally caught up to them. She said good night and headed for her room which was the next one down. Leo stood there looking at her for a second.  
“Thanks for putting that together today.” He said. “I haven’t had that much fun just hanging out with my brothers in a while.”  
“Family’s important. I figured we all needed a chance to appreciate it.” Gabby replied.  
“We really did.” Leo said. “And you did really well with your guitar.”   
“Thanks.” Gabby said, glancing down at the instrument in her hand. “I really love to play. I just don’t get the chance to.”  
She looked so adorable as she smiled down at her guitar that he reached down and tilted her chin up. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She was so shocked, she didn’t know what to do so she kissed him back. It was a good kiss. Great even, but she pulled away.  
“Leo.” She said. “I’m sorry but I don’t want to get in to anything right now. I like you and you’re really a great guy but you should try to find a girl that can return your affections because I can’t.”  
Leo was embarrassed. He had forgotten himself and had acted on an impulse and she was rejecting him. It was awkward and it hurt. “I’m sorry.” Leo said and he hurried away. Dazed, she went into her room and just stood there for a second. She had rejected Leo. Why? He was someone she could see herself with. He was attractive and a lot more even tempered than Raph. He had always been there for her when she needed him. Why couldn’t she date him? “You’re not allowed to be happy”. A part of her said. “Aiden can use anything you love against you.”  
She started to get mad. She was twenty-two! She had been living under these rules for eight years and she was tired. She wanted to be happy! Was that too much to ask? “There is no happiness until he’s dead.” That dark part of her spoke up, but she might not even live long enough to see him dead. Was she supposed to just be alone and sad all of her life? She lashed out at a lamp, throwing it into the wall and shattering it. She began to pace, her thoughts running wild. It was so unfair. Her whole life was one big ball of misery and she was tired of it! She put her fist through the wall again and again. She just kept hitting things until she felt cool arms around her, forcing her to remain still. Raph’s scent enveloped her and all of her rage depleted and turned instantly to despair. She finally had her own pack, a caring Alpha, and the potential to find a mate and she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t let herself take it while Aiden was out there, waiting to take it all away from her. Tears welled up in her eyes and began streaking quietly down her cheeks. Raph sensed her shift from rage to despair and released her. She just sat on the ground, her back against the wall and she rested her head on her knees, sniffing quietly as she cried. She wished Raph would go away so she could wallow in her misery in peace.  
“Gabby.” He said, crouching down. “What’s wrong?”  
“What isn’t?” She said. “I don’t want to do this anymore, Raph. I’m tired of being me.”  
Raph couldn’t understand what she was talking about so he tried brushing her mind with his. “Let me see.” He said and she did. She opened her mind to him. He saw all of the things she was thinking and it broke his heart because he could understand her reasoning. All of her hopes and dreams were laid before him and the very reason she wouldn’t go after them hung in her mind like a dark cloud. She was hurting and he did the only thing he could think. He lifted her off of the ground and pulled back the covers of her bed. He slid in with her and settled her on his chest. He felt her hot tears falling on him and he stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. The whole time, he kept his bond connected with hers, hoping to lend her whatever strength and comfort he could. Her mind slowly quieted as he thought of all of the things that she had brought into his life that made him happy and all of the things she had done that made her pack happy. Her breathing slowed and her tears stopped as she finally relaxed.  
“Are you going to stay with me?” She whispered as she drifted.  
“As long as you want me here.” He replied.   
She sniffed once more and let out a big, settling sigh. He felt her drift off, her bond still open to him. He felt it when her sleep deepened and to his amazement he started seeing her dreams. They came in flashes of images at first. Her pack, her friends, the turtles. Then the dream became more solid and Gabby was in a place he didn’t know, sitting on a porch swing, her stomach swollen and obviously very pregnant. Leo appeared and she smiled at him and the dream jumped to a yard with a bunch of little wolf cubs running around. The whole pack was there and Mikey was watching over the little ones while everyone else relaxed in the shade. Raph could feel the way she longed for these things in her dreams and as he drifted off to sleep, her dreams became his.  
Raph woke before Gabby. She was still on his chest, having hardly moved at all in the night. He really had to pee but he didn’t want to wake up the beautiful wolf laying on top of him. He stroked her back gently, feeling the rise of each scar beneath the thin material of her t-shirt. How had she come to mean so much to him in the two months he had known her? Was it her openness or her unexpected moments of vulnerability? He had always wanted to protect people and she needed him as much as he needed her sometimes. Was that what had made them such good friends or was it more? Her dreams resonated with him, and her fears mirrored a lot of his own fears. They were alike, he and Gabby. They had an understanding that he hadn’t ever experienced before. Not even with his brothers. He came to the realization then and there that if he were ever going to love a girl, it would probably be her. The thought brought him joy at first, but he had seen into her thoughts last night. He had seen how she had rejected Leo and had seen that she would do the same to any who tried to date her. She wouldn’t let herself love until Aiden was gone. She wouldn’t survive it if the one she fell in love with was taken from her forever.  
Raph’s dark thoughts shifted as Gabby suddenly inhaled deeply and stretched against him. He steadied her with a hand, making sure she didn’t go toppling off of him. She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes scrunched into sleepy slits.  
“Raph?” She said.  
“Yeah?” He replied.  
“You were in my dream.” She said as she dropped her head back down.  
“Good dream?” He asked. He felt her nod against his plastron though he felt a twinge of sadness run through their bond.  
“Gabby?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I promise you that Aiden will never keep you. Even if he did somehow catch you, we’d come for you. No matter what.”  
“Just don’t get yourself killed.” She replied. “Keep our pack safe for as long as you can.”  
“I will. Now you should get up and go take a bath.” He said  
Her head popped up again and she eyed him. “Are you trying to say I stink?” She asked.  
“What? No!” Raph backtracked even though he knew she was teasing. “I just know they help you relax. Besides, I’m going to be late to the kitchens if you don’t let me up.”  
Snickering, Gabby rolled off of Raph and threw off the covers. She began to walk over to the bathroom but stopped and cursed sharply when she felt a shard of glass enter her foot. She had forgotten about shattering the lamp. Raph was by her side in an instant, examining the large shard of glass lodged in her foot.  
“Do you think it will break off in there if I try to pull it out?” He asked.  
“With my luck, probably.” She said. “I better hit the medical center.”  
He scooped her up bridal style and she laughed. “I think you like this whole damsel in distress thing.” She said.  
“Yeah. Just call me prince charming.” He replied sarcastically but he was smiling, letting her know he wasn’t taking offense. Mikey came charging up to them as Raph turned the corner. Raph remembered he had promised Mikey a place in the kitchens with him that day.  
“Dude, what happened?” Mikey asked, seeing the blood dripping down the shard of glass in her foot.  
“I just stepped on some glass Mikey.” Gabby said.  
“In your room? How did broken glass get in your room?” Mikey asked.  
“I broke a lamp.” Gabby replied.  
“Dang.” Mikey replied as he fell in beside Raph. “Does it hurt?”  
“It stings a little. I just don’t want to pull it out and have a piece break off in there because then they’ll have to go in looking for it.”  
“Why is it always Raph carrying you to the medical center?” Mikey asked.  
Gabby could practically feel Raph roll his eyes. “He is the Alpha.” Gabby pointed out.  
“Not my Alpha.” Mikey laughed.  
“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Mikey.” Gabby said. “You’ve formed an Alpha bond with me. I’ve been wondering if Raph is growing one with you guys too.”  
“How do I know?” Raph asked.  
“Feel for new bonds.” She replied. “They won’t be as obvious though. They’ll be faint. I’m hoping that someday they solidify. I’m not sure what that will take though.”  
Raph focused on his bonds. At first he didn’t feel them but then he caught it, a faint, almost unrecognizable link to his brothers. It had been easy to overlook these past couple of months because they were so different.  
“They’re there.” Raph said. “Will they work the same as my bonds to you guys?”  
“I’m not sure.” Gabby said. “I’m waiting for the bonds to solidify. If you haven’t noticed their bonds yet then it would seem mine are more advanced, but I also have a gift when it comes to minds so maybe that plays a part in it. Once the bonds are set, I’ll test it out.”  
Mikey opened the door to the medical center and Raph walked in to the waiting room where a nurse was sitting at the desk.  
“Uh oh.” She said. “What do we have here?”  
“Glass in the foot.” Gabby said. “Didn’t want to try taking it out and getting a piece stuck in there.”  
“Smart choice. Let’s get you in with Dr. Clark. He’s just finished his Boards and he doesn’t have too many responsibilities around here yet. He should be able to pop that out in no time.”  
Raph followed the nurse to an exam room and put Gabby down on the table. Mikey waited in the waiting room. The doctor showed up fairly quickly and examined the wound.  
“That’s a deep one alright.” He said. He got a pair of forceps and pulled the glass out. He held the wound open and applied water, rinsing the blood away to see if there was any more glass. He reached into the wound and pulled out two small chips and gave it one more rinse before allowing the wound to close.  
“It should be all healed up in half an hour. It might be tender until then. Watch out for glass in the future.”  
“Thanks.” Gabby said, sliding from the table. Raph saw that she was definitely favoring her injured foot and picked her up once again. He walked out of the room and went and got Mikey.  
“Why are you still carrying her?” Mikey asked as he looked at her foot. It looked bruised but the cut had already sealed over.  
“It’s sore, Mikey.” Raph said. “I don’t want her walking on it ‘til it’s healed.”  
“Which is when, in five minutes?”  
“Half an hour.” Gabby said. “It was pretty deep.”  
“Oh. So are we still going to the kitchens?” Mikey asked.  
“Yes, Mikey.” Gabby said patiently.  
“Good. I really wanna try it out.”  
Raph brought Gabby in to the dining area and sat her down at a table. He headed back to the kitchen, Mikey in tow.  
“Hey George.” Raph said. George and Raph bumped knuckles and then George looked at the shorter turtle. “Who’s this dude?” He asked.  
“This is my younger brother Mikey. He wanted to give the kitchens a try if that’s okay with you.”  
“Yeah, man.” George said. “Just let him know how things work around here. Cool?”  
“No problem.” Raph said as he led Mikey around, introducing him to the Thompson Pack kitchen staff. They took to him immediately and helped him learn how to make sure everything was ready to go for service. Having Mikey there actually made his day, and the rest of the week easier.  
Leo sat still, high in a tree. He was watching as people were pouring from trucks into the compound. Aiden had obviously succeeded in rallying his pack. Most of the people headed for the newly erected Barracks that hadn’t been there when Gabby had escaped. There were a good bit of the people that headed to the medical center as well. He figured they were nurses and other medical staff. He knew Aiden had more men coming. They still had time to fortify and strategize. He figured they could buy themselves more time still if they could take out some of his supply trucks or stem the incoming flow of wolves. He checked the watch he had been given. They had quickly found out the schedules of the night patrols and he had to keep a close watch on the time if he wanted to be able to get out of there without being caught. He sighed and turned away. It was time for them to go back to the compound again. It had been five days since he had kissed Gabby and he still wanted to do it again. It made going home hard because he knew he couldn’t have her.  
Leo gave his report to Carl who looked down at a map and a bunch of pictures Leo had managed to take the last time he had been out scouting.  
“What do you suggest we do?” He asked Leo. Carl was a good strategist but he wanted to see what the young turtle in the blue bandana thought. Leo looked down at the map.  
“Those supply trucks come in on this road.” He said, tracing a line on the map. “They bring everything from food to medicine to wolves. If we could raid those supply trucks, we could really slow his progress without being close enough for him to use his mind against us.”  
Carl was satisfied with the young Betas answer but he wanted to test his understanding of the situation. “And do you think the Thompson Pack can handle this threat alone? I have thousands of wolves under my command.”  
“He has hundreds of thousands.” Leo said. “We need help.”  
“Yes we do.” Carl said. “I’m going to send envoys south. I’ll try to rally as many packs to our cause as I can. I want you to collaborate with Cain to get the raids started on the supply line.”  
“Yes, sir.” Leo said. Carl eyed him speculatively.   
“You know. I think you would make a great Alpha, and something tells me you could beat your brother in a fight. Why aren’t you the Alpha of the Storm Pack?”  
Leo mulled that one over for a second. “I wasn’t there when Gabby shifted.” Leo said. “And even if I was, I’m not sure I could have gotten her to submit without killing her. Raph is stronger than I am, he always has been, and he always will be.”  
“Sometimes a powerful mind beats a powerful body.” Carl said. “Why don’t you challenge him for the position?”  
Leo had often beaten Raph while fighting. Leo had more control and was the more skilled fighter, he knew that, but he also knew what the pack meant to Raph. He didn’t know what Raph would do to keep them. He wasn’t sure how far he would go. “Raph will be a good Alpha.” Leo responded. “I know how much it means to him and I love him too much to take that from him. I will help him where I can but I won’t take the pack from him.”  
Carl nodded. “I think you’ll make a good second. Every Alpha needs a loyal second.”  
Leo nodded and Carl dismissed him to his task.  
Sunday came around again and at dinner, Carl let Gabby and Raph know that he was confident that Raph had learned what he needed to learn in the kitchens and he would be moving on to the medical center the next day. He would help care for the sick and the wounded who couldn’t help themselves. So on Monday, instead of heading for the kitchen, he went to the medical center, Gabby tagging along beside him. A nurse met them at the door and immediately began her rounds. Raph helped change dressings and feed and bathe those too weak to do it themselves. He was humbled by the gratitude shown to him for something as simple as holding a head up to sip water from a straw or by the forgiving way a patient waved off his apologies for causing pain when changing a bandage. He overheard the nurse speaking with patients and was surprised how much she knew about them and their lives. She had to have done over a hundred patients that day and she knew each of them by name and asked detailed questions about their lives. Their last patient of the day was dying. It was a young girl who had cancer and she was so thin that Raph wondered how she was even able to sit up in her bed and play with her dolls like she was doing. The room was papered in drawings and cards that radiated love and hope.  
“Hello little miss Julia.” The nurse said.  
“Miss Mae!” The girl cried happily, glad to see her favorite nurse.  
“How are you feeling today darling?”   
“Not sick today.” The girl replied. “The medicine you gave me helps a lot.” She looked at the two newcomers. “Did you bring me new friends?”  
Mae nodded. “This is Gabby. She’s a She-Alpha in the Storm Pack. This big green guy here is her Alpha, Raph.”  
“Hi. I’m Julia. I’m seven. Why do you wear that red thing on your head?”  
Raph was transfixed by the child. Even so close to death she was a little bundle of energy. He moved forward and crouched down by her bed so she wouldn’t have to look up at him. “My dad gave it to me.” He said. “It’s very special.”  
“But why.” She asked. He smiled at her. She was so full of questions. It reminded him of Mikey.  
“Red is a powerful color.” Raph said. “And when I was a kid I was always mad about something.”  
“You sound like my brother. He’s always howling.” She said.  
“He won’t howl so much when he’s older.” Raph promised.  
“Will you play dollies with me?” She asked. Raph looked at Gabby, panic in his eyes.   
“I’ll play with you Julia.” Gabby rescued him. She climbed on to the end of the bed and Julia explained to her the world where her doll and her stuffed unicorn were going on adventures. Julia narrated the whole thing and all Gabby had to do was move the stuffed unicorn around and neigh once in a while. Julia handed Raph a monkey and he joined in until Nurse Mae let them know it was time for her medicine and she would be too sick to play anymore. Raph handed Julia her monkey back as gabby climbed out of the bed. She turned just in time to see Raph playfully tug on her ear just the way he did on her hair when he was being affectionate. Her heart melted. Raph was a natural with kids.   
That night, after they had run and showered and done his shell, Raph lay on Gabby’s bed with a magazine, listening to her pick her guitar and sing softly. They were always slow songs, often depressing, but the look on her face was never sad or upset. It was always the same peaceful, contented look.  
“Don’t these songs make you sad?” He finally asked after she finished one called Whiskey Lullaby in which two people who loved each other ended up drinking themselves to death.  
“You would think they would but I like them. They make me feel and the music is so moving. It’s calming if anything.”  
Raph could see where she was coming from. The melodies were always soothing even if the words were heart wrenching. She changed the tune and for once he recognized it.

It's too hard to sleep  
I got the sheets on the floor  
Nothing on me  
And I can't take it no more  
It's a hundred degrees  
I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave, yeah

In the back of the cab  
I tipped the driver ahead of time  
Get me there fast  
I got your body on my mind  
I want it bad  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

Boy, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, Boy, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you

Boy, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, Boy, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you

You open the door  
Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

Boy, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, Boy, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you

Boy, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, Boy, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you

Just the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

Boy, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, Boy, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you

Raph couldn’t help but smile at the way she played the song. She had so much fun with it and she sang it so well.  
“Better?” Gabby asked as she put her guitar down.  
“Sure.” He replied. “I like it either way.”  
“Flatterer.” She accused as she stood up and stretched. “I played you your lullabies, now go back to your room so I can get some sleep.”  
He rolled out of her bed, taking his magazine with him. “You coming with me tomorrow?” He asked.  
“Sure am.” She replied, climbing onto her bed and collapsing onto her pillows. “Will you hit the lights on your way out?”  
He switched the lights off and headed back to his room.  
Every day for the next two weeks, Raph made the rounds with Nurse Mae. He learned all of the patient’s names and he talked with them just as much as Mae did. He witnessed the oldest member of the pack slip away, surrounded by his family and he watched a woman bring new life into the pack. He loved it. He loved being there to help those that needed it, so much so that when Carl told him he was satisfied with his work and wanted him to move on, he asked for one more week. Carl indulged Raph and he spent one more week helping Nurse Mae. Gabby went with almost every day.  
With only a few days left, Raph was relishing every moment he could helping the patients in the center. After a long day, he and Gabby headed to what was always the last stop of the day and always their favorite. They went into Julia’s room only to find her dozing fitfully and struggling to draw breath through an oxygen mask. Raph had seen her on bad days but he was part turtle and the animal instinct in him knew. She smelled of illness and death. Her mother sat near her bed, holding her hand. She stirred as she smelled her two friends enter the room. She looked at them and almost unbidden Raph gravitated closer, coming to the side of her bed. Gabby stayed back, knowing Raph needed this last goodbye. Her heart broke as Julia weakly raised her arms to him.  
“Is it okay?” He asked her mother who was holding back sobs. She nodded her consent. For once, Julia wasn’t connected to a bunch of machines so Raph lifted her in his arms and held her close, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He squeezed her in a gentle hug.  
“I love you Raph.” She said as only a seven year old could. He couldn’t hold in his tears. He had played with this girl six out of seven days for three weeks straight. She had been his little friend. He herd her whisper for her mommy. Her mom climbed up in the bed and Raph laid Julia in her arms where she could cuddled her daughter for her last hour of life. He knew when her heart stopped. Her mother keened, pulling her daughter’s lifeless body close to her chest. Slowly, a heartbreaking series of howls echoed among the entire compound. The Alphas had lost a pack bond. Her brother had lost a sibling bond, her mother had lost her family bond and the whole pack mourned the passing of a life too soon taken.  
Gabby had never seen Raph so upset. She needed to get him out of there where he could let it out. “Come with me.” She said gently and she took his hand. She led him out of the room and he crumpled against the wall and sat, cross-legged, head bowed, and shoulders slumped, weeping openly. Tears filled her own eyes at the loss of the vibrant little girl and she climbed into his lap. Without a second thought, he crushed her to him, burying his face in her thick mane of hair. She reached up and untied his red bandana, pulling it off of him so it wouldn’t get soaked. She stroked his skin and let her bond brush his, offering her presence if that was what he wanted.   
Raph connected their minds with a need that took her breath away. He had never really experienced death before. He was hurting so bad. She shared her sense of loss with him and she held him as tightly as he was holding her. She soothed him, letting him know he wasn’t alone. She felt Ronnie’s mind connect with theirs. She didn’t speak, she just leant her support as did Gracie, Brandy, and Renee. After a while, everyone showed up at the medical center to collect Raph and Gabby. They needed to give Julia’s Pack and Family room to grieve so Gabby pulled away and rested her forehead against Raph’s, pulling herself together.  
“Time to be strong.” Gabby said into Raph’s mind. She pulled away and climbed off of him as he wiped the tears from his face. She handed him his bandana and he took it but didn’t put it back on. Gabby was welcomed into the open arms of her sister and her mom. Saffron, Renee, Donnie and Mikey surrounded Raph, hugging him and reassuring him. Leo wasn’t there because he was off on a mission but Gabby knew he would be there if he could have been. As one, the pack moved out of the medical center where they passed Carl and Anne who were in a similar state of distress and were followed by members of their pack who were sharing in their grief. No one went unaffected by the loss of the little girl.  
Raph had quickly fallen asleep when he had finally made it to bed but late in the night, he had awoken to something. He wasn’t sure what but he laid there in his bed, listening. Then he caught it. There was a quiet music coming from the next room. Gabby was awake.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said into his mind.  
“Lets go for a run.” He suggested.  
“Let me get dressed.” She said. She threw on her clothes and met him at the front door. Without words, they took off on their loop. It felt good to go, to loose themselves in the mindless rhythm of feet on the earth. To lose themselves in the stretching and flexing of muscles and the labored breathing. They ran together until they reached the compound again. Both of them were panting, having pushed hard throughout the run. No words were needed. They headed back to their rooms and cleaned up, just like their normal routine.  
“Come sleep in here.” He requested once he was back in his bed. He could still hear her music playing through the wall. His heart seemed to be missing and he knew she would understand. He heard the gentle music end and moments later, his door opened. Gabby crawled into bed with him for the first time in weeks and cuddled close, trying to anchor her turbulent emotions. She opened her bond to Raph who fell into it gratefully. It was a bond full of caring and of sadness for the young girl and of a deep need to hold on to something, to anything.  
“I’m sorry.” Gabby said to him. “I know how much you cared for her.”  
“I’m just glad you were there.” He said. Comforted by her presence, he began to drift off to sleep again.

To all of my readers, a special thanks for getting me this far. A special thanks to Kitona and Katstories for all of those detailed comments and questions. You have no idea how much of a contribution you've made to my motivation and my thought processes. Thank you forever. And how about this last chapter??? Of all of the ones I have written so far this one has been my favorite and might be my favorite forever. As always, please feel free to leave any comments or questions. I appreciate all of you and hope you enjoy my work!


	14. Moving Forward

Gabby woke to the feel of a hard, cool plastron against her cheek. His breath was deep and even, but Gabby knew he wasn’t sleeping. He was lethargic. He didn’t want to get up and face the day. Gabby knew his grief. She knew how shocking and unpleasant a death could be. She knew she had to get him up and facing the day.  
“You’re going to be late.” She said.  
“I ain’t goin’.” He replied.  
“Yes you are.” She answered.  
“I can’t.” He said, his soft voice a testament to his suffering.  
“Yes you can.” She replied. She ran her fingers over the plates of his plastron, tracing the grooves that allowed the turtles to bend and flex. Her nails tested the hard edges and her finger tips slid gently over each pattern that was as unique as a finger print. “I know it’s hard to realize she won’t be there at the end of the day. I know it’s going to hurt, but there are still people that depend on you. People that also lost last night and you need to be there for them. Share yourself with them and they will be there for you in return. Go there. Do your job. I promise you won’t regret it.”  
Raph sighed. He didn’t want to get out of bed. He didn’t want to release the warm body next to him. He didn’t want to face the wintery sunlight when he felt so dull, but Gabby was telling him he had to, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his Gabby. He rolled out of bed and readied himself for the day. Gabby followed him out of the room and promised to meet him at the Medical center after breakfast. His face was sad and tired but he still gave her hair an affectionate tug. Telling her without words that he appreciated everything she had done for him.  
Raph ate breakfast and walked to the medical center. He stopped at the front door. He didn’t want to go in. He didn’t want to finish his day without the bright little girl that no longer existed. He felt a hand slip into his and when he looked down he was surprised to see Gracie instead of Gabby.  
“I knew Gabby was going to be late.” She said in way of explanation. She gently tugged on his hand, leading him in through the door. Nurse Mae met him with a tight and rather unexpected hug that he eagerly returned. Mae felt his pain. Mae knew what it was like to no longer see Julia at the end of the day. When Mae finally stepped back she brushed a stray tear from her cheek.  
“Back to it.” Was all she said and off they went. Raph found comfort in helping the others. Keeping his hands and mind busy helped but it was the words of encouragement from the patients that eased his grief. It was their gratitude for his presence that lifted his spirit. Every one of the patients had something kind to say about him or about the sweet little girl who had nearly lived in that medical compound for three years. When the end of the day came, Gabby finally met him in the waiting room.  
“I thought you were gonna be here today.” He said. He was a little hurt that she would be off somewhere else when he needed her support.  
“I’ve been busy.” She replied. “Come on, everyone is waiting.”  
Raph was surprised to find he wasn’t the only one following Gabby out of the medical center. An assortment of doctors, nurses, and even patients were following them. They traveled through the forest for a good couple of miles into a clearing he had never seen before. There was a large wooden pyre in the center. Raph had attended a wolf burial before. He knew it was Julia’s funeral pyre. He didn’t have a lot of time to observe it though. Gabby was pulling him forward to a place off to the side where a lot of people had gathered. As tall as he was, Raph didn’t have a lot of trouble seeing what it was.  
“I spent all day making it.” Gabby said as he looked at the monument. It held all of the pictures from her room in the medical center as well as her stuffed animals and pictures of her and her family. There were trinkets and toys and everything that Julia had loved. Raph didn’t have words. He just looked on, tears blurring his vision as he struggled to keep them from spilling over. There was a lone howl and everyone lined the path to the pyre as the two Alphas came forward down the path, followed by the weeping mother who held Julia’s frail body dressed in a white gown. Raph saw the confused little boy who kept a hand on his mother’s skirts. It was Julia’s little brother and he didn’t understand. Five years old was too young to understand why his mommy hurt so bad and where his sister had gone. Raph’s heart went out to him. He couldn’t imagine what the little boy was going through.  
Julia’s body was placed on the pyre and the Alphas said words over her body. They took the torch and lit the dry wood which quickly caught flame until it was a raging inferno rising high into the dark night. As one, the Thompson pack shifted and sent their mournful cries to the heavens. Raph even heard the shrill cry of the wolf pup tucked between his mother’s hind legs. At the sound, his mother turned and began to lick over his head and back. She comforted her child and Raph knew that though she would always miss her daughter, she would survive and go on to raise her son with love and devotion and that gave him a sense of peace. He looked around and he saw what it was to be a wolf. He saw what it was to be a family, to be a pack. Fur brushed fur, tongues soothed, yips and cries and whines echoed through the forest in a symphony of love and support. He looked at Gabby, whose hand was wrapped tightly around her younger sisters. Their eyes were solemn, their bonds echoed with sadness and for the first time he wondered if they had even had a chance to say goodbye to their family and friends who had died the day their pack fell. He doubted Aiden would have allowed a funeral though Raph knew he would have had to burn the bodies to destroy any evidence. Had their family ever had a chance to grieve? He scowled. That man had taken too much from them. Too much.  
Raph, Gabby, and Gracie didn’t stay long. They weren’t part of the Thompson Pack and were there only to pay their respect to their friend. They decided to head out and let the pack celebrate her life in peace. On their way to the path, Julia’s mom stopped Raph.  
“I wanted to thank you.” She said softly. “You brightened Julia’s day every time you visited her. She felt so special knowing an Alpha pair would take the time to play with her. She adored you.”  
Raph, as always, couldn’t find the words, but the ever eloquent Gabby saved him. “She was our favorite part of every day.” Gabby told the woman. “It was hard for me to get Raph to go back to the center today. We’ll both miss her and we are so sorry for your loss.”  
The woman eyed them curiously for a minute. She noted the compassion in the voice of the She-Alpha and the tearful eyes and pained expression of the Alpha. She knew how much her little girl had meant to them in that moment and in that moment she saw the strength of the Alpha pair. They would lead well in their time as Alphas. The woman briefly touched both of their arms and then returned to her pack, only to be replaced by the Alpha pair.  
“It’s hard to lose a member of your pack.” Carl spoke with a weariness that was unusual for him. “I hope you never have to experience it, though I know you eventually must. I’ve seen you bear this tragedy with grace and humility and compassion though and I must say I’m impressed with you Raphael. You’re not the same person you were when you came to us a few months ago. I honestly thought it would take longer for you to assimilate but it’s almost as if you were born to be one of us. You have one final station I want you to take up before you start training under me. Starting Monday I want you in the child care center. Children are the future of every pack and they are our greatest joy. I know you were close to Julia. Hopefully you can become close to the other children too.”  
Raph silently nodded his agreement. The Alphas took their leave and Gabby, Gracie, and Raph walked back home. It had been a trying day and he felt both physically and emotionally wrung out. They didn’t run that night. They didn’t talk either. Gabby licked over the cracks in his shell for the last time and then curled up next to him in her wolf form. She listened to his steady heartbeat and the sound of the air flowing in and out of his lungs. She jumped a little when Raph started running his fingers through her fur. He had never petted her before. She quickly relaxed though as he gently ran his hand up and down her spine and around her neck and ears. Without even trying, he eased all of the tension from her muscles and the worry and sadness from her mind. All she could think about was the gentle touch. Before she knew it, she was asleep.  
Raph was nervous. Other than Julia he had never spent a second with a kid and he was standing in the doorway watching two dozen kids under ten romp around the room. It looked like a war zone and the matronly women at the table watched affectionately. Raph felt a nudge against the back of his shell and he looked down at Gabby who was looking at him like Christmas had come early. She was practically vibrating with excitement. He hadn’t realized she loved kids so much. Steeling himself, he stepped forward, approaching the women and introducing himself and Gabby.  
“Glad to meet you.” The head provider, Pauline said. “As you can see, we have our work cut out for us.” Raph watched a pair of five year olds fighting over the same toy. One shifted and lunged at the other and a brawl started, the toy lay forgotten. One of the women headed over and pulled them apart, scolding them as she did so.  
“I don’t know about kids.” Raph told the woman.  
“Don’t worry. You will.” Promised Pauline with a twinkle in her eye. She moved off to supervise an activity and the other two women gathered the younger children to start some arts and crafts.  
“We’ll start you off with some of the older kids.” Gabby said leading him toward a different section of the room where a handful of kids age eight to ten were playing. Gabby brought Raph over and introduced them.  
“Hey guys. I’m Gabby and this is Raph. We’re here to hang out.”  
A chorus of hellos was their reply and they went right back to what they were doing. Raph soon found out that the older kids didn’t need much hands on help as he thought. They were pretty independent and good at finding their own things to do. He worked on finding out their names like he had done for the patience in the medical center. There weren’t as many of the older kids at the center as there were of the younger kids and so he learned their names pretty quickly which helped with getting everyone to behave. There was hitting and kicking and taking other people’s things and not a single kid there seemed to feel the need to clean up after themselves so Raph spent the whole day chasing after kids like a maid, trying to clean up after them and keep them off of each other. By the end of the day, he was exhausted but the high fives he had gotten from some of the boys there at the end of the day gave him a strange sense of accomplishment.  
Each day that week, Raph watched a different age group. Seven and six year olds loved playing games and were so high energy but Raph loved their eagerness and their creativity. Five and four year olds did a lot of arts and crafts and playing on the slides and read books and all of them wanted Raph’s attention. He thought they were adorable. Raph was mostly in a panic when he was with the two and three year olds. They were so tiny and they seemed not so coordinated and they cried a lot more but he got through it. Gabby was there the next day when they laid a newborn infant in his arms for the first time. Pauline instructed him how to hold the head and support the body and as she backed away, leaving Raph holding the infant independently. The little boy looked into his eyes and smiled. Raph couldn’t help but smile down at the little bundle. It was a strange feeling having something so small and helpless in his arms. He felt like he would break the thing if he moved. He looked over at Gabby who beamed with pride. Raph had come so far from the gruff and moody person he had been. He was becoming an Alpha.   
When Sunday finally came around Ralph relished his day off. As soon as the sun came up, he began working on Gabby’s carving. It was almost done and be would be able to finish it that day if there weren’t any interruptions. He looked at the piece. It was a beautiful whitetail buck, head turned and ears forward. He had been very careful, wanting to produce his best work for his she-alpha. All he needed to do was finish the antlers and put a couple coats of stain on it and it would be finished. He worked diligently and after nearly two hours of meticulous carving, he applied the first coat of stain. With a smile, he got up and headed for the kitchens where he knew he could find food and also his youngest brother who had really taken to the kitchens. He could use a good training session and he wanted to check in with master splinter as well.   
Gracie stood in the forest in her wolf form. Her ears were forward and her body was tense. There was a rabbit up ahead and she wanted it bad. She slowly stalked forward until the rabbit bolted. She took off after it, the snow crunching beneath her feet. The beginning of April had brought warmer temperatures and while the snow hadn’t melted away, it had softened and then frozen again in the night. Gracie ignored it though and she closed in on her terrified prey. With a leap, she grabbed the rabbit and ended it with a quick shake of her head. She tore in to her fresh kill, loving her freedom and her ability to stretch her legs and do something for once. She consumed her kill and rolled around in the snow to clean her fur. This was the life. This is what they needed.  
Hunger satisfied, Gracie decided to do some exploring. She had been feeling restless lately but she chalked it up to the fact that spring was coming. She had always loved spring. She wandered around for a while, sniffing here and there and occasionally digging into the slowly softening ground. She meandered until she found a beautiful secluded stream with a pool that was fed by a frozen over waterfall. She was sure it was an excellent swimming hole in the summer. After a while, she grew bored and returned to the compound. She didn’t want to shift back to her human form so she stayed a wolf as she wandered through the halls of the compound, looking for something to satisfy her restlessness. She just about jumped out of her skin when a cold nose slipped under her tail and nudged at her swollen pussy. A sharp lance of pleasure drove through her and then realization dawned on her. Her first heat had started.   
Gracie stood face to face with the weary male. He was interested but he was a Beta, and not the strongest of them. Trying to breed the Storm female would be tricky but she was young and maybe that would be enough. He sniffed at her face, licking her and nuzzling her fur. Her scent was driving him crazy with need but he knew she would need persuading. She relaxed marginally and he nipped at her playfully. She pranced in response, her tail wagging, spreading more of her tantalizing heat scent through the air. The strange male continued to play with her like a puppy and she found herself more and more excited. He managed to swipe his tongue over her sensitive flesh and she flagged her tail to the side, instinctively inviting him in. The male mounted her from behind and she stood for him, her mind lost in her heat. She felt the pointed tip of a wolf cock against her untouched pussy and she tensed in anticipation. There was a sudden and vicious growl and the weight of her partner was gone. Gracie turned around to see Jayden towering over the other male. Her pussy clenched at the sight and her tail wagged at the arrival of a stronger and better male.  
The scent was driving Jayden crazy. He had followed it to its source and, to his delight, found it to be the feisty and beautiful Gracie of the Storm pack. Jayden knew this was her first heat by the way she was acting. Most girls would have remained in human form and immediately headed for the denning rooms. Gracie didn’t seem to have that need as a pregnancy resulting from a first heat was almost unheard of. Jayden knew he could breed her with almost no consequence. His mind flashed to his friend and her Alpha, Raph. Would he be angry? Would Gabby? The lesser male quickly fled as his better contemplated what to do and Gracie approached and nipped at his face. Jayden growled but that only seemed to excite Gracie more. Her scent was all around him. It was overpowering and his cock began to protrude from its sheath. Still he didn’t move, still he contemplated. Gracie, however, seemed to be unstoppable. She was all over him, rubbing and sniffing and nipping him. She noticed his cock protruding from his sheath and she ran her tongue over it, causing his hips to jerk forward. With a growl he turned and buried his muzzle in her pretty wolf pussy. She trembled as he lapped at her flowing juices and she whimpered and held her tail to the side, begging to be mounted. Jayden couldn’t contain himself any longer. He mounted her and lined himself up. A few soft thrusts coated the tip of his cock with her juices and then he thrust hard, impaling her on his thick wolf cock. She yelped at the harsh intrusion as her virgin pussy was stretched. He was pounding into her like an animal, rutting at a pace that quickly replaced her pain with pleasure. She felt his knot begin to swell and his thrusts shortened as he pinned her in place. It was more than anything she had ever imagined. She felt her orgasm build and, with a particularly violent thrust, Jayden sent her over the edge. She howled her release as her walls milked ropes of cum from Jayden. He stilled inside her, quickly dropping from her back and turning so his knot was wedged at her opening, keeping his seed locked inside of her. Every once in a while, his cock would jump, causing her walls to pulse around him. At this rate, they would never untie. Slowly Jayden softened until her was able to pull free. Gracie yelped in pain as he left her body. Then two figures came around the corner and Gracie’s stomach dropped. It was her Alphas.  
Gabby had gotten there too late to stop the breeding. She had scented her sister at the entrance to the compound and immediately called for Raph. A first heat was a delicate matter and the odds of an Alpha challenge against Gabby was extremely likely if she went alone. She needed Raph there to subdue Gracie and run off any interested males. By the time Raph had gotten to her and they had tracked Gracie down, the wolf they recognized as Jayden was pistoning in and out of her. Gabby had to stop Raph from going over there and ripping the two apart.   
“It’s too late.” Gabby said into his mind. “His knot will already be too big to separate them.” She didn’t need to look into his mind to see how angry he was. His expression said it all. He knew a male looking to breed with a female of another pack needed permission, and Jayden had overlooked that. The fact that he was a good friend of Raph’s made it worse.  
Gabby wanted to join Raph in his anger towards the pair but she understood. She had been so busy with Raph and getting him trained up as an Alpha that she hadn’t paid close enough attention to the rest of her pack. She should have seen the signs of Gracie’s heat well before Gracie was far enough gone to lift tail for any male to walk by. Gracie didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what it felt like. She tried to explain to Raph that this was an extreme situation. That the needed to handle it calmly. He took a deep breath and she relaxed a little. Hopefully this wouldn’t be a big blow out. She shifted to her wolf form as she saw Jayden finally slide out of her sister. She moved forward, Raph at her side.  
Gracie growled, scare of what her sister would have to say about this but she got no aggression in return. Gabby kept her dominant posture but she soothed Gracie with her mind and encouraged her to come to her. Gracie made a few tentative steps forward and then hurried to her sister’s side where she apologetically licked at her chin and pressed in to her side. Gabby checked her sister over, making sure she wasn’t harmed by the rough breeding. She sniffed at her hind end, scenting blood, she lapped at the bruised flesh. Raph’s jaw dropped as he watched Gabby lick her sister there.  
“I’m healing her. This isn’t weird for us.” Gabby told him. “You just worry about Jayden.”  
Raph pierced Jayden with an angry stare. He had shifted to human and stood naked in front of him, waiting for his verdict.  
“That’s my packmate.” Raph said pointedly. “You had no right to her without coming to me first.”  
“I’m sorry, Raph. I lost my head.” Jayden said.  
“You’re lucky I don’t kick the shit out of you right here.” Raph growled. “If it wasn’t for Gabby I would. As it stands, you and I are going to go a few rounds tomorrow in the training room.”  
Jayden couldn’t believe he was getting off so easy. It wasn’t like Raph to hold back his anger when it was well deserved.  
“I’m going to have to talk to Carl.” Raph said. He watched fear flit across Jayden’s face but he only nodded. “Now leave before I decide you need some sense knocked into you right now.” Jayden didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly shifted back to wolf and headed for the Alpha wing of the compound. Knowing Jayden, he was off to have his own talk with Carl before Raph could get to him. Jayden wasn’t a bad guy and he was always good for owning up to his mistakes. Raph let out a long, exasperated breath before turning to look at his two pack members who were cuddled together. His expression softened and he knelt down, running his hands over Gracie’s back. He could smell her now. The pheromones were enough to make his cock twitch but he had stood strong throughout Gabby’s entire heat and this wasn’t as bad as that yet.  
“You okay, champ?” He asked her. She nodded and then left her sister’s side to cuddle Raph and lick him in apology as she had done with Gabby. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, reassuring her that he wasn’t angry with her. He gave her a pat and then stood. “Let’s go pick a denning room for you.” He said.


	15. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where one goes, another follows.

Saffron knew her heat was coming. In a pack, the mature females often synced heat cycles within a couple days of their close family and friends. It made raising pups easier and gave them a better chance of having packmates to play and grow with. Gracie was already on her fourth day of her heat. Saffron knew hers would come at any time even though she was a little more than a month early. She eyed her boyfriend speculatively as he poured over a journal about some genetic research or another. She wondered how terrible it would be to have someone who she could have sex with during her heat while still not being able to have him to keep from getting pregnant. Did they have turtle birth control? She chuckled at the thought and Donnie looked up, pushing his glasses up as they had slid down while he read.  
“Something funny?” He asked.  
“Turtle sized condoms.” She replied. His face went blank and she knew she had taken him by surprise.  
“Sorry?” He asked, confused.   
“My heat will probably start in the next few days. Gracie’s heat will have triggered it. I was just thinking it would be nice if we had condoms so you could help me scratch that itch without impregnating me.”  
Donnie closed the book and contemplated for a second. “I’m sure I could find a way to make that happen. It can’t be that hard. I’ve built a lot of sophisticated things in my life. A condom seems pretty straight forward.”  
Saffron saw the wheels turning in his mind and a rush of pride and excitement washed through her. He was really working on how to get it made. “You amaze me.” She told him and he smiled at her with all the warmth of the sun.  
“I’ll do anything so you won’t have to suffer. I know how hard it was on Gabby and now Gracie.”  
“It’s not easy.” Saffron agreed. “I’ll be glad to have you with me if you can figure out how to make it on time.”  
Donnie gave her a cocky grin. “Watch and learn.” He said and he whipped out his notebook.  
Donnie wasn’t joking. He did a little research, made some plans and then put together a rather slow and primitive condom maker in under twenty-four hours. All he needed was the latex solution. He had to ask Jayden for help there, sending him out into the world he would never be able to fit in to. Jayden went and returned and then Donnie was ready.  
“Want to test it out?” He asked Saffron suggestively. She grinned.   
“We have to make sure they’re up for the challenge I suppose.” She said and so she led him off to a side lounge in the lab and locked the door. They were going to test as many as they could before her heat started.  
“You made what?” Raph asked in amazement.   
Donnie grinned sheepishly. “Condoms.” He answered. “It’ll benefit Ronnie when she goes into heat. I’ll be able to, well you know, help her out without having to worry about getting her pregnant. We can’t exactly use human ones like the Weres can.”  
“That. Is. Insane.” Mikey said, his eyes wide.  
“It’s really not. It’s useful.” Donnie defended. “Ronnie is thrilled about it.”  
“I bet she is.” Leo answered, punching his arm. “Leave it to Donnie to find a way to have sex when it’ll be the hottest.”  
“Brainiac.” Raph grinned. He was proud of his little brother. His genius never failed to amaze.  
“I thought it might be useful to you guys as well. I figure eventually you would find someone to settle with and they would have heats too and you probably wouldn’t want a family within the first six months so this way you can still be together without worrying.” Donnie said in a rush.   
“Ya did good Don.” Leo said. “When do you think Ronnie will start her heat?”  
“Soon.” Donnie said. “She was restless this morning. Everything bores her and she keeps wandering. Gabby feels bad about not being close when Gracie’s started so she’s been sticking close to Ronnie. She’ll call when she needs us am sure.” He seemed a little on edge himself.  
“You good?” Raph asked.  
Donnie let out a nervous chuckle. “Just waiting for a storm to break. Nothing to be nervous about.  
“You won’t have time to be nervous once it starts.” Gabby said as she walked in.  
“I thought you were with Ronnie.” Donnie said.  
“She’s denning.” Gabby said. “As soon as she’s arranged everything she’ll want you in there Donnie. Get what you need and let’s go.”  
Raph had never seen Gabby so tense or demanding and he wanted to know what was bothering her but she brushed off his mind when he attempted to link to hers. She didn’t want to talk just then. She hurried Donnie out of the room and left the other three staring after her.  
“What’s her deal?” Mikey asked Raph.  
“Why you askin’ me?” Raph asked.   
“Cuz you guys are always together. Duh.” Mikey replied.  
“Well I’ve hardly seen her all day. How am I s’posed to know what’s goin on with her?” Raph groused.  
“She talks to you, Raph. More so than any of us. She didn’t say anything to you?” Leo asked.  
“She wouldn’t let me in.” Raph replied, frowning. He was bothered now and again reached for her bond, trying to link to her. Again he was denied access.  
“She’ll come around.” Mikey shrugged.  
“She better.” Raph grumbled.  
Gabby brought Donnie to the denning room Saffron had chosen. She supplied him with some blankets and pillows.  
“Do not get her pregnant.” Gabby warned, her command enough to make Donnie flinch a little.  
“I won’t.” He promised.  
“I’ll bring food and water four or five times a day. Make sure she eats.” She instructed. He nodded. “This denning room has a bathroom in it. She was really interested in the bathtub for some odd reason. Try not to make too big of a mess if she wants to do it in there okay? There won’t be anyone to clean it up til her heat is over. Other than that, I’ll be keeping tabs on you two.” She tapped her head to indicate their bonds. “If you need anything let me know.”  
“Thanks, Gabby.” Donnie said. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her.”  
A worried look came over her face. “She might try to mate you, Donnie. I’m worried you’re not ready for it.”  
“I know how a mating works. I’ll keep it from happening even if she tries.” He promised. Gabby frowned, not convinced but she knew he would have to go at it himself. Her being there would only agitate Saffron.  
“Good luck.” She said. He nodded and then entered the large and bright denning room.  
Saffron immediately went to Donnie, ripping pillows and blankets from him and arranging them into two separate nests. One was on the bed and one was on the floor. She opened the shades and threw the window open, letting the early spring air in. She pulled at her clothes as she worked, as though they were irritating her skin. When she was finally satisfied with her work she turned glowing eyes on her chosen mate. He didn’t need their pack bond to tell him what she wanted. He removed his clothes, laying them in a pile by the door. Saffron lunged for him, trying to immediately initiate breeding but Donnie was having none of that. He fought her for a second and then pinned her down on the ground. She growled but he went to work relaxing her. He nibbled over her collar bone and up her neck to her ear. One hand held her wrists above her head while the other lifted the hem of her spaghetti strap and stroked her smooth skin. She lifted her hips, grinding her center against his hard thigh and gasping at the delicious pressure. Donnie stroked and kissed and nibbled until she was putty in his hands. Only then did he release her long enough to remove her clothes and lift her on to the bed where he laid her back and kissed down her body until his lips and tongue found her wet and waiting pussy. He devoured her like she was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted until she was crying out her release but he didn’t give her time to recover. He slid on a condom and rose over her, lining himself up and thrusting deep. The scent of her heat was all around him and it awoke a part of him that he hadn’t often felt. The beast in him rose and he thrust hard and fast, giving her what she so desperately needed. They mated furiously, over and over, until exhaustion drove them to sleep. It was going to be a long week.  
Raph sat cross-legged in the play pen with the children who were engaged in a rambunctious game of duck, duck, goose. They loved to pick on him because most of the time he let them win and even when he did decide to catch them, he swung them through the air until they were howling with laughter. Gabby came in just as he was catching a young boy and spinning him around. Her heart clenched and she frowned. She couldn’t shake this melancholy that had started with Saffron’s heat. Everything was making her moody. Maybe it was the fact that she had to keep a close eye on the pair that was on their fifth day of glorious and heated sex and she could feel the pleasure flowing from their bonds. It was frustrating. She watched Raph set down the kid and ruffle his hair affectionately. As though he sensed her, he looked up and their eyes connected. Almost simultaneously she felt a sharp stab of pleasure from Saffron who wasn’t bothering to keep her bond tight. Raph saw her body tense and heard the little gasp that exited her mouth as though he were standing right next to her. He knew what happened. He had also felt Saffron’s passion through the bond she wasn’t bothering to keep closed. It had been a hard week for him as well. He dismissed himself from the children and walked over to his agitated she-alpha.  
“You gonna talk to me or you gonna ignore me for the rest of our lives?” He asked bluntly, unhappy with her for being so moody and unreasonable for the last five days.  
“You’ve been hooking up with someone again haven’t you?” She accused.  
“More than one person.” Raph replied. Throwing it in her face. “No relationships though so you should be okay with that.” Raph knew he didn’t want to settle down. The way Saffron had been throwing her pleasure down her bonds had set him on edge and he had found a few girls who didn’t mind the whole ‘only in it for a good time’ kind of thing. He wondered how Gabby had found out. Not that he needed her permission.  
“Why are you such a pig?” She snapped.  
He grabbed her arm and dragged her back away from the prying eyes and ears of the children. He pushed her against the wall and held her there. “Don’t take it out on me, little girl.” He said quietly, his voice dangerous. “You want an outlet all you gotta do is ask. The number of guys here that would love to go a few rounds between the sheets with you would surprise you.”   
Gabby flushed. Raph knew she was a virgin and he wondered why she hadn’t done anything to change that. Wolves weren’t shy about their sexuality and exploration was common in a pack.   
“It’s not all about sex, Raph.” She glowered at him like it was his fault she was mad.  
“Then what is it about?” He asked. She zipped her lips up tight and looked away. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to look at him. “I don’t want you to be upset. Talk to me. Let me help you.”  
“I… I just….I don’t know.” She said. “I’m lost, Raph. I can’t figure out why her being so happy makes me so sad.”  
Raph contemplated what to say. He had been privy to her every dream and desire the night Leo kissed her and he had seen every reason she would not pursue those dreams. She was jealous that Saffron didn’t have the restrictions she placed on herself. How do you say that without causing some big blow up?  
“It’ll be okay.” He promised, tugging at her hair. “When her heat is done it will feel a lot better.”  
Gabby groaned. “Another two days at least. Ronnie’s known for having a long heat too. She could go for a week and a half. Maybe even two.”  
“I’ll figure something out to keep your mind off of it.” He promised.  
That night, Gabby was soaking in her tub, fighting off waves of pleasure Ronnie was broadcasting from her latest frantic coupling with Donnie. She heard a knock on her door but didn’t answer. She wasn’t in the mood to be around people. That didn’t stop Raph from barging into her room and setting up shop on her bed.  
“What do you want?” She asked.  
“The same thing you do.” He replied. She froze. He wanted to have sex? With her? “To keep my mind off of things.” He finished and she visably relaxed.  
“How do you propose we do that?” She asked.  
“Get dressed and I’ll show you.” He said. She rose from the bath and this time he didn’t look away. He ran his eyes up and down her naked form, bold as brass. She blushed and hurried into a towel. He seemed different lately. More brazen and pushy. She wondered what his deal was.  
She quickly dressed and he brought her outside into the brisk spring air. “We’re gonna play a game.” He said.  
“What game?” She replied.  
“Hide and Seek.” He said with a grin.  
She looked at him skeptically. “That’s supposed to keep my mind off of things?” She asked.  
“Well it’s more like a mix between hide and seek and tag. Once you find me, you have to catch me.” He grinned at the challenge.  
“You’re on.” She said with a smile. “You have to the count of thirty before I come for you. One… Two….. Three.”  
Raph was off like a shot. He went into the forest and used every trick he could think of to lose her but he was smart and he knew his Gabby. She wasn’t joking when she said she had yet to find a better tracker than her. She would find him. It was only a matter of time. It was after she found him that the interesting part would begin.  
Gabby raced along in her wolf form. She caught every one of his tricks without hardly having to slow down at all. The only one that stumped her for a little while was when he was moving through the trees instead of over the ground. Then she had to track his scent through the air which was harder than it would be over the ground. Still, after about twenty minutes of him moving around, she had finally caught up. He was facing her, crouched low and ready as she bound around a tree. With a grin that was almost feral he said. “Come and get me.” Then he took off running. He had massive agility for his size and though she was faster on her four legs than he was on his two, he always managed to turn or leap at just the right moment. She shifted to hybrid, knowing now that she would need her hands if she were going to be able to catch him. Finally she gave one mighty leap and she managed to lock herself onto his shell. He stumbled a little and slowed to a stop, panting and laughing.  
“Gotcha.” Gabby said after she had hopped down and shifted back. Raph looked down at her, one eyebrow raised.   
“Feeling better?” He asked.  
“Yeah, yeah. You know everything. Whatever.” She laughed. She looked around at the moonlit bathed forest. It was pretty and reminded her of home. “I don’t want to go back yet.”  
“We can stay out here.” Raph offered. He went and found a spot they could sit free of the snow and Gabby settled in next to him. They didn’t talk at first, just looked up into the clear sky. A sharp burst of pleasure shot down her bond to Ronnie and she gasped. Raph looked at her, his expression unreadable as he took in the sudden aroused flush in her cheeks and the tension in her body. She glanced at him and then looked away, embarrassed.  
“Why do you react so strongly to that?” Raph asked. “I don’t feel it like you seem to.”  
“She’s not keeping her bond tight.” Gabby said. “That coupled with the fact that I’m keeping a close eye on things makes me feel more of what she’s feeling.”  
“And why are you keeping close tabs on them? You into watching?” He teased.  
She snorted. “As if. I’m just trying to make sure they don’t mate.”  
“Does it matter if they do?” Raph asked.  
“Donnie’s not ready.” She replied.  
“How do you know?” Raph asked.  
“They just started dating.” Gabby said.  
“Don’t you think they can figure it out for themselves?” He asked.  
“I’m just worried.” She said.  
“You worry too much.” He growled, a rough timbre in his voice that she hadn’t heard before. She turned to look at him and found his face only inches from hers. She froze in surprise and then his lips came down on hers in a strong, unyielding kiss. Her kiss with Leo had been nice, but this was something else entirely. Her stomach seemed to have disappeared and she no longer had a pair of lungs. Heat seared through her as his tongue stroked in to her mouth, tasting, taking anything she would give. And good God did she want to give. She clung to him, allowing him to drag her into his lap and hold her tight to his hard body. Her eyes were closed, focusing all of her attention on the fiery kiss. Joy bubbled up inside of her and then, unbidden and unwanted, the darkly handsome face of Aiden flashed through her mind. She tore away from Raph with a desperate cry that shocked him into releasing her. She stumbled backwards, panting, her eyes wild and wide like a panicked horse.  
“Gabby.” Raph called to her gently, trying to calm her. To bring her back to him.  
“Why did you do that?” She asked, furious, tears welling up in her eyes. She was terrified. She knew what that kiss was. It was her every dream, and her ultimate doom should Aiden succeed in his endeavors.  
“Cause you’re beautiful.” Raph said, almost pleading for her to understand.  
“Don’t!” Gabby said, raising an accusing finger. “Don’t talk to me like that.”  
“Come on Gabby.” Raph said, standing to approach her and draw her into his arms. It was killing him seeing her like this. There was a spark between them and he wanted to chase it but she was running scared. She backed away as though scared of him.  
“You know, Raph. You know better. I can’t believe you.” Her fear was turning into anger.  
“We don’t have to date.” He said quickly. “It was just a kiss.”  
Now she was the one advancing and he was the one giving ground. “Just a kiss huh?” She growled. “That was NOT just a kiss. That was the best kiss I’ve ever had and on the heels of whatever Ronnie’s doing to me. Are you stupid?!?” She was yelling now. “What is wrong with you? You’ve been running around with half a dozen girls. Are you trying to add me to your collection??”  
“What? No!” Raph said. “I just couldn’t help it. Okay?”  
“You couldn’t help it?!?” She was as close to being in his face as their height difference would allow. “I’m pretty sure you decide whether you’re going to kiss someone or not.”  
“I wasn’t thinking straight.” Raph defended.  
“Yeah, no shit.” Gabby said, spinning as if to storm off. Raph lashed out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
“You’re not the only one who has to deal with urges.” He said in a hard voice. She stilled and looked back at him, her eyes weary.  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
“Mating season is starting for us.” He replied. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re turtles.”  
She gaped at him for a second, not believing what she was hearing. A mating season? Could this get any worse?  
“How bad?” She asked tersely.  
“Never been through one around a girl before.” He admitted. “We all handle it different..”  
“You, Raph. How bad for you?” She demanded.  
“That’s why I been runnin’ around with the girls ‘round here.” He said. “It helps. Otherwise I get aggressive. You know, testosterone.”  
“And that’s why you kissed me?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” He lied. Seeing how she reacted, he would never in a million years tell her that he wanted her well before mating season started.  
“How long will it last?” She asked.  
“Til June.” He replied. “It doesn’t usually affect our daily lives. Just makes us a little rougher during training and stuff. Maybe we’re a little distracted. Actually bein’ able to be with a woman helps.”  
Gabby seemed to relax a little as she contemplated this latest reveal. No wonder Donnie and Saffron were going at it so hard. Just happens that their mating seasons lined up just right.  
“That’s not going to happen again.” She eyed Raph distrustfully.  
“Never.” Raph agreed and though that was the answer she wanted to hear, she couldn’t help but hurt for it. The best kiss of her life had been ruined by Aiden. Would he ever stop ruining her life?


	16. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby makes a plan and Mikey and Gracie hatch one of their own.

Mikey stood before Leo, the muscles on his arms and shoulders flexing and relaxing impatiently. He was facing his eldest brother, Leo, waiting for a sparring match that would help drive the edge off. Mating season was a joke and a poor one at that. He wasn’t usually an angry or overly aggressive person and turning into an imitation of Raph was something he certainly did not enjoy. Leo attacked, Mikey defended. Their weapons had been left aside. Using them during season was a bad idea. Muscles strained. Joints popped. Sharp blows were exchanged. Mikey was a tough opponent when the season hit. It brought all of his usually scattered thoughts and focus to one thing, dominance. Back and forth they sparred. Heavy blows rained from each of them. Mikey kicked low. Leo jumped up and slammed a fist into his head hard enough to make the room spin. Mikey went down and Leo stood the victor. That, of course, made Mikey mad.  
“Why you always gotta beat me, man?” He asked.  
“Cuz I have more discipline.” Leo answered. He extended a hand to help his brother up but Mikey slapped it away like a petulant child.   
“Fine. Be that way.” Leo said, walking off to gather his weapons.   
Mikey got to feet, grabbed his nunchucks, and stormed off. He strode through the halls and off into the hazy morning light. It was cold and overcast but that didn’t stop him from leaving the warmth of the compound. He quickly made his way into the calm of the forest and found a sturdy oak tree that had branches perfect for climbing. He went as high as he dared and then sat and looked out over the forest. Birds chirped and the occasional squirrel scampered here and there. He took some time to center himself and was thinking of heading back to the compound when he heard a strange shriek followed by the howls of wolves not too far off. He quickly dropped from the tree and ran for the source of the commotion. He ran hard and about ten minutes in he almost ran headlong into the second craziest thing he had ever seen. It was…a…a…. a werecat? She was in her hybrid form and was taller than Mikey who stood at six feet. Her head was that of a cougar, shifting into a mostly human upper half until her mostly lion looking legs ant tail started. She stood on large paws where a human would have feet. Mikey was stunned by the exotic creature and she was staring at him with an equal mixture of awe and curiosity. Mikey realized she was wearing the same kind of outfit his pack had in their hybrid forms and his eyes searched her neck. There it was! The same amulet that let the girls in his pack shift into clothes hung around her neck. The werecat shifted back to human. She had tawny waves down to her waist and tan, glowing skin. It was here cat-green eyes though that caught his attention.  
“I need to see Gabby.” She said to Mikey but a bunch of wolves burst in on them and she shifted into her full cat form. If Mikey thought the wolves were big, he hadn’t seen anything yet. This mountain lion easily had fifty pounds on the largest wolf in the group that faced her down. She was growling deep in her chest at them, warning them to stay back.  
“Whoa, whoa!” Mikey said, getting into the middle of everything. “This is Storm Pack business. She needs to talk to Gabby.”  
One of the Thompson Betas shifted human so he could speak with Mikey. “We won’t let her any closer to the compound without Carl’s permission. Call your she-alpha and she can come here to see this cat.” He eyed the growling beast distastefully.  
Mikey used his growing bond to Gabby to tell her where to meet them. She showed up quickly, arriving in wolf form and shifting human. She stared when the werecat shifted back to human and still had her clothes.  
“I was sent to meet you.” The werecat said.  
“The Triplets?” She asked.  
The werecat nodded. “They saved me recently. I consider them close friends and when they asked me to come find you I gladly took the chance to repay some of what I owe them.”  
“Where are they? What are they up to? Do they know that Aiden’s getting ready to attack the Thompson Pack and their allies?”  
“Woah, give the girl a break!” Mikey said.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t answer the first to questions because I honestly have no idea. We were out in the Ozarks for a while but they were packing up when I left to find you. They had an important trip to make before they could come here, and they are coming. I’m just not sure when.”  
“A trip?” Gabby asked. “Maybe back to Minnesota.” She contemplated.  
“It was going to be a long one.” The werecat said. “They told me to let you know it would be months probably before they could make it here. They asked me to help should the war start early. Werecougars don’t have large packs like the wolves do, but we do have small prides and we also have allies. I’ll do what I can to rally my people to your cause.”  
Just then, Raph came through the forest, breathing hard. He had obviously run all the way there.  
“Who is this?” He panted. Gabby looked to the newcomer.  
“Melody.” She said. “I’m a werecougar.”  
“A werecougar.” Raph repeated, disbelieving.  
“I’ve seen it, bruh.” Mikey confirmed.  
“What does she want?” He asked bluntly.  
“The Triplets sent her.” Gabby replied.  
“Oh shit.” Raph said. He knew about the Triplets. Gabby had told him about how she had run into them back in Minnesota before Aiden had moved them out. Gabby had been a huge help to Riley when she had started her first heat.  
“Yeah.” Gabby replied. “Let’s get her into the compound and fed. Then we’ll talk.” And that’s exactly what they did.  
A month. It didn’t seem that long to Raph. Melody had walked into their lives, told them she and hers were at their command, and then settled right into the pack. She was always present now that Raph had finally begun training directly under Carl. Leo had reported that their raids were becoming less and less successful as Aiden started to alter his times and routs. He started setting up dummy convoys and wolves had died for it. Still hundreds of soldiers were pouring in to where Aiden was planning on making his battle front. They needed to do something, anything, to keep the evil Alpha from being able to launch his first attack. Wolves were gathering on the Thompson Pack lands now. The compound was filled as were many of their properties as allies massed. Gabby had suggested raiding the compound directly, freeing as many wolves as they could before Aiden returned. It was a crazy plan. One that involved Gabby using herself as bait for the Alpha and his best betas. Raph was furious.  
“Are you crazy?” He asked. “What if he catches you?”  
“As long as you can cripple his efforts, then fine.” Gabby replied.  
“No.” Raph said firmly. “I won’t risk you or any of my pack just to free a handful of Weres to join our cause.”  
“We need to do something to keep his efforts at home.” Gabby pushed.  
“Well letting him get close enough to scent you ain’t happenin’.” He said.  
“It’s going to happen, Raph. Whether you like it or not.” She said.  
“I will order you.” He threatened. She glared daggers at him.  
“Raph, we have to do this.” She said.  
“Someone else.” He said.  
“No one else will draw Aiden out. He wants me.”  
“That’s why you ain’t goin’ anywhere near that compound.”  
“But Raph.”  
“I said no and I mean it!” His command reverberated through their bond and she saw red.  
“If I wanted to take orders like a little bitch I would’ve stayed with Aiden!” She yelled and then she stormed out.  
Raph put his fist into the wall. That girl was driving him crazy the last few days with this ridiculous plan.  
“It looks like you could use some advice.” Came a voice from behind him. Raph turned to see his father standing in the doorway the Gabby had stormed out of only moments before.  
“What?” He asked, maybe a little more sharply than he had meant to.  
“Gabby has lived all of her adult life under the thumb of a tyrant. Perhaps it would be best if you allowed her freedom to do what she deems right.”  
“You mean let her go through with this crazy ass raid?” Raph asked.  
“My son, if you, her own Alpha and close friend, do not believe in her, who will? I believe if you give her the chance, she will prove herself to you.”  
Raph’s shoulders were tense. “I don’t need her to prove herself to me. I need her to be safe.” He said.  
“You may not need her to prove herself to you, Raphael. She, however, may need to prove herself to you or even to herself. Trust her as I know she trusts you. Let her lead as she was born to do.” Splinter turned and left Raph to his thoughts.  
Late that night, Raph tossed and turned in his bed, trying to find sleep that just wouldn’t come. His father’s words ran through his mind. Should he allow this stupid mission? He stared at the ceiling and then with an irritated huff he threw back his covers and went barging into Gabby’s room. She had a book in her hands. It was a photo album. She was flipping through the pages, her face soft in a way he had never seen before.  
“The only photos we were able to get a hold of after Aiden.” She explained without looking up. He took that as an invitation to approach. He came to her bed and settled in next to her, looking over her shoulder at the images of people long dead. Her father and brother smiled up at him along with uncles and cousins and aunts and grandparents. She had been a normal kid living a normal life before Aiden had come along.  
“He took all of this away from me.” She said, brushing her fingertips over a family picture. “I want to take things from him now.” She closed the book and gently laid it on her night stand. She looked into Raph’s eyes. “It’s been months. I need to start doing something to bring him down. The pack was more important before but now your training is almost over and I trust you to be able to handle what’s coming. We need to start.”  
That pleading look in her eyes was killing him. She sure knew how to work those doe eyes of hers. He sighed and looked at her.  
“I want a detailed plan, Gabby. Every step of the process. What we’re gonna need. Who’s gonna do what. When, where, how. Got it?”  
Her eyes lit up and she smiled. “I promise.” She said.  
“And back up plans.” He said. “I want to know what you think you’re gonna do if shit goes south.”  
“No problem.” Gabby said and then she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “You can never know how much this means to me, Raph.”   
Raph squeezed her tight. This was the closest they had been since he had kissed her and he wasn’t about to ruin that. “You can thank Splinter.” He said. “He had to talk a little sense into me.”  
“That’s what the elders are for.” Gabby laughed as she pulled away. Her face went somber as she looked at him. “You really do amaze me.” She said. He looked away, embarrassed by the praise. “I’m really proud of you Raph. You’ve done so much for me; for the pack. You’re everything we’ve ever wanted. Don’t ever doubt that.”  
He gave her a half smile and tugged a strand of her hair. The way she talked to him made him want to just pull her close and never let her go but he knew better.   
“Work on your raid plan.” He said. “You’ll present the rough draft to me and Carl in two days. We’ll make suggestions and tweaks and we’ll go from there. Good?”  
She nodded and he stood. “Get some sleep then. We need you sharp if you’re going to pull this off.”  
“I won’t let you down. I promise.” Gabby said as he headed for the door.  
“I know.” He said and he left the room to return to his own bed.  
Mikey sat with Gracie in her room. He was braiding her hair which was a lot harder with three fingers than it was with five, but Gracie needed help with her hair and he was always up for trying new things. Besides, she was helping him so he felt like he had to help her.  
“So did you even get a chance to talk to her?” Gracie asked as he weaved her hair in and out.  
“Every time I see her she’s surrounded by people.” Mikey said. “It’s like, impossible to get her on her own.”  
“Did you try knocking on her door?” Gracie asked.  
“Dude, too creepy.” Mikey said.  
“Hmmm.” Gracie said. “Maybe I’ll have to do some recon. If I can figure out her schedule maybe I can set up an “accidental” meeting.”  
“That would be sweet.” Mikey replied.  
“Why Melody anyway?” Gracie asked.  
“None of your business.” Mikey snapped at her.  
“Dude, just a question.” Gracie said, used to the unusual irritability that rampaged through her friend over the last month. Luckily their mating season was almost over. Only about another two weeks and they’d all be back to themselves. Not that Donnie and Raph had been any different, but they were both getting some. Leo wasn’t around much so she didn’t have to worry about that but she wondered why Mikey hadn’t found a girl yet. It wasn’t as if there weren’t interested girls around. Word had spread of the turtles’ rather large appendages and there were a number of wolf girls that were more than a little curious.  
“Sorry, Gracie.” Mikey apologized.  
“Yeah, yeah. Answer the question.” She waved his apology off.  
“I don’t know. She’s smoking hot but there’s lots of smoking girls here. I’m just drawn to her. Ya know? Like animal attraction or somethin.” He replied.  
“Well I’m going to find a way to reintroduce you two. Just give me a couple of days.”  
“You’re the best, Gracie.” Mikey said.  
“I know I am.” She teased.  
“So what have you heard about Gabby’s latest fight with Raph?” Mikey asked her.  
“Well you know how she’s been pestering him to raid the compound to free some of the pack that’s living there. Raph thinks it’s ridiculous and he wasn’t about to let Gabby anywhere close to that place. Well I walked in to Gabby’s room today and she was drawing up plans. It looks like a bomb went off in her room. There are papers everywhere. I think she borrowed every bit of Intel Carl has to get the plan right. Looks like Raph finally caved.”  
“He always does when it comes to her.” Mikey said as he tugged her hair into place.   
“I think he loves her.” Gracie said.  
“We all do.” Mikey replied.   
“No, Mikey. I mean I think he’s in love with her.” Gracie corrected.  
Mikey’s hands stilled in her hair as he thought about it. “You just might be right.” He said. “They’re always fighting like a married couple anyway.” He laughed.  
“He’s overprotective of her.” She said. “She fights it and he gives in. That’s how a mated Alpha pair works usually. They’re not mated, but there’s something there.”  
“I wonder why Raph hasn’t made a move yet.” Mikey wondered.  
“He probably has.” Gracie said. “Gabby would have shut him down in a heartbeat. I know my sister. She won’t let herself get that close to anyone. She won’t let herself be happy because Aiden could use that against her. I think that’s why she’s so eager to get started on bringing his reign of terror to an end. She wants to move on with her life.”  
“I don’t blame her.” Mikey said. “It’s gotta suck having that hanging over your head all the time.”  
“It does.” Gracie said. “It’s not as bad for me as it is for her because not only does she have a pack to worry about, but she’s the main target of Aiden’s obsession. He wants a legacy born from her.”  
“Poor Gabby.” Mikey said. “We’ll just have to do everything we can to help. We want Aiden gone too.”  
“I know.” Gracie replied. “And he will be. I just hope we get out of this alive.”  
Mikey pushed her playfully. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
Gracie laughed. “I think it’s going to be the other way around. I’m going to have to be running around after your ass cleaning up all of your messes.”  
“As if.” Mikey smiled. Gracie stood up and went to the mirror to check the braid Mikey had finished. He had been practicing on her a lot and it showed.  
“Perfect.” She said. “Thanks Mikey.”  
“Any time angel cakes.” He replied.  
“I’m going to go do some recon after my date. I’ll report back tonight after sunset. I’ll meet you in your room.”  
“Deal.” Mikey said and they went their separate ways.  
Gracie found out a lot about Melody in the next couple of days. She was either in the training room learning what Master splinter had to teach her, running around in the forest, in her room, relaxing with one or another of their pack, or in meetings with the Alphas and the scouts. She was a busy woman that was for sure, but she seemed to have a morning routine of climbing trees and sharpening her claws. That was when she planned to have Mikey run into her.  
Mikey ran off into the woods. He knew where she would be and his nerves were all jumbled and twitchy. He wasn’t used to chasing around after girls. He was determined though. He had always been a good judge of character and there was something special about this one. Something more than the other girls at the compound.  
Mikey neared the spot he knew she would be and slowed down. He was going to go in there, acting like he had been training in the woods. He climbed a tree and used his strength and agility to move swiftly and quietly until suddenly she dropped onto a branch before him, shifting from her massive cat form to her human form.   
“We meet again.” She said.  
“Oh hey.” He replied, acting like he didn’t know she was out here. “I was just getting some agility training in. It helps take the edge off. It’s mating season for us so I gotta keep busy to keep my mind off things.” Shit. Shit. Shit. He had not meant for all of that to come out of his mouth. She probably thought he was some creep who wanted to mate with her or something. Not that he would mind but that was beside the point.  
“Well then.” She said playfully. “Let me give you a challenge. Catch me!” she shifted and took off into the woods and with a wild grin, Mikey took off after her. The chase was on.


	17. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to turn the tables

Raph and Leo sat poring over the files and folders of Gabby’s plans. It was detailed and well thought out but they wanted to make sure there were no blind spots or issues that she hadn’t foreseen.  
“Wish Donnie was here.” Raph said. “He’s got a knack for this kinda thing.”  
Donnie and Saffron had been sent off to the property they were originally supposed to set up in to prepare a place for the new Weres coming in as well as to set up a medical outpost closer to the territory line. Most of the newcomers would be medical staff and prisoners. With Carl’s allies and the werecats in the picture, there was no point in trying to steal more soldiers, especially when it was too hard for them to differentiate between those who were loyal and those who were not.  
“It’ll be fine, Raph.” Leo reassured his younger brother. “We can do this. We’ve been strategizing since we were fifteen.”   
“I know.” Raph said. “There’s just a lot at stake here.”  
“There’s always a lot at stake.” Leo replied.  
I just wish we could keep Gabby close. We can’t protect her if she’s off bein’ bait.” Raph said. “I can’t believe I’m letting her do this.”  
“Why are you?” Leo asked. It wasn’t something he would have allowed.  
“You didn’t see the way she asked me.” He said, shaking his head. “I could feel how much she needed to do this. It would really hurt her if I benched this plan. She thinks she has something to prove.”  
Leo just nodded. Raph was closest to Gabby so he trusted his judgment. Raph had done a lot of growing the last couple of months. He was less edgy and a lot more considerate of others. Pack life was definitely agreeing with him. Leo couldn’t help but be jealous though. Even though he hadn’t been around, he still thought about Gabby all the time. He was lucky he had his missions to keep him busy during the season. He’d had enough fighting to keep him tired and clear minded. If it wasn’t for his missions, he knew he would have been a hard bastard to get along with.  
“I don’t know how you did this all these years.” Raph said. “It’s scary planning something that puts the family in danger.”  
“I had faith in all of you.” Leo replied. “I trusted you guys to be able to take on whatever was coming. You know how well all of them fight. We’ll be fine.”   
Raph looked at his older brother. He was the one person Raph trusted the most in the world to have his back. If Leo said they could do it, he believed him.  
“It’ll be nice.” Raph admitted. “Getting back into the game. It’s been so long since I had a chance to actually do something.”  
“You’ve been needed here,” Leo said, “but I know what you mean. It was nice to get back to fighting the bad guys.”  
“The Ninja Turtles, back together again at last.” Raph chuckled. “I just want everything to work out.”  
“It will.” Leo said. “We’ll make it happen."  
The next night, everyone loaded up and got into position. Gabby stood on the rise, right in the path of the night patrol. They would be passing that area any minute and she had made sure to leave just enough scent to be recognized. The dark wolf growled as she looked down on her place of misery and then turned, fleeing into the forest, giving herself the biggest head start she could manage. She heard the howls a few minutes later and knew the patrol had not only picked up her scent, but recognized it. She pushed herself hard, trying to put as much distance as possible between them so that she could start dealing out tricks. She hoped everyone else was okay.  
At the compound, the supply trucks were rolling in, and Raph’s friend Casey was driving the fake supply truck. They got past the guards no problem but then they heard the howls. People were running all over the place and in the back of the truck, Leo spoke.  
“We need to get in there now. The alarm’s already been raised and we have probably less than five minutes before the guards are in place.”  
As quickly as they could, they made a break for the medical center. They made it into the loading dock just as some wolves showed up to shut down the delivery. Saffron’s friend was waiting for them inside along with a few other healers.  
“Quick.” She hissed and took off for the stairs.  
The turtles, along with Gracie, Saffron, Carl, Renee, and Brandy piled out of the back of the truck and bolted after the woman. Submission was key here and everyone they came by submitted to them with just enough of a fight to satisfy the wolf in them. With most of the medical staff on board, they headed into the holding area where Aiden kept his prisoners. The guards were quickly killed based on the advice of the medical staff who knew what sick bastards they were. The keys to the rooms and cells were found and they began opening doors to free prisoners. Raph couldn’t believe what he saw. Men, women, and children were beaten and scarred. Some stank of illness and most were too weak to do much more than support their own weight. Luckily, with the extra medical staff, they were more than capable of quickly moving the thirty-seven prisoners in two trips. They loaded them up into the supply truck and Saffron and the other medical staff quickly went to work.  
Saffron shifted to wolf and began to lick at a severely infected wound across the back of a child. It was a foul smelling and tasting job but if she didn’t start now, they might loose the little boy. The sight made her sick and reminded her of all of the horrors she had witnessed at the hands of the beast who called himself the Alpha. She saturated the child’s terrible wound, her saliva slowly killing off the infection at the sight but she was worried the infection might have reached his blood. That she wouldn’t know until they got to the medical post she and Donnie had set up. She moved on to her next patient who seemed to have no skin on her back. This woman also reeked of infection, Aiden’s most favored tool of torture. Infection was the only way to keep a Weres wound from healing properly. It was the only way, other than marking bone, to make a wolf scar. Saffron began to lick at the woman’s back, trying to patch together what little skin was left in the forest of claw marks and whip lashes. The truck began moving as soon as the last of them were loaded in, leaving the compound with almost no medical staff and with the guards being none the wiser. Hopefully that would help give them a chance to return for more, should the opportunity present itself.  
It was an hour back to the medical outpost but they made it there safe without anyone dying. Patients were quickly rushed into the medical area and hooked up to IVs. Antibiotics were administered in doses that would have been dangerous to a human. Slowly but surely all but one patient was brought back from the brink of death. For the little boy that Saffron had first attended too, however, it was too late. His heart stuttered and then stopped and he breathed his last. The medical staff wept at the cruelness of his fate, tortured and punished for his father’s defiance of Aiden. While they mourned the passing of the little boy, Raph hopped into a borrowed vehicle. Gabby was almost back to the Pack lands. He had to go get her before Aiden caught up.  
Gabby doubled back over her own trail, using every trick in the book to shake Aiden and his Betas. They had been chasing her for hours and she was having a hell of a time trying to shake them but the river was coming up and she would use it to mask her scent. She dived in headlong, using the strong, icy current to propel herself forward. She was lucky it had been so warm the last two weeks and there was open water. She swam a long way, coming out in a rural neighborhood and sprinting for the Thompson Territory. She crossed streets and climbed fences and ran through every smelly thing she could find. She circled and backtracked and took leaping bounds onto and over fences. She even managed to make it onto a traveling bus without being noticed. She knew that one would throw them for a loop. She made it back to the Territory Boarder and waiting at the rendezvous point was Raph, leaning against a truck that she’d never seen before.  
“Did you steal that?” The teased, trying to cover her strain and her worry.  
“Just get in.” He said. He opened the door and she jumped up in the passenger seat.   
“Did you get them out?” She asked. “Are they okay?”  
“We got them.” He said. “They’re hurt, Gabby. Saffron and Donnie and the other medical staff are looking after them. We lost a little boy.” His voice trailed off, pained.  
“Bastard.” Gabby breathed, leaning back into the seat. She was exhausted. That was the most physically exhausting thing she had ever done. All of the fear and anxiety and adrenaline were leaving her system making her feel like she had just been through the wash and then hung out to dry.   
“There were no problems with the chase?” Raph asked.  
“Melody was a huge help. They definitely stopped to figure out what the hell a werecat was doing running with the one wolf in the world that would draw Aiden out of his compound. They almost caught me a few times but I’m not called Huntress for nothing.” She answered.  
The thought of those slimy wolves putting their slimy paws on her for even one second made Raph go tight with rage but after a minute, he heard soft snores and he looked over. Gabby had passed out from exhaustion, her head resting against the cool window. Raph relaxed a bit and headed for the outpost. She would want to see her family and friends, and Raph had to introduce her to the eleven new members of their pack.  
They hadn’t expected an immediate retaliation from the ever calculating Aiden but that’s exactly what happened. It was an obvious suicide mission. Aiden’s soldiers were sent in and told to kill until they were killed. No retreat, no surrender. Leo, Raph, Gabby, and Melody were all in that quick and bloody battle. Many fine Betas were lost and when the small battle was finally over, there were nearly two hundred dead. The one hundred of Aiden’s men were all killed but seventy three of the Thompson Pack were killed before a counter force was able to form and activate. There was no victory that day. Extra patrols were set for the battle front and those who had fought were returned to the compound to be replaced with rested men and women.  
Gabby, Leo, Melody and Raph all walked into the compound, relieved to be away from the horrors of the battlefield. They were all disgusting, covered in blood and gore. Leo removed his katana, sheaths and all and headed for his room to clean them before washing up himself. Raph, on the other hand, was being surly and overbearing. Gabby had some pretty deep wounds that were healing slowly and causing her some pain and he was enraged that anyone would dare lay their claws into his she-alpha. He followed her into her room.   
“Get in the shower.” He demanded. He wanted all of the blood gone. It made her smell wrong. Like bad men and death.  
“You don’t have to boss me, Raph. I’m an adult and I do know how to clean up after a fight. I need to get these wounds sealed up first.”  
“Who’s here?” He asked.  
“None of ours.” Gabby replied. “They’re still out on the front since they didn’t make it to our end in time to help.”  
“Well we could go to the medical center.” He suggested.  
“I’ll just call for Jayden.” She replied, reaching for him with her mind. She had gotten really good at stretching her mind over the last few months. Practicing had really strengthened her reach and even revealed abilities she wasn’t aware of.  
“Jayden, will you come to my room? I need a couple of wounds to seal and I don’t want Raph around other people right now.” She said.  
“Sure. That bad, huh?” He asked.  
“Worse than usual.” She replied.   
He showed up a few minutes later in his wolf form and Raph let him in. He jumped up on the bed and licked at Gabby’s shoulder wound until the skin knitted together in an angry red scar that would probably fade to nothing eventually. Then, with a grunt of pain, Gabby laid back and slid her sweatpants lower over her hips and lifted her shirt. There was a white bandage below her bellybutton that she removed with a hiss revealing two jagged and deep gashed where a Beta had attempted to disembowel her. Jayden had to coat the damaged muscle underneath in saliva causing Gabby to gasp in pain.  
“Be careful.” Raph snapped at Jayden.  
“Shut up, Raph.” Gabby ground out as Jayden licked between her hip bones, trying to get the skin to knit so she would be able to clean up.  
Raph stewed in the corner. The rage of battle had wound him up and made him edgy. It didn’t help that his Gabby had been injured and she was being snappy at him. He was tense. He stood up and began pacing. Finally Jayden got the skin to knit and then he beat it, not wanting to be on the receiving end of any more of Raph’s displeasure.  
“Shower. Now.” Raph said to Gabby. She bit back a retort, knowing that it would help nothing. She started filling the bath but got into the shower instead of waiting which really confused Raph. She quickly rinsed all evidence of the battle away and stepped out of the shower, drying herself and then throwing on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. Raph was still a mess and so she pointed to the bath.  
“Get in.” She demanded and he gaped at her. She wanted him to take a bath? A bath?!?  
“But…” Raph started but an unusually loud growl came from deep in her chest, brooking no room for argument. She had let him boss her and now he would allow her to do the same. Raph dropped his belt and shoulder strap, setting his dirty Sais on her nightstand. The rest of his clothes followed and he got into the tub, giving Gabby a quick show of his gorgeously muscled body before he disappeared into the water. Gabby blushed when she realized she was staring. He didn’t have a tail. She had always wondered.  
Raph immediately began to scrub himself clean with the bar of soap and the washcloth but Gabby rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. It was a nail brush but it would be perfect for cleaning the patterns and groves of his shell. She set herself up on the wide ledge of the bath behind him.  
“Lean forward.” She requested and he did.  
She dipped the brush in the water and slowly started scrubbing the dried blood and chunks of flesh and dirt away. He let out a satisfied groan as he felt the stiff bristles scratching all the good spots. When she finally finished, he took the brush from her and started scrubbing his plastron. The brush worked a lot better than the washcloth at getting the stuff out of there. As he was finishing up, he felt Gabby’s hands running over his shoulders. Her strong fingers pressed into his muscles, driving out all of the lingering tension. She worked over his outer shoulders then in to his deltoids and up his neck. She smiled as Raph made noises she had never heard from him before. He let his head fall back against her leg as her talented hands work forward until they were pressing where his plastron met his skin. He felt like melting butter. He had never felt anything like it before. He closed his eyes as she worked, drifting in a barely aware state. She shifted over to give herself better access and requested his arm which he gave freely. She began to dig into his sore muscles but as she was moving, she caught a cut on the back of his arm that she hadn’t noticed under the layers of blood and battle grime that had coated his skin. He flinched when she touched it, telling her it was tender. She brought his arm up and sealed her lips over the cut, tracing it gently with her tongue.  
“I thought you had to be a wolf to do that.” He said as he felt the familiar tingling as her saliva went to work.  
“The composition of my saliva doesn’t change just because I’m in a different form.” She said when she pulled away from his arm. She watched as the cut slowly closed up. “You got any more of those?”  
Raph pointed out a few more battle wounds that she ran her tongue over. He would have shown her the two on his right thigh but he was hard and aching after feeling her run her hot tongue all over him and she didn’t need to know that. After all of his cuts were mostly healed, she resumed her massaging on his other arm until again he was a pile of relaxed mush.  
“You gotta show me how to do that.” He told her as she finished up. She got up and grabbed a towel and threw it to him as he rose from the now filthy water.  
“Why, wanna impress all of your girlfriends?” She joked.  
“Something like that.” He laughed as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Gabby hadn’t seen the evidence of his arousal.  
“I’ll teach you sometime.” She promised as she rummaged through the cupboard for her brush.  
“Well I’ll see you tomorrow. It’s been a long night and I’m tired.” He said, grabbing his Sai and his soiled clothes.  
“Good night.” She called from the bathroom and he slipped out, eager to return to the privacy of his own room.


	18. Breakdown

Days. Weeks. A month. The battlefront spread as Aiden tried to push through their defenses. There had been a lot of minor skirmishes but the Storm pack was lucky. They all stuck together to keep Gabby safe and Gabby was highly protected by the Thompson pack and their allies as well. She was their only chance of defeating the Coward Alpha if he showed his face. The war had barely begun and already fear and sadness hung heavy over the pack. The boarders held, however, and there was hope mixed in with the fear. There was hope that with Gabby, Aiden would fall and his reign of terror would end.  
Gracie came into the lounge where the pack was waiting. She had called a meeting but had been secretive about what it would be about. She immediately began handing out folders with detailed plans for once more raiding the compound but this time as a full frontal attack. As Gabby’s second, Gracie had been in the Intel meetings with the Alphas from the start.  
“What is this?” Ralph asked as he flipped through the pages.  
“A plan.”  
“For what?” Saffron asked,eyeballing the papers.  
“For another raid.” Gabby answered for her as she flipped through the pages. “You want to attack him outright.”  
“We’ve done enough dancing around. It’s time to hit and hit hard. If we don't start doing some serious damage, he’s gonna come down hard on us. We should take the fight to him.”  
They all looked at her in shock. No one wanted to be in a war. No one wanted to be the first to charge in or the first one to die. They had all kind of just assumed they would wait until Aiden set his forces against theirs. They assumed they would fight to defend. They hadn’t thought of bringing the fight to him. Gabby looked over the plan.  
“There are too many things that could go wrong. If our spies were outed and he found out about our plan, it would be a blood bath. None of us would survive.”  
“That won't happen.” Gracie replied with assurance.  
“How do you know?” Gabby asked. “There are too many variables here.”  
“There were too many variables in your plan but we pulled it off.” Raph pointed out.  
“That was different.” Gabby said.   
“No it wasn’t.” Raph said. He agreed with Gracie. It was time to bring the fight to them.  
“The whole pack will be in danger.” Gabby protested. They wouldn't all make it out of there alive. She had lost so much in her short life. Why did she have to lose more?  
“The pack is in danger as long as that asshole’s alive. We gotta do somethin’ before he does.” Ralph said.  
“I can't believe you’re agreeing to this.” Gabby said. “Especially after fighting me tooth and nail when I thought we should do a raid.”  
Ralph knew he was in dangerous territory here. What could he say to her that would make her understand? The fear of an attack by the tyrant had been growing in him. If they attacked first, they might be able to catch him by surprise and spare the lives of his pack and their allies. Plus he would be there to keep an eye on everyone. Gabby wouldn't be off on her own this time around.  
“The timing was off before.” Ralph tried lamely.  
“Really?” She asked menacingly. She was giving him a chance to change out his answer for a better one.  
“It’s different now.” He tried again.  
“Why? What’s so much better about my sisters plan? Is it cuz we all get to stick together?”  
“We’re stronger together.” He replied.  
“Great. Yeah. Let’s do it. Let's run in there together and you know what? It’ll be really beautiful WHEN WE ALL DIE TOGETHER!!!!” Gabby stood and stormed out of the room. She was boiling mad. It took her a few minutes to realize why. She was terrified. She knew both Raph and Carl would support this plan. Gracie had done her homework and was just as good a strategist as anyone in the pack. Gabby hadn’t named her as her second for nothing. No, it was a solid plan and a smart move. It did, however, ride on Gabby’s ability to keep Aiden’s powers in check. The last time she had come up against him she had failed without much effort from Aiden. He had toyed with her then and she was terrified beyond any fear she had ever felt. What if she failed? They would all die because of her and then she would be taken and bred and everything she wanted and loved in the world would be lost to her forever. Now that she was faced with it, she couldn't bear it.  
Gabby made it to her room and began to pace, Trying to hold the panic at bay. Her door opened and closed and she could feel the thunderous anger coming off of Raph. It only served to agitate her further.  
“You hurt Gracie’s feelings.” He said flatly.  
“She’ll live.” Gabby bit back.  
“You were out of line.” He pushed.  
“Now you know how I feel ninety percent of the time.” She jabbed at him, making him more angry.  
“What the hells the matter with you?” He growled. He didn’t understand why she was so set against this. She wanted to raid Aiden’s compound in the first place, why not again?  
“What’s the matter with me??” She asked incredulously. “I think the better question is what's the matter with you? You want nothing to do with my plan but Gracie pops one out and you’re ready to charge off into battle. Maybe you would prefer HER as your She-Alpha!”  
“At least she would be reasonable!” He yelled back, finally rising to the bait.  
“Great! Why don't you and her go plan up some more ways to get yourselves killed. Leave me out of it. Oh, and good luck beating Aiden without ME! Or did you forget that thing he does with his mind? You know, where no one can move or do anything? Yeah. Good luck with that.” Her sarcasm was dripping and Raph was furious at her goading.  
“I WILL order you.” He threatened.  
“Okay, Aiden.” She spat.  
Raph had her up against her wall in an instant. “Don’t you ever compare me to that piece of shit.” He said, deathly quiet.  
“What are you gonna do?” She mocked cruelly. “You gonna hurt me? Do it. Show me how much like him you are.”  
Raph couldn’t do it anymore. How such contempt and meanness could come from the same person who had held him together at his lowest and cooed to babies and reassured the sick and the scared was beyond him. He released her and left, leaving her to her own fear and now self loathing. She hadn’t really meant anything she had said to him. It was just easier, less painful, to make everything his fault and to point the finger at him than it was to own up to her own fear and her disappointment in herself for succumbing to it. With a loud, anguished cry she shifted to her wolf form and ran for the woods. Her bonds all lit up with the calls from her pack and her family but she sealed them, making sure the only information they would get was that she was still alive. How could she face them? How could she call herself She-Alpha? She couldn’t beat Aiden and she couldn’t even keep a cool head. She was a failure. All of this had been for nothing and would always be for nothing. She would never be strong enough to beat Aiden. He had been using his mind for many years longer than she had used hers and he had no weakness where her own pack was hers and he knew it. She stopped running and sat down, raising a muzzle to the darkening sky and howling her despair until she felt empty. She couldn't go back to them. She couldn't be the savior they needed. They were all doomed.  
Three days passed. Raph was worried. He had been angry at first. She had said some truly horrible things to him and he had reacted as anyone probably would have but Ronnie and Gracie had both asked him what had happened and when he told them, both of them had shaken their heads.  
“That’s not like Gabby.” They said. “Somethings wrong.” They had hoped she would take a few hours to work through it and then return home to talk it out, but when she hadn’t returned or released her bonds by the next morning, they knew something was really wrong. They began looking for her but she didn't want to be found. She was using her tricks to keep them off of her trail. The thing with wolves, however, is that they expect to be tracked by scent. On the third day, desperate and running out of options, Raph took to the forest and he tracked her himself, with only the use of his eyes and his gut instinct. He must have been lucky because the wind was just right and his silent stalking went undetected. He came upon her, dirty and tired, resting on the banks of the stream. Having the element of surprise, he burst out of hiding and tackled the she wolf to the ground just as she had lunged to her feet. She writhed but she had no energy and she was quickly subdued.  
“Shift.” He commanded and her body reshaped into that of a woman. Her skin was dirty and dark circles marked under her eyes. He had never seen her look so defeated and for the first time since meeting her, he was afraid for her. The conversation he was planning on having with her was immediately put on the back burner. She needed some food and some rest before they got into that. He quickly lifted her into his arms, keeping a secure grip on her in case she decided shifting and bolting was a viable option. The rigidity of her muscles was an indication that he was on the right track.  
Raph brought her back to her room, shooing off the rest of the pack as they attempted to get to her. He even sent Brandy away, knowing Gabby needed rest. They entered her room and he immediately began filling the bath tub. Her longing glance toward the swirling water told Raph that was the best move he could have made. He made sure to always stay between her and the exit which meant crowding her back against the counter as he gathered the stuff she would need. He felt her breath hitch at his proximity a few times, like his closeness was causing her physical pain, but he knew Gabby and he knew that for some reason, his closeness was making her want to cry. He needed her to do that right now. He needed her to be vulnerable so he could help her fix whatever was wrong. He crowded her towards the tub and once they were beside it, he began to strip her of her clothing, piece by piece until she was naked before him. He tenderly brushed her curls back as a tear slid down her cheek and her chin trembled. She looked down, ashamed as a sob finally broke through. Raph pulled her close to him and she rested her forehead on his chest, sobs wracking her body. He lifted her and slid into the bath, clothes and all. He laid back so she could lay comfortably on his chest as she had done many times when one of them needed the others comfort. His hands traced down her back and across her shoulders. His fingers trailed warm water over her skin. He soaped up a wash cloth and began washing away the dirt. It would have been an extremely sensual experience had it not been such a scary and desperate situation. Her sobs slowed to ragged breathing and he shifted her so her head was tucked under his chin and his arms cradled her, like a parent would cradle a child. They didn’t speak. Raph knew she didn't have the words to explain anything right now and at the moment he didn't need them. What he needed was for her to feel safe with him. He needed her to feel how loved she was and how much they all needed and wanted her there even though she had made a mistake.  
They stayed there until the water began to cool. Raph called an Omega, Bethany, to come and attend to them. She brought him fresh clothes and enough food to feed three grown wolves and then she dismissed herself. Raph climbed out of the water, bringing Gabby with him. They both dried off and changed into some fresh clothes. Raph made Gabby put on pajamas and then he crawled into bed with her and the tray of food. He handed her food and she ate over half of the tray. She must not have eaten at all out in the forest. When she started slowing down, he joined her in her meal and finished off what she didn't eat. He set aside the tray as her eyes started drooping. He readjusted so she would be sleeping on top of him and stroking her hair, he finally spoke.  
“Sleep, Gabby. You’ll be safe with me.” He said softly. Her tight hold on her bonds released and he was flooded with relief. She was starting to open up. His pack wisely kept their bonds to her quiet as she drifted off. Raph settled in as her breath deepened into slumber. He hoped that when she woke up, he’d be able to get some answers.  
When Gabby finally woke, the sun had just sunk below the trees in the forest. She felt groggy and disoriented, but her memory quickly returned. She didn’t want to raise her head and face her Alpha. She didn't want to have the conversation she knew he would want to have. She didn't want him to know how desperately afraid of Aiden she really was.   
“I’m going to go talk to my mom.” She said quietly and she slipped away from him and out of the bed. He let her go. They would have their conversation before she headed back to bed. He would make sure of it.  
Gabby found her mother sitting in the lounge, talking to Splinter. Splinter smiled kindly at her as she walked in hesitantly. She sat on the couch and cuddled up to her mom who wrapped her up in a tight hug. Splinter stood to leave.  
“You can stay.” Gabby said. She knew he was a wise man and maybe he could help calm her fears. Splinter sat back down and waited patiently.  
“What’s bothering you, baby?” Brandy asked, rocking her back and forth.  
“I’m scared.” She said, her voice trembling. “He’s too strong. I can't beat him. If we go there everyone will die and it will be all my fault.” Tears began coursing down her cheeks again.  
“Gabby, if anyone dies because of Aiden then it’s no ones fault but his.” Brandy said.  
“But I could protect everyone, and if he gets past me then it means I failed everyone.” She sniffled.   
“I don't think you’ll fail.” Brandy said to her daughter.  
“He beat me before with hardly any effort.” Gabby said.  
“You were on heat.” Brandy reminded her. “You were distracted, and you hadn't even started to really use your gift as a weapon and a defense. You’ve come a long way since then.”  
“And I believe you have an advantage over him.” Splinter said. “You have a family who loves and believes in you. You will face him someday, Gabriela, and when you do you will succeed.”  
Their faith in her made Gabby’s heart swell with love. She was still afraid, but it somehow felt more bearable knowing that the elders in her pack believed in her abilities and wouldn't blame her if she were overpowered by him. She still wasn't sure of her own prowess but her mothers warm embrace and comforting words took the edge off of her terror and made it something more manageable.  
“Whatever happens, you won't be alone.” Brandy promised her daughter.  
“Thanks, mom.” Gabby said.  
“I love you. I always have and I always will, but now I think you have a few apologies to make.” Brandy said.  
Gabby straightened and wiped tears from her eyes. She knew she needed to fix things with both her Alpha and her sister. Raph was right. Gabby knew she must have hurt Gracie’s feelings by doubting her plans. She gave her mom one last hug and headed out for her room.  
“Poor child.” Splinter said. “She carries great responsibility for one so young, but she has great strength and power. If she would only believe in herself, I believe there is nothing she couldn’t overcome.”  
“She’s got her father’s spirit.” Brandy said. “He was a great leader and a fierce opponent. She’ll overcome this. I know she will.”  
Gabby entered Gracie’s room tentatively, unsure of the reception she would receive. She had barely entered when she was nearly tackled, long light brown hair blotted out her view.  
“I’m sorry.” Gabby said as she returned her tight embrace. “It's not that I doubt your plan…”  
“You’re afraid. I know.” Gracie said. “I am too. I don't like the idea of facing him and putting us at risk of being recaptured either but we need to do something Gabby, and taking him by surprise is our best shot at getting out of there alive while still causing enough damage to him to make a difference.”  
“I know.” Gabby said. “I’m just worried he will overpower me again. He’s stronger than me, Gracie.”  
Gracie cradled her sisters face between her hands. “I’ve seen the stuff you’ve been through, Gabby. There’s no one stronger than you.”  
“You didn’t run away for three days.” Gabby pointed out.  
“You’re right, but I don’t have the scars you have. And I don't have the responsibility you have. People break sometimes. It's when they decide to pull themselves together and keep pushing that you see their real strength. I’ve seen you pick yourself up so many times. I know how strong you are. Even if you can't see it yourself.”  
Gabby worked to swallow the lump in her throat as she embraced her sister again. How was she so lucky to have a family that believed in her so much.  
“I knew there was a reason you’re my favorite sister.” Gabby said, her voice thick with emotion.  
“I'm your only sister. And I'm awesome.” Gracie smiled. She pulled back and looker her in the eye. “And as long as I'm alive, you won't be alone in this.”  
Gabby gave her a watery smile. “I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too. Now go talk to your boyfriend.” She said, pushing her out the door.  
“Not my boyfriend.” She called to the closing door. Gracie had been teasing her with that for a few weeks now. She shook her head and her heart kicked up a notch as she contemplated facing her alpha and friend. She had been truly cruel comparing him to the monstrosity that was Aiden. She felt especially guilty since he had brought her home, fed her, bathed her, and hadn't grilled her like she deserved. She walked back to her room, knowing he wouldn't have left. He would wait for her to return. She knew he wouldn't let this conversation slide.   
Gabby opened and closed the door, keeping her eyes averted until she couldn't avoid him any longer. She looked at him, still laying in her bed. He seemed relaxed, patient. She marveled at how far he had come since she had first met him, like a piece of him had settled and stabilized. She felt so guilty standing before him like she was. The way he looked at her made her feel like he could see right into her soul. It almost overwhelmed her and made her feel particularly vulnerable. She finally met his eye.  
Raph watched Gabby come in. She looked skittish and unsure so he didn't attempt to get up. He didn't want her to feel threatened or like he was looking down on her. He just looked at her, waiting. She fidgeted under his gaze but her eyes finally came up, dark and sad. His heart leapt into his throat and all he wanted to do was grab her and hold her tight ‘til everything was better. Instead he brushed her bond with his, letting her feel his concern for her wellbeing and his willingness to help in any way he could.  
Gabby felt Raph’s concern and again guilt washed over her. “You deserve better.” She said, looking at the floor to escape his penetrating gaze.  
“You’re exactly what this pack deserves, and you’re exactly what I need.” Raph replied, sitting up and facing her. “You’re the strongest girl I know. You take your responsibilities seriously. You’re a patient teacher. If anyone's not deserving someone, it’s me who don’t deserve you. I’ve really made a mess of things more than once and you were always there to clean up after me. You never left me alone in this and I ain't about to leave you alone now. Whatever's goin’ on, we’ll fix it. Together. As a team.” Raph said. He heard her breath hitch as she tried not to burst into tears for the millionth time in the last twenty-four hours. “C’mere.” He said, holding out a hand to her and she didn't hesitate. She crawled into her bed and right into her alphas arms where she always seemed to be able to find a measure of peace, no matter what was happening.  
“Now tell me what got you all upset.” He said as he tucker her in close to his chest, resting his cheek on her head.  
Gabby knew she didn't have the words to explain to him the absolute and unending fear she had for her old Alpha. A large part of her didn't want him to know, but there was a pice of her that wanted to let him in, that wanted to share the burden of the fear. She linked their bond and showed him.   
Raph knew Aiden was a nasty piece of work and he knew Gabby had suffered greatly at his hands but she had never shown how afraid of him she really was. She had never physically trembled at the mention of him the way her mind quivered now at the thought of him. He had never seen her flinch at his memory the way her mind flinched at his mention. She streamed to him her feelings of inadequacy and inferiority and how afraid she was that she would fail everyone and her and her packs lives would be over once the raid had concluded. He hadn’t known a person could feel that much panic. Raph, however, would do what he could to ease her fears and so he let his belief in her well up and flow down their bond along with his love and pride in her. She relaxed in his arms and her tears ceased to flow. Her peace came, as it always did with him.  
Raph stayed with her that night, as they were in the habit of doing when stuff went sideways. She woke well into the morning to the feeling of him climbing back into the bed to cuddle her. She wondered where he had been and why he had returned if he had already been up. She rolled or face him only to see him propped up on his elbow giving her an excited grin. She gave him a suspicious look.  
“What?” She asked. He held out his fist in response and when he opened his hand her heart melted. It was the hand carved wooden statue she had requested. She had forgotten about asking for it but apparently he had not. She sat up and reverently took the beautiful piece from him. It was carved in absolute and unerring detail, so much so that it felt alive.   
“Wow, Raph.” Gabby said, looking at him. “This is perfect. Thank you.” He looked down, embarrassed by her gratitude but he was smiling softly at her. Her stomach dropped as she looked at him and realized she wanted nothing more than to kiss him soundly. Sadness swallowed her joy and in a bittersweet moment she gave him a soft smile and brushed his cheek with her fingertips. Then she retreated. She rolled out of bed and displayed the carving on her nightstand and then headed to the bathroom to take a bath, slamming the door which she would normally not do. She needed to get away from him, from all of the wrong emotions he dredged up in her. She was falling for him and it was paramount that she never do that. She wouldn't even let herself wonder if he was feeling the same way. The thought of that was unbearable. Anger welled up in her and her heart hardened as she sunk into the swirling water. She would go on is raid alright. And Aiden would pay for every ounce of pain he had ever inflicted on her and was inflicting on her still.  
When Gabby slammed her bathroom door, Raph immediately scrambled from the bed and went to see what was wrong. He had thought giving her the whitetail carving would have been a nice surprise. He tested their bond and while she had not closed it to him he could feel the change in her. She had hardened herself. It felt a lot like when he had first bonded to her. She was angry and a sheath of determination and vengeance covered the entire flavor of her bond. Raph halted at the door, his mind racing. What could he do? He didn't know what had caused her mood to change so suddenly and invading her space could potentially just make things worse. With a heavy sigh he just walked away.  
It took a couple weeks for them to get everything together and a distance had grown between Gabby and Raph since he had given her his carving. She avoided him when she could, and when she couldn't, she acted like a comrade in arms instead of a packmate, She-Alpha, and friend. It cut him to his core each time he offered her a welcoming smile and she would only nod her hello and look away like he was just some other guy, some other member of the crew that worked to bring Aiden down. The change filtered down through the pack as the wolves separated slightly from the turtles as they tried to support and train their she-alpha. The turtles themselves spent a lot more time together without the rest of their pack because they were involved with helping Raph pull together all of the elements of the raid. All in all it was a tense and miserable two weeks for everyone except Gabby, who had closed herself off emotionally in favor of stone cold determination. She didn't think about love or support or anything other than what she was working on right that moment. Any pang of guilt she felt while she drove into her family and friends mind as she trained was ruthlessly pushed aside and when training was done she left her pack behind to train physically. She hardly ate or slept for a week before Raph stepped in and ordered it for her health.  
“You need to be done for the day.” A voice penetrated her concentration. He spoke vocally and through their bond at the same time. She wondered when he had learned to do that and for a second she wished she had been the one to teach him before she pushed it away and turned to anger.  
“I have to train or I won't be able to compete with him.” She said flatly while she attempted to push into the minds of three of her pack members at once.  
“If you don't eat and rest you ain't gonna be able to beat him anyway. You need your strength.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Just go get some food.” He persisted.   
“I can take care of myself.” She ground out.  
“Go get some food.”  
“Go eat!” He finally commanded.  
“Fuck off Raph!” She yelled at him even as she walked away, heading for the kitchen. Raph watched her go, arms crossed, face stony. Brandy came to stand by him.   
“Thank you Raph.” She said. “My daughter is not herself lately. You’re right. She won't be able to fight him if she doesn't get some food and some rest. Keep on her until the raid.”  
Raph just nodded and the three packmates that had been helping Gabby left. Only then did Raph allow himself a moment of weakness. He covered his eyes and shook his head. His friend was slipping away from him and he didn't know what to do. He straightened his shoulders and set his expression back to neutral. He would talk to Splinter. He would know what to do.  
Splinter was meditating in his room when Raph knocked. He welcomed his son in and patted a cushion by him. Raph sat across from his father and looked at him. “I don't know what to do about Gabby.” He said.  
“I have also noticed the change in her.” Splinter said. “She seems distant and on edge.”  
“I try to talk to her but she just won't. It's like she doesn't even wanna know me anymore. Or anyone else for that matter.”  
“I believe she is trying to defend herself.” Splinter speculated. “She has been under a lot of pressure lately.”  
“But we’re friends.” He replied. “Why’s she acting like that to me too?”  
“We may never know what she’s thinking.” Splinter said.  
“What do I do, dad.” Raph asked, his eyes pleading. Splinter put his hand on his sons shoulder.  
“Follow her lead. If she needs to feel distanced from you then allow her to feel distanced. Treat her as an acquaintance rather than a friend. Perhaps even if she feels like there is no pressure from you then she will act less hostile.”  
“It’s worth a try.” Raph said.


	19. Close calls

Over the next week, Raph followed his fathers advice. He didn't seek out Gabby at all except to make sure she was eating and sleeping which inevitably caused tension, but in their planning sessions with the other members of the pack and during meetings, Raph made sure to keep his distance and it seemed to help calm her a little bit and she wasn't overly angry with him. The closer they got to the raid, the more focused she seemed and the less energy she seemed to want to put into keeping away from him. He also had a few talks with the others in the pack who were equally concerned about their packmate. Raph sat in the entertainment room one night with Gracie, Saffron, Jayden, Mikey, Donnie and Leo and they discussed it.  
“I think she’s scared and that's why she’s pushing herself so hard. She doesn't want to let us down.” Ronnie said.  
“There has to be more to it than that.” Gracie replied. “She’s scared all of the time. She came to some kind of conclusion about something and it stressed her out.”  
“She needs to get laid if you ask me.” Jayden said earning himself a sharp look from Raph. “Hey, don't look at me. It's not normal for a wolf to repress their urges and desires. I don't know how the hell she’s lasted this long.”  
“He’s right.” Ronnie agreed. “She hasn't even shown any interest in a partner since before Raph bonded with her. It's not a natural thing to do. I wonder if she’s experiencing some sort of disconnect from her wolf side. If that's the case, she could be in real trouble. I believe she needs to be balanced to defeat Aiden, and she needs our support, even if she doesn't want it.”  
“All we can really do is be there for when she finally realizes that we’re stronger together.” Leo said. And they discussed well into the night.  
It was a start. He hoped they would be able to figure things out after the raid because this was just killing him.  
The spy's had created enough of a diversion to pull in the night patrols so the pack entered the grounds of the compound without much need to dispatch anyone. They made it right up to the tree line twenty yards from the nearest building. They could see flames climbing high into the night a ways off as one of the newly constructed barracks that housed the extra soldiers went up in flames. The team moved quickly, infiltrating as much of the compound as possible before the enemy forces could rally. Raph stayed back along with Saffron and Donnie to protect Gabby while her concentration was elsewhere. The odds of them being discovered were fairly low based on where all the ruckus was but she was close enough to seek out her old Alpha’s mind. As it were, she didn't have to wait long. The great force of his mind reached out to halt the onslaught but Gabby thrust her mind forward to meet him, stopping him dead in his tracks  
“My pet.” He cooed to her. Her only response was to stiffen and double her focus. “You should know by now that you can't beat me. Come, join me willingly and I will spare your little war party.”  
“Empty promises and pain. That's all you’ve ever given me and I'm done. I won't stop until you’re dead.” She replied.  
“Have it your way.” He said and he drove into her mind. She was in agony. She felt a lot more sympathy for her training volunteers now, knowing how it felt to have her mind pierced. She automatically began to throw up barriers to slow the assault but she was already losing her grip. The raid would be over before it started. Everything she had feared was becoming a reality right before her eyes. Unconsciously she reached for Raph, connecting their minds. So desperate was her attempt that she drew his entire consciousness into her body. His body fell limp and unresponsive on the forest floor causing Donnie and Saffron to huddle around him trying to wake him, but he wasn't there. He was inside of Gabby. He felt what she felt and knew what she knew. She was failing.  
“Attack, Gabby. Forget about defense. Attack and he’ll withdraw enough for you to do something with your powers. ATTACK!” He didn't know what he was doing but he focused his energy, his consciousness, on protecting Gabby from the pain of Aiden’s attack and it seemed to help. It was like their minds had fused, he was her and she was he, but they were still capable of working separately within the same consciousness. Gabby drove forward with all of her strength, sending a piercing lance of pain into Aiden’s mind. Raph was right. Out of pure shock, Aiden withdrew and then they locked wills and Raph suddenly found himself occupying his own body again. Saffron and Donnie were looking down at him, concerned.   
“no time to explain.” He said as he stood up. “She won't last long against him, she’s unbalanced. We gotta break it up, try and draw his warriors out and take them out in smaller groups.” He focused on his bond with Brandy who ran with the other Alphas.  
“Tell Carl she won't last much longer. Everyone needs to get out of range and head in all different directions. If we can separate them, they’ll be easier to take out or escape from.”  
He felt her mental nod and then turned to Gabby. “Keep fighting, Gabby. I’m going to pick you up and move you back. We need to be ready to split.” Raph scooped her up and they began a slow retreat, making sure neither to distract Gabby, nor to bring her out of range of Aiden. The plan was working until one of the groups of scattering warriors came across them. Raph took off, Gabby in his arms. They herded him and his packmates for miles but he was able to outrun and outsmart them. Those he could not outrun were taken care of by Donnie and Saffron. There was a sudden shriek and Gabby went limp in Raph's arms. He knew then that Gabby had fallen and he hoped the rest of his allies had been able to withdraw to a safe distance. They were still in Aiden’s territory but to get back where they needed to go, they would have to turn around and wade right back into the teeming forest they were fleeing from. The only option was to head deeper into enemy territory. At least that was the last place they would look for them.  
Raph kept running, and running, and running. They went until they were well out of Aiden’s range of about ten miles. When they were sure they were out, they stopped to rest and eat and regroup. They had only brought light supplies, not expecting to have to camp at all. Still they did what they could and got a small fire going and a couple of pine bough beds made with some dead leaves and grass to cover the needles. It would at least keep them off of the cool ground. Gabby stayed unconscious until they started cooking but when the wolf in her smelled the food, she made sure to wake up and get some. She was weak though, and she looked at Raph with pleading eyes. He fed her and then got up and went looking for more firewood. Gabby also managed to sit up, regaining a small bit of her strength. She trembled at first but her physical strength returned quickly and she ran through her memories of the raid. She thought about how she had merged her mind with Raph's. It was something she had never done before, something she was sure Aiden had never even done before. It was something she had never even thought about, but now that she knew it could happen something had changed. For just a few moments she had known Raph as she had never known him before. His memories, his emotions, his entire being was laid bare before her and while she didn't take the time to explore him while he was with her, she had caught enough of what made him who he was to look at him differently, and to fall for him even harder. His flame, his spark of life, matched her own. He was everything she ever wanted and everything she ever needed. She knew that he was in love with her and she had no doubt in her mind that now he knew that she loved him too. Would he try to pursue her? Did she want him to? She was panicking in her own mind as she stared into the flames of the small fire. It was important she not enter any kind of relationship. Losing someone like that to Aiden or the man she loved being held over her head as a way to enslave her will was a legitimate concern. She couldn't put that on the line. She couldn't enter a relationship with Raph. She just couldn't. It was too dangerous. Having regained her strength, she stood and headed a little ways into the woods. She went just far enough to give herself some privacy without being out of calling range of her pack members.  
Gabby wandered around the forest, checking the perimeter and worrying over what she was going to do about what she knew about Raph now. She headed back to their camp, still uncertain. She quietly came through the trees until she heard something, a muffled gasp that put her on high alert. She crept forward quietly, scanning the surrounding forest until their little campfire came into view. That's when Gabby saw where the noise had come from. She could see Saffron’s pale skin reflecting the light of the little fire. She was naked from the waist down and sat impaled on Donnie’s hard shaft. Her jaw dropped. They were doing it? Here? Now? She knew she should walk away, let them have their privacy but a deep groan from Donnie as Saffron moved riveted her in place. She watched as Saffron took her pleasure from the turtle. She watched how he ran his hands over her body as she moved, celebrating getting away with their lives the best way they knew how. Saffron leaned forward and Donnie took her mouth in a fierce, yet tender kiss. His love for her was apparent, even without the use of the bonds. Gabby’s heart swelled with longing even as electric charges of desire shot into her very core. Still she watched, her dilated pupils never leaving her friends lithe form. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve the pressure building there. Suddenly a hand reached out and clamped over her mouth, silencing the expected scream as she was dragged back against a hard body. His scent made her still immediately though Raph's proximity kept her tense.   
“I can smell you.” He growled quietly, his tone doing nothing to calm the fire in her. His hard cock was pressing into her back and she couldn't help but whimper and press into it. She could almost hear him clenching his jaw. He released her mouth and spun her around and before she could so much as protest, his lips came down hard. He claimed her mouth in a soul blistering kiss and she couldn't deny herself. She gave as good as she got, running her hands up his arms and across his plated chest. He lifted her and pressed her back into the rough bark of a wide tree, pinning her there. He ground his twitching cock into her hot center, the pressure sending sharp jolts of pleasure up her spine. He set her down after kissing her soundly and turned her so once more she had a clear view of her packmates and his gorgeous body was at her back. He popped open the button on her jeans rather deftly for only having three fingers and then slid the zipper down. She didn't dare speak a word as his hand traveled over her smooth skin and dipped into her panties, tracing the hot, slick cleft of her aching pussy.   
“I’m gonna do that to you.” Raph whispered in her ear as he wrapped his free arm under her chest to help support her as he manipulated her legs further apart to give him better access. His finger slid easily between swollen lips and he stroked up, brushing her clit and causing her to buck against him. “I’m going to bury my cock in your pretty little pussy and fuck you til you scream my name.” Raph eased his thick digit into her tight hole and she moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. He didn't relent though. He pressed harder and his finger sunk into her. Gabby was panting as he began moving his finger. He was pressing inside of her as though exploring, until he felt her breath hitch and her pussy clamp around him. Then he moved again, pressing deep and hard and moving fast. Gabby was writhing against his hand, grinding herself against his palm even as he ground his finger against the sweet spot inside of her. “She’s going to cum.” Raph whispered in her ear. Gabby looked up in time to see Ronnie stiffen over Donnie, her body shuddering. Donnie took over her movements, pumping into her hard before he too went rigid, the entirety of his long cock stuffed into her convulsing friends pussy. The long, low moan he emitted was enough to push Gabby over the edge. Her body clamped down on Raph’s finger and he held her as her legs gave out. She panted wildly as she came down. He removed his finger from inside of her and steadied her on her own two feet. He was smirking triumphantly when she turned to look at him. His smirk quickly faded when he saw the torn look on her face..  
“Oh, baby, I’m sorry. I know it's a bad time and a bad place but you needed that.” Raph said, gathering her into his arms. He knew she was terrified of starting a relationship but he wasn't going to let her run away from it any longer. Not now that he knew what he knew.  
“Can we just wait til we get home to talk about this?” She asked through the burning of tears in her throat.  
“There's no going back now.” Raph said firmly. She nodded against his plastron. “And that was the hottest thing I ever saw in my life by the way.” He said. Gabby couldn't help the twinge of desire in her. It was good to know she was desirable, especially to someone like Raph. He pulled back and placed one last gentle kiss on her lips before releasing her and walking off into the woods.  
When Raph returned to the makeshift campsite with an arm full of wood Ronnie was in her wolf form sprawled out next to Donnie, sharing the warmth of her fur. Gabby was sitting near the fire staring into the flames. He sat down cross-legged next to her, also staring into the flames. He needed to say something to her. He needed to.  
“You don't have to be afraid.” He spoke through their bond. She snorted and rolled her eyes.  
“You don’t know what he's capable of. He wouldn't be above using you to force me to breed with him. To mother his child and give it up for him to raise. Of course I have to be afraid. You and I getting together is a bad idea. There's just too much of a risk.” Gabby said, her bond flavored with her bitterness.  
Raph wanted to shake her until she saw reason. He would die before allowing Aiden to capture either him or Gabby. She didn't need to be afraid of him being used as leverage over her.   
“You’re so worried about him bein’ able to control you in the future, but he’s already controlling your life.” Raph said. Gabby shot him a dark look but said nothing. “You love me Gabby, and it sure as hell ain't fair to me that you won't at least try. How many times am I gonna have to prove that we’re stronger together as a team than we are apart? What you did with my mind during that raid should be enough proof that we’re connected.”  
“I never said we weren't!” Gabby burst out, frustration evident in her mental voice. “You think I'm unaware how close we’ve been? Or how attracted to you I am? It doesn't matter. If Aiden knows I love you that will just make you a bigger target. He will find out if we start a relationship and he will know how to exploit that. He’ll take you from me, Raph.” She was pleading now, begging for him to understand and just let her go.  
“Does it matter?” He asked, his intensity radiating through the bond. “We could die tonight. He could take me from you at any moment and would you feel any different? Would you somehow feel less like you needed to do anything to save me just because we weren't in a relationship.”  
“Of course not.” Gabby replied.  
“Then what's the difference?” He asked.  
“Aiden will find out and it will be more dangerous to you. That's the difference.”  
“Gabby, after what happened tonight, odds are he already knows, or at least thinks he knows. He was in your mind when you pulled me into yours. The guy ain't an idiot. He’ll jump to conclusions.”  
When Gabby didn't answer immediately he knew he had made her see at least part of what she had missed before. Hope blossomed inside of him as he waited for her response.  
“It's all so complicated.” She worried indecisively.  
“Gabby, if I died tonight and you lived, would you be able to live with the fact that we could have belonged to each other and you never took that chance? Would you be okay knowing I loved you and you loved me but you let some giant asshole keep you from something you wanted?”  
“No.” She replied in a small, defeated voice. “But I'm still scared, Raph. I-I feel like I'm drowning and I don't want to drag you down with me.”  
“You can't do this on your own. Let us in. Let us help you. We’re stronger together. Besides, what's all of this worth if you don't have something to loose? Friends, family, love? All of those things are reasons to stand against Aiden. He shouldn't be the reason you stand against those things.”  
He was right. Fear had governed her life and robbed her of everything she could have taken for herself. Still, it wasn't an easy thing to do, letting go of all of those things that had been so deeply engraved into her life for so long now. She looked at the strong and steady face of her Alpha. “Help me get us out of this mess. If we make it home safe and sound, you can ask me how I feel about making us a thing then, deal?” She asked.  
“Deal” He replied. He settled against a tree. “Someone should keep watch.” He said aloud.  
“I’ll take first shift.” Saffron projected mentally. “I’ll wake Gabby up for the second watch and then we should get moving. If we head west far enough we should be able to slip back through to our own territory. After the raid, most of Aiden's forces should be hanging tight to the compound. At least until they patch everything up.” There was a general agreement and then Gabby shifted wolf and laid down next to Raph, keeping the night time chill from him. They slowly drifted off to sleep.   
Gabby should have known better than to stop moving, even if they had needed the rest. She should have known Aiden wouldn't give up on her so easily. Saffron barked an alarm and instantly everyone was on their feet. Gabby had instinctively shifted hybrid, and seeing Saffron in her hybrid form made Gabby sure of what was coming. Raph drew his Sais and Donnie stood with his Bo staff ready and only seconds later a tracking party of seven hybrid wolves came charging into their camp. The Storm pack immediately engaged their enemies.   
Sharp talons drew blood and powerful jaws broke bone as Saffron and Gabby utilized the training they had received from splinter and the turtles. Raph and Donnie lunged and swirled, landing blows hard enough to crack bone and bruise flesh. Saffron downed her only enemy and then jumped into the mess of three wolves that were overpowering Gabby. They tore through their enemies until all of them were dead and they turned to help Raph, only to see him in a furious battle with the last of Aiden's tracking party. He had already killed two of them but the one he fought was bigger than him. Gabby watched his muscles flex and ripple as he defended and then attacked. She watched as he displayed incredible flexibility for someone his size. With a snarl she leaped in, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his neck and raking her claws down his back. The hybrid threw his head back in a roar of pain which was promptly silenced as Raph shoved his Sai up through his throat and into the base of his skull. The wolf collapsed and Raph withdrew his Sai. He was just reaching for Gabby to make sure she was unharmed when Saffron cried out. They both turned and the sight that met their eyes was enough to make their stomachs drop. Donnie lay convulsing on the ground, blood spilling from a gaping wound in his side. Saffron was trying to hold him down as he thrashed in delirious pain. Raph and Gabby rushed over and pinned him down.  
“Ronnie!” Gabby yelled at her frozen best friend. “Get your kit. You’re gonna have to stitch him.” She hoped it would be that simple. Saffron scrambled for her small pack that she kept her med kit in. She pulled it out and looped some stitching into a needle. Her hands shook as she reached for the terrible wound, making a final assessment on the damage.   
“Ribs are broken and his intercostals have separated. He won't be able to breathe.” Ronnie said.  
“Stitch and lick Ronnie. Hurry.” Gabby replied. Donnie’s breaths were already heavy as though he were struggling. Saffron, however, didn't waste a minute. She aligned and stitched the torn muscles and used her saliva to make a weak patch over his broken bones. Once that was all attached, she focused on stitching the skin closed which was a challenge because of how jagged the wound was. By the time she had finished, he was limp and unconscious. She stared at him, trembling, worried it wouldn't be enough.  
“We gotta move, now.” Raph said. He rolled his brother across his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and they headed west as fast as they could. Gabby pulled out her cell as they ran, requesting a rescue squad as soon as possible. It was Carl's second who answered the phone and though Gabby didn't have the time or focus to realize it, the implications of that were grave indeed. Even with their location the head beta couldn't get a rescue team in there until as late as the next day. He gave her a quick summary of the disaster the raid had been and told her how they still had people coming in from enemy territory and they had dispatched all of their rescue teams multiple times. Gabby relayed the message to her pack.  
“Have them call April.” Raph said. “She’s closer to us anyway and Aiden's men won't be looking for a human. We don't have time to wait for the wolves. Donnie doesn't have time.”   
Gabby relayed the message into the phone. They promised to call April for a ride and so they headed for the nearest road. It took hours and a few close calls with a couple of Aiden's tracking parties. Finally, covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, the group of four made it to the road. Raph called April and told her exactly where to find them and she arrived within minutes. Donnie was getting worse. He had lost a lot of blood and he needed a transfusion as soon as they could but there was still a two hour drive ahead of them and that's if they were speeding.  
A big white van pulled up and April got out and opened the back. Raph picked up Donnie and hurried him to the van. He came around the back and nearly dropped his injured brother in surprise. Leo, Melody, and Mikey all sat back there.  
“What the hell is this?” Raph asked as Leo came forward to help ease Donnie to the floor.  
“April’s always been our go to girl.” Leo responded. “Did you think you were the only one who would think to call her? Even Mikey could figure that one out.”  
“Hey.” Mikey glared at Leo.  
“What do we need to do for Donnie?” Leo asked, drawing attention back to the problem at hand.  
“He needs blood.” Ronnie replied. “He won't be able to take mammal blood for sure. Are any of you guys a match for his blood type?”   
“Universal donor.” Leo replied. “I’ve given these guys a lot of blood in the past. Do you have a needle and tubing in that med kit of yours?”  
Ronnie grabbed her case and whipped out the supplies as fast as she could. She inserted the needles, holding up the line to make sure the blood flowed into Donnie’s veins. Everyone else loaded into the van and April took off for the Thompson territory. She was careful not to draw any attention. There were cops out there that were wolves and she was sure they would be searching for suspicious vehicle activity. The drive was agony. Ronnie never took her eyes off of Donnie as Leo continued to supply him with blood. She did a more thorough examination as they drove, trying to feel for any further damage. The turtles all watched in morbid fascination as her hands skillfully pressed here and there and every once in a while she would lean in close and sniff, as though she could detect a faint scent.  
“I need X-Rays, maybe even an MRI. He has some kind of slow internal bleeding going on I think. I'm worried he might have a fractured vertebrae or two. I don't smell any infection or intestinal perforations. This doesn't sound like he punctured his lung, but I'm not sure.”   
Raph laid a hand on Ronnie’s shoulder. “You did what you could with what you got. We’ll get him more help when we get back. He’s a strong person. He’ll be alright.” He soothed the she-beta. Her worried face didn't change but one of her hands came up and covered Raph's, accepting and thanking him for his words. They once more fell silent, the fate of their brother, boyfriend, and packmate left to the hands of whatever God or gods there were.


	20. Defiance

When they finally managed to pass into the Thompson Territory, they immediately called for a police escort and one of the werewolves who was a cop came to their aid. They flew behind the cop, trying to get Donnie to the medical staff. They would have to bring him to the compound. The outpost wasn't going to be enough for his injuries. April skidded to a halt in front of the medical center emergency entrance and a team of doctors were already standing by. Donnie was loaded on to a bed and Leo was disengaged from him so they could wheel him into the exam room. Ronnie and the lead Doctor headed in, discussing what she knew about the attack and the injuries he had sustained. Raph went to follow but Gabby placed a hand on his arm. She shook her head when he looked questioningly at her.  
“They need all the space that they can get. We’ll wait in the waiting room.” She explained loud enough for everyone to hear. Together they headed for the waiting room of the emergency room.   
It was a long wait. Ronnie came out about thirty minutes in to let them know they had determined the extent of the injuries and Donnie was headed for surgery to stop his internal bleeding and reconstruct some of his muscles and rib cage. Then she headed back in to help. They waited for hours, Raph becoming more and more agitated as the time went by. Donnie wasn't his favorite brother, they didn't really understand each other, but he loved him just as fiercely as he loved his other brothers and he was just as worried for him as he would have been for any of the others. Gabby was alas of agitated. She sat quietly, bent forward with her elbows on her knees. She stared unseeingly at the tiled floor. She couldn't help but feel like this was partially her fault. She should have been stronger. She should have been able to protect them.  
“Don't do that to yourself.” She heard Raph whisper mentally. She looked at him and his hazel-green eyes stared steadily into hers. She looked back down and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wished they would hurry.  
Finally Saffron came out, her face drawn with stress but she nodded and everyone gathered around her.  
“He’s going to be fine. We put him back together. He’ll need to lay low for a while but he’ll be okay.” She informed them.  
They all felt the tension bleed out of the room and Saffron brought her Alphas to his room. He was still out cold but he was resting comfortably according to his doctors. They estimated that even with Saffrons saliva and Donnie’s advanced healing capabilities, it would take him at least two week to heal up and he would have to probably do some physical therapy after that to get himself back into fighting condition. Raph settled into one of the chairs by the door, determined to wait for his brother to wake up. Gabby hovered near him, uncertain for a moment, but then she turned and left. She felt like a stranger in her own skin. She was nervous and unsure of where she stood with Raph and she felt like she was intruding on what she knew was going to be a vigil. She handed for her room and as she went, her scrambled mind went back to the previous nights raid. She had trained so hard, done so much and it was all shot to hell in a matter of ten minutes. If it hadn't been for Raph, she would have crumbled in the first thirty seconds, even worse than when she had faced Aiden when she was in heat and they were fleeing to the protection of the Thompson Pack. How was that possible. She knew she was more capable now than she had been then but apparently strengthening her powers wasn't the only thing she needed to match that monster in mental combat. There was more to it and she needed to figure out what. She altered her course and ended up in the lounge where she knew Splinter was meditating. This couldn't wait though.  
“Splinter?” She called timidly as she let herself in to the room.  
“Come in, my child.” He answered without opening his eyes. She entered the room and sat down on the floor across from him. She felt a spark of warmth when he called her that, like he was claiming her.  
“Why aren't you in the medical center waiting for Donnie to wake up?” She asked curiously. He was his father after all.  
“Are you not his She-Alpha?” Splinter asked. “Would it not be the expected thing of you to await his awakening? I know, as do you, that Donatello will sleep the day away. I will be there when he wakes, child. I believe you will as well.”  
Gabby couldn't fault his reasoning. She sat quietly for a few moments, unsure how to start the conversation she wanted to have. Splinter saved her from taking action by opening his eyes and looking at her. “I have spent twenty-three years raising four very different boys, teaching them to be as a single family and a single team. They are each stronger for it. Do you think Donatello could have saved New York City without Raphael’s strength, or Leonardo’s discipline, or Michaelangelo’s faith? Do you think Leonardo could have lead them without their loyalty? Do you think Raphael could have grown to an Alpha without the support of his brothers? Do you think Michaelangelo could have found peace without their insight? Their strength lies in their love for one another, in their ability to share their lives and to come together as one. They find balance in each other.”  
“I don't understand.” She said. She could see the truth in the statements he had made but couldn't see how they applied to her situation.  
“Find balance within your family, Gabriela. Stay connected, stay close, and let them be strong where you are weak. Balance is the answer you so desperately seek.”  
“And how do I know when I'm balanced?” She asked skeptically.  
“If your mind is too clouded, I have always found meditation to be an excellent tool. My sons have used it often as well. Perhaps you should take it up. It does wonders for your health.” He said with a kind smile and then he once more closed his eyes and resumed his meditation. It was quite clear he had said all he was going to say. She stood up, a little baffled. She walked out the door and down to her room. Meditation, huh? She didn't really know how. She pulled out her guitar and let her mind slip back to the hospital where the man she loved waited for his brother to wake. She strummed her chords, thinking of every moment she could remember cherishing between her and the turtles. Every joke and every romp and every hug and teasing peck on the cheek. Her mind turned to Raph and every time the hands she had seen do terrible violence were gentle against her skin. She though of every time he had taken on her demons so she might breath easier and the more she though and the longer she played, the more she realized how much she must mean to him and how poorly she had repaid that love and loyalty and still here he was, not backing down, not running away because he knew she was his and she definitely wanted nothing more than for him to be hers. She felt that gut wrenching and utterly panicked fear at the thought of putting him in danger rise up but she seemed to be able to view it from a distance, to view it as though she weren't herself and now she saw it for what it was, a shackle, a cell. It had paralyzed her life and hampered her relationships and her life for too long now. It was no longer a tool to survive because she wanted to do so much more than just survive. She wanted to live.   
The guitar strings stilled as she gasped, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She was still afraid. God was she afraid. It was hard to let the fear go but she’d be damned if she was going to let it control her life one minute longer. She’d be damned if Aiden would control her life one minute longer. She loved Raph and her pack and family and she was done hiding from them. She was done shouldering a burden she had nine people willing to help carry. Splinter recommended balance? She would balance out her relationships, and then she and her wolf would find a balance of their own.  
Night fell again and Raph still waited. Saffron had just vacated the chair besides Donnie’s bed in favor of a quick run and so he moved closer. He looked at his brother who’s face seemed older without the thick glasses and the purple mask. He just stared at his younger brother, waiting, waiting for those blue eyes to open up. He tensed. Was that a twitch? He watched intently and nothing happened. His shoulders began to relax when they tensed again. We're his eyes opening? He stood quickly.  
“Donnie?” He asked, eyes never leaving his brothers face. He heard movement in the doorway but he didn't turn to look because at that moment Donnie’s eyes slowly opened and stared a little unfocused into his own. He blinked twice and then took a deep breath, as though waking from a deep slumber. He stretched and then gasped, clutching at his side.  
“Easy, buddy. You took quite a beating.” Raph said.  
“Ronnie?” He asked.  
“Right here.” She said hurrying to his side. Raph finally looked up and saw all of his original pack there with the exception of Brandy, Gracie, and Gabby. It was at that exact moment that he knew something was horribly wrong. He looked at his father who stood by the door. He looked concerned and fear boiled in Raph’s stomach. As the rest of the family converged on the injured brainiac, he headed into the hallway. His father followed.  
“Where are they?” He asked, testing his bonds. Gabby and Gracie were both stressed but they all had been. He hadn't expected them to be stressed about something other than Donnie at that moment. His bond with Brandy was muted, like she was still far away, but there was a lot of people that hadn't made it back yet, people that had been chased even further and harder than his group had been.  
“They’ve been taken.” Splinter said quietly. Raph’s heart leapt into his throat. This could not be happening. “The Tyrant has sent us a message. He sent her blood soaked shirt and has proclaimed that we will trade the Gabby and Gracie for Thompson Alpha, the Bourcher Alpha, and Brandy. If we do not, they will all die and he will claim the Thompson and Bourcher under his rule.” Raph's heart skipped as he took in what his father was saying. The two biggest opposing Alphas were captured as well as the mother of the key to their resistance. Gabby and Gracie would go to him to save the resistance. It was the only way and he knew it. It was perfect timing. Her heat was due soon. He knew it was. She would go to him and he would breed her and….. He stopped his train of thought, his mind steeling in rage. He would not touch Gabby. He would not touch Gracie. He would find a way. He turned, leaving his father behind as he went to seek out his woman.  
Gabby held Gracie in her arms as she trembled. They had discussed and argued and finally come to the same conclusion. They would return to Aiden. They would trade themselves for the two Alphas and their mother, even though they knew he odds of him letting them go without being maimed was slim at best. He had key players in his palm and he would surely do something to keep them from ever being a threat again but they didn't see any other way to keep them alive. The bitter fear rose in Gabby. Gracie linked their minds, sharing the fear and grief for the terrible fate that awaited them. Gabby could feel her sisters guilt at the failed raid and her failed plan. Gabby showed her sister her own sense of guilt for not being able to hold Aiden off. Together they shared the horror of what had to be done. They both jumped when Raph burst in, his face a half snarl and his eyes blazing. For all the tension and rage rolling off of him, Gabby though he looked like and avenging angel and a part of her soul lifted. His expression told her he knew and he wasn't about to just let this happen. Even with the burning rage in him, he moved slowly and touched each of them gently.  
“We’ll find a way.” He growled and he drew them both into his arms where they snuggled in, taking the comfort and the safety his big body offered. Their Alpha was there. He would protect them. He would carry their pack through this challenge and every challenge to come.  
Raph was the only Alpha present. Carl and Jerry were captured and many of the other allied alphas were busy finding and tending to their packs. There was much to be done and not enough people to get it all taken care of. Carl’s second, Dain, stood in for him. Gracie and Gabby stood besides Raph. Leo was also present, named Raph's second only hours before. Raph had been putting off asking him but realizing just how fragile everything was, he quickly put his fears and concerns aside and Leo has accepted graciously.  
“Something needs to b done. I won't give up these two to that monster. They’ve lived under his thumb long enough and this resistance effort would crumble in a week without Gabby there to take him on.” Raph said.  
“We’ll fall without our two key Alphas as well.” Dain pointed out. “We need to find a way to bring them back as well as keeping the girls.”  
“We could set a trap. Use the girls to draw them out to no mans land for a trade and then attack.” Dain said.  
“He’ll be expecting a trap.” Gabby said. “He’ll come for me but he’ll come with an army. It’ll devolve into an all out battle.”  
“Maybe it's time we had it out.” Dain said. “Line combat had to happen sometime. I can't think of a better reason to face it than to save our Alphas and Alpha Mother.”  
“It could work.” Leo said, turning his bright blue eyes to Gabby. “If you can disable him long enough to get the prisoners loose we could do it.”  
Gabby swallowed hard. This was big. Bigger than the raid. If she failed her mother and two allies would die immediately. She looked at Raph who nodded. He believed in her strength. He believed in her power. They all did or else they wouldn't be here. “I need time to perfect a new mental technique.”  
“How long.” Dain asked.   
“As long as you can get me.” Gabby said.  
“That may only be a couple of days.” Dain replied.  
“Gather a team of betas and tell them you’re going to forcible exchange me and Gracie for the prisoners. Don't tell them the truth, and when they attempt, I will use my powers to disable them and get away. We’ll run off into the woods so you can send one of the betas off to carry the message to Aiden that when we are found we will be immediately brought to him. The beta will think it's the truth and so Aiden will read it as the truth in the beta’s mind. That should buy us some time before he decides to come out here and find me himself.” Gabby said. “Raph, I'm going to need you for this. Meet me out in the forest. We’ll run south from the compound. Meet us and be ready to move. Those betas will be tracking us.”  
“When the time for the trade comes we’ll have one of your pack make contact.” Dain said. “We’ll hold him off as long as we can.”   
“Thank you, Dain. You won't be disappointed.” Gabby said and they all rose and left, preparing for the farce they were about to produce.


	21. Breakthrough

It went down just as Gabby had planned. She and Gracie were just chilling in her room, waiting. They were going to have to put up a real fight because these betas didn't know this was a staged thing. They were going to come in, talons ready. Gracie and Gabby both changed as soon as the door burst open and Gabby used her mind to put as many of them down as she could which really was most of them. Gracie skillfully incapacitated the rest, only gaining a few shallow wounds to her extremities. They grabbed the stuff they needed and they fled. Again, Gabby used her evasive techniques to keep them off of their trail and buy them time. Then she headed for Raph who had a sack over his shoulder with supplies. Without a word, they ran. They went deep into the forest, to the very southern boarder of the territory. It took them an entire day to get there without stopping to rest. There was a cave Dain had told them about. It was hidden behind a waterfall and was a favorite getaway of his and his mates that very few people knew about. It would hide their scent and conceal any noise they would make as well as shelter them from the elements.  
Gabby stood next to the pool the waterfall fell into. Her ears were perked forward and she listened for any sign of life. She sniffed the wind and with a huff she slid into the water, swimming straight for the waterfall. To prevent leaving a scent trail they would swim directly through it. The water pounded down on her back, pushing her under. She thanked the gods that she had inhuman strength because she would not have survived it otherwise. She struggled through and finally the pounding water calmed and she was able to break the surface, panting for breath. Her sister emerged behind her in a similar state of breathlessness immediately followed by Raph who seemed unfazed. She stared at him as she panted.  
“I’m a turtle. I do good under water.” He said defensively.  
With a huff, both Gabby and Gracie shook out their coats and shifted into their naked forms. They had removed their pendants before swimming to prevent shifting human and getting their clothes wet. They toweled down and dressed quickly and then went about exploring their settings. Dain had done a lot to spruce up his little retreat. Wood furniture was set up here and there as well as a king sized bed and a lot of comfy rugs. There was even a hearth for a fire. She wondered where the vent for the smoke let out and decided it would be safer not to light one.  
“It's been a long hard day. We should get some rest.” Gabby said as she pulled a couple of the plush rugs to the front of the cave. “I’ll take first watch.” She shifted wolf and then laid on the little bed she had put together, her ears forward, her eyes staring through the small opening in the side of the waterfall. She knew they would make it here eventually. She hoped her little trick would be enough.  
Raph climbed into the king sized bed. It was comfortable and Gracie climbed under the covers with him in her wolf form to keep the cool damp of the cave at bay. It may be summer but they were underground and that made it chilly. Raph could handle the cold but he liked having the warmth of his furred friend. He snuggled her close, pulling at her ear affectionately. She was like the little sister he never had, or even knew he wanted. He had never counted on having girls in his life. When April had stumbled in on them it felt more like a bad joke. It had hit Mikey pretty hard but Raph had always known that no human would ever shack up with one of them. They were too different, too big, too wrong. For years he had to live with that until these firecrackers had fallen into his life. He felt the fur of Gracie’s tail brush over his leg as she twisted and curled herself around him, her head resting across his chest. She flicked out her tongue, brushing the scarification on his shoulder.   
“What does it mean?” She asked mentally as her tongue flicked out and touched it again.  
“Beast.” He answered.  
“Why didn't you just get it tattooed on?” She asked.  
“I don't like needles very much.” He replied.  
“So you’re okay with someone burning the hell outta your skin but you’re not okay with getting a needle put in you? Pretty sure a needle would hurt less.” Gracie said.  
“The pain doesn't bother me.” Raph replied.  
“Then what?” Gracie asked.  
“Every time I see one I feel like I felt when I was a baby. When they were makin’ me what I am now. I was scared then. It hurt. The pain don't bother me anymore but the fear is still there.”  
She squirmed, trying to press closer, so he wrapped her up in a tight embrace with his chin resting on her head. “I love you, Raph. We all love you.”  
Raph gave a soft half smile that she couldn't see but she could feel through their bond. “I love you too, Gracie. I love your whole family. I'm glad you came into my life no matter what happens.”  
Gabby had heard the whole conversation and her heart ached with love for the two people who lay in the bed. She reached her mind out, stretching it hard to reach Donnie. She could tell he had recently woken again and he was having a quiet conversation with his father about what had transpired. She sent a strong pulse of love to the turtle, realizing how close she had been to losing a brother. He paused in his conversation with his father to feel what she was feeling and then he smiled and opened his feelings to her, and in that very moment, she felt their bond strengthen. It was done growing. She didn't know why his was first or what drove the final connection but she couldn't tell the difference between his bond and a family bond any more. She had become a true She-Alpha to him. With a flash of happiness, she withdrew from him and touched Splinters bond. His had always been a solid bond, ever since she first noticed her bonds to the turtles. Splinters hadn't needed to grow because it had always been a mature bond. She wondered about that now as she assured him they were safe and well. She thanked him for his advice and then returned to her own mind where she contemplated how drastically her life had changed. She had lost a brother and a father to Aiden and in Splinter and the turtles she had gained that and more. She had lost a home and now she found that home was wherever Raph was. She had her freedom stolen only to relish it all the more as a She-Alpha. She wondered to herself if she could go back and change the past, would she? She couldn't truthfully answer that question. She lay her head on her paws and kept watch into the night.  
Dawn came quickly and found Gabby in her human form nestled on top of Raph. His hard cock was pressed against her belly but by now she figured he probably had a boner every morning. Still, she couldn't help but remember the way his hand had felt against her most sensitive skin. It was a sensation she had never felt before, even at her own hands. It was raw and powerful. She ran her hand up his side, feeling his muscles there tense, telling her he was awake. She slid herself down just a little, dragging herself along his hard length. He let out a groan and he saw Gracie’s head come up from where she had taken over the watch from Gabby hours before.   
“You’re sister is still here ya know.” Raph said as he stretched, his joints popping and muscles flexing.  
“I don't know what you’re talking about.” She said, feigning innocence.  
He rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him, much to her surprise. She sat up and stuck her tongue out at him. He just reclined into the pillows, hands behind his head, and gave her his best cocky grin.  
“Anything last night?” Gabby asked Gracie.   
She quickly shifted Human, stretching and groaning herself. “Nope. I'm sure they’ll be by today. We should probably only communicate through our bonds until they send for us. That way we won't be heard by any search parties.”  
“Good idea.” Gabby replied.  
“So what technique are you needing to practice here?” Gracie asked. Gabby told her exactly what happened in the raid and how she had taken Raph into her mind, how he had helped her in her time of need, and how their entire beings had been laid bare before each other. “I found out he loves me. Of all the things that I could have taken away from that experience, that was the one he had been focusing most on. Turns out he found out I'm in love with him too.”  
“So are you guys a couple then?” She asked.  
“We haven't had that discussion yet.” Gabby replied. “There's just too much to be done right this second. Knowing Raph, he won't let it go for long before he lays it down straight. You know how he is.”  
“He’s perfect for you.” Gracie smiled softly at her sister. “Don't fuck it up.”  
“I'm still scared.” She admitted.  
“Why? You and him are the most natural thing in the history of natural things.”  
“I’ve never even been in a relationship before. What if I don't know how to be a girlfriend?”  
“You’ve been acting like his girlfriend since you came here. Trust me, nothing's going to change. Well, you’re finally going to get laid.”  
Gabby gave her the stink eye and Gracie’s eyes twinkled in good humor. Gabby’s face went serious. “What if Aiden takes him from me?” She whispered in her mind, as though thinking it too loudly could make it come true.  
“You won't let that happen. Either of you. If this year has taught me anything it's that you two protect your own, no matter what. He’ll be there, Gabby. He’ll always be there.” Gracie said. Gabby gathered her sister into a tight hug.  
“What would I ever do without you?” She asked.  
“Crash and burn.” Her sister joked. Gabby wondered if Gracie knew how close to the truth that was. “Now let's get to this whole mind melding thing.”  
They both turned to look at Raph who was pulling fruit out of his pack. He threw them some bananas and after they ate, he and Gabby squared off. This would be their first attempt at consciously mind melding. Gracie shifted wolf and returned to her watch post. Gabby breathed and tried to remember what she had done to draw Raph into her own mind. She reached for his bond. He waited as she struggled to pull him in. He felt it but it was like she couldn't break whatever it was that held him in his own body. She growled and strained harder until she was panting. She quit trying, frustrated. “I don't understand. It was so easy in the raid.”  
“Do you really want me in there again? Maybe you’re blocking yourself. You were in danger in the raid. You were in pain and you were desperate. Maybe you gotta need me like that?” Raph mused.  
Gabby thought long and hard until she just couldn't think. She couldn't understand. Fear began to rise. If she couldn't do this they would die. Through her fear she felt her bond with master splinter twinge. Calm radiated down it and she almost gasped out loud. How could he reach her so far away?  
“Balance.” The word was faint, like it came to her from a dream. She inhaled. She exhaled. Meditate. She needed to meditate. She needed to do something that would ground her mind and calm her fears. She crawled between Raph's spread legs and put her back to his chest. She rested there, listening to his strong heartbeat and feeling his lungs as they filled and emptied. Raph knew what she was doing and so when her eyes closed, he closed his eyes too and focused on himself. He focused on his breaths and on stilling each muscle. He focused then on the girl in front of him and on their bond. Gabby followed his lead. Her cloud of fear dissipated and she began again to draw on his consciousness. She felt the bond widen for a minute before it reformed to its original state. She started to get frustrated again.  
“Just try again.” Raph said calmly.  
She centered herself and tried again, and again, and again, and again. Each time she tried she racked her brains about what it would take to get him in her mind. Finally she closed her eyes and stopped thinking so hard. She reached for him, using what techniques had seemed to produce results and she thought of how much she needed him, of how he completed her and her family, and she felt the bond flex and then he was there. His body had gone limp behind her, leaning up against the couch he had set his back to. She kept her eyes closed, just being with him, feeling his feelings. It was a strange feeling. It was like everything that was Raph was swirling around everything that was her. She would catch a flash of a memory here and there, but when she opened her eyes, it was like his mind faded a little bit. Like it took a back burner to her surroundings.  
When Gabby opened her eyes, Raph could see as though he were looking through his own eyes. He could feel her muscles move as if they were his own muscles. He could feel her skin and the way the draft caught the fine hairs on her arms. It was a sensation he’d never felt before. Her hand moved and he could feel the difference between his three fingered hand and her five fingered hand. She stood carefully and he was surprised how different it looked when standing a foot shorter than he stood. She turned and looked at him, slumped forward, and he saw himself through her eyes. Her mind went all soft and glowy when she looked at him.  
“Can you move my body?” She asked him.  
Raph pushed forward as she relaxed her control. He willed her hand to move as he would will his own body and he was surprised how easy it was. He tried stepping forward and stumbled when he stepped too far. He was used to having longer legs and a much heavier body.  
“I'm going to shift. Let's see if I can hold on to you through it.” She said. He agreed and then he felt her. It was her wolf side, her animal, and it stirred something in him. It was something he had always known was in him. It came out when he was fighting or during mating season. It was the animal in him, maybe a little less present in his life than it was in hers but still there. It pushed forward and suddenly he was in the body of a hybrid. The height was more to his liking though without the shell and extra muscle she was still light for what he was used to. He felt her large ears swivel and felt how sensitive her hearing was like this. He felt the strange protrusion of her tail. Then she sniffed and catalogued some of the scents. It was amazing what she could pick out. The smell of the water and the rocks. Who knew rocks had a smell? She could smell just a hint of Dain and his mate and Raph's scent was closest and strongest. He could tell how much she enjoyed it.  
“That's how I smell to you?” He asked.  
“I told you the day you dragged me off to the lair that I though you smelled delicious.”  
“You promised not to bite.” Raph chuckled as the memory flashed in both of their minds.  
“I said ‘yet’ I believe. I never said I wouldn't eventually.” A little thrill ran through her and with their minds melded, she couldn't hide it from him.  
“You want to bite me?” He asked, curious.  
She was embarrassed now but there was really no point in denying it. He could feel what she was feeling. “Don’t you wanna bite me?” She asked.  
Raph thought about it. He knew that a wolf claimed a mate by marking them with a bite and the bite had to be returned to set the mating bond. He never really thought about it though. Now that he was he couldn't help but imagine her skin between his teeth, his tongue tasting where her neck met her shoulder. “Maybe.”   
Gabby shifted wolf then and Raph was surprised that the way she thought changed a little. It was like the beast in her had more control and she reacted based more on instinct and external stimuli than on logic and emotion. Those other components were still there, just a little less than in her human form. She moved and it was a really trippy experience for him, running around on four legs.  
“Do you think you could put me back?” Raph asked, suddenly uneasy without the structure of his own body.  
It was a lot easier putting him back. All she had to do was let him go and they were separate once more. They grinned at each other. They were due for a bit of luck. They practiced throughout the next five days and it became second nature for Gabby to draw Raph or Gracie into her mind. In the long hours in between practice sessions, they practiced meditation or had conversations. Gabby was surprised Raph didn't bring up their relationship status. She didn't dig for the reason why though. She didn't really want to have the conversation anyway. He seemed to realize the poor timing of it.  
On the fifth day in the cave, Gabby was checking in with Saffron and finally got the word to come home. Aiden was about to come charging in to find her and they couldn't have that. The three packmates quickly packed what they had brought and ran for home. The trip took even longer than the trip out there, taking almost 2 days, but they finally made it back. Dain met them as they came through the door.  
“I'm glad you made it. Aiden's messengers have been promising violence if we didn't produce some results soon.” He said. “You guys need to get cleaned up. I'm calling a meeting and we’ll go over the plan. We could be marching out as soon as tomorrow.”  
“Thank you, Dain.” Gabby said. “For everything.”  
“Just tell me you got it together out there.” Dain said. She nodded and relief spread across his face. “Good. Just be ready. We need to bring these people home.”  
They watched him walk away and then they immediately headed to their rooms for proper baths. Food was waiting for them when they got up there. Gabby jumped into her shower and washed away all of the sweat and dirt of their forest travels. She was exhausted. It had been a hard trip back. She sat on the floor of her shower and just let the water run over her body, soothing her. When Raph came in, that was how he had found her. Her wet hair obscured her face, her head rested on her knees and her arms were loosely crossed in front of her shins. He brushed her bond and she looked up, her dark eyes tired.  
“Come eat.” He said.  
With a sigh, she stood up and shut off the water. She stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She dressed and then went and sat with Raph, grabbing for some food. She was starving.  
“You told me to get you home safe and sound. I did.” Raph said as he watched her tear into a fresh roll.  
She looked at him as she chewed. She had been dreading this conversation. It made things too real but now she couldn't deny him or herself any longer. “I'm still scared about this Raph.” She hedged.  
“I'm not.” He replied sliding a little closer. “The only thing I'm afraid of is being without you. I want you to be my girlfriend, Gabby.”  
Gabby swallowed nervously. “Okay.” She said.  
Raph dipped his head and claimed her lips in the kind of kiss that melts your heart and makes your insides all fuzzy. “Okay then.” He said, resting his forehead against hers. He had a soft smile playing on his lips and she couldn't help but revel in the joy of that moment. She took his face in her hands and kissed him again but harder, more desperate. She was his and he was finally hers and they could be going to battle the very next day. She separated from him just long enough to climb over him, straddling his lap as she brought her lips to his. He held her close, wanting to feel her body against his. She let out a breathy sound. He smiled and rolled so she lay pinned under him, his lips still moving with hers. She moaned and he pulled away, chuckling.   
“We still have a meeting to go to.” He reminded her.   
She huffed. “They’re going to be able to smell you on me.” She informed him. The thought pleased him to no end.  
“Good.” He said. “Maybe that will keep their minds from going places they shouldn't.”  
“Everyone will know about us. Whatever spy's Aiden has hidden will know and they’ll tell him.”  
“And we’ll face that head on.” Raph replied. “I’m not waitin’ any more. I’m not lettin’ him or anyone keep us apart.  
He spoke with such conviction that Gabby couldn't help but believe him. With a smile she arched her back, pressing her body against him as well as she could in her position. With a groan he claimed her lips again, his tongue stroking against hers. When he finally pulled back she was breathless. It wasn't like she had never been kissed before but it was special with Raph.  
Raph smiled down at her. “We gotta go.” He said. He couldn't help but smile wider as she huffed her displeasure. He pushed himself off of her and she scrambled up after him, following him out the door. They met up with Leo, Gracie, and Melody in the hallway and headed in to the room full of Alphas.  
Everyone looked to Raph, though many were skeptical. Not a wolf, not a seasoned Alpha, yet he had been at Carl’s side every step of the way for months. He had been part of the strategists and one of the lead Alphas when it came to executing a plan. He had to be. All of their plans required Gabby’s presence in case Aiden arrived. Many of the older and more experienced Alphas in the room resented him for that. Many thought he didn't belong. Raph knew what kind of opposition he faced. More than once an Alpha of one of the allies spoke out against his position. Each time he had invited them to challenge him for the right to his pack. One Alpha took that opportunity and only a few minutes into the fight he backed away, unwilling to lose his pack to the more skilled turtle. No one had challenged him since.  
Raph looked around the room, his intense hazel gaze meeting each of the Alphas present. The room stilled as his silence dragged on, bringing every wolf in the room to high alert.  
“Aiden wants my pack mates in exchange for the Alphas and the Alpha Mother who’s my pack too. We were forced to run when Dain the coward ordered the capture of my She-Alpha and her second. Gabby and Gracie took the time they needed to decide what to do for themselves and they have come to a decision.” Raph said. He turned to Gabby. They had known going into this meeting that it would have to sound like they were really willing to turn themselves over. Any spy of Aiden's would report back to him if they knew it was all a ruse.  
“Gracie and I will return ourselves to Aiden.” Gabby said to the silent room. “We will exchange our lives for the lives of our mother and our friends and hope to escape again someday.”  
There was a bit of an uproar as Alphas, She-Alphas, and various other friends and acquaintances voiced their displeasure with losing their only defense against Aiden's considerable powers.  
“Enough!” Raph roared and he shot to his feet. He leaned forward, his fists pressed into the table in front of himself his considerable muscles flexing as he glared the room into silence once more. “This ain't your decision. Gabby and Gracie are free to do what they think is right. They want to save their Mom and they want to save the resistance. We’ll find a way to get ‘em back. Until then, we’ll go through with the exchange. I want all of our troops ready to move by sunrise tomorrow. If we don't bring a show of power, there will be no reason for Aiden to keep his word and return the prisoners alive. I'm willing to bet he’ll bring an army of his own.”  
There was a collective murmuring in and among the crowd. There was clearly a bunch of unhappy opinions but Raph had left no room for argument. He turned and left the room, closely followed by Dain, Melody, Leo, Gabby, Gracie, and Jayden. The went into a side conference room. It was safe there. There were no cameras and the room held only one small table for ten. No one would be able to hear them through the walls. They were in complete privacy.  
“So what's the real plan?” Jayden asked. He knew his friends and he knew they wouldn't take this laying down.  
“We’re gonna take as many of ‘em out as we can.” Raph said. “We’re gonna go as far as we can to get The Alphas and Brandy back . Gabby and Gracie are gonna have to get close enough for him to release the prisoners and then we attack. It's going to be messy. We’re going to lose a lot of people but hopefully with the new training we can beat them back and get Brandy, Carl, and Jerry back without losing Gracie and Gabby.”  
“Isn't that a little on the risky side?” Jayden asked.  
“If you got a better idea I'm all ears.” Jayden remained silent. “We’ve barely been avoiding open warfare for the last few months. It's time we took our stand.” Jayden nodded as did the others in the room. “Alright. Let's get this plan together and quick. We need our rest if we’re gonna pull this off.”


	22. Battle

Gabby’s heart was in her throat. Raph stood tense beside her. Aiden came forward through the dense forest, coming to a halt about twenty yards from where Raph stood with Gabby and Gracie. Slowly, his soldiers started to appear like ghosts among the trees. Some were human, some wolves but the majority were hybrid. Gabby swallowed hard. That didn't bode well. She knew she could keep Aiden’s mind from the people behind her but she would have to focus hard to keep him from discovering their plan from her own mind. She focused instead on the way Raph made her feel and her joy at finally claiming him as her boyfriend. When Aiden’s mind touched hers, she watched his face and couldn't help a smug smile as his jaw clenched in anger before he smoothed his expression.  
“Where are they?” Raph demanded and the Alphas attention switched to him. Gabby blocked his mind when she felt him attempt to read Raph and his anger grew.  
“I want to make sure there is no trick planned.” Aiden announced. “Order your bitch to let me into your mind and I’ll show them to you.”  
“That's not how this works.” Gabby spoke. “If you want access to my people, then allow me access to yours so I can see what you’re really up to.”  
Aiden shook his head. “I will kill them, pet, if you don't do what I say.”  
“Try it and I will end you. You don't know what kind of strength that will give me. That will amplify my power beyond anything you could hope to compete with.” Gabby replied.  
“You think so?” Aiden sneered.  
“Try me.” She replied and she meant it. Desperation had revealed her ability to mind meld. She could only imagine what losing her family and her allies and the entire resistance to Aiden would pull from her. She was beginning to understand that she herself didn't really even know the extent of her own powers.  
Aiden could feel the utter belief she had that she would be able to destroy him if she was pushed to desperation and his confidence faltered. “Alright, my pet. Let's just assume that there's something underhand going on here on both ends. I’ve brought my army, you’ve brought yours and I do believe a battle is about to ensue. I would never believe you would return to me willingly without some sort of escape plan. Here's what we’ll do.” He made a motion and three immobile bodies were dragged forward. The prisoners were deposited at Aiden’s feet and he opened his mouth to speak again. Gabby struck out with her mind before he could utter anther syllable. His penchant for theatrics was a small weakness of his and she exploited it thoroughly as she mercilessly drove into his mind, releasing the prisoners from Aiden’s mental control as he drew all of his power into himself to try and slow the piercing onslaught of Gabby’s mental attack.  
“Get here, now!” Raph commanded to Brandy. She was bloodied and weak but he hoped the command would give her the strength to push forward. Brandy pushed and pulled at her weak and wounded comrades, trying to get them away from the tyrant and his huge body guards.   
As soon as the warrior betas saw that the prisoners were no longer immobile and were attempting to escape, they sprang into action only to collapse as Were-Cougars leapt from the trees. There were only a handful of them but with the element of surprise they were able to quickly dispatch the leading warriors and defend the retreating prisoners as they went. Gabby’s focus faltered as she saw their ranks open to swallow the three prisoners. Five of the Beta warriors lay dead between the two sides and one cougar had fallen, causing a howl to rise up among the ranks of the resistance. The yowling of he big cats could be heard as they moved forward to stand in the front ranks.   
Aiden had seized the opportunity Gabby’s divided focus had presented and he launched a counter attack, driving painfully into her mind. She ground her teeth and reached for Raph. She needed his help protecting her mind until she could regain control.   
“Send them in! Send them in! I can’t take this for long.” She said mentally.  
Raph looked to his left and saw Leo and Mikey beside him. Donnie had been left behind and that only made him fear loosing one of them even more. Gabby needed him there. She needed his mind inside her body and that would leave his body vulnerable. He wouldn't be able to run into battle with them. His pack would once again be split up.  
“Have faith.” Leo said.  
Raph nodded. “Stay alive.” He said. Leo nodded and Mikey punched him in the arm.  
“Time to kick some ass.” Mikey said with a nervous smile. Then the two turtle brothers drew their weapons and with a loud battle cry they charged forward. Their cries were engulfed in the enormous roar of the allied packs behind them. All had shifted hybrid and Aiden's forces charged headlong into the wall of weres that were bearing down on them.  
Battle raged before them but time and the outside world ceased to exist as Gabby pulled Raph into her mind to fight the onslaught Aiden had set against her. He was there, fighting beside her, protecting her in any way he could. Together they defended the vulnerable parts of her and pushed until the only thing Aiden could find was a solid wall. There was nothing inside of her he could reach to hurt.  
“I’ll call if I need you again.” Gabby said and she released him.   
Raph found himself back inside his own body. He stood and drew his Sai, prowling around the inner circle of weres that were fighting to protect Gabby. Howls of pain, screams of rage and the sound of flesh being torn filled the air. Raph could smell the tangy iron scent of blood and his own heartbeat kicked up as Were after Were attempted to penetrate the circle only to have the allied forces cut them down. No one breached the circle and Gabby’s confidence seemed to grow the longer she stood strong against Aiden. Suddenly he was sucked back into her body. He instantly knew what she needed. He threw his strength into defending her mind as she used her focus to disable five Weres attempting to bury Leo. He made quick work of them with his katana and moved on. Gabby again released Raph to his own body as she again took up the defense of her mind and the defense of all the minds around her. She began to struggle, though, after nearly an hour of pressing hard to keep him at bay. It was taking a physical toll on her as she began to shake and sweat. As far as she could tell, Aiden was suffering the same exhaustion. For both of them, keeping their mind protected while hampering each other from controlling other minds was becoming impossible. Especially as it wasn't something Aiden had a lot of practice with. The only person he needed to protect himself from was Gabby and she had never pitted her power against his as she was doing now. She felt his defense flicker and she dropped her own to put all of her strength into a violent and powerful attack on his mind. She heard his shriek of agony and then his barriers returned and he fled, leaving his warriors scattered and fleeing as the resistance wolves chased and killed those who ran too slowly. A cheer went up but Gabby swayed, her vision crowded with grey spots and flashes of light. As her legs crumpled beneath her, she felt Raph grab her and swing her into his arms.  
“I got ya.” She heard. “You’re safe now.” Her head lolled back as her exhaustion dragged her from consciousness.  
Raph couldn't see anything physically wrong with her so he hoped that the reason she passed out wasn't anything more serious than the exhaustion he knew she felt the last time she had locked wills with Aiden. He carried her to where the vehicles were and loaded in with Mikey, Leo, and Melody who were all a disgusting mess. Mikey was dripping blood from a gash on his thigh and one of Leo’s eyes was swelled shut but other than that everyone looked mostly okay. Their wounds could wait until they made it back to the medical outpost where Saffron was waiting for the influx of wounded. Jayden came bowling in, still bleeding from a cut across his scalp, but he was grinning. He got in the drivers seat of the big van and laughed.  
“Damn, it felt good to send those assholes running with their tails tucked. Bunch of pussies if you ask me.” Jayden was almost giddy and if Raph wasn't so worried about Gabby he might have shared in that feeling. It was a rush facing certain death and escaping with your life. Raph’s concern for Gabby kept him serious and he knew Jayden wouldn't be smiling tomorrow when he learned about all of the packmates he would never see again. He looked down at the woman in his arms. She looked like she hadn't slept in months and her skin was damp with sweat as though she had a fever. He held his cool hand to her face, trying to ease the heat on her skin.  
“She’ll be okay.” Melody said to Raph, her strange cat-eyes looking into the She-Alpha’s face. “Her body is just increasing her metabolism, trying to restore the huge amount of energy she put out. She’ll be starving when she wakes up but that probably won't be for an entire day.”  
Raph frowned. That was a long time to wait. He wanted to talk to her, to make really sure she was alright. He just nodded and Jayden put the van in gear and headed for the Thompson Territory.  
Once they had gotten to the medical outpost, Raph had one of the medics check Gabby for any sign of illness. When he was assured that she was only suffering from extreme exhaustion, he put her to bed in the house and headed out to the converted barn that they were using as a medical building. He entered and walked among the wounded that were pouring in. Mikey and Leo had already been tended to and they joined him as he spoke with those that were able to speak and helped he medics retrieve supplies and restrain thrashing patients. They worked desperately to heal and turn out as many people as they could, sending the worst cases back to the compound to receive major treatments. There were quite a few that died on the table or had lost enough blood that their bodies couldn't heal. A lot of weres were hooked up to tubes, giving blood to those who needed it to survive. Raph witnessed a number of accidental shifts as some seriously wounded soldiers came out of their unconsciousness. They were in pain and confused and their wolves took over, trying to lash out at the people around them. It was gory and scary and a hard six hours for the turtles as they saw the true result of open warfare. Raph watched one soldier die on the table and his mate keened her misery. Midway through his stint in the hospital, he saw one of the allied Alphas put down a young male wolf. His eyes had gone hard and he was trying to kill everyone and everything in sight.  
“He went rogue.” A familiar voice said from his side. Carl was looking out on the scene with sad eyes as the Alpha’s teeth crushed the rogue’s windpipe until his heart stopped. “His parents were killed a few weeks ago and he just lost his mate today. It was too much grief in too short a time. He wasn't strong enough. His wolf took over.” Raph didn't speak but his heart broke for the young wolf whose loss had driven him to insanity.   
When the day finally faded and the wounded were dead, those who fought and the day medics all settled in to rest. Most took their wolf form and found places to sleep on the ground and outside because there wasn't enough beds. No one contested Raph's and Gabby’s right to the room she lay sleeping in. They knew it was she they had to thank for driving Aiden off and Raph had gained a huge amount of respect by successfully leading the allies into battle.   
Raph opened the door. The room was dark and Gabby lay curled in a ball on top of her covers. She had rolled sometime during the day and that eased some of Raph's tension. He gently closed the door and undid his belt. He laid his Sai off to the side. He carefully climbed in to the bed next to her and settled under the covers. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. It had been a long day. He felt Gabby roll and press herself against him. He gently wrapped his arm around her, happy to have her safe beside him. The day could have been worse. A lot worse. Gabby had held her own and then some. His brothers were safe, his pack was safe, and Carl, Jerry, and Brandy were safe. It was more than he had hoped for going into the day.  
Gabby was so hungry that she felt like puking. She was still dog tired but she couldn't go one more minute without food. She dragged her eyes open. She saw the big tray of food sitting on the night stand and shakily reached out and snagged the water. Her mouth was dry. She slammed it and then struggled to sit up. She pulled the tray of food in her lap and she tore into it. It was all meats, cheeses, breads, and some of her favorite salt and pepper chips. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days. She ate until she was stuffed and then she pushed the tray away, finished the second glass of water, and let out a satisfied sight. The room was bright even through the drawn shades. She could smell Raph's lingering scent. He had obviously slept there overnight. After a few deep breaths, she got up. She needed to see Raph. She needed to make sure he was alright. She tested her bonds, alerting the whole pack to the fact she was awake.  
“I'm coming.” Raph said mentally.  
She couldn't wait, she opened the door and headed down the hall to the open living room that went into the entry. The door opened and he stood there for a second taking in her wild hair and her still pale skin. She was so relieved to see him that she took off running. He crouched down and caught her, lifting her to his full height and crushing her to himself. He was so relieved to see her up. Her body trembled in his arms and he pulled back a little to look at her to make sure she was okay. The way he was holding her up put her at eye level with him and with a need born of fear and relief mixed together she pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back with a reckless abandon that had her breathless in seconds. She finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his, feeling his chest expand and contract with each breath.  
“I was really afraid going into that fight. I was scared I wouldn't be able to hold him off. Knowing you were there, that's what got me through it. That's what gave me the strength to beat him.” She said.  
“We’re stronger together. Always have been.” Raph replied, walking forward, back towards her room. He wanted to be away from prying eyes. “I’d never let him take you.” He said, hazel-green eyes boring into hers. “Your mine and I protect what's mine.”  
Her lips crashed down against his again and for a second he pinned her to the closed door of her room, grinding his body against her, letting her know just who she belonged to. He latched onto her throat as she threw her head back and moaned, getting caught up in his fire. He opened the door and slammed it shut, carrying her to the bed and gently laying her down, despite his eagerness. She scooted back further onto the bed as he climbed on and settled between her legs. He pushed up her shirt and his lips quickly dipped to her stomach, worshiping her skin as his hands worked at the snap of the jeans she still wore from the day before. Her breath hitched as the button gave way and he stopped to look up at her. Her face was flushed and dazed.  
“Gabby, we don't gotta do this. If you ain't ready we can wait.” He said, scared she might still be recovering from the previous day's battle.  
“No. I want you Raph. I always have and I'm done waiting.” She said, her dark eyes flecked with the amber color of her wolf eyes, letting him know how wild he was driving her. He smirked. She hadn't seen anything yet. He returned to her skin, nipping at her hips as he slid her jeans and panties down at the same time. Once her lower half was free he slid his hands up her inner thighs, opening her to him. His cock throbbed at the sight of her glistening and swollen pussy. She was more than ready for him but he knew what this was and he wouldn't rush her first time. He dragged her back to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor which put her in the perfect position. He kissed her inner thigh and then bit the other one, drawing a startled gasp from her that quickly changed into a moan as he ran his tongue up her slit. Her body tightened as he began to work his mouth over her in earnest. Her hips began bucking, trying to gain more friction but he pinned her down with one arm. With the other he slowly eased a thick finger into her tight hole. For a second he almost stopped, worried that he would hurt her when he tried entering her but he knew what a Were body was capable of and he knew she would be fine. He found the sweet spot inside of her again, the one he had worked to drive her to an explosive orgasm the last time. He pressed and sucked at her clit at the same time and she lost it. With a wild cry, she shattered. Her body bowed back, straining until he could almost hear her bones grinding. He kept working at her until her body fell lose and only then did he draw back, grinning with her juices smeared across his face.  
“Wow.” Gabby said but there was still fire in her eyes. She knew he had more to give and he knew just from that look that she was going to have it all.  
Raph wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stood. He took off his bandana, which she rarely saw him without. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers, exposing his long hard length to her burning gaze. He watched her eyes go wide and couldn't help his cocky smirk. She had felt him against her before but she had never seen him hard and aching. As if to answer his challenge, she shifted back and then sat up, removing her shirt and then reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. He watched in rapture as the material went slack and she slid it down her arms, revealing her D breasts.   
“You got any idea what you’re doin’ to me?” He growled. She smiled and spread her legs in a shameless invitation. He dove for her, pinning her to the bed. “Little tease.” He said. He slid his cock through her slick folds, shuddering as her wetness coated him. She gasped as his head passed over her sensitive clit and settled at her aching center.  
“I need you.” She breathed and he entered her with one hard thrust. The pain caused her to arch beneath him but it faded before her body even relaxed, leaving behind only the intense pleasure of him filling her. She moaned and rolled her body, encouraging him to move, desperately needing the release she knew he could give her.  
Raph was doing everything in his power not to move, to give her body a second to adjust to his size. He hadn't meant to take her so fast or so roughly but she was doing things to his self control that he hadn't ever experience before. He felt her roll her hips and he pressed forward and then eased out until only the tip remained inside of her. He watched her face and tested their bond, making sure she wasn't in any pain before continuing. He pressed forward, setting a slow and easy rhythm but Gabby was having none of that.  
“More.” She demanded and he drove his hips forward, burying himself in her body again and again. Her eyes closed and sexy little gasps escaped past her lips with every thrust. Her body was on fire. His hands were everywhere, stroking her, gripping her hips. Every time he surged forward, nerves she never knew she had lit up and she needed more. As if he could read her thoughts, his pace increased and she opened her eyes to see Raph was the tense one now, as though he was trying to hold back his own pleasure to make sure she received hers, and she was. Tension built in her center and again her body tightened.  
“Raph!” She cried as he drove into her. Her body clamped down around him like a vice, her walls pulsing around his length. Still he held back, making sure she was able to ride out the entire orgasm. When she finally opened her eyes, he let himself go. He drove into her hard but he had been so close for so long that it only took a few thrusts. Gabby watched his face as he drove into her body one last time and held himself pressed deep inside of her. His tendons stood out on his neck and a vein was popping in his forehead as she felt his cock pulsing deep within her, causing her walls to spasm around him. He let out a low moan as he released inside of her, and when he stilled, he opened his eyes only to see the dreamy eyes of his woman staring up at him. He eased out of her and settled down on top of her, tangling his fingers in her wild curls. He brought His lips to hers, kissing her sweetly.   
“I love you, Gabby.” He said in a soft and quiet voice.   
“I love you too, Raph.” He answered, her fingers stroking feather light down his neck. He kissed her again and then backed off of her, lifting her in his arms as he went. She giggled.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“Shower time.” He answered as he opened the door and shamelessly walked both of their naked forms down the hallway and into the bathroom. He set her down and started the shower, setting it to a temperature he was sure would be pretty warm for him but comfortable for her. Then he pulled her in after him, thankful that the Thompson pack seemed to have a penchant for luxury bathrooms with large showers. He was too big with his shell to fit two people into a normal shower.  
Gabby moaned her pleasure at the warm water and Raph quickly soaped up a washcloth and began to wash her shoulders, drawing more contented moans from the beautiful girl in front of him. He washed down her muscled back and over the fleshy globes of her ass before turning her to face him. He was lucky he had already taken her because looking at her now all glistening and wet made him think he wouldn't be able to control himself. He kissed her again as he brought the washcloth to her chest, thoroughly cleaning each breast before moving down her soft stomach and over her curvy hips. He knelt down and cupped her sex with the washcloth, wiping away the cum that had poured out of her when he had stood her up. He carefully cleaned her thighs and all the way down her legs, enjoying exploring her body. He stood and turned her again, letting the spray from the shower wash away the suds. He grabbed the shampoo for her and watched as she squirted some into her hand. He watched carefully as she soaped and then rinsed her hair, determined to be able to wash it for her someday. When she asked for the conditioner he handed it to her and watched as she smoothed it through her hair. After she rinsed it out, she looked him over and smiled mischievously. He was hard again, though he wasn't planning on doing anything about it. Gabby suddenly knelt on the bottom of the shower and popped The head of his cock in her mouth. She could feel surprise through their bond.  
“Damn, Gabby.” He said shakily as she sucked as she drew back. Her hand came up to work his shaft as she took as much of his length as she could into her mouth. She thanked the gods that she didn't have much of a gag reflex as he repeatedly pressed against the back of her throat. His hand came down on her head, tangling in her wet hair as he guided her. His hips began to roll forward unconsciously, striking the back of her throat more forcefully. She moved over him faster, tightening her lips.  
“Shit, Gabby. I'm gonna…” She cut him off by sucking and rolling her tongue along the underside of his cock. He let out a groan as his cock jumped and his salty cum exploded into her mouth. She swallowed all of it, running her tongue over his head for the last bit before releasing him. With a triumphant grin, she stood and pressed her body against his.  
“Damn woman.” Raph said, wrapping her in his arms, tracing a finger down her back. He leaned forward and kissed her soundly, tasting a hint of himself on her tongue as he caressed it with his own. When he pulled away he was giving her a half smile that was just for her. He reached past he and shut off the shower and then followed her out. He handed her a big fuzzy towel and grabbed one for himself. They dried off and wrapped themselves up and headed back into the hallway where they ran into Saffron and Gracie who were standing side by side, smiling like a couple of cats who got the canary.  
“Hi.” Gracie said in a teasing tone.  
“Go away, we’re busy.” Gabby replied with a sly grin.  
“I see.” Gracie replied. “Just came to check on you, make sure you were doing okay. Looks like Raph’s seeing t that though. Find us later!” She turned and the two girls hurried away whispering and giggling as they went.  
Raph just chuckled at his packmates antics and followed Gabby back to the room where they both dressed and settled back in on the bed. Raph began rubbing her back, pressing into any tight muscles he ran across like she had done for him that one time. The happy noises coming from in her chest let him know he was on the right track.  
“How long was I out?” She asked. She quickly checked her bonds, making sure her pack was still intact.  
“The battle was yesterday. It's six now.” He replied. His eyes went soft and he brushed her wild curls back and brushed a kiss over her neck. “You did it, Gabby. You sent him runnin’.”   
She smiled tiredly. “I couldn't have done it without you.” She said. Her eyes were slowly losing their dreamy look as she his hands softened to slow and light caresses. “Did you stay with me for a long time?”  
“No.” He said. “They needed my help in the barn.”  
“Good.” Gabby said. “You’re a good Alpha, Raph. A strong leader.”  
“I’m just glad you’re awake.” He replied, brushing off the compliment. He wasn't good at taking praise. Gabby thought it was because he was often hard on himself and didn't see the good he did. She reached out and squeezed his forearm reassuringly. “Me too.” She replied. “What happened after I passed out?”  
Raph looked over to the window. The medical building’s front door could be seen from there. His face was troubled as he decided what parts she needed to know just then. “They retreated.” He answered. “I got you back here with Mikey, Leo, Melody, and Jayden. When the medics told me you would be sleeping for the rest of the day, I went and did what I could to help in the barn. The Lachlan Alpha had to put down one of his younger Betas. He want rogue.”  
Gabby watched as his eyes went sad and his voice went tight. It had been a hard thing for him to see, she could tell. Not that she blamed him. The number of people she had seen Aiden put down because he had driven them Rogue was staggering. It was always sad. More so than any other death.  
“I'm sorry you had to see that. It's a hard thing to watch. I hope you never have to do that to one of ours but it's always a possibility.” Gabby said.  
“I know.” Raph said.   
“Is it still pretty bad down there?” She asked.  
“Not as many are coming in as before. Mostly everyone's been treated. The more serious ones got sent back to the compound. They’re hauling in the bodies and gettin’ ‘em ready for the funeral.” He replied. He wanted to lay in bed with Gabby forever but his responsibilities were starting to nag at him and he felt the need to get up and go help.  
“Well we better get moving then.” She said. She gave him a quick kiss and scrambled out of the bed. With a smile, he followed his She-Alpha out into the mess that was their reality just then. She faced it head on and he wondered how he could ever be more proud of anything his whole life. Together they worked to get everything ready. They had won the battle, but the war wasn't over and they needed to be prepared.


	23. Mission Impossible

Mikey sat in the shade, chewing on a granola bar he had snagged when he had gotten a second. He was exhausted. Not all of them were as lucky as Raph who’d had a warm bed and a warm body to sleep next to. He’d ended up sleeping in a pile of wolves who had settled in around him against the edge of the barn. Needless to say, he hadn't slept well. He stifled a yawn and looked over as Leo approached and settled beside him. They were both sweating from the physical exertion of hauling dead bodies around in the hot summer sun.  
“Shit sucks dude.” Mikey muttered.  
“Yeah, but it's gotta be done. These wolves gave their lives for our cause. The least we can do is get them cleaned up and give them a proper burial. We can thank our lucky stars it's not us while we do it.” Leo replied, reminding his little brother that they could have it much worse than they already did.  
“How many more fights do you think we’ll have to go into?” Mikey asked.  
“From what I know about Aiden, he won't stop until every last life at his command is spent or until he’s killed. These battles could go on for years.” Leo replied honestly.  
“How are we supposed to survive that?” Mikey asked.  
“C’mon Mikey. We made it out this time and worrying about what's going to happen next time isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's just worry about getting everything done here and we’ll worry about the next battle when our meetings start up again.” Leo said, clapping his hand over his brother’s shoulder. Mikey sighed and nodded. Leo finished off the bottle of water in his hand and he and Mikey rejoined the masses.   
By the end of that week, they had pushed passed New York City, reclaiming the territory there and claiming any wolves that had been left behind. There was no rest. The Alphas knew that keeping Aiden on the run and with little chance to regroup was paramount. Still, driving the battlefront relentlessly forward was physically and mentally draining as they stumbled upon random encampments of enemy wolves. By the week after that, they swarmed his compound and found it deserted except for the mangled bodies of some of his prisoners left as a message for them. He had retreated to another compound and that was dangerous. Gabby didn't know where he would flee to for sure and that meant he could come at them from anywhere. Still, that night they celebrated and Gabby and Raph made love like it was their last day on earth.   
The day after they took the compound, a meeting was called. Raph, Gabby, Saffron, Mikey, Melody, Leo and the much recovered Donnie all entered together. Raph and Gabby took their place at Carl's side at the Alpha table and the others settled into their places. As the room settled, Carl looked out at them.  
“We’ve come a long way in the last two weeks.” He began. “I want to thank you for all of your hard work, dedication, and sacrifice. However, our work isn't done yet and our position is more precarious than ever. Aiden is hiding. If we don't know where he is, we can't prepare for his next move. We have to find him before we can move forward. I propose strengthening the perimeter and sending scouts to try to contact any remaining spies or finding his location directly.”  
“And who can we spare for scouts? If they do find him, he’ll just disable them. I say we wait until the spies come to us. They know where we are. It’ll be safer.” An Alpha further down the table suggested.  
“For all we know, all of our spies are held prisoner themselves. Waiting gives him time to regroup and to strategize. We can't have that. If he comes for us and Gabby isn't in the right place, we could lose everything.” Carl replied. “We need to find him.”  
“Gracie, Saffron, and I have been with him since his first conquest. No one knows his old compounds, his old haunts, and his old habits the way we do. Send us. We can find him.” Gabby said. She felt Raph tense beside her but she kept her eyes on Carl.  
“No way.” Said another Alpha. “You’re too valuable to send off. What if he attacks while you’re gone?”  
“What if he attacks while I'm here and I'm too far away to get there to help? Same result.” She answered, silencing his protest.  
“No. You can't go. If you’re killed, we’re done. I vote no.” Yet another Alpha pitched in.  
“You all seem to be under the impression that you have a say in what I do or don't do.” Gabby said, folding her hands politely in front of her though her voice had gone hard, challenging the other Alphas. “I do believe the only person in this room capable of commanding anything from me is sitting next to me.”  
“Alpha Storms, you can't be thinking of letting her go.” An alpha said.  
“Gabby is a smart woman. She’s strong and I believe in her abilities. Can any of you track better than her? She’s called Huntress for a reason.” Raph said, letting Gabby know he wouldn't command her to stay if she chose to go.  
“We’ll meet again in the morning.” Carl announced. “Gabby, you have the night to speak with your pack and your Alpha. You’ll present your decision when we gather tomorrow.”  
“Thank you, Carl. You will know either way in the morning.” Gabby replied and the meeting was adjourned.  
Gabby followed Raph back to their area of the compound. They entered the guest lounge followed by everyone who was in the meeting which included Jayden, Brandy, Renee, and Splinter. They settled in on the various couches and chairs. Gabby looked at Gracie and Saffron. “I know I kind of volunteered you guys for this.” She said. “I would understand if you didn't want to come but I’m going.” She said.  
If you’re going, so am I.” Gracie said.  
Saffron looked at Donnie and then back to her friend. “We gotta find him.” She said. “If I can help, I’ll be there.”  
“If you’re goin’, so are we.” Raph said.  
“We need someone to stay here.” Gabby said.  
“We will stay.” Brandy said, looking over to Renee and Jayden. “We’ll be more helpful here anyway.”  
Gabby looked at Raph. “Alright, but everyone needs to get ready quick. We’ll head out right after tomorrow morning’s meeting. We’ll have to take a van. He needs to be at a compound. We just have to find out which one.”  
“I don't imagine he would be in the nearest one. It's the first place we would look meaning he would have less time to draw in his forces. I’d say second or third closest. It gives him enough distance to be out of imminent danger.” Saffron reasoned.  
“I still want to do a quick sweep to make sure he isn't there.” Gabby replied.  
“He could set a trap for us there. He’ll know we’ll come after him.” Gracie said. “I don't think he would expect us to skip the nearest one. He knows you and he knows you would want to be thorough with your search. We should drive to the third one first and make our way back. That way we’ll be coming from a direction he won't expect.”   
Gabby thought for a minute. “Raph?” She asked.  
“I think Gracie’s right. We gotta do what he wont see comin’.” Raph replied.  
“Alright then. We know where we’re going. Be packed and ready before bed. The meeting is early tomorrow and I want to get going immediately after.” Gabby said. The pack quickly stood and dispersed.  
Donnie led Saffron off to their room. They both began packing their backs with the necessities. She checked her med kit to make sure it was fully stocked. He made sure his gear was running and ready. Each of them would have a GPS tracker on them to assure that they would be able to be found even if caught. Saffron finished her task first and leaned back against her their dresser, watching him as he worked. Every once in a while she would get a glimpse of his thick angry white scar when he lifted his arm. Sometimes she thought he still favored that side, as though the deepest parts of the wound hadn't healed yet. Who knew, maybe they hadn't. It worried her. He didn’t complain about it and his physical therapist and his doctors had given him a clean bill of health. She watched as he took a knee, digging intently through a mass of wires under his desk, looking for some small back up component. She walked over and stood before him. He looked up at her, sliding his glasses up his nose. Her fingers traced over the bottom edge of his mask until she came to his cheek which she cupped tenderly.  
“I love you, Donnie.” She said softly. She needed to say that to him. She needed him to know how much he meant to her.  
Donnie looked up at her, surprised. He sat frozen for a second. He had never heard those words from her and he had always been too unsure to say them himself. He stood as the shock wore off standing so close she had to crane her neck back to look up at him, so close that he could feel the heat of her skin. One hand came up and cupped her cheek, much like she had done to him. The other arm slid behind her back, holding her in a loose embrace as he lowered his forehead to hers.  
“I love you too, Ronnie.” He said, their breath mingling as she let the out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She threw her arms up around his neck and closed the tiny space between them. His lips moved over hers hungrily. In a movement quick enough to make her head spin, he crouched down and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and latched her mouth onto his neck, sucking hard and dragging a grunt from his clenched jaw. She smiled against his cool skin. She knew how to bring his animal to the surface and she relished it. His gentle nature and polite ways seemed to go out the window when he let his instincts take over and she relished the beta he became in the bedroom.  
Donnie tossed his girlfriend onto the bed, quickly crawling over her and pinning her. He may have been the least bulky of his brothers but he was strong and Saffron loved the rare occasion when he displayed it. He grabbed her legs and hooked them across his hips as he leaned in to kiss her, thrusting his tongue between her lips and grinding his hard shaft against her center. Even through their pants, he was sending shocks of pleasure deep into her stomach, making her grow wet and achy for him. She may have been caged by his heavy body, but she had enough space between them to run her soft warm fingers over the hard edges of his plastron, avoiding his ticklish spots that she had discovered a long time ago. She felt his teeth against her neck, right where his claiming mark would go were he to mate her and she felt her wolf rise within her. She wanted to test him, to make him make her submit. She growled at him and he jerked back, startled. Brown flecked her pale eyes and he knew that meant her wolf was close. She was still pinned down by his body but she used his shock against him and in a move she had learned in her time with the turtles she flipped him and pinned him on his back on the bed, grinding her core on his covered cock. She grinned triumphantly down at him and he raised an eyebrow. He knew what this was. A challenge. He took his glasses and put them in the drawer of the nightstand, knowing this could get wild. Then, quick as a snake he struck out at her. She was expecting it and she scrambled back, barely making it out of his reach. She ran for the door and with a growl of his own, he gave chase. She was heading outside. He knew it. It would give her more space for her little game, so he gave her a head start. He went back and grabbed his glasses. He would need them to find her. Then he took off after her, his long legs and years of training allowing him to catch a glimpse of her as she disappeared into the woods.  
Saffron was exhilarated. The wolf in her was howling its glee as she tried to remember any and all tricks Gabby had taught her about staying hidden. Problem was, most of those tricks pertained to scent which didn't even matter cuz Donnie’s sense of smell wasn't strong enough to track her like that. The Beta training had taught him to use his eyes where his nose failed him and she wasn't sure how to keep the physical evidence to a minimum. She knew he was close though. In her hybrid form, her ears picked up the sound of his distracted footsteps. She knew he was capable of moving silently, gracefully, but his mind was on her and it was making him sloppy. Part of her preened at the though of being that attractive to someone. She turned to flee just as he broke through the brush and into the clearing that they had found months ago with a swimming hole and a creek. He must have been paying more attention than she had been giving him credit for because just as she had bounded forward, he had leaped and his hand just barely caught the end of her tail, tugging her to a slightly painful halt. She turned, leaping at him but he caught her arms, keeping her talons away from him as he quickly took her down, pinning her to the soft ground beneath.  
“Submit, Ronnie.” He said, his voice demanding.  
She growled and snapped her powerful jaws centimeters from his face, displaying her noncompliance. Another display of strength from Donnie as he flipped her heavy hybrid body to her stomach and removed her special hybrid shorts without allowing her any room to escape.  
“Guess I’ll just fuck you into submission.” He growled in her ear. He held her wrists above her head in one hand as his other went to the tie of his pants. He pulled the string and pushed his pants down just enough to pull his long cock out.  
Saffron panted as she felt the tip of his cock run across her wolf pussy. She had never in a million years thought that he would ever want to take her in this form or her wolf form. Still, her tail flagged to the side, inviting him in. As if he had read her mind, his hand caressed over her rump, squeezing her tight ass.  
“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever met, Ronnie. This form is as sexy to me as either of your other forms are.” And then he thrust hard, burying himself in her hot, wet pussy. She barked her pleasure as he filled her, his entire length fitting into her for once. His fingers twisted in the thickest part of her fur at the back of her neck. Th skin there was loose and he held it, like a male might do with his teeth. Saffron yipped each time he drove into her, his balls slapping against her flesh. He was perfect, built just for her, and she knew she would never want another. No one would compare.  
Donnie had let go of all of his thoughts, focusing only on the feel of her hot pussy clinging to him with a strength she didn't have in her human form. She was bigger in this form, not as tight as her human form, but she made up for that completely by the rippling of the muscles that caressed his cock even when he was still for a moment. She clenched and unclenched, her body sucking at his cock until he was ready to explode and he wasn't the only one. Saffron’s body was strung tight, balancing on the edge, desperately needing the tension inside of her to break and she didn't have to wait long. Donnie shifted back, his large, rough hands wrapping firmly around her hips. He drove into her hard and fast. He couldn't hold back any longer and judging by the yips and growls from Saffron, she needed him to finish her and he would be right there with her.  
“Fffffffuuuuuuuuck.” She growled as her release crashed powerfully over her. Her body arched as Donnie pumped harder, his sexy grunts driving her wild. He gave one especially deep thrust as he came, his thrusting slowing as he emptied himself into her. He stilled, his cock still twitching inside of her when she shifted human. He hissed and jerked at the sensation of her pussy melting into a new form, tightening and shortening as she resumed her human shape. He allowed her to turn around, his cock pulling wetly out of her. Her adoring expression soothed the animal within him and he went from aggressive dominant to her sweet and loving Donnie. He settled his body over hers, keeping most of his weight on his elbows as he dipped his head to nuzzle and kiss her skin, lifting her shirt and plucking at the sensitive nipples he had neglected in their game. Saffron’s hands roamed over his shoulders, neck, and arms as he worshiped and soothed her skin. The tails of his mask were trailing across her stomach as he moved causing her to sigh at the multiple sensations. He slid lower, taking her still swollen clit very gently with his tongue as he inserted a finger into her well filled pussy. She couldn't believe he was willing to do that after cuming in her but apparently there was no length he wouldn't go to to give her the mind numbing pleasure she had enjoyed since they started having sex. She gasped as his finger rubbed a special place inside of her, but it was when he started sucking at her clit in earnest that her body began to roll, trying to once more reach her peak. The gentlest of scraped teeth along her clit sent her over, crying his name in desperate pleasure. He didn't stop licking her until her body was laying spent against the ground. The only movement she was even capable of was the panting rise and fall of her chest. He kissed his way back up her body and locked lips with her in a sweet and tender kiss that tasted of a mix of both him and her.  
“You’re too good to me.” She murmured when he pulled back.  
“There is nothing that's too good for you.” He smiled, brushing his lips over her forehead.  
She gave a dreamy giggle. “Bathe me, servant.” She teased.  
"M'lady." He replied. Sliding off of her, he lifted her into his arms and brought her into the swimming hole they had swam in so many times this summer. His Ronnie loved to swim and, being a turtle, he did too. So really it was a win win. He slid into the cool water until it covered the both of them and he ran his hands over her, gently wiping away the excess fluids from between her thighs.  
“Tell me again.” He said to the relaxed woman in his arms.  
“I love you.” She whispered against his neck.  
“I love you too.” He replied. “Always.”  
The meeting was called before dawn and lasted a mere thirty minutes. Back up plans and extractions were planned. This was a seek and report mission only but the Allies knew the risks involved when traveling in enemy territory. They wrapped up the meeting and Raph and Gabby exited the room followed by the others in the search team. They walked right out to the van that Brandy, Renee, and Splinter had just finished loading for them. The entire Storm Pack was out there waiting for them. The tiny pack of nine had swelled to nearly thirty over their time. Jayden had joined them after a meeting between him, Carl, and Raph. Carl had plenty of betas and Raph had none besides his brothers and the she-betas. With Carl’s blessing, Raph had challenged a handful of betas and won their submission. Each of them and the rest of the pack came forward, offering an affectionate touch to each of their packmates. By the time they had all said their goodbyes, dawn was beginning to lighten the sky.   
Finally they all piled into the van. Melody and Saffron sat in the front seat. They had hours of driving ahead of them, the first compound they were going to check was almost five hundred miles away. Considering the lack of sleep Saffron got the night before, she promptly fell asleep in the front seat. Gabby followed her lead, leaning into Raph. Eventually, Gracie fell asleep on Mikey. Donnie himself started snoring against the window. Raph and Leo connected gazes and grinned. It was cute, all the girls snoring away, feeling safe with their warrior turtles. Raph turned his eyes to the passing foliage. He hoped he could keep them safe. He knew the danger of this mission was all too real.

 

*just a little side note, I'm super thankful to all of my fans, as many or as few as you are. You guys make my writing meaningful. I hope you're enjoying the story. As always any and all comments are welcome, especially any constructive criticism or specific things you like about the plot or characters. I love you all and thanks again!


	24. Narrow Escape

They had switched drivers a little more than halfway through the trip, and Gracie woke everyone up an hour before they reached their destination, giving everyone a chance to wake up. Donnie injected the GPS trackers he had specially made so only one of three devices could read the signal. One was with Carl and the allied forces. The other was with their parents so they would be able to follow their progress. The final was hidden in the van, in case one of their party went missing. They all settled as their skin seamlessly sealed over the tiny chip. It was time. They piled out of the van after going over a map of the compound. Those who could shifted wolf. They would need their keen noses and instincts. Gabby led the way and the turtles covered the back of the group in case they were ambushed. They fanned out and moved quickly, entering where they knew patrols would be run. They were lucky. They came across the scent of the patrol guard. They had passed through only minutes before but that meant they probably wouldn't run into another patrol for a bit unless Aiden had changed his patrol habits. Gabby knew Aiden was afraid, and just like she had done, scared people did things they normally wouldn't do.  
The only reason they made it to the compound was because Gabby was keeping her mind stretched to the limit, seeking any sentient beings. When she hit one she found out where they were going and what they were doing. The people she ran into didn't believe Aiden was there. They had received their orders from a superior Beta, but Gabby knew that didn't mean he wasn't there. Aiden knew they would have to send Gabby with whoever came after him. She would be able to oust his location from the first mind she ran into if they knew he was there so he probably would come in secret, trusting only a select few of his lead betas.  
Gabby got as close to the edge of the woods as she dared, very cautiously picking out one mind after another, trying to find someone who would know where Aiden was. Finesse at the distance she was working at wasn't something she had developed and she slipped, touching the minds of a few people at once. She then and there knew her mistake as a howl went up through the compound. She had touched Aiden’s mind. She turned and fled, her mind racing. The turtles couldn't keep up. Even with a head start they would be overtaken. There wasn't anyone close enough to save them.  
“They’re gonna catch us.” Gabby projected to everyone as they all sprinted in the direction of the van. “Gracie, Ronnie, Melody, I want you guys to get to the van. I’ll stay back with the turtles.” She said.  
“We’re staying.” Gracie ran beside her sister, letting their fur brush with every leap.  
“You will go to the van and call reinforcements.” Gabby commanded her sister with such intensity that her gait faltered and she stumbled for a second. Yelping her displeasure she split from the group and saffron followed her. Melody, however, remained.  
“Go!” Gabby demanded.  
“I'm not a wolf and I'm not in your pack. I don't have to listen to you.” She said as she bolted ahead. “I'm going ahead to set a trap. Lead them to me.”   
The turtles were pushing themselves but the hunting howls of the wolves grew closer and closer. The fact that Aiden hadn't tried to halt them had been proof enough that he knew they were screwed. Luckily he hadn't noticed the other two run off. He was too focused on keeping tabs on Gabby and the turtles. When the wolves were finally nipping at their heels, Gabby reached out. “I can't get them to you. You’ll have to come to us.” She said to Melody as her talons plunged in and severed the neck of the first wolf to reach her.  
Gabby thrust her mind out and stopped all of the near wolves in their tracks. The turtles rained death down upon them before the force of Aiden’s mind collided with hers.  
“I knew you would find me, pet. Why do you think I drew so far away. I knew you would have to come or risk losing the advantage. Now watch as your little pack dies.” Aiden snarled in her mind, promising vengeance on her for her last victory. She fought him but that meant she could no longer hold back the tide of wolves streaming in. The turtles held their ground, slaughtering all who came near but Gabby couldn't split her concentration between defending herself mentally and physically. More wolves came and she felt Aiden draw close and then he appeared in the woods while his warriors piled on top of the turtles, disabling and disarming them. A beta wolf came and grabbed her by her scruff, forcing her to her knees.  
“Return human, Gabby, or I will torture your little friends in front of your very eyes.” Gabby’s eyes swam with tears as her worst nightmare began to play before her eyes. She returned to her human form and the beta behind her twisted his fingers painfully in her hair. She clenched her jaw, determined not to show any sign of weakness. Aiden came and crouched before her, his dark eyes full of sadistic glee.  
“Gabby, Gabby, Gabby. So willful. So defiant. And yet, our paths keep crossing. You could have disappeared with your new pack but you are drawn to me just as I am drawn to you. Our destinies are intertwined. Why else would we share such an exquisite gift?” He brushed his warm fingers down her jaw, brushing a finger across her lips as he examined her face at his leisure. Even in the heat of the day it made her blood run cold. “If only you had just submitted your will to me. You could have been my queen. Now, however, you have caused too much trouble  
, my pet, and I'm afraid I’ll have to turn you over to the care of a very special friend.” His eyes glanced over his shoulder and she followed his gaze only to see her greatest nemesis besides Aiden. Val. He was a towering, bulky, mean son of a bitch. A born psychopath who delighted in blood and pain. He had often meted out punishments for Aiden. Some of her largest scars came from the master of pain. She knew Aiden would make good on his promise. The punishment for this would be worse than death.  
Just then, the giant cougar that was Melody came flying from the trees above, landing squarely on top of the wolf holding her hair. There was a slicing sound and then Gabby fell forward, the hand that had held her left only with a handful of the hair that Melody had sliced with her razor like claws. Gabby shifted in an instant and lunged for the three wolves restraining Raph. They were huge and they would probably beat her half to death but he was their best chance. Raph was more than ready. As the wolves were distracted all of the turtles renewed their struggles, managing to break free with the help of the furious ball of fur and claws that was Melody. The fight was once again going full fledged but again Aiden set his will to subduing them and Gabby was forced to focus on him rather than her defense which got her captured again. She watched her friends once more get overwhelmed by the sheer amount of wolves. Aiden was furious.  
“A filthy CAT?!?” He thundered. “Your back up plan was a cat??” Then he laughed. Long and hard until there was no laughter left in him. His face went serious and his eyes were narrow. “She’ll be the first to die.” She watched his talons grow and he turned and approached when suddenly, more lions rained down on them.  
“Get back to the van!” Melody yelled in their minds. Raph grabbed Gabby’s hand and began hauling her back towards the van.  
“But what about them?” She asked as she turned and ran.  
“They can outrun the wolves. You can take on Aiden from the van. We’re close enough now.” He hustled her forward and she kept a tab on things. Aiden was gathering his concentration. She sent out a mental attack as she ran, trying to slow any type of attack he was ready to level on the big cats. Her jaw dropped as huge horses thundered past them through the woods from the direction of the road. They were obviously shifters. What the hell was happening? Still they ran until they reached the van where they hurriedly climbed in. Gabby again set her mind against Aiden’s. She drove into him, forcing him to call a retreat. He didn't have enough wolves with him to have them protect his body as he fought with his mind. As soon as he called it, the cats and horses fell back as well, coming and meeting Gabby and Raph at the van.  
“I'm Breg.” Said a stocky, tan man of Native American descent. “We’re friends of the triplets. When Melody called us yesterday we immediately went on standby. We know about this asshole and we’ll help any way we can. We’ll watch for him, make sure he doesn't leave. You guys get back to your pack. They’ll be worried after the S.O.S. call.”  
Raph shook his hand and they all piled back into the van. On the ride home, Gabby could feel wolves fleeing back the direction they had come.  
“He’s called them back.” She said quietly to Raph. “He’s planning a big defense. We’re going to have to move the battlefront this way. We’re going to need everyone.” She looked at Melody. “You saved our lives.” She said. “We’re in your debt forever.”  
“I always have a backup plan.” She replied. “Always. I couldn't tell you in case Aiden searched your mind. If you couldn't tell, he detests cats. He wouldn't touch my mind with a ten foot pole.”  
“We’re grateful either way.” Raph replied.  
“You can repay me by killing that crazy asshole.” She said. The van fell silent and they again drove the long ride home.  
Gabby woke trembling sometime into the night. The van was still rolling and as she opened her eyes she could see Raph’s face in the glow of the dash lights. His hand smoothed down her back, soothing her and finally feeling safe, she settled back in to sleep.  
Gabby and Raph hauled their stuff back into their room. The ride home had been long and awful but her mothers warm embrace had been the welcome home she needed. They quickly unpacked and as Gabby entered the bathroom to run a bath, she gasped. Her hand flew up to her mauled hair and though she hadn't ever been a vain girl her eyes welled up and spilled over. She saw Raph in the mirror, leaning on the door frame, watching.  
“It looks awful.” She sniffed. She had loved her hair the way it was. Raph straightened and came forward, turning on the tap for the bath she had been planning to take. Then he pulled her close, his hands finding their way under her shirt and slowly pulling it up til it was off. He unsnapped her bra and pulled the straps from her arms, revealing her breasts which he took a second to palm a little roughly. He undid her jeans and pushed them down with her panties so she stood nude before him. He pressed her back, placing a hand on the counter on each side of her, trapping her there.   
“You’re a beautiful woman, Gabby. It’s hair. It’ll grow back.” He said bluntly, making her feel like a bit of an idiot. He was right. It was just hair and a wolf grew hair at a faster rate than a human. Her hair would be long again in less than a year. Still, her pride had been hurt and Aiden’s attack had left her with a much more lasting and visible reminder than her scars. Instead of answering she just dropped her head, feeling defeated. Raph's put a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes back up to his. He looked into hers for a moment and then lowered his lips to hers, claiming her mouth in a kiss so gentle that she was almost surprised it had come from Raph. His fingers traced up and down her naked flesh. He watched in fascination as goosebumps erupted across her skin.  
“So fuckin’ hot.” He murmured, as if speaking to himself. He looked her in the eye. “You’re more than your hair.” He kissed up her neck and then set his teeth to the outer edge of her ear, nibbling down to her earlobe which never failed to launch her into arousal. He lifted her onto the counter so he could straighten a little and press between her legs. His lips came down again, gentle in comparison to his hands which were taking their fill of her body. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip, drawing a quick, surprised gasp from Raph before he again started on her neck and ear. She felt a featherlight touch slide up between her slick folds, just barely brushing her clit. The contact was just enough to make her throb for more.  
Gabby’s little moan as he had tested her readiness had him groaning on the inside. He wasn't good at gentle sex. His instincts got in the way and she called to the animal in him. Each little noise she made drove the beast in him wild with a need to bury himself as deep as she could take until he filled her with his seed. He kissed her again, more chastely and then dropped his belt, shorts, and boxers. Then he gathered Gabby in his arms and they sank into the bath together, letting the warmth of the water soothe their bodies. Raph washed every inch of her, even briefly dragging the washcloth over her swollen labia and back over her puckered asshole. She then took the washcloth from him and began to wash him as well, making him groan as she washed gently over his shaft and balls. As she leaned forward to kiss his neck, she noticed a shallow cut just above his plastron. A small battle wound. She traced her tongue over it, allowing it to heal.  
“Any others?” She asked sitting propped up on top of him. She felt his hand move up her leg and settle on her hip. He rolled his hips, causing the head of his hard shaft to bump her ass.  
“I want you.” He replied. Ignoring her question. Gabby gave him a sexy grin as she lifted herself and slid back until the head of his cock sat at her entrance. She pressed back slowly taking his cock inch by inch. She gave a satisfied groan as he bottomed out in her, his tip pressed against her cervix. She knew she couldn't take all of him in this form but he seemed to enjoy being inside her anyway. She leaned forward and claimed his lips again as she slowly rose and fell over his shaft. A true Alpha, he didn't often let her set the pace. He liked control. She took full advantage of his lenience here and used her pussy to torture him until his hips were bucking, trying to make her go faster. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he pinned her to him and vaulted up and out of the bath, making a big watery mess. He didn't even bother to get to the bed. He just set her back down on the bathroom counter and started driving into her at a furious pace. She could do nothing before the onslaught of intense pleasure except lean her head back, exposing her throat, submitting to the will of the man before her. To Raph, her surrender was the sexiest thing in the world. It meant she trusted him to give her what she needed. She trusted him not to hurt her with his impressive size and strength. It meant she was giving herself to him in every way she knew how. He slowed his thrusts for a second to lean in and skim his lips up the column of her throat, enjoying the contraction of her walls around him. When his tongue flicked out to taste at her shoulder, her head snapped back up and bit hard into his own shoulder, demanding more from him. He gave a particularly hard thrust, picking up his pace and she eased back with her teeth, nibbling at his skin where her love bite was clearly visible. She hadn't broken skin, but the indents were deep.  
Raph could feel Gabby’s pussy tightening around him as his body began to slam into hers at an unrelenting pace. Her little cries and gasps spurred him on until he was ready to explode. He used his thumb to press against her clit, sending her howling over the edge. Her body convulses around him and he pressed as deep as he could go, releasing a torrent of cum deep inside her. She felt him pulse with every shot until he was spent. Panting, he rested his big head on her shoulder for a second trying to regain the strength she seemed to have sucked right out of him.  
“You don't know what you do to me.” He said. He started to pull out of her but her heels hooked around the edge of his shell, stopping him.  
“Not yet.” She said. He was still half hard and if she could get it out of him, she wanted another round.  
“Greedy.” He chuckled as he lifted her and walked her back to the bed. He laid her down on the soft comforter without ever leaving her warm body. He gave tiny little thrusts. He was too sensitive yet to do more than that but she was obviously enjoying the sensation. He took a little time to fondle and lick at her breasts. He knew hey weren't overly sensitive, not like Donnie had said Saffrons were, but he enjoyed them. As per usual, it didn't take him too long to get hard again. He pulled out and flipped her over, running a hand over her round, supple ass before leaning back and pulling her hips up. He couldn't help but groan as he watched his cum drip out of her onto the bed beneath her. She wiggled her ass impatiently and he quit staring so he could guide himself into her. He grunted as he sheathed himself in her body. She was even tighter in this position, gripping his cock like a second skin and making him desperate for her. She was already warmed up so he wasted no time driving into her, bringing her to another explosive orgasm within minutes and quickly following himself. When he finally pulled out, she fell to the bed, not even worried about the copious amount of fluids dripping from her body. Raph gave a satisfied grin as he got up and grabbed the washcloth. He turned her over, pressing loving kisses and bites to Gabby’s hips and thighs as he carefully washed away the excess fluids from their lovemaking. He cleaned himself and then crawled back into the bed, pulling the exhausted woman to rest face down on his chest. His hands took to tracing her scars as he often did when his fingers felt the need to explore her skin.   
“I thought it was over today.” Gabby whispered to him, confessing how afraid she had been. “They had you and I would have done anything to keep you alive, Raph. Anything.” A tremor ran through her body.  
“I promised you that would never happen.” Raph said gently.  
“I know. And it hasn't. It was just scary because it came so close to that.” She said.  
“I know. I ain't gonna say I wasn't scared. Ya just don't know what's gonna happen out there.” Raph said. “But like I told you before. I’ll be dead before I let him use me to get to you.”  
He felt her let out a long steadying sigh. “You make me feel safe.” She murmured as her eyes began drifting shut. Emotion welled up strong inside of him at those words. To make Gabby feel safe after the life she had led was one of his biggest objectives. She deserved to feel safe. She deserved to be happy. She deserved a life away from that bastard. His hand touched the bottom of her sheared off curls. He had watched the look of horror in her eyes at the sight of them and it broke his heart. Couldn't she tell she was beautiful, short hair or long? He had tried to show her the best way he knew how but those tears, they had killed him. His Gabby had always loved her hair long. To have it made short because of Aiden and his wolves was a blow. He knew it and it made him seethe with anger on the inside. Those assholes would pay for every tear his Gabby had ever shed on their behalf.


	25. Loss

The battle front moved. They took over Aiden's compounds without much resistance as very few wolves were left. They had all retreated. It only took a matter of days before they were once more toe to toe with the enemy forces. They didn't delay. Every available male and female fighter was present. The mustang herd that had previously come to their aid and stood ready in hybrid form, wielding bows and swords. Raph learned that they were the reason for the myth of centaurs as their hybrid form gave them the lower body of a horse connected to a torso of a human. Who knew?  
Melody stood with Raph and Gabby in the midst of a small battalion of Cougars. They were also ready to fight. Raph looked around and hoped they could get Aiden. He hoped that this would be the last battle. When the order was called, everyone marched forward. A deep humming began to fill the air as a battle song was started. There were no words, just the throaty humming punctured with methodical cries and huffs. The resulting music was haunting and Raph knew Aiden would hear it and know they were coming for him.  
The army went miles into the wood before enemy ranks came barreling through the trees at them. There was a mighty roaring and then the whole line devolved into utter chaos as groups split off. Gabby’s talons flashed and twirled. Aiden hadn't come yet and she would do what physical damage she could before her mind was needed. Together, the Storm Pack destroyed any and all enemies of their pack, the allied forces holding their ground easily against the less skilled opponents. More and more plowed in and the body count grew higher. Gabby would remember what happened next for the rest of her life. Her pack was spread out over a small area, fighting for all they were worth. They were ready to end this and so was she. The battle was long and furious and Gabby thought they would surely die of exhaustion before the never ending tide of wolves was stopped. It was then, when her fatigued muscles began failing her, and her allies were being struck down around her that she felt it. In the midst of her hopelessness, the presence of Riley. Hope flared in her again as lightning crackled through the air. The Triplets had come.   
The cry went up and the allied forces rallied around the royalty of their world. The three tall wolves waded forward in the sea of enemies, killing as they went. Soon, the entire enemy army was in a panic. It was then that Aiden decided to make his appearance. Desperation pushed him and he reached out, freezing the two brothers but finding Riley’s mind out of reach. He sent his best betas wading into the fray. He needed the triplets dead if he were going to make it out of this. Gabby tried to breach Aiden’s mind to stop him from blocking them but his focus was too strong. She could feel his desperation fueling his concentration. She needed to get to him, to break his hold on the triplets. Riley was an impressive fighter but she couldn't take on all of those wolves alone. Doing the only thing she could think of, she drove forward, heading straight for a much less protected Aiden. She immediately tangled up with a beta guard but she used her mind to disable him and then her claws to disembowel him. With Aiden’s attention elsewhere, she was able to use her abilities to full effect until Aiden noticed and switched his attention, driving sharply into her mind. This allowed Frankie and Wayne to rejoin the fray with Riley which forced Aiden to switch his focus again. Just as she reached for her powers, Aiden was somehow able to split his powers between the two enemies he faced. She couldn't break through. She was too tired and he was too focused. Raph came to her aid and he and one of the larger guard betas tumbled off in a deadly brawl. Gabby beat relentlessly on Aiden's focus and to her surprise and delight, it started to give.  
“Do something.” She herd him bark as she again thrust her mind at his. She was tearing through yet another soldier, trying to get to Aiden when she heard a familiar scream of agony and her blood ran cold. Her head whipped round and her heart stopped. Gracie was impaled on the talons of Val the Destroyer. His hand ripped down, spilling out her intestines and spattering the ground with her blood.  
“NOOOOOOO!!!” The howl ripped from her throat but her movements felt slow and clumsy as time slowed and all sound ceased to exist. She felt she lived that desperate and devastating moment for a lifetime before the sound returned and her momentum felt normal. She was speeding toward them but a massive hybrid blindsided the manically smiling Val, forcing him to drop his victim and fight the seven and a half feet of snarling rage that was busy tearing flesh from his bones. The shock of the fall had driven Gracie to shift human and Gabby herself changed as she skidded to a halt on her knees, hovering over her sister’s broken body.  
“No, no, no, no.” She said. “Ronnie!” She mentally cried for help. Her sister wasn’t breathing though her eye were wide with panic. Saffron shoved her She-Alpha out of the way, working quickly. Gracie’s diaphragm had been cut open. She stitched the cut and Gabby licked at it furiously. Between Gracie’s own healing powers and the saliva, the diaphragm patched enough to function again. Saffron unceremoniously jabbed a knife between her ribs and inserted a bit of large tubing, letting out the air that had been keeping Gracie’s lungs from working. She gasped a breath in but coughed hard. Gabby shifted human and stared in shock as blood erupted from her mouth. The bastard had damaged her lungs and Gabby knew that her sister would die drowning in her own fluids before her body could repair itself.  
As Gracie convulsed, coughing up more blood, Gabby slid behind her, cradling her dying body. She entered her sisters mind and cut off all sensation. As the cold crept up her skin, she stilled. She didn't feel the burning for air or the wet blood rattling in her throat. All she felt was Gabby’s mind in hers. She felt her sister’s grief and she knew she could not be saved. Fear came, and then peace. If she had to go, she wanted it to be this way, fighting for her family's freedom.  
“Don't cry.” The week voice came through her bond. The soft attempt at comfort made Gabby sob all the harder. “It was worth it. It will always be worth it. You fight him Gabby. You fight him til he’s dead and then you live. Do you hear me?” Gabby started rocking her sister's twitching body. “Dammit, Gabby. You live every day like it’s your last and you have babies and grow our pack. Promise me!”  
“I promise!” She cried in her sister's mind the unbearable grief bowing her body.  
Gracie’s bond was weakening. “I love you, Gabby.” Her voice whispered through her mind.   
“I love you too, Punty.” Gabby whispered back, using their father’s pet name for her. It hadn't been used since he had died.. There was a flash of peace and then the bond faded to nothing and the body in Gabby’s arms went still.  
Gone. Her sister was gone. Despair rose in her, mixed with rage and a wild and unstoppable power. It rose and rose until she needed to let it out. She threw her head back and let out a cry so desolate and full of hate and loss that people nearby cringed. As she loosed her cry, a blast of power shot out of her, extinguishing every single bond within a ten mile radius. For a full minute, every single wolf in that radius was alone for the first time since birth. The enemy forces fled, their numbers greatly reduced by the battle. Gabby, however, didn't care. She gathered her sister’s dead body in her arms, crying her grief to the clear, sunny sky over and over again. She screamed until her voice was horse, until her body ached, until her head pounded and no more tears would come. All she could feel inside of her was the absence of her family bond with her sister, her only remaining sibling.  
“Gabby, let us in.” Came a voice in her mind. She looked up and saw her pack there in a perfect circle around her. Raph's hand looked like it was resting on something but it was hanging in thin air. That's when Gabby noticed she was still channeling power through her. She cut it off and Raph’s hand fell through whatever it had been resting on. No one moved, sensing the wounded and fragile nature of their She-Alpha. Somewhere out of sight she could hear her mother sobbing and she whimpered, wanting to go to her but not wanting to leave her sister’s side. Raph approached slowly, crouched and practically on his knees. Gabby noticed his eyes swam with tears and the blood and grime had already washed away where those tears had fallen.  
“I’ll stay.” Raph said, his voice thick with loss. He gently raised Gracie's body and rested it across his lap, cradling her like he would a baby. “Go to your mother.” He urged her and she listened. The pack parted for her, revealing her mother being held in the arms of her best friend. As soon as she saw Gabby, she reached out, grabbing her and yanking her close, sobbing into her hair. Gabby opened her bond to her mother and together they shared the grief that was sharp enough to leave them breathless.  
Leo watched as the smoke rose into the air. Gracie’s body burned in a raging inferno in a special ceremony, separate from the funeral of the six other pack members they had burned that day. He felt numb. Their baby sister was gone. Mikey was inconsolable, so much so that he couldn't even express himself which was rare for the usually open turtle. He stood next to Leo, his face blank, watching the smoke rise. He hadn't shed a tear, hadn't emitted a sound since her death. Leo watched Melody as her cat eyes settled unmoving on his younger brother. Quietly she moved over and slipped a hand in his, holding tight. Leo watched as a single tear rolled down his brothers cheek. It was a start. Leo looked over to where two pairs of mothers and daughters clung to each other. Their faces were ragged but dry. They had no tears left. Their pain was too much. He used his bond to reach out to Gabby, the only person he had ever been able to feel unlike his brothers and he felt a sudden flow of energy. Their bond had matured. She let him in, let him try and console her deep loss and share the depth of his own loss.  
Gabby felt the bond solidify and the small joy in that almost made her feel guilty because there should be no joy while her sister's body burned. Her eyes fell on Mikey. She knew the greatness of his loss. He and Gracie had spent more time together in the last almost eight months than she and her sister had. He had been with her every day, had loved her as a sister and a best friend and now she was gone. She reached for him as Leo had done to her. He drew a ragged breath as he allowed her to see inside of him and as he felt the shared grief, a sharp burst of energy solidified their bonds and once Mikey’s bond had sealed with Gabby, Raph’s neck went tight with pain as his brothers bonds to him suddenly set into place. Gabby had been the key somehow. Mikey crumpled to his knees as his grief finally found a way out. The girls piled in around him and the guys comforted him through their bonds. When Mikey’s tears finally ceased and the fire had burned much lower, Gabby stood and faced her pack.  
“Gracie’s dying request to me was that I live. That I mate and have babies and grow the pack. She told me to live! Aiden is still alive, the coward. He ran as soon as I collapsed all bonds and broke his power.” Gabby glimpsed the three wolves in the tree line. She would recognize them anywhere. The Triplets were waiting. “I can't do what she asked until he’s dead.” Her eyes went hard. “Im going hunting.”

Authors Note: short chapter I know but I couldn't wait to put it up especially after how emotionally draining it was to write it. Ugh. Anyone else as upset as I am?


	26. The Huntress Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

Gabby’s eyes connected with the strange silver eyes of the wolf that was Riley. They were waiting for her. “You guys get ready. When I track him down I'm going to need you there.” She said and headed for the van. They drove to the battle sight and unloaded from the van. Then she shifted, heading for the trees. For an entire glorious hour, the wolf in her ran side by side with the royalty of their kind as an equal and as a friend, just as they had so many years ago. Together they found Aiden’s scent in the mess of other scents and they followed it, thankful they hadn't had any rain overnight. They hunted well into the night, stopped and slept, and then got up and ran again in the morning. Raph’s bond was wide open as she hunted, tracking her every move, ready to follow at a moments notice. The compound he had been occupying was empty when they got there and so they pushed on, alerting Raph that the Allies could move forward and claim it as yet another post. The hunting party moved forward, the scent of their quarry growing stronger. He had slowed down. He must have thought they would stop and secure the compound. Gabby was beyond caring about safety anymore though. The bulk of her forces could clear that compound. Her mind was on one prize and one prize only.  
The closer they got, the trickier it became to hunt him. He was a skilled in evasion but she was the huntress and she unraveled his tricks like a tangled knot of yarn. Bit by bit she pulled the tangled mess into a neat and clean trail until she hit the road and stopped. He’d been picked up.  
“We need a van.” She said to Raph who was just showing up at Aiden’s last compound to clear it and begin setting it up for their occupation. She felt him acknowledged her request and after a while, a van rolled to a halt where they waited. Raph was driving, his brothers were in the back. They managed to squeeze in and off they went.  
“He didn't go far.” Riley whispered as she closed her eyes. “His next compound is a two hour drive and he stopped there. He isn't thinking. He’s like a wounded animal.” Her body jerked and her eyes opened. “I still haven't learned to control my powers completely.”  
“Yeah, well neither have I.” Gabby said, her eyes hard as she stared straight ahead. “We’ll worry about that after he’s dead.  
Riley wasn't wrong. They stopped a safe distance from his compound and called for reinforcements.  
Gabby sent out her mind, touching Aiden’s with a strength that made him tremble. Wanted him to know she was coming for him, that her powered exceeded anything he could hope to compete with.  
“He’s bolting.” Gabby said. “Let's go hunting.”  
The wolves climbed out of the van, shifting and giving chase to the squad of wolves that had run from the compound in an attempt to escape. They didn't make it far before the triplets and Gabby caught up and rained hell down upon them. It was four against nearly thirty though and even though Aiden was being held powerless by her, that was a lot of hard fighting. She knew the turtles were coming to their aide and she was glad. The wolves Aiden used as his personal body guard were always good fighters and exceptionally large. The turtles hurried into battle just as two enemy betas converged on Gabby whose fighting had separated her from the protection of the triplets. Raph ran in and bulldozed one of them and then stabbed the other in the stomach with his Sai. Gabby jumped on the enemy beta’s back as he doubled over and tore the side of his neck out. He fell to the ground, his blood spurting from his ruined neck. Onward they pushed. Aiden had taken off again and Val the Destroyer went with him, still healing from the vicious wounds Jayden had given him before he had managed to fight him off and make his escape. Furious, Mikey went after him and he quickly caught him, throwing his arm around his neck and squeezing, trying to suffocate the bastard. Talons dug into his arm and Mikey raged.  
“This is for Gracie.” He growled and with more strength than he had ever shown in his whole life, he jerked his arm, crushing the wolf’s neck and stopping his heart. He dropped to the ground, dead and Mikey kicked him for good measure. By then, Aiden knew he couldn't run and he turned to face the youngest turtle. Raph came up beside him.  
“He’s mine Mikey.” Raph said quietly. He adjusted his Sais in his hands and slowly started circling the False Alpha. “You hurt my girl.” Raph said, his voice deadly calm. “You took away her family, you took away her freedom, you took away any happiness she had and you gave her nothin’ but fear and scars. I'm gonna kill you Aiden, but first you’re gonna pay for every tear my girl cried because of you.”  
Aiden sneered at the hulking turtle. “She could have had everything she ever wanted. She brought her pain on herself. If she had only submitted to my will, she would have lived happy and free.”  
“Naw. Gabby is good. She’s strong. She's her own person. You couldn't break her spirit even though you broke her body. She’s still fightin’, and she’s gonna win.”  
With a roar, Aiden lunged, his talons out. Then and there Raph discovered that the false Alpha was a poor fighter. It was why he had always traveled with such a large and skilled guard. Raph broke his arm, then his ribs,then his jaw. The tip of his Sai pierced and left flesh many times, wounding just enough to cause pain. Raph moved with grace and focus that made Leo proud as bone after bone crunched and Aiden’s face was a swollen and bloody mess. Raph broke his shins so he was down on his knees, trying to breath through a collapsed lung.  
“This is what happens when you don't play by the rules.” Raph said, circling. “I am Raphael, Alpha of the Storm Pack and of the family you destroyed. Your punishment is death.” Aiden looked up with terror in his eyes as Raph swooped down like an avenging angel and plunged his Sai into the brain of the beaten Alpha. There was a searing pain as all that was left of Aiden’s pack bonded to him. It was in that brief moment of pain that his eyes found Gabby. She stared at him, still in the midst of the warring betas. She didn't see. Not thinking, Raph bolted for her. She was only ten feet away. He shoved her, taking her place just as an attacking beta shoved his talons out. Raph felt them pierce his side, digging deep into his insides. Shoving Gabby had left him vulnerable there and the Beta took full advantage. With a strangled cry, he drove his Sai into the wolf’s skull and together they fell to the ground. The pain in Raph’s side was making his head swim. It was hard to breathe. He looked up as warm hands touched his face and stilled as he saw his girl’s sad face. Tears slid silently down her cheeks and he reached out, brushing them away.  
Gabby had saw Raph thrust his Sai into Aiden’s head, watched the despicable body of her greatest enemy fall lifeless to the ground, and a relief washed through her so strong that her knees wobbled and her breathing hitched. Her eyes met Raph’s standing only ten feet away when she saw them shift to something to her side and widen in horror. She turned to look at what he was seeing and only got a glimpse of the enraged hybrid before she was shoved roughly out of the way. She fell to the ground and looked back to see Raph tumbling to the ground, his Sai imbedded in the head of his opponent. She smiled to herself until he didn't get up. She got up and rushed over, pushing the dead wolf off of him and saw the raw wound. She reached to call for Saffron and realized that in her grief she hadn't thought to bring her with. There was no one there to help and he was bleeding too badly to make it back to their nearest medical post alive. Then and there Gabby knew he would die in her arms, just had Gabby had done the day before. She turned her eyes to the clear sky, silently asking why. She knelt by Raph, tears streaming down her face though her grief was far less noisy than when her sister had been torn from her.  
“I can't save you.” She whispered to the man she loved as he brushed away a tear.  
“It's okay.” He said through clenched teeth. She entered his mind and numbed his pain.  
“Leo, Mikey, Donnie, come say your goodbyes.” She said calmly.   
The brothers looked on in horror as they realized what Gabby had realized only moments before. There was no one here who could put insides back together. This wound was beyond Donnie and it would be too long to get back to someone who could fix it. One by one the brothers approached, kneeling and clasping hands with him. Tears flowed and as their brother began to fade, they brought him his Sais. He took them, looked at them, and then looked at the people gathered around him.  
“I'm tired of fightin’.” He said softly. He looked at Gabby. “I’d rather die with you in my arms.” With a burst of strength he grabbed Gabby and pulled her onto him. She settled on his chest like she had so many times before. His hand stroked down her back, soothing her. “I want you to find a mate, Gabby. I want you to have the pups you always wanted. I want you to run your pack and live a full life.”  
“Raph, without you there is no mate. Without you there are no pups. I will be no one’s She-Alpha unless I'm your She-Alpha.” She told him.  
“That's not what I want for you.” He said.  
“I know.” She said and they fell silent clinging to their last moments together. As his bond began to fade, she felt her humanity slipping. Raph was her future, without him, she didn't have one.  
“She’s going Rogue.” Riley whispered in horror. With a strength she never knew she had, she thrust herself into the plane of the spirit world where her wolf form howled, calling the only one she thought might help. He appeared noiselessly, the white wolf as big as a horse.  
“Daughter.” His voice rumbled like thunder.  
She directed his attention to the dying pair. “She’s suffered enough, Father. She’s led the turtle to Aiden and he freed the wolves of their tyrant. She saved your children when we were lost. Please, Father. Help them.  
“I am aware of their many attributes, my Daughter. I have watched the Huntress since she was a child. I only waited so long for you. You found a friend in Gabriela long ago and you felt the fear of losing her today. That is a fear you will know the rest of your life. That is love outside of a family bond and that is your greatest lesson.” The great wolf looked down upon the dying pair and with a surge of power, he drew the entire group into the spirit world.  
Gabby’s whole body hummed with energy and she felt Raph strengthening. She opened her eyes and gasped as she laid her eyes on the fabled white wolf. The spirit of their kind. She lifted her head and saw everyone there, staring openly at the impossibly large wolf.  
“Stand before me.” His command shouldn't have worked. As two Alphas, neither Gabby nor Raph should have felt the pull of a command but they could not remain down. They both stood. Gabby looked at Raph, gasping as she saw the puckered scar where his fatal wound had been moments before. The wolf eyed them both curiously.  
“My daughter has laid your need before me and I have deemed you worthy. However, one of you is not my kind.” The wolf’s rumbling voice said. He moved, circling the Alphas and then turning to where Raph’s brothers stood. “There is no great turtle spirit in this realm. There are no wereturtles in the world. I wonder how you came to be.” He listened as Donnie explained their origin and then his head dipped. “Science is a beautiful thing. It is the closest the mortals come to wielding the magic of the spirit world, the same magic that allows a shift or a bond. You turtles have impressed me in your time with my people and more importantly you have earned my daughter as your champion. I will grant the red turtle his life, allowing your pack to keep both of your Alphas. I will also grant one wish to reward you for fighting and dying to free my people. What would you ask of me?”  
“His life is all I need from you, Great One.” Gabby said, her eyes locked on Raph.  
“And you?” The wolf turned his gaze to Raph. The turtle bowed respectfully.  
“Great One, your people took us as their own. Your magic allowed us to bond to them, but we can't be one with them until we can run and hunt with them in a different form. All I ask is for you to find a way to give us a form to run and play with our wolves in.”  
The wolf actually chuckled. “You are a good leader, Raphael.” He walked forward and touched his nose to Raph’s plastron. Right over his heart. There was a searing pain but then his form morphed into something else.  
Gabby’s eyes went round as Raph shook his head, ears flapping against his skull. He looked like maybe some kind of wolf/turtle mix. No fur covered his thick green scalyish skin and in place of a muzzle he had a turtle like beak. Intelligent green eyes stared out at her and a muscled, long neck melded into a powerfully built body just like a wolf’s but with webbed feet and claws. His shell was almost gone, reduced to sectioned plates down his back and up his neck. He even had a tail. And, she noticed with an inner thrill, a sheath like a wolf that she was willing to bet covered an impressive cock. His form was bigger than she was in wolf form and she couldn't wait to run with him, test his strength, his speed, and his senses.  
The wolf touched Raph again and he shifted back, amazed. Then the wolf went to each of the brothers and did the same thing and then stepped back and took them all in. “Go with my blessing.” He said and then he stared at his daughter. She nodded at whatever mental communication they were having and then after a pause he nodded as well. “May your days be full of life and love.” He said and he raised his voice into a howl that shook the ground. The spirit realm faded and they found themselves back where they had been before. Gabby looked around, her face as full of shock and confusion as much as any of them.  
“That was some crazy. Ass. Shit.” Mikey finally said. His voice broke the tension and they all began to babble together. Gabby looked to Riley. She knew what her friend had done for them. She wrapped the woman in a tight hug.   
“You saved us.” She whispered. “You will always be welcome wherever we are. I know you’ll have your own pack someday but you are free to call us family for as long as you want.”  
“It would have been a poor reward for your loyalty to let your mate die and your humanity slip away. I did what was in my power, as you’ve done for me so many times.” Riley replied. Her voice lowered in a warning, not wanting the others to hear. “My father told me Leo has the capability to shift but he is not one with the beast inside of him. Until he accepts his animal side, he won't be able to change forms.”  
Gabby’s face fell and Raph stroked down her arm. “Is there anything we can do?” She asked.  
“The only thing you even can do is put him in situations where he has to face his beast. Mating season, danger, anger. Those things drag the beast up. I have a distinct feeling he’s a hard one to ruffle though. We’re going to stick with you guys for a while so I’ll do what I can to help. There will still be people we have to fight and I want to be here to look after you.” She turned her silver gaze to where her brother Wayne was talking to Donnie, commenting on his tech scattered about his frame. Donnie was listening intently, shocked at the Were’s huge knowledge of circuitry and technology. “I think we’ll all be good friends.”  
A clean up crew was called and the Allied Alphas were informed of Aiden’s fall. Raph was now the Alpha of a huge but damaged pack. It would take a long time to sort through who would go where and he would have to do a lot of traveling before everything was settled but the worst was behind him and he could finally breathe easy. He was sure there were factions he would still have to fight but his Gabby would be safe and a very useful person to have around to weed out the good from the bad. He looked down at the woman smiling up at him with tears in her eyes and emotion overwhelmed him. He had felt her fade with him before the Great One had spared them. She was going to die with him and it was then and there he knew the absoluteness of the feelings she had for him, feelings he shared.  
“Your hair is long again.” He said, tucking a strand behind her ear. Her hand went up and pulled it over her shoulder. It fell past her breasts.  
“That was me.” Riley said. “I know how you like your hair and I figured one less reminder of all this was a good thing.”  
“Thank you.” Raph said to the silvery eyed woman as Gabby buried her head into his chest. He cupped the back of her neck, cradling her to him. He stroked her hair until she could control herself again. He leaned down and plucked a chaste kiss from her soft lips.  
“Mate with me.” He requested, his hands cupping her face.  
Her heart dropped and butterflies filled her stomach. How like Raph it was to request something without actually asking a question.  
“Okay.” She agreed. They hadn't been in an official relationship that long but a part of each of them had known from the very beginning that they belonged to each other.  
Raph lifted her and twirled her and then kissed her soundly. “I love you.” He said, his voice a little hoarse with emotion.  
“I love you too.” She whispered a little wobbly. She had never cried happy tears before but the tears streaming down her cheeks were anything but sad.  
They all packed into the van and headed back to the closest compound where Carl was busy setting up. They returned to the sound of cheers and howls. Jayden barreled into the group, pulling the girls into tight hugs and pounding the guys on the backs. Carl and his mate beamed with pride as the group entered and they called for a hunt. This area was rich with big game. It would be a perfect time to come together and celebrate the survivors and mourn the dead. The compound hummed as they went to it.  
Raph sat in a chair, bent forward, his elbows on his knees and this chin resting on his interlocked hands. He watched as Gabby flitted here and there, arranging things in their new room to her liking. It was a nice room, rustic and warm, and just down the hall he knew there was an awesome built in hot tub that she was dying to try. For now, he just watched her, incredibly aware that her life could be over right now. Her presence in this world was a gift.  
Gabby was arranging their room to her liking. She could feel Raph’s eyes following her every move and as soon as she finished, she walked over. Raph leaned back as she climbed into his lap and settled above him, her tank top clinging to her curves.  
“When do you want to do this mating thing?” She teased.  
“Now.” He growled, his hips grinding up into hers.  
She threw her head back and laughed. “You realize that an Alpha pair has to have sex in front of the pack right?”   
He stilled beneath her. “Really? Why?”  
“Who knows?” Gabby laughed. “Free porn? According to the books its to show the pack the the pair will be strong, united. I think back in the old days everyone just wanted a good reason to fuck, and let me tell you, everyone does. Everyone who’s over the age of eighteen is allowed to go and I'm not kidding, wolf form, hybrid form, human form, whatever…. everyone's fucking. It's like one big orgy. My parents brought me to two Alpha matings before I was of age so I could learn what it was like before I had to attend one as an adult.”  
“So, like, the entire pack then?” He asked nervously.  
“Whoever wants to come. It's important that your lead betas show. If they didn't, it would be like them saying they didn't support our mating. We need to invite those Alphas we allied with as well. It would be a poor reward to make them miss out on that big of a celebration. Also, the triplets will be there of course.” She replied.  
“I'm gonna haveta have sex in front of my brothers.” His face was in a grimace.  
“And our parents. As the elders of the pack it's their duty to be there.” She grinned  
The miserable moan that came from his lips made her giggle. “I have to have Ronnie there. I’ve known the triplets for a long time so it's gonna be awkward with them watching too. It didn't seem like the Alphas cared too much when I attended. They were too focused on binding to each other.”  
“I think I could do it.” He mused, as if trying to imagine what it would be like.  
“I know I can.” She teased.   
“Well you won't have your brothers judging your performance!” He complained.  
She laughed for a second and then he watched her face fall as her mind went to the fact that her baby sister wouldn't be there for her big day. Tears welled up in her eyes and he pulled her to him with a ragged breath as he realized what she was thinking.  
“I know, babe. I know.” He said as she cried brokenly into his neck. His own tears joined hers as they streaked down his face. He had cried more in the last week than he had his entire life and he wasn't even ashamed of it.   
After she calmed and his tears stopped he stood and gently deposited her on the bed. He took off his clothes, but tied on a red knitted scarf around his neck. She looked at him like he was crazy, standing there naked and putting on a scarf.  
“It so they know which one I am.” He explained. “Now come on. I want to give my new form a test run.” He knew how to shift. He just had to embrace that piece of him he had always been so aware of and had always effected him so greatly. It was his beast. He had shifted in a moment and he let out a strange hiss as he realized his scarf was about to be in his way, the tails of it trailing to the floor.  
“I’ll fix it.” Gabby said and considering his shoulder was up to her chest, she didn't even have to bend to take the tiled and wrap them once more around his thick neck to keep them from tripping him up. Her hand rested for a moment on his neck, feeling his pulse rush strong against her fingers but then her hands moved, feeling the slightly more scaly skin and the hard muscle underneath her hand moved to his shoulder and he shifted, causing his muscles to flex and relax beneath her fingers. She felt his plates that ran along his back. They were smooth like glass and she imagined they were as strong as his shell was. His tail started waging as her hands continued to explore and she couldn't help but laugh.  
“C’mon wolf turtle. I’ll let you out and then we can run.” She said, getting up and opening the door. He walked out ahead of her like a freaking giant mastiff. He was all muscle bound and she couldn't help but wonder how heavy he would be to support when he mounted her. The thought shot a bolt of arousal through her and she wondered if his senses had improved at all. Most shifters she knew had excellent noses, even in their human forms, and he was a shifter now.  
Raph had really enjoyed Gabby’s small exploration and he'd been just a little bit embarrassed when she caught him wagging his tail. He hadn't known he was doing it until she had laughed. When he moved, he felt light and quick even though he knew he was massive. Losing most of his shell had lightened him up a bit, though between the muscle and thick bone, he still weighed more than any wolf he had ever seen, more even than the Cougars probably. He trotted down the hall, Gabby following behind him until they reached the door to go outside. Out they went and it looked like Raph wasn't the only one who had thought to take his new form for a test run. All of his brothers were out there, but Leo was looking frustrated and angry standing before a shifted Mikey and Donnie. He couldn't grasp how to do it. No matter how hard he focused on changing forms, it wouldn't happen.  
“Could I command a shift out of him?” Raph asked.  
“It would draw his beast out but if he’s really as out of touch with the animal inside him as Riley says, he won't stay shifted. His human half will take back control immediately and he won't even know how or why.” Gabby answered as her pendant glowed and she shifted. She watched as Riley walked over to Leo and started talking to him, explaining why he was having trouble shifting. He argued that he was more in touch and in control of himself than any of his brothers. She then pointed out that he was in touch with his logical self, not his baser self and that he had to let his control go if he wanted to be able to join his brothers. They were words Leo didn't want to hear so he shook his head and turned around, walking off. Riley stood with her hands on her hips, her brows furrowed. She shook her head and she too went off on her own.  
Suddenly, Saffron in wolf form bounded by her Alphas and literally attacked Donnie who didn't need his glasses in this form. They wrestled and then she ran and he gave chase. Gabby eyed Raph mischievously and then took off running after the pair who already had a head start. Raph bolted after her and they all quickly caught up. The three turtles and the two wolves ran together for the very first time. Gabby was still worried about Leo, and her heart was heavy with missing her sister, but the wolf in her couldn't be any happier unless she were mated and with a pup, but she knew that was in her near future. The joyous howl she loosed was echoed by a thunderous roar that pulled her up short. Raph himself looked a little startled at the noise that had come out of his mouth. Mikey opened his mouth and made a similar roar, followed by Donnie. Gabby’s lips wrinkled showing her teeth as she made a coughing sound that Raph realized was a laugh.  
“You guys sound like dragons.” She coughed again and a softer rumble came from Raph’s chest. He was laughing too. He looked at his brothers. Leo would get there. Raph had never seen his brother put his mind to something and fail to make it happen. He had faith. There was a long road ahead but for now he was happy. Happier than he had ever been. They were together and for him, that was home.

A/N: oh my lovely lovely readers. So ends The Ninja Turtles Meet The Huntress. *sigh* My very first EVER completed story. BUT WAIT, the story lives on. Keep your Eyes peeled for part two in the series Becoming More. I didn't get enough Mikey and Leo in this story and that will soon be rectified! Plus we need to know more about the Triplets and Melody and the whole shifting ninja turtles thing. And how Leo copes with being the odd one out for once. Yeeeeee! 

I really want to thank each and every one of you for taking time out of your busy lives to read this small bit of my heart and especially to Katstories and Kitona for giving me the drive to finish what I started for once. I love you all and look forward to seeing you in the second installment. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!!


End file.
